


Warm Little Heart

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Character Development, Cold Little Heart, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Military, Military Harry, Omega Louis, Original Character(s), Parent Harry, Parent Louis, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Romance, Sequel, Teenagers, Worldbuilding, ex-military Harry, wolf courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 103,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart





	1. Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> What
> 
> whatwhatwhat. dont judge me.
> 
> I -let me start off by saying this will not be updated soon. I just had to put it out because I am impulsive. It wont be updated immediately because I have to put a lot of work into it and I want it to be right and stay on track -and cause I'm writing other things and I really shouldn't be doing this. hopefully you all catch on to what I'm doing.
> 
> Thank you -CLH has received so much love and I cannot thank you all enough.   
> Give me some time and I'll update when I can. Please dont expect it to be soon -I know I should just wait but I hate myself so yeah.
> 
> muahmuahmuah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently NOT accepting any translations.  
> I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**  
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

If you have not read [Cold Little Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11436096/chapters/25626894), this story will not make sense to you.

“Abraham!” Abigail ran after her brother when he took off in the snow.

                Abraham ran faster, glancing back to see that his sister was gone. He looked around quickly, coming to a sliding halt. It was December and Abraham was freezing, jacket or not. He held the Jasper dagger close, closing his eyes –listening for his sister.

                The alpha looked up when he heard noise, sliding out of the way when Abigail jumped out of the tree. He smirked, “I thought you said you could get me in flesh?” Abraham lifted a smug brow, “gave up?”

                Abigail circled him, mouth huffing out white smoke. She stopped moving, ear twitching slightly. Abigail stepped back slowly, confusing Abraham. “What is it –ow!” He groaned at the weight on his back, huffing when he realized it was Demetrius. “Deme…”

                The small wolf crawled off him, running to his sister. He licked her a few times before turning back to Abraham.

                Abraham rolled on his back, looking at his brother upside down. “Hey, Deme, I thought you did not want to come?”

                Demetrius hopped over to him, rubbing their faces together. Abraham scratched behind his head, “so sweet, Deme.” He chuckled, rubbing his face back. “Thank you.”

                Demetrius whined softly, crawling onto Abraham’s chest. Abigail growled at him and Abraham rolled his eyes, “it is done, Abi, and you cheated –hey!” He grabbed her paw, “do not change now, it is freezing.” He groaned, sitting up, “come on, Deme, let us go.”

                Demetrius whined to be carried but Abraham set him down. “You can walk, you need to stretch any way.” He looked at his sister, “ready?”

                She nodded, wiggling against his leg.

                Abraham looked back when his brother stayed put, “oh come on.”

                Demetrius whined louder, rolling onto his side when Abigail went to him.

                “Deme,” He crossed his arms, “you are heavy. The faster we leave, the faster we get home.” Demetrius ignored him, swatting his sister away. “Demetrius, you are going to alert wolves, they will think you are in trouble when you are just being lazy.”

                Demetrius howled like he was wounded and Abraham grumbled. “Lazy, lazy, lazy –no!” He ran to his brother when he changed, “change back right now!”

                Demetrius shook his head, shivering, “baba…”

                “Baba is at home, Deme –Abigail!”

                “Deme, change –back.” She hugged herself, “it is so cold,” she laughed, “I love it!”

                “You are both naked –could you please!” He removed his jacket, covering his brother, “Change back now, Demetrius!”

                “No…” He touched the snow on the ground, “pretty.”

                “No –ugh! See, and then when mama asks why I do not go training with you both –this, this is why!”

                “Our skin will be okay, Abby.” Abigail smiled, rolling beside her twin. “We have thick skin.”

                He bent down, “if I call baba, do you think it will be thick enough to deal with him?” Abigail frowned deeply, changing back. She flopped on top of her twin, keeping him warm. “Thank you –now you, Demetrius.”

                “No…”

                “Stop saying no.”

                “No…”

                “Ugh! Never again –never again.” He helped his brother put on his large sweater, picking him up. “Ugh, you have to stop eating so much, Deme.” He dragged his feet up the hill they’d come down. “Lord, you do not look it but you are heavy.”

                Demetrius hummed, playing with Abraham’s pulled up hair. “Baba says –I am cute.”

                “Oh, yeah?” Abraham huffed, out of breath. “He said I was too, now he just calls me obnoxious.” Abigail ran ahead, rolling in the snow.

                Demetrius laid his head on Abby’s shoulder, “what is obni-ous?”

                “Obnoxious,” Abraham stopped to catch his breath, “means –annoying.”

                “Baba never says that to me.” He yawned, “loves me.”

                “Yep,” Abraham took another step, “he loves us all.” He smirked, kissing his brother’s cold arm, “you are just his favorite –oh –no!”

                Abigail ran after them as they tumbled down the hill, she sniffed at them quickly, licking their faces.

                “Lord, why me…”

                Demetrius sat up, frowning, “we fell.”

                “Oh, really?” Abraham held his side, “I had not noticed.” He stood up, “why do you think we fell, Deme?”

                Demetrius tilted his head, and this is how he always got his way.

                Demetrius’ eyes –in any light, they were beautiful. One was a solid emerald and, on dark days, they were a hazel mixed with a soft orange. The blue eye was identical to Abraham’s, but Demetrius’ was crystal clear blue –on a dark day or on a bright one. His lips were the same color as Harry’s, bright pink –especially now that they were in the snow. His nose was a button, like Louis’ –little and soft. His hair was usually pulled up, two stands hung by his eyes –the boy had it made and he had no idea.

                He was the most beautiful one out of Abigail and himself –and no one tried hiding the fact. People said it to their faces and, at first, it was discouraging, but now it was just honest. Demetrius could have anything –whatever he wanted because of his looks.

                He was sweet, soft-spoken, smart –never liked getting dirty.

                Harry always says that Demetrius would be his savior child. Abraham would excel, Abigail would conquer, but Demetrius would walk on gold for the rest of his life –never lifting a finger (even if that meant that Harry had to out-live him to make it happen).

                He was spoiled, cried too much for his own good, and never stopped eating.

                Demetrius was Louis and Harry’s golden child –Abigail acted like Demetrius was hers, and Abraham wished for a child like him in the future (just less lazy).

                “Cause you dropped me.” Demetrius stood up, wiping the snow from his legs. He wiggled his toes, rubbing his eyes. “I want to go home.”

                “Well then you have to walk up by yourself.” Abraham climbed up the mountain while Abigail stayed at her twin’s side. “Come on, we have to find Abigail’s clothes.”

                “Carry me…”

                “No!” Abraham hiked up the steep hill, “come on, you can do it, Deme!” Abraham stomped his feet when Demetrius started crying, “What did I do to deserve such wonderful siblings?” He laid on his back, thin long sleeve not keeping out any cold, before rolling back down the hill.

-

                “What is,” Harry walked up to the three, grabbing Abraham’s arm. “This?”

                “What?” He tried looking behind his arm, “oh, I got scratched.” Abraham shook his head at his brother who put a puzzle together. “Thanks to my loving brother.”

                Harry grabbed his face, kissing his forehead, “watch it.” He sat and Abigail immediately found a spot in Harry’s lap. “Hi, baba!”

                “I am here, Abigail.” He kissed her cheek, “you do not need to scream.”

                “Sorry!”

                “I feel as though you have screamed so much, now you are just deaf to your own voice.”

                Abigail frowned and Abraham laughed, “mean, baba!”

                Harry hugged her close, kissing her neck until she burst into laughter. “Yes, you have definitely gone deaf.”

                Abraham picked up his book, “when does mama come back home?”

                “At seven, any later and I will go find him.”

                “What if,” Abigail giggled, “you leave and ama comes home?”

                “I will smell him before that,” He poked her side, “I would never make such a mistake.”

                “You never know, baba –ah!” Abigail squirmed away from tickling fingers, “no mistakes!”

                “Thank you.” Harry glanced at Demetrius, “Abraham, how long has your brother been doing the puzzle.”

                “He is so fast!”

                “I was not speaking to you, Abigail.” He covered her mouth with his large hand, “Abraham?”

                Abraham smiled, “about ten minutes, maybe less.”

                Demetrius had his blanket to his face, doll inside of his folded legs. He placed a piece down slowly, making sure it sat perfectly in its place.

                “Do you know how many pieces are in it?”

                “No, baba.”

                Abigail raised her hand high, gnawing on Harry’s hand when he removed it. “I know! –It has two-five-zero-zero.”

                Harry blinked slowly when she looked up at him, “impressive, you can say numbers separately.”

                Abigail’s mouth fell open, “baba!”

                “Two thousand five hundred or twenty five hundred –not two-five-zero-zero.”

                She held up her hand, “I knew the number, you did not and Abby did not!”

                “I know, my sweet alpha.” Harry turned her around, kissing each of her cheeks, “thank you for your attempt.”

                Abigail smiled, “welcome!” She curled into her father’s arms, “two thousand –two thousand and-”

                “There is no ‘and’, alpha.”

                She looked up at him, “talking to myself!”

                Harry looked away, “excuse me.”

                “Thank you.” She pressed her face into his chest, “two thousand –five hundred.” Abigail smiled when Harry kissed the top of her head, whispering a small; ‘good, alpha’.

-

                “Ama!” Demetrius ran straight for his mother when he entered the home.

                Louis threw him up, beaming, “my baby, hello!” He kissed him hard, “I missed you!”

                “Mm!” Demetrius breathed in when he was scented. “Missed you…”

                “Ama!” Abigail screamed, running down the stairs. “I smelled you!”

                “Did you, precious?” Louis sat on the floor, opening his arm, “you smelled ama?”

                “Yep!” Abigail licked Louis’ cheek, “seven o’clock on the dot –baba and me were going to look for you if you were one minute late!”

                “Inside voice, baby.” Louis smiled, “your baba is very silly.”

                “No,” Demetrius frowned. “I love him.”

                “I know, Deme, I know.”

                The boy was so sensitive about his father and about Louis. One word against them, even if it was playful, was an automatic no. You had to tread lightly around him.

                Abigail loved insulting everyone, mostly unintentional, but it never fazed her. Either she was screaming that she had to poop or she was screaming that someone smelled like poop. Sometimes they even looked like poop –sometimes there were poop.

                Specifically anyone who looked twice at her siblings –especially her twin.

                “Hi mama.”

                Louis smiled, “Hi Abby.”

                Abraham was head strong on getting into Wolf’s Retreat in two years. He was going to be twelve and he’d been training non-stop for it right after he turned ten.

                Abraham looked up to Harry in everything. His comedy, his pride, morals, strength –even his past. Abraham wanted nothing more than to go to the military. He wanted to follow in Harry’s steps, become the first half-bread to ever do something so surreal. He was only ten and no matter how many times Louis called him a baby –his baby, Abraham was growing and he was growing fast.

                He was fast, strong –he pushed himself hard and exceled in school, training –in himself. He was learning his strengths, weaknesses –his passions, his wants and needs and how they were all different. Abraham was head strong and made it a point to get what he wanted –he made it a point to have what he needed and never forget what he is supposed to do.

                He was happy, loving, sweet as can be –Abraham was hilarious; just like Harry.

                And when people would tell Abraham how much he was like Harry, the smile on his face was identical to when Louis would get told that Abraham looked just like him. –Pride.

                Abraham had no friends at school. He is not bothered by it, he always says; “I will make friends eventually –I go to school to learn, not to make friends.” And he does nothing but learn. He’s learning at school and learning at a grade higher with Solomon.

                He’s beautiful. He has Louis’ eyes, his nose –lips. Everything that CJ doesn’t have and it makes him so happy. His hair is long and Louis doesn’t want to cut it but the straggly hairs are always in his face. It bothers Abraham, he says it all the time, but if you get near him with scissors –it’s over. Abraham wants his hair to look like Harry’s, long and curly.

                “You are cold.” Abraham touched his mother’s face, frowning. “Where is your jacket?”

                Louis smiled, “in the car, baby.”

                Abraham crossed his arms, “it is supposed to be on you, mama.”

                Louis smiled wider, “I took it off when I got inside, it was warm with the heater.”

                Abraham shook his head, motioning to Louis when Harry came down the stairs. “Mama is being stubborn, baba.”

                “Oh, is he?” Harry raised a brow, squatting. He grabbed Louis’ face, “you are cold, omega?”

                Abraham lifted both hands, huffing, “I told him.”

                Louis giggled, “Like father like son.”

                “Mama is cold!” Abigail touched his nose, “look at that!” She touched it again, “wow –mama, wha –where is your sweater?”

                “I just asked him that, Abi.” Abraham rolled his eyes, “in the car.”

                “You should always have your sweater on, Camellia.”

                Louis shook his head, “you hear this, Deme?”

                Demetrius looked up from his lap, “I will stay so you are warm, ama.” He dug his face into Louis’s arm, leaving kisses on his skin. “I will warm you up.”

                “Oh, thank you, Deme.”

                “Hey, me too!” Abigail hugged Louis’ head.

                Abraham shimmied over, hugging over his sister. Harry smiled softly, “I guess I am last.” He laid over Louis’ squishing Demetrius to Louis’ side.”

                “No, no! Harry!” Louis screamed as the kids laughed, “off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	2. Cain and Abel 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Cain and Abel part 1

“Get up.”

                Abel looked up, covering his eyes. “Who are you?”

                Cain leaned down, “my order should not be returned with a question.” He grabbed Abel by the arm, picking him up. “Get up.”

                Abel snatched himself away, “excuse you, watch who you are touching.” He shoved the alpha away, “touch me again and I will kill you.”

                Cain stared at him, “I will ask for a new partner.”

                “Oh Lord,” Abel rolled his eyes, “please do –because if that is the way you respond to a partner, this will never work.” Cain walked away from him, leaving Abel standing alone. “Who the fuck are you?”

-

                “What!”

                Zayn flinched, looking Abel up and down before he sat, “must you scream?”

                “Cain is Adam’s son? –what!”

                “Yes,” Harry chewed his food. “That is what I just said.”

                “Wha –that alpha?” His voice lowered, pointing at Cain who sat alone. “That is his son? Adam’s son? You are talking of the Council Adam, correct?”

                Harry blinked at him, “are you deaf?”

                Abel dropped his head on the table, “I cannot believe this –he was originally my partner –he is awful.”

                Zayn stirred his food around, “you would think they would give us better food than this, right?”

                “Hello!” Abel raised his arms, “I could have been a part of council!”

                “If you were trying to be in council, you should have gone a different route.” Harry looked at Zayn, “and yes, I agree.”

                “I would have –but my father did not agree.”

                Zayn lifted his fork, “well, if you do well enough then you can ask for a transfer.”

                “I just wish to be a paper runner –a secretary, anything.” Abel sighed, poking at his bread, “I like the thought of order.”

                “Who is your new partner?”

                “No one yet, I am waiting to be called in front of the sergeant.” He sighed, “He told me to get up.” Zayn and Harry raised a brow at the same time. “I was just sitting and he told me to get up, it was very rude.” He shrugged, “he grabbed me and I shoved him off –do you think that will be enough to switch partners?”

                “Maybe.” “No.”

                Abel sighed, “no?”

                “I said maybe,” Zayn pointed at Harry. “He said no.”

                “This is boot camp, they do not care for those sort of complaints –they will most likely punish you both for even requesting a switch.”

                Abel frowned, “do you think?”

                Harry stood up, “yes.”

                Abel watched him walk away. Once out of ear shot, he spoke, “how can you deal with him?”

                “Harry?” Zayn shrugged, “he does not talk much, unlike you.”

                Abel rolled his eyes, “I am serious. He is never happy –I think he kills for fun.”

                Zayn nodded, “and he is better than anyone here –trainers, sergeants –you –me.”

                Abel bit his lip, “he does not scare you?”

                “No,” Zayn grabbed Abel’s bread. “Silent and deadly –but kind.”

-

                “Ugh,” Abel finished vomiting, clutching his stomach. He dropped to the floor, breathing hard. “I can –not.”

                Cain was still doing push-ups, arms trembling.

                “Up, now.”

                Abel shook his head, feeling another wave of nausea hit him. “I am –going –to –die.

                Elijah squatted, “get up or you will die.”

                Abel turned over slowly, swallowing down his sickness. He looked at Cain, glaring at his arms that wobbled –he wanted him so badly to drop.

                Elijah crossed his arms, “your partner lives and he leaves you to die.”

                Abel spit, “no surprise.”

                “So, are you going to die?”

                Abel closed his eyes briefly before getting back onto his hands, “how many?”

                “Because you stopped,” Elijah sat down, “start from negative a hundred.” Abel’s jaw fell but he was interrupted. “Cain, go back to camp –get something to eat.”

                Cain did one more before standing, he jogged back to camp as if he hadn’t just done five hundred push-ups.”

                “And me!”

                Elijah raised a brow, “and you were left to die –if you wish to die, then I will leave you as well.” He crossed one leg over the other, “if not, then begin.”

                Abel wiped away his tears, falling when he tired pushing up on his push-up. Tears blocked his eyes, sobbing when he fell on his face again.

                “Here.”

                He looked up slowly, face covered in dirt. He blinked at Cain, his chest rising and falling. Abel reached out for the bottle of water, sitting down to chug it. “Oh,” He held his chest, “thank you… thank you…”

                Cain sat down, his own water bottle beside him. Elijah smirked, “negative two hundred, begin.”

                Abel would have screamed if not for Cain watching him.

-

                “Do you –do you think,” Abel huffed, holding his back. “Do you think we are winning?”

                “That does not matter.”

                He trucked behind Cain, stopping to catch his breath. “It is hard to breathe up here.” Abel stopped to sit down, “I cannot. I need to rest.”

                Cain turned around, “we rest when we reach the top, not before.”

                “We are not even winning,” He laid down, “what is the point?” Abel closed his arms, squeaking when he was picked up, “wha –no! Let me down!”

                “Shut up, just –shut up.” Cain treaded up the hill with both their bags and Abel on his back.

                Abel shivered, “put me down, Cain.”

                Cain dropped him, “then walk.”

                Abel sat in the snow, bringing his knees to his chest. “You shut up.” Abel scurried backwards when Cain tried picking him up again. “Do not touch me –I am serious.”

                “If I cross without you, I will have to do it again on my own! I am sick of you and your complaining –just get up and walk!”

                Abel turned around, walking down. “I hope you die up here.”

                “I will not,” Cain turned to walk back up, “but you will.”

-

                “Where am I?”

                “The infirmary,” The nurse spoke, “you were close to death.”

                Abel sat up, “let me guess –Cain?”

                She shook her head, “Zayn and Harry found you asleep in the snow –Cain finished without you.”

                Abel swallowed the lump in his throat, “What place?”

                “What?”

                Abel rubbed his eyes, “what place –did he finish?”

                She bit her lip, “last, with Harry and Zayn.”

                Abel nodded quietly, “I am sorry…”

                The woman shook her head, “it is fine –Cain is redoing it on his own, it is fine.”

                Abel rocked back and forth, crying when she was called into the hallway.

-

                “Cain.”

                The alpha shot up from his bed, bowing to Matthew. “Yes sir.”

                Matthew smiled, “sit.” The powerful alpha took a seat on Abel’s bed, where the alpha currently was not. “How are you?”

                Cain shrugged, “fine, sir, yourself?”

                “I am very well.” Matthew licked his lips, “And Abel?”

                “I do not know, sir.”

                “Hm, I have heard a lot of discussion about you two.”

                Cain chewed his cheek, “he is unbearable, sir –I still do not know why he is even here.”

                Matthew laughed, “Because he is Sector Three.”

                “It is seems impossible.”

                Matthew smiled softly, “I have come with a proposition, Cain –you may deny and it will not hurt me.”

                Cain furrowed his brows, “sir.”

                “I know that you have badly wanted to work beside me –I will be there, but,” He thought, “you will have a new leader.”

                “I will not, sir. If it is not you,” He shook his head, “no.”

                “Harry,” Matthew smiled small. “Harry will be the new leader.”

                Cain’s lips parted, “he is –only nineteen?”

                “Yes, but he has agreed.” The dark skinned alpha bit his bottom lip, “I need him to have a good team, you have an incredible sense of smell, alpha –and I would be very pleased if you were a part of his team.”

                “Who else is –going?”

                “Zayn –Harry has only requested one, but I refuse. If you say yes, then you as well –and Abel.”

                Cain actually laughed, “Abel? My partner?”

                Matthew licked his lips, “yes, Abel –your partner.”

                “Sir, I mean no disrespect but –he cries for most of everything. There is something wrong with him.”

                “Abel is very smart –he is tactical –he is also practical, something that Harry, Zayn and yourself are not.”

                Cain bowed his head, “Sir, he is useless.”

                Matthew stood, “we will see.” He walked to the door, and Cain stood to bow. “Think of your answer, and I will return.”

-

                “I think Matthew has lost his mind.”

                Zayn and Harry looked up at the same time.

                Abel held up his hands, “I mean it with no disrespect but –he is making you a leader at nineteen and has asked me to accompany you.”

                Zayn nodded, “the last part is the most ridiculous.”

                Abel lifted a hand, “I know!”

                Harry stood with his empty tray, “Matthew is the greatest leader in the world. If you think he has lost his mind it is because you have lost yours.”

                Abel gawked at Harry, “how –he is going to tell him, snitch.”

                “He will not.” Zayn took Abel’s bread, “I think you should not go, your mouth will get us killed –and you are the most annoying, loud, waste-of-a-wolf-gene, I have ever met.”

                Abel patted his chest, “that hurt, Zayn, right here.”

                Zayn shrugged, “it is the truth. You are nineteen and if you do not want to be here –your father cannot force you, Abel.” He pointed behind at Cain, “You are wasting his time as well. Cain is incredible,” He stood with his full tray, “and please –please –do not say yes to Matthew.” He smiled, “I will kill you myself.”

                Abel was left with his mouth gaping. “Wow.” He looked down, “you took my fucking bread again!”

-

                Abel shot up from his bed, looking to his left –Cain was gone. He ran outside, eyes blown at the destruction. He blinked slowly, ears ringing when a bomb fell on a cabin.

                Abel walked backwards, back inside Cain and his cabin. He shook his head, grabbing a duffle bag. He stuffed a few folded blankets inside, toppling over when another bomb went off. Abel searched around, grabbing his chain, a half-filled bottle of water and a large bag of peanuts he hid behind his dresser. He grabbed the knife from under his pillow before looking at Cain’s side of the room.

                Abel snatched up a bracelet the alpha wore everyday

                He ran out into the chaos, slinging the duffle bag over his body. He ran at a half-breed, pulling back their head before slicing away at their throat. His fellow wolf bowed once before running over. When he tried transforming –he couldn’t –it didn’t make the tears any thinner.

                Abel ran towards the bombs, heart racing every time he saw a solider blow up –body parts flying in different direction. He snatched a second dirty knife off the ground, running at a group of half-breeds that shot at a wolf –the wolf looked like Matthew and it made him see red.

                Wolves could see bullets –sometimes too late.

                Even with being shot twice, Abel jumped on one, snapping his neck before going after the next. He barred his teeth, ripping out pieces of flesh easily. Once the small group was down, so was Abel.

                He held his side, looking around at the bombs that seemed to never cease. He sat down, leaning on the tree while the sound of guns and screaming rang in his ears.

                Abel opened one eye when the noise ceased.

                They won –the fight hadn’t even lasted that long, but twenty minutes is hours –especially when your fellow solider is dead just a few steps away from you.

                He looked around slowly, eyes focusing on Harry. He was running around, carrying wolves from one end to the other end. Abel wanted to lift his hand, ask for help –but he couldn’t.

                Abel could raise his hand.

                Abel could ask for help.

                But looking around –it all felt real. There was real dead beings –there was real blood, real bombs, real guns and screams and cries. Everything was real and now was the real time to cry –but he couldn’t.

                So Abel stood up, using the tree as leverage. He limped, looking around –looking for signs of movement. He limped faster when he saw a soldier’s hand moving. His hands were trembling, but he picked him up –even when it hurt –even when the bullet wounds screamed. Abel slung him over his shoulder, limping with him towards the wounded.

                Abel dropped him slowly, almost falling himself. He ignored one of the nurses –unsure of what they said because he could not hear.

                Abel dragged his legs to a hole in the ground, eyes going wide at Cain. He slid down, tumbling when his shot leg gave out. Abel touched over his body, seeing Cain was still intact. He grabbed his arm, lifting him on his shoulder. He hissed, digging his nails into the dirt, trying to climb out.

                They both came tumbling down and Abel almost sobbed. He picked up Cain’s lifeless body, throwing him over his shoulder again. He climbed half way out of the crater before falling back down.

                Abel closed his eyes, hand on his chest.

“Get up.”

Abel looked over to Cain, staring at the thin scar he never noticed on his cheek.

“Get up.”

He reached out to touch it, flinching at how cold he was.

“Get up or you will die.”

                Abel used his forearms to stand, grabbing Cain again –groaning when his partner felt heavier. He began climbing, sliding down, “come on –come on!” He stuck his nails into the snow, pulling himself over the crater. Abel rolled onto his back for a moment before standing. He dragged Cain, dropping right beside the nurses. He moved away when one tried grabbing him –he pointed blindly at Cain, eye sight swaying.

                He moved back, jumping when he was grabbed. Abel ran away, delirious when he was tackled. He was flipped over, staring into Cain’s wide green eyes. Cain touched his face and Abel leaned into the warmth.

                “You look scared.” Cain’s eyes grew wider. Abel smiled despite the blood gushing from his mouth. “I have –never seen you look scared.”

-

                Abel shot up, dropping back to the bed when he felt like someone slapped him. He held his stomach, screaming, “Fuck!”

                “Hey, hey, look at me!” Cain grabbed his face, “relax –look at me –Abel!”

                Abel touched over his stomach, looking for wounds. “Wha –where am I?”

                “It is the middle of the night!” Cain shook him, “Abel, you are screaming like if you are being murdered.”

                “Go! Go!” Abel ran out of the bed, grabbing his duffle, “pack –run!”

                “Abel!” Cain tried grabbing him, “what is going on!”

                “We –they are going to kill us! I saw it!” He threw down his dresser, grabbing his large bag of peanuts. He grabbed Cain’s bracelet too, “come –now!”

                Cain was dragged out into the night. “Abel!”

                “What is going on?”

                “He has lost his mind!”

                Abel looked up, eyes scanning the clear dark sky, “take cover –they are coming!”

                “Who?” Harry grabbed him when wolves came out of their cabins, “Abel!”

                “The half-breeds, we are going to die –run!” He grabbed Harry’s hand and Cain’s, “we must leave –everyone!”

                Cain looked at Harry, distressed, “I do not know, sir.”

                “Abel,” Harry grabbed him, “you must calm down –you must have had a nightmare, alpha –alpha!”

                “Harry!” Abel cried, “They are going to kill us –please! Please –get everyone out.”

                Harry looked at each of his eyes, “Abel, I think you are sick.”

                Abel backed away and grabbed Cain’s hand, “you –are coming –I –they, you died there!” He pulled Cain, “we are leaving –everyone-”

                “Abel, enough.” Cain grabbed his face, “you are burning up, you had a nightmare.”

                Abel’s lip wobbled, “I did not –please, believe me.”

                Cain put two thumbs on his cheeks. “Abel, were are in Barrow –if there were any half-breeds, we would know. You are on fire, alpha, you are hallucinating.”

                Abel grabbed onto Cain’s arms, “I am not.”

                Cain picked him up quickly, “please –excuse us.” He walked back with him to the cabin, laying the screaming alpha down. “Abel, please.”

                Abel sobbed, “They are coming –you do not believe me!”

                Cain pressed his lips together, “I do not, you have a fever.” Abel wiped his face, whimpering when Cain touched his cheek. “Abel, you have a fever –do you understand?”

                Abel grabbed Cain’s hand and whined –and he whined loud.

                Cain moved back, “Abel.”

                Abel removed his duffle, throwing it to the floor. “It is so hot!”

                Cain nodded slowly, “you –are in rut…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	3. Abi and Eva 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Abi & Eva part 1

                “Who is that, Eva?”

                Eva leaned back against her father, sticking out her tongue at Abigail.

                Abigail frowned, throwing her sock weakly, “'ean!” She looked up at her father, “'ean, baba!”

                “Very mean, Abigail.” Zayn patted his daughter’s butt, “that is unkind, Eva, apologize.”

                Eva made an uncomfortable face, “’orry.”

                Abigail stood up, wobbling to her sock. She picked it up, throwing it at the alpha before running to her father to be picked up. “Up, baba, up!”

                Harry laughed, “A terrible fighter.”

                Zayn picked up Eva, “maybe we should leave them in the same room and see what happens. That is what they did in boot camp.”

                “Yes, many wolves died.” Harry kissed Abigail before putting her down, “Abigail, play nicely.”

                Zayn set down Eva, walking to the door with his friend. “Nicely.” They closed the door slightly, peeking inside.

                Eva stared at Abigail who growled after a few seconds. Eva took off both shoes then her socks. She stood up, shoes in hand.

                Abigail stood quickly, looking around. She picked up a hard toy car.

               

“Should we go inside?”

                “Give it a minute.”

               

Eva held up her shoe, “Ah!”

                Abigail screamed to the ceiling before chucking the car at Eva’s face.

               

“Now?”

                “Yes, now.”

-

                “What,” Eva touched Abigail’s cheek, “what this?”

                Abigail swatted her hand, “dimple –baba dimple!”

                Eva growled, poking her face again and again until Abigail kicked her. “Ow!”

                “Stop!”

                “Do not like, Abi.” Eva stood up, rubbing her leg, “ugly.”

                Abigail frowned, playing with her car, “no care…”

                Eva walked a few steps away, sitting. Abigail played quietly, making soft crashing sounds while Eva watched her. Eva rubbed her teary eyes, holding out a hand, “play.”

                Abigail threw the car, sticking out her tongue before turning her back.

                Eva stared at the car on the floor, crawling to it. She hugged it close, watching Abigail flip her toy truck around. Eva scooted closer until he was sat beside the alpha. Abigail scooted away and Eva scooted closer. “Stop!”

                “Alone!”

                Eva groaned, hitting her own leg. “No!”

                Abigail grabbed her hand, eyes wide, “Eva…” She pouted, “Frændi Zayn says no…”

                Eva’s lips wobbled before she ran out of the room.

-

                “Pabbi,” Eva climbed onto her father’s bed. “Need you.”

                Zayn rolled onto his stomach, grumbling, “What is wrong, Eva?”

                Eva sniffled, “ég þarfnast þín.” _(I need you)_

                Zayn opened one eye, before sitting up. He stretched, yawning, “Come, pup.” He picked up his daughter, “go back to sleep, Liam.”

                Liam rolled onto his back, “hvað er rangt, elskan?” ( _what is wrong, baby?)_

Eva shook her head quickly, hugging Zayn’s neck. Zayn winked, “finally, I am loved more.”             

                 “Lygari lygar aðeins við sjálfan sig.” _(A liar lies only to himself.)_

                Zayn opened the door with one hand, “Jealousy will only consume you, omega.“ He shut the door before Liam could comment back. Zayn smiled, kissing Eva‘s warm cheek. “What is wrong my sweet pup?”

                Eva whinned softly at the cold night air, gripping her father closer.  “Bad dream…”

                “Again, my love?” Zayn rocked her back and forth, “what happened in this dream?”

                “Hurt Abi again…” Eva cried, “Do not like, Pabbi!”

                “I understand, my sweet girl.” The alpha scented her only lightly, not to distract the conversation. “My poor alpha,” Zayn sighed, “sometimes when we really love someone, we do not express it correctly so we hurt them.”

                “I am bad, pabbi?”

                “Oh,” Zayn cooed, “Impossible, my love, too impossible.” He closed his eyes, holding her close to his chest. “We all understand that you become angry when you do not want to be, Eva. We are working on it, right? That is what your therapy is for.”

                “Yes, Pabbi.”

                “Yes, of course we are. It takes some time though, alpha –it is hard.” He lifted her chin with a gentle smile, “once things calm down in here,” He touched her head, “it will get better, I promise.”

                “Abi says –Abi says –I crazy…”

                “No –maybe,” Zayn chuckled, “Your mother is, so I would not be surprised.”

                Eva giggled, wiping her nose. “Mean, Pabbi.”

                “But I still love your mother, no matter. Many beings called him crazy –called him horrible things but I still loved him. What did Matthew say, hm?”

                Eva sat up a little straighter, “am who –I want to be.”

                “That’s right. I say it, your mother –your brother says it all the time. You chose, Eva. No one has the right to tell you, okay? These dreams are only dreams. You do not have to act on them.” Zayn chuckled, “I know you want to be friends with Abi, you are just –bad at it.”

                “Pabbi,” Eva groaned.

                Zayn kissed her nose, “I am bad at it too but that is okay. Your Frændi is even worse.”

                Eva snickered, hugging Zayn tight, “love you, Pabbi.”

                “And I love you, Eva.”

-

                “Hi Abi!”

                Abigail blinked quickly, “Eva?”

“Hi!” Eva giggled, running around her before hugging her, “missed you!”

                Abigail’s jaw dropped, “Wha –differ-rent.”

                Eva smiled, “Pabbi take me to ther –thera –py. Ms. Ruth is nice!” Eva blushed, “play?”

                Abigail looked at her oddly but took her hand, “Okay…play.”

-

                “Give me!”

                “Abigail!” Abraham chased after her, “I was talking to Isaac!”

                “Hi Eva!”

                “Hi Abi!” Eva beamed into the camera, “look beautiful!”

                Abigail grinned, “Thank you! Baba cut my hair –hey! Abby!” Abigail chased her brother down, “I am coming, Eva!”

                “No! I had it first! Eva, put Isaac on the phone.”

                “Wait!” Abigail jumped up and down, “Eva’s ther-a-py!”

                Abraham groaned, annoyed that Abigail used the same excuse every time. He shoved the phone at her, crossing his arms, “go –hurry up!”

                “Eva,” Abigail twirled her hair, smiling, “how was ther-a-py?”

                Eva shrugged, “okay –just okay.”

                Abigail blew her a kiss, “that is okay! Baba says okay is better than bad.” She smiled brightly, “love you, always and forever!”

                Eva giggled cutely, “always and forever, Abi!”

 

                “Abi?” Eva pushed her friend’s door open, “are you here?” She sniffed the air, walking closer to the bed. “Abigail?” Eva smiled, seeing her friend curled up in her parent’s bed. “Hey, Abi.” The alpha climbed up, sitting beside her.

                They were the same age, Eva just a few months older. Although it was a rough start, Abigail is her best friend. At this point, they are like twins–Abigail is so beautiful and Eva is so stupid to like her.

                They leave to Wolf’s retreat next week. Abigail has expressed her sadness, how she will miss her parents –her siblings, especially Demetrius. This is not their first time, they have gone for the past three years but, every time they leave –Abigail gets really anxious.

                She never shows it, never talks about it –says her goodbyes with big smiles, laughs –acting like nothing bothers her. But as soon as they get there, she is in Eva’s bed –in tears, hysterical. Eva sees Abigail for who she is and maybe that’s why she likes her.

                It could be because Abigail has short curly hair that falls just above her shoulders. Maybe because it’s caramel brown in the light –probably because she cut it herself. It could be because of her smile, how big and bright it is –real. Maybe because of her eyes, so green it leaves you speechless.

Probably because Eva has always wanted what was not meant for her.

Probably because they are both alphas.

Probably because Abigail likes a boy from her school.

                She’s so sweet. Abi is so attentive, she listens –always knows what is going on. She’s happy, friendly –outspoken and strong.

Abigail has become her opposite.

                Lord, does she love her best friend. It sounds terrifying and it terrifies her. The one person she wants to tell is the one person she can’t. The one person who would understand and help her –is the one person who can’t. It is so frustrating that it makes her angry. Angry enough to want to scream.

                Angry enough that she leaves Abigail alone when she sees she is waking up.

                Angry enough that she goes to her brother and cries.

                Because he’s the only one that doesn’t ask; ‘what’s wrong?’ Because Isaac is the only one who is going to pat her back and kiss her forehead without fail.

                Because Isaac is the only one is who knows why Eva feels so angry and stupid –stupid and angry –all the time.

-

                “Eva!” Abigail pulled her friend away from a fellow alpha, growling when she wouldn’t stop. “Enough!”

                One of the counselors came by, eyes low. He grabbed Eva by her arm, pulling her –kicking and screaming, to the cabins.

                “Dammit, Eva.”

                “Control your bitch, alpha.”

                Abigail spun around, teeth clenched. “Excuse me?”

                The alpha glared at her, wiping his mouth. “The only reason I did not kill her is because she is your friend.” Abigail growled. “And your father saved my father’s life –but if she cannot control herself, I will not hesitate.”

                Abigail approached him, mouth in a thin line. “You are wasting your words on me. If you ever threaten me with her again,” She leaned closer, “I will rip out your organs and play with them.” Abigail bared her teeth, “And after I finish, I will wrap your intestines around your throat while that thing you call an ‘omega’ watches.”

                The alpha stepped closer, “you’ve made a big mistake.”

                Abigail smiled, “I am happy to hear.” She stepped back, “it means my words have gotten across.” Abigail turned around, short curly hair bouncing in the cold air.

-

                “What was that?” Abigail touched Eva’s bruise, rubbing it with her thumb. “Eva, please answer me.”

                Eva looked up through her lashes, “He –called me a bitch, said I could not even do a simple run –he is an asshole.”

                “True,” Abigail smiled, poking at the bruise on her cheek. “But, why –do you become so angry, Eva?”

                Eva looked down, shrugging. “Are you going to call me a bitch?”

                Abigail shoved her, “are you stupid?”

                Eva sighed loudly, “Yes –I –am.”

                Abi grabbed her face with both hands, smiling sadly, “my mom calls my dad –silly.” Eva squinted. “You are not stupid,” Abi grinned, “just silly –my silly best friend.”

                Eva blushed softly, looking down. “Abigail, Abigail.”

                “Eva, Eva.” She smiled gently, “what did he say, Eva?”

                Eva stared at the necklace hanging from Abigail’s neck, the necklace she gave her when they turned twelve. It was gold because gold looked good on her, it matched her hair really well. A charm hung at the end, it was small gold lettering.

Joy.

                Eva reached out, touching it, “nothing –he said nothing.”

                Abigail sat back, letting Eva touch the charm. “I love you.”

                Eva looked up, smiling, “I love you.”

                Abigail bit her lip, “tell me –please.”

                Eva chewed on her cheek, smile falling. “He said –I would never find an omega –because,” Eva sighed. “Because I am so angry –and if I did, I would hurt them.” She shrugged, “it was hurtful but, okay –I know I can have a temper.” Eva licked her bottom lip, “he did not have to bring your name into it.”

                Abigail nodded slowly, tucking Eva’s long black hair behind her ear, “what did he say about me?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Eva, come on.”

                “Abigail,” Eva grabbed her friend’s face with one hand. “I love you and you are my best friend –that is it.”

                Abigail pouted with squeezed cheeks, “always?”

                “Forever.”

-

                “Ama,” Abigail yawned, walking into the kitchen. “Good morning.”

                “Good morning, beautiful. How was your first-day-back-sleep?”

                Abigail smiled, kissing her mother’s arm. “Amazing.” She hummed, pressing her face into Louis’ arm, just like when she was little. “I love being home.”

                Louis pressed his lips to her forehead, “I love when you are home.” 

                Abigail went to the fridge, pulling out water. She looked around quickly, “is everyone out?”

                “Yes, baby, your father and Abraham took Deme to therapy.”

                “I did not see him in bed, I thought he was down here.” She frowned, “why did they not take me?”

                “Because,” Louis pinched her nose softly, “you must be exhausted.”

                Abigail shrugged, “I still would have went –it is my twin.”

                “And your father’s son and Abraham’s brother.”

                Abigail groaned, “uh, my twin –my everything.” She sat on the counter, “my Deme.”

                Louis leaned on the counter, grinning, “You are lucky your father is not here to kick you off the counter.”               

                Abigail smirked, “please?”

                “Hm, tell me what is going on and I will think before pushing you off.”

                Abigail giggled, “Ama.”

                “Abi.”

                Abigail smiled briefly, “can –can Eva live here?”

                Louis frowned, crossing his arms. “Of course but, Eva has a home.”

                “I know, I know.” Abigail shrugged, playing with her pajama pants string. “But, maybe she could live here for a month and then go back to Barrow.”

                Louis pressed his lips together before climbing onto the counter. “Why would she do that?”

                “I do not know –she did not ask, ama –just,” Abigail sighed, “I like when she is close to me –we watch out for one another.”

                Louis smiled tenderly, putting a hand on his daughter’s cheek. “Abi, what is going on, baby?”

                “Eva, she gets really angry sometimes.” Abigail chewed on her cheek, “and when she does, I think –I am the only one that can calm her down.”

                Louis shook his head, “eh, you are right behind Zayn and he is right behind Liam.”

                Abi laughed, “I mean – as a friend calm her down, not a parent. We are both alphas, I can help her.”

                Louis licked his lips, “Eva is growing, and I do not know if it is that she is always angry but maybe it seems that way –maybe to her as well. I am an omega,” Louis shrugged. “I do not know how it feels to be an alpha but being an omega is hard –so I should not assume being an alpha is easy. –You are an alpha, you –you know what changes you go through, what stirs you –what affects you. But, you are not Eva nor should you try to be. Moving her in will not change how Eva is feeling, Abi. All it will do is suppress what she is feeling.”

                Abigail frowned, “I do not understand.”

                “Hm, Eva loves Isaac –loves Liam –adores Zayn,” Louis smiled. “Has Eva ever made you feel like she wanted to leave?”

                “No, never –she –loves her family.”

                “And we are also her family but –nothing is wrong where she is. If she seems upset often, it is not her environment. It is most likely internal. So, moving her is just taking her to her. You are not solving anything –you are only moving a situation. –If I move a book to another room, it is still a book –but now it is somewhere else.”

                Abigail nodded slowly, “Eva is happy –when she is home. When she talks to me –she sometimes is not –when she visits and at camp –she is not.” She wiped her eyes, “is it me?”

                “Oh, no, no, baby.” Louis cooed, “Liam wishes to tape her mouth with how much she speaks of you.” He wiped a stray tear from his daughter’s face, “I think she is just going through her own changes and emotions, just like your brother did –still is. Abraham can have his own temper, unfortunately it comes with being a half-breed and being an alpha. He sees red and that is it –but he is learning to control it with your father and he is doing great.” Louis smiled, “You cannot expect people to always smile or always laugh, sometimes silence is happiness and laughter is not.”

                Abigail nodded, “like baba?”

                “Just like him.” Louis hugged her, rubbing her back. “She loves you and, if you want to be there for her, then do not change what you are doing. Let Eva come to terms with Eva, and let her know that Abi is there every step of the way.”

-

                “Hey,” Abigail waved at Eva from the other end of the computer. “How are you?”

                Eva smiled, sleepy, “tired, but I’d never miss a call from you.”

                “I am sorry,” Abi pulled on her bottom lip. “I just –wanted to see how your day was.”

                “Good,” Eva smiled softly. “I love coming home –my dad made a big lunch, it was amazing.”

                Abi nodded, swallowing, “your bruise is a lot better.”

                “Oh,” Eva touched her face. “Yeah, my mom was not too happy about it.”

                Abigail hugged a blanket around her, “neither was I.”

                Eva rubbed her face, “nothing I can do now.” She laid her head on her hand, “how are you?”

                “Good, not excited for school –a little –a little excited.”

                Eva nodded, “a little?”

                Abi wiggled her brows, “Benjamin.”

                Eva nodded again, “when do plan on telling him you like him?”

                “Never,” Abigail sighed, “I will forever watch from afar. –He is just,” Abi grinned, “perfect, even if from afar.”

                “Hey, uh –let me call you in an hour –I think I am going to take a nap, I am really tired.”

                “Oh, yeah – of course.” Abigail blew three kisses at her, “I miss you, I will see you in one hour.”

                “Yes, alpha.”

                Abigail made a pouty face, “always?”

                Eva smiled, closing her eyes, “forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	4. Matthew 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Matthew part 1

          Matthew looked over the new faces who did not see him. He stood straight, hands behind his back, watching each recruit walk in. No one ever stood out to him, this year was no different, but they looked reliable. None were smiling –or crying, they seemed like a decent group.

                He learned years ago to not judge soldiers on physical appearances –on things only seen with the eye.

                “Sir.” A solider came in, head bowed.

                “Ezekiel.”

                Ezekiel stood up straight, “the new soldiers will be ready and seated in five minutes.”

                Matthew turned around, “Good.” He smiled, “make sure food and drinks are available.”

                “Of course, sir, already set out.”

                Matthew turned back around, “any special ones?”

                “We have many children from Royals –many from council.” Ezekiel stepped beside him, staring out, “a few without family.”

                Matthew nodded, “they look like a good group.”

                “Yes sir.”

                Matthew looked at the soldier, “we will chose a leader from this group.”

                Ezekiel swallowed hard, “Sir… it will be a few years until anyone from this group is old enough. Maybe you will change your mind.”

                Matthew smiled tenderly, putting a hand on the side of Ezekiel’s neck, “this will be the group, alpha.” He nodded, “I must take care of Alaska on a larger scale.” Ezekiel bit his lip. “I will not leave you –any of you.”

                Ezekiel looked down, “I just think –you may change your mind, sir.”

                “I have worked hard in making my team the best –you do not think so?”

                “Of course –of course, sir.”

                “Then, from this group we will chose a leader.” He winked, “one better than me, I promise.”

                Ezekiel clenched his jaw, “impossible, sir.”

                Matthew sighed with a soft smile, “many things are possible, alpha, do not doubt that.” He turned on his heel, long coat following. “It has been six minutes, let us not keep them waiting.”

-

                “Hello,” Matthew looked over each face, remembering each one that walk in. It was a smaller group than last year, so it was easier to remember the faces. “My name is Matthew Petra, I am the leader of this section.” He watched the faces of each teen change, some stood to bow. “Please, stay seated.” He smiled, “feel comfortable.” He clasped his hands together, “Welcome to military boot camp. You are here because you have exceled in Wolf’s Retreat and camp –you have been recruited by your camp counselors because of your interest in our military.” He walked to the left, “this boot camp is very different from wolf camp –extremely different. You are not training to be a wolf, because you already are one. You are training to be a warrior.” He took a breath, walking to the other side, “here, it will not be easy and many of you may go home. Please, this does not mean you are worthless or incapable –I judge by will and want, not by capabilities.”

                “I need beings who want to work hard –who want to feel successful. In my boot camp, I do not tolerate disrespect, abuse –I do not tolerate giving up. I will push you, help you –anything that I can do to make sure you succeed. When you succeed, I do. I have worked hard and long to be where I am at. I have been a leader for almost fifteen years.” He looked around at the wide eyes. “I have been the longest reigning leader with the most successful group of soldiers in our many territories. I am kind but you will not take this as me being easy.” He shook his head, “because I am not. I will push your bodies until it feels like you will die.” Matthew looked back at ten of his soldiers, “these will be your new counselors and commanders. These are my highest ranking officers –they are my right hands. I am always available but you will go to them first.”

                “This is a learning experience, for both of us –all of us. You will not just learn fighting. You will learn patience, care –respect, dedication –love.” He smiled, blue eyes shutting. “Wolves were born through love.” He clapped once, “I can stand here forever and speak but you will not learn until you are where I am. Please, there is food –drinks. Enjoy yourselves –I will see everyone in the morning.” His soldiers bowed as he left.

-

                “Go, go –enough talking!” A counselor clapped at the soldiers running. “Run, come on!” Josiah stopped the watch at five minutes. “Again!” He sighed, walking through the panting wolves. “As a wolf it should be two minutes –as flesh, four.” The soldiers stood at the start line, “you all are running too slow and you will keep running until you hit four minutes –not four minutes and one second, I want a solid four minutes or under!”

                The smaller group dragged themselves to the start line. “One, two, three –!” Josiah walked to the group drinking water while the other group took off. “Last group, get to the start line.” He crossed his arms, counting thirty wolves. “Once group three comes back, I will direct you to run. You have four minutes, if you do not make it –you will run again.”

                “Yes, sir!”

                “Good.” Josiah checked his watch, “Group one is coming in, get set!”

                The last group stretched, getting ready to run.

                “Here they come! One, two, three –!” The counselor stepped back, eyes slowly focusing on one of the alphas. The group with him watched in awe at his speed. He pressed his lips together, shaking his head, “impossible.” Josiah looked down at his chart, reading the number that matched the being’s shirt. Harry Styles. He quickly checked his watch when Harry crossed the start line. He took short steps to him, “Styles.”

                The wolf turned around, breathing as if he hadn’t ran. “Yes sir.”

                The counselor raised a brow, “how –do you feel?”

                Harry blinked at him, “fine, sir.”

                Josiah swallowed hard as the rest of the group crossed the line. “Everyone, take a break!” He kept his eyes on Harry’s, “you, come with me.”

-

                “Matthew, sir, excuse me.”

                Matthew climbed out of the ice water without flinching. He grabbed a towel, drying himself, “Josiah.”

                Josiah went on one knee, “sir –please, if you have the time –there –you must see something.”

                Matthew wiped his face before grabbing his robe, “this could not have waited until I was dressed?”

                Josiah shivered, standing, “I –am so sorry, sir. Please, I will leave –I was not thinking.”

                Matthew chuckled, “you are out of breath, alpha, breathe.” He walked to him, “what is it?”

                Josiah looked him in the eye, “there –he is so fast –so, so fast, sir. I was just running drills to see their speeds –to group them. There was one wolf, he is the fastest wolf I have ever seen –faster than you.”

                Matthew tilted his head, “as a wolf?”

                “No!” Josiah waved his arms, “in flesh! I do not know if I want to see him run as a wolf –his speed is –indescribable!”

                Matthew thought for a minute, “how fast?”

                “He finished the mile in a minute, sir –one minute! He was not even out of breath!”

                “What is his name?”

                “Harry Styles.” Josiah paced the room, “I looked him up, he has no family. He lived with his grandfather. He exceled in school, in Wolf’s Retreat, and in boot camp. He is only seventeen!”

                Matthew hummed, crossing his arms, “I will dress. Bring him and meet me in the field.”

-

                Matthew smiled when Harry entered, “hello again.”

                Harry dropped to one knee, head bowed, “sir.”

                Matthew stood, “stand, please.” He motioned Harry to sit before sitting. “In the field –you are very fast. Faster than a cheetah, it seems.” Harry pressed his thumbs to his index fingers, catching Matthew’s eye. “Are you nervous, alpha?”

                Harry stiffened, hands stopping. “No sir.”

                Matthew shook his head gently, “you do not have to lie to me, alpha. It is okay, not many make it to my office. You are not in trouble.”

                Harry nodded quickly, “yes sir.”

                Matthew smiled, “you are very fast –faster than I.” He chuckled, “and I am told I am fast but not even I can run a mile in a minute –especially not in flesh.” Matthew sat back, “have you always been so fast?”

                “Yes sir.”

                “You have shined in almost everything, alpha. I am extremely impressed –intrigued.” He bit his lip, “would you like to spar?”

                Harry’s eyes shot open, “never, sir –I will not hit you.”

                Matthew pouted playfully, “Who says you will be able to touch me?” Harry swallowed. Matthew grinned, “Spar with me.” He stood up, removing his coat, “that is an order.”

                Harry stalled before standing, “sir-”

                Matthew wandered to the middle of the large office, “are you defying an order, soldier?”

                “No –sir.”

                The leader bowed his head, “on your ready.”

                Harry stood slowly, removing his jacket. He rubbed his hands together, walking to the center of the room. “Sir, I really do not want to fight you.”

                Matthew spread out his arms, “You are going to defy an order?”

                Harry bit on his cheek, hands shaking. “No, sir.”

                Matthew winked, “when you are ready.”

                Harry took one more step before hurling at the alpha. Matthew stepped back swiftly, Harry just barely missing him. Harry was fast, but he was sloppy.

                The solider threw each punch with effortlessness, each getting stricken away by Matthew’s palm. The leader smiled, “you are fast, alpha.” He shoved his palm into Harry’s chest, knocking him to the rug. Matthew blinked slowly, “but you will never hit me if you do not focus.”

                Harry stood quickly, fists close to his face.

                Matthew tilted his head, “would you like me to teach you, Harry?” Harry furrowed his brows, confused. “Next time you come to me, I will stop your breathing.” Harry took a shallow breath. “When you are ready.”

                Harry walked circles around the leader, trying to find an opening. His kick fell short when Matthew grabbed his foot, slamming him into the floor with a loud thud. Matthew gave three quick jabs to Harry’s chest, sitting back on his knees when Harry’s chest flew up, gasping for breath.

                Matthew stayed seated, waiting patiently for him to catch his breath.

                “It is easier if you lay flat on your back.” Harry coughed loudly, coughing up spit. “Long deep breaths –you will never catch your breath breathing like that.” Matthew scooted closer, hands on his thighs. “Harry, you are not listening.”

                The soldier sat up quickly, out of breath. He touched his chest, eyes full of coughing-tears.

                Matthew shook his head, “if you do not listen, even under pressure, you cannot learn.”

                Harry took a deep breath, hand on his stomach. He took a few more, while Matthew helped him lay back.

                “There,” Matthew smiled, patting Harry’s hand, “I promise to teach you well.”

-

                Matthew stared hard at the drunk alpha that swung around his beer bottle.

                “I –should be there –not in group three!”

                Matthew held up a hand when his soldiers moved. He nodded, “I understand, then you will be in group three.”

                Ishmael laughed, “Is –is this a trick?”

                Matthew looked around at the groups of soldiers, “does it look to be one? You are drunk in the middle of Iceland. It does not feel like a trick to me.” Matthew turned around, stopping when the alpha growled.

                Ezekiel stepped forward, “you have made grave mistakes.” He barred his teeth, “I will break your neck and leave you for dead in front of every soul here.”

                “No,” Matthew spoke softly, “he is drunk.” He turned around, catching Harry’s face. He pressed his lips together, “Harry.”

                The alpha looked at him.

                “Is there a problem?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                “I see.” Matthew looked at the drunk soldier, “come, alpha –it is late and you have embarrassed my battalion enough.”

                The alpha swayed, cautious, before stepping under Matthew’s arm.

                “Everyone will go back to camp –if one of us cannot control themselves, none of us can.”

-

                “Sir,” Ezekiel bowed, Israel beside him.

                Matthew opened one eye, legs crossed, “Ezekiel, Israel.”

                Israel bowed, “Sir, Ishmael has been killed.”

                Matthew nodded, “by whom?”

                “We do not know,” Ezekiel lifted his head, “everyone is asleep.”

                Matthew uncrossed his legs, “where is his body?”

                “In pieces,” Israel stopped himself from smiling. “Someone got to him before us.”

                Matthew nodded slowly, “pieces?”

                “Thousands –his lungs were impaled on a tree.”

                Matthew stood, “send out a letter to his family in the morning –sleep.” He wrapped the robe around his waist, walking past the two.

                Matthew strolled past all the large sleeping wolves, strolling up to one of the largest. He kneeled, touching Harry’s white fur, “wake, alpha.” Matthew snickered when Harry pretended to stretch. “I do not like being lied to, alpha.”

                Harry’s green eyes opened quickly. He shook his large head before bowing it.

                Matthew touched the top of his head, “my alphas would have taken care of it.” Harry made a short growl. “You must be careful to not let your anger become the best of you.” He patted his head, “your looks can kill.” Matthew smirked, standing, “lungs to the tree?” He turned around, “very graphic, Harry.”

                “He disrespected you –I would do it again.”

                Matthew kept walking, “I can take care of myself, alpha.” He shook his head, “everyone who is nosey enough to keep awake may run laps in the morning.” He ran his fingers over one of the wolves, “Zayn –go to your partner.”

                The black wolf stood without question, trotting over to Harry.

                “Sleep!” Matthew stopped in front of Ezekiel and Israel before entering his tent. “He will be the new leader.” Their eyes grew. “I have decided –we will begin his training immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	5. Zayn and Liam  1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Zayn and Liam part 1

                Zayn looked at the floor, eyes focused, “Yes, sir.”

                “And we raised you with love, did we not?”

                Zayn swallowed hard, “yes, sir.”

                “So why in the Elements would you want to join the military?” His father glared at him, “violence, and destruction –disgusting! Our family has lived in nothing but harmony with our land,” He sighed, “your mother –she will die soon, she is sick –what will the military do to help her, Zayn?”

                Zayn bit his lip.

                “Your mother will die and you will be in the military when she does –what will you say? How could you live with yourself knowing you left her?”

                Zayn looked up, “Alaska has treatments-”

                “I do not care what they have!”

                “You should! She needs treatment –we cannot just rely on the earth to make her better!” He breathed out hard after he was slapped across his cheek.

                “Leave –leave and do not come back.” His father’s eyes teared, “I will make sure she forgets she has a son.”

                Zayn clenched his teeth, “I will join the military and I will come back for my mother –they will give her treatment.”

                “You will not dare.”

                “I will kill you,” He pointed at the group of wolves, his clan. “I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Father –brother –sister –elder.” Zayn growled grabbing his bag off the floor, “that is my mother, I took care of her while you led the clan –she will never forget me and what I will do for her.”

                Zayn’s father snorted, “You are dirt to your family –to your clan. If you step foot on this land again, you will die.”

                Zayn turned around, bag over his shoulder, “we will see.”

-

                “Zayn Malik!”

                Zayn stepped through the recruits slowly, “sir.”

                “Your new partner will be Harry Styles.”

                Zayn glanced the tall wolf up and down when he stepped up front. Zayn dipped his head, “hello.”

                Harry nodded once, “hello.”

-

                Zayn set his bag on the floor upon entering the room, “bottom or top bunk?”

                “It does not matter.” Harry spoke, going to the bottom bunk.

                Zayn nodded slowly, “okay.” He threw his bag on top, putting one hand on his side, “so, they said to get to know each other.” The alpha tilted his head, “do you want to know me?”

                Harry looked up at him, “I will know what you wish to tell me.”

                Zayn smirked, “philosophical, I see.” He grabbed a chair, sitting. “My name is Zayn.”

                “Zayn Malik.”

                “Harry Styles.”

                “Do not,” Harry opened his small bag, “you are wasting your time if you are trying to know me.”

                Zayn shrugged, “who said I was trying, I only said your name.”

                “Hm,” Harry took out a tooth brush and a pair of clothes.

                Zayn licked his lips, “I am seventeen.” He puckered his lips when Harry pulled out a book. “I come from Greenland.” He pulled on his lip, “where are you from?”

                “Alaska, Barrow.”

                “Hm, very cold –this weather must be nothing to you.”

                Harry slid to the floor, opening his book to the first page.

                Zayn looked around, “do you have another one of those –maybe I can read?”

                “No.”

                Zayn shook his head, half-smiling, “okay.”

-

                Zayn jogged just behind Harry, breath puffing out in breaks. “What is it like growing up in Barrow?”

                “Cold.”

                Zayn chuckled, keeping in line with his partner, “I could imagine.” He looked up at the clear sky, “It is a nice day.” Zayn’s chest hurt from the cold, “so, did you know –your name has many meanings?”

                “I did not.”

                “Yeah,” Zayn coughed, “means –a Ruler –a commander,” Zayn groaned, “protector.” He looked at Harry, “have you ever –been –fishing?”

                Harry stopped running, Zayn slowing down after him. “If you need a break, tell me. We are a team.”

                Zayn held his back, trying to catch his breath, “no, no –we can keep going.”

                Harry put a hand to Zayn’s chest, “your heart is racing.”

                “Do not worry about me –so, fishing –have you ever been?”

                “Yes.”

                Zayn nodded, “oof, my chest hurts.”

                “We can walk the rest of the way.”

                “No, we will run,” Zayn took a jog, looking back. “Come on, jog.”

                “I do not wish to, I will walk for a while.”

                Zayn frowned but then smiled. “You know, you have a soft spot somewhere.”

                “I have many.”

                Zayn chuckled, “Funny –a soft spot, when we arrive back at camp I will make a list of your traits.”

                Harry tucked his hands in his jacket, walking up a short hill, “what will that do?”

                “We will be partners for a long time –if you will not tell me about yourself,” Zayn nudged the alpha, “I will have to learn without your help.”

                Harry looked towards the camp, “have you ever been fishing?”

                “No, never.” Zayn sniffled, “I would like to someday –maybe when I return home I will make some time.”

                “Do you have family?”

                “Eh,” Zayn shrugged, walking down hill, “I do but I also –do not.”

                “That does not make sense.”

                Zayn laughed, “I was outcast before I left.”

                Harry nodded, “I see.”

                “And you –do you have family?”

                “I have a grandfather.”

                “Oh, that is good.”

                “I guess.”            

                Zayn patted his back with a smile, “maybe it is not good –we can be the same then.” He winked, “maybe we will prove something as outcasts.”

                “Maybe.”

                Zayn began jogging, “come, let us race to camp.” He looked back, “give me a head start!”

                Harry pulled a tiny smile, “then it is not fair.”

                Zayn stopped running, mouth open, “says the cheetah.” He snorted, “Give me a head start.”

                “Five seconds.”

                “Thirty!”

-

                “Matthew has a favorite.” The group of alphas stared at Zayn and Harry eating.

                Zayn poked at his food, “do you not become bothered by what they say about you?”

                “I do not.”

                Zayn chewed on his cheek, “aye, what are you staring at!” The group turned back around. “I could never.”

                Harry shrugged, “It does not matter how people feel about me. As long as I do not feel threatened, I will not harm them.”

                Zayn ate a bite of food, “We ship off tomorrow, are you excited?”

                “No.”

                Zayn laughed, “Not even a little? I have never been to Iceland.”

                “It is next to Greenland.”

                “I know,” Zayn took another bite of his food. “When you are in a clan –it is very divided.”

                “You were in a clan?”

                “I was –my father will not have me back.”

                Harry finished his plate, “why is that?”

                “My clan was very against war –they fed off the ground –Our element is Earth.” Zayn shook his head, “my mother is sick and if I joined the military, I knew I could get her assistance.”

                “I understand.”

                “He does not believe in modern medicine –but I know it will help her.” He smiled, “I have asked Matthew if I may travel to Greenland when we arrive at Iceland –since we will have a week. He is so kind, he has promised to go with me,” Zayn smirked, “and a few of his soldiers so I do not get killed.”

                Harry nodded seriously, “I will go with you as well.”

                Zayn licked his lips, “you do not have to.”

                “I know this –I do not mind.”

                Zayn dipped his head in thanks, “thank you, Harry.” He smiled rubbing his cheek, “I appreciate the support.”

-

                “Zayn,” Matthew closed the door behind himself. He took short strides to the alpha, “Zayn.”

                “Yes, sir.”

                Matthew kneeled, putting a hand on Zayn’s knee, “Harry wishes to see you.”

                Zayn wiped his wet eyes, “in a moment.”

                Matthew closed his eyes, laying his head on Zayn’s thigh while he cried. “I am sorry, Zayn –I am very sorry.”

                “He could have –sent a letter…”

                Matthew looked up, cupping a hand to the alpha’s cheek, “he has done very wrong by you, alpha.”

                Zayn shivered, “I just –she needed real –real treatment, Matthew –that is all –that is the reason I joined.”

                Matthew sat up on both knees, two hands on the crying alpha’s face, “you’ve done nothing wrong –your mother, she would be proud, Zayn.”

                Zayn nodded, hot tears leaving his eyes.

                “Greenland –I have traveled there many times, so many.” Matthew smiled softly, “they are kind –honest people. You are kind and honest –your mother,” He pressed his forehead to Zayn’s, “must have been the kindest and most honest. Our decisions will affect our lives –they will affect actions we cannot see. You are selfless, alpha –you did what many would not, to save your mother.”

                “But I did not…”

                “No,” Matthew rubbed their faces together, “you did not. But we cannot dwell on what we did not accomplish because what has happened is over. You have made no mistakes, you have done wrong to no one –and no matter what he says, your mother could never hate you.” He smiled sadly, “we spoke in Sitka –you told me how important she was, how kind –open minded and it transferred down to you. You did not save her, Zayn,” Matthew’s blue eyes swirled into Zayn’s brown, “but were you meant to?”

                Zayn’s breath hitched slightly, “was I?”

                “Were you?” Matthew sighed softly, “or were you meant to do more?”

                Zayn swallowed thickly, “I could not save her.”

                “You could not.”

                Zayn’s bottom lip wobbled, “but –I can –save –others?”

                “You can.” Matthew blinked softly, “it will not stop the pain of losing a mother and I do not expect you to be smiling –I do not expect you to move on. That is your mother and she loved you from the ground up. I want you to take that pain and morph it into something. Take it and crush it into a new feeling –into a new world.”

                Zayn rubbed his face against his commander, something he’d done when he was a child. “Okay.”

                Matthew embraced him, “do not forget the pain but do not take it on your journey.”

                Zayn cried into his shoulder, “thank you.”

                Matthew closed his eyes, “I am so sorry, Zayn.”

-

                “Hey.”

                Harry stood up quickly, “Zayn.”

                Zayn shook his head, red eyed and smiling. “It is fine, sit.” Zayn took a seat on the floor, “thank you for coming.”

                Harry nodded, “I am sorry about your mother.”

                Zayn shrugged, rubbing his red nose, “it is fine –she –was in a lot of pain. They were not helping her, only prolonging her death.” He licked his dry lips, “I am –glad I came.”

                Harry rubbed his hands on his pants, “I am bad at sentiments.”

                Zayn laughed, “Please, do not try –you will embarrass me as well.”

                Harry smiled small, smile dropping, “when –you said that –things people say, how they could not bother me.” Harry squinted, “your father –what he said –it bothered me.”

                Zayn nodded, “I could tell.”

                Harry cleared his throat, “I –think you are an incredible solider, Zayn.” Zayn looked at him. “You –do not judge me –you do not talk bad of me.” He rubbed his arm, “Your father says you are worthless but –I see so much worth in you –and I –I cannot imagine someone so blind to what they, themselves, have helped create.”

                Zayn took a small breath, eyes watering, “t-t-thank you –Harry…” Zayn almost fell back from the impact of Harry’s hug. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the alpha.  “You –are –so warm.”

                Harry squeezed his partner tighter, “I have been told.”

                Zayn chuckled sadly, crying under his breath, “Your –sentiments –are not –so bad…”

-

                “Where are you going?”

                Zayn stuck his hands in his pocket, “just for a walk.”

                Harry stared at him for a while, “I will look for you if you take too long.”

                Zayn half-smiled, “sounds good.” He walked out of their shared room, going down stairs. It was warmer in Iceland than Greenland. The snow wasn’t as thick as Greenland –definitely not like Alaska. Zayn took a deep breath, kicking a small stone, walking through the forest trees. His head snapped up at a moaning sound.

                The alpha approached it slowly, tilting his head at an omega on the ground. Zayn bit his lip when the omega whined loud. He took another step into the opening, “Hello.”

                The omega looked up swiftly, cowering to the tree.

                Zayn held out a hand, “are you okay?”

                “Stay back.”

                “You are hurt.”

                “Stay back!”

                “Your ankle is broken.”

                “I said stay back!” The omega threw a large rock at him.

                “You could have killed me.”

                “That was the point.”

                Zayn swooned.

-

                Zayn wrote in his journal trying to ignore the commotion. They leave in a few days and he was trying to write as much as he could about Iceland.

                The alpha groaned, closing his journal when the noise became too attractive. He walked over, tucking the small journal and pen into his pocket.

                “Hey, Harry.” Zayn stopped his partner from running by. “What is going on?”

                Harry stopped, tying his shoe, “do not bother.”

                Zayn turned, watching him run back to camp. He peered over the alphas, “Hey, what is going on?”

                “There is an omega, he is hurt but he is the devil.”

-

                “Here you go,” Zayn sat beside the omega giving him his left over food.

                Liam picked at it gently, blushing, “thank you.”

                “May I?” Zayn motioned the bandages in his hand to Liam’s ankle.

                Liam slowly stuck out his leg, eating a bit faster. “Are those your people?”

                Zayn nodded, “Kind of.”

                “Kind of?” Liam wiped his mouth, “they smell of you.”

                “They –I am in the military –we all are.” He wrapped Liam’s ankle easily, “do you go around threatening alphas often?”

                Liam stopped mid-eat, frowning, “why is it always the omegas fault?”

                Zayn looked up at him after wrapping his ankle, he smiled. “I am not saying it is.” He reached out a hand, wiping away the food crumbs on Liam’s face. The omega squirmed, shaking his head.

                “Nóg!”

                Zayn moved his hand away, “what?” Liam glared at him, getting back to the food. Zayn sighed, “I will clean your cuts, okay?”

                “Nr.”

                “What?” Zayn huffed, “What are you speaking?”

                Liam ignored him, finishing off his meal. The omega laid against the tree, humming, “delicious.”

                “Liam.”

                The omega glanced at him under low eyes. “Zayn.”

                Zayn swallowed hard, “what language were you speaking?”

                “Icelandic –I am from Iceland.”

                 “Ah, makes sense.” Zayn grabbed some alcohol and Liam growled. The alpha raised a brow, lowering the bottle, “no?”

                “Nr.”

                “Nr means no?”

                “Já.”

                “Yes?” Zayn looked over Liam’s marks, “you do not want to become infected.”

                “I said no.”

                “Okay.” Zayn raised his hands, sitting on his butt. He looked up, “do you live out here –or do you live where I first met you?”

                Liam shrugged softly, “I live outside.”

                “You move around?”

                “Yes.”

                Zayn nodded, “okay –do you have family?”

                “No,” Liam hugged himself, staring at his ankle. “I was exiled.”

                Zayn scooted closer, “why?”

                Liam closed his eyes, “for killing my father.”

                Zayn’s eyes grew, “oh.”

                “He hit me –everyday.” Liam shook his head, “no one will ever hit me –I will not accept it.” The omega glared at nothing, “alphas always think that can do what they wish because they are stronger –because they believe they are. Those alphas threw rocks at me because they believe I will do nothing –if my ankle was not hurt I would have killed them –ripped them to pieces.” He laid his head on his knee, “I am an omega, not a toy –not an object. I am a being of the earth and no one is above me.”

                Zayn stayed silent, eyes focused on Liam’s long lashes. “You –are intelligent.” Liam looked at him and Zayn smiled. “You respect yourself –I like that.”

                “Hm, I do not care what you like.”

                Zayn nodded with big eyes, “I can tell.”

                Liam folded his arms, “do –you live here?”

                “No –I –I lived in Greenland. I left to the military to –to get my mother care, she was sick.”

                “She is better?”

                “No, she has passed.”

                Liam looked away, “I am sorry.”

                “I only just found out at the beginning of the week.” Zayn swallowed, rubbing his throat, “my father –he did not tell me. I was kicked out of my Clan –they do not believe in modern medicine.”

                “He sounds stupid.”

                Zayn chuckled softly, “yes, he does.”

                Liam drew lines in the dirt, “I have never been out of Iceland.” He blinked at Zayn, “what is Greenland like?”

                “Hm, Greenland is –cold. I am from Eismitte –it is very –cold.”

                “You are very good at describing.” Liam huffed, “what is Alaska like?”

                Zayn shrugged, “cold?”

                “You must have exceled in school.”

                Zayn laughed, “It is –if you ever go –it is cold. It is hard to think of anything else when you are shivering.”

                Liam twisted his mouth, “what –does your name mean?”

                “My name?”

                “Yes, my name is protector.” Liam bit his lip, “what does yours mean?”

                “My name means beauty.”

                Liam smirked, “liar.”

                “It does, I swear.” Zayn grinned, “You do not think I am beautiful?”

                Liam rolled his eyes, blush covering his neck, “nr.”

-

                “I leave tomorrow.”

                Liam shrugged, “too bad, I will find food somewhere.”

                “Is that all I am good for?” Zayn laughed, “Food?”

                “Yes.” Liam picked the dirt from his toes, “you will go back to Alaska?”

                “I will. Will you miss me?”

                “I will miss when you bring me food.”

                Zayn smiled, grabbing his backpack. He pulled out a blanket, “may I give you this?”

                “What for?”

                “So you are warm.”

                Liam shrugged, pulling his knees to his chest. “I do not care.”

                “Yes,” Zayn cooed, wrapping the blanket over the omega’s shoulders. “You care for nothing.”

                Liam picked at the ground, “will you ever come back?”

                “Of course –eventually. Alaska trades frequently with Iceland –we have a base here.” Zayn nudged him gently, “I will be back eventually. I will find you.”

                Liam hugged the blanket close, “I may be gone by then.”

                Zayn stopped smiling, “I will find you.”

                Liam looked at him, “how?”

                He sniffed at Liam playfully and the omega giggled, shoving his face away. “I can smell you from miles away.”

                The top of Liam’s cheeks blushed, “miles?”

                “Miles and miles, omega.”

                Liam covered his mouth with a part of the blanket, “I may miss your company as well –just a little.”

                “Only a little?” Zayn leaned closer, “I will miss yours a lot.” Liam glanced at him, eyes going down. “My mother was –extremely important to me and I truly am heartbroken –but I just –have not had enough time to mourn.” He licked his lips, “with you –I do not think of mourning… I think of life and –being happy –being as my mother wanted me to be.”

                Liam swallowed hard, “oh.”

                Zayn bit his lip, “my commander –he said to never forget the pain but –to not take it on my journey.” He slithered a hand under the blanket, grabbing Liam’s cold fingers. “Do you mind if I leave my pain with you?”

                Liam pouted, “That is selfish.”

                “I know,” Zayn smiled sadly, “but –I do not trust it with anyone else.”

                Liam took a minute before nodding, “you may as long as you come back to pick it up.”

                “I promise.” Zayn nudged his nose against Liam’s and the omega whimpered, looking away. “Take care of it for me.”

                “Will –you take mine with you?”

                Zayn smiled tenderly, “I will.”

                Liam cuddled close, tucking himself under Zayn’s arm, “okay.”

 

                “It is the last day.”

                “I know, I will be right back.” Zayn tied his boots, “cover me.”

                Harry crossed his arms, “I will not.” He raised a brow when Zayn grabbed a bag off the floor, “are those your leftovers?”

                “Yes, I will –just –cover me, okay?”

                “When the plane leaves, I will make sure they leave you.”

                “Okay, okay.” Zayn brushed his partner off, “Make up good lie.” He opened their door, “and please do not say I died.”

                Harry lowered his eyes, “where are you going? Where have you been going?”

                “Have you ever liked someone?”

                Harry paused, “no.”

                “No one?”

                Harry paused again, “no.”

                “Well, I have and I’d really like to give them my leftovers, okay?”

                “Is that how you tell a being you like them –by giving them leftovers?”

                Zayn looked down at his bag, “yes.”

                Harry blinked quickly, “who is it?”

                “An omega –I met –in the woods –four days ago.”

                Harry stared at him and Zayn looked around. “You may take him my leftovers as well.” Harry sat on the edge of his bed, “I will pack.”

                Zayn grinned, walking over to the desk to grab Harry’s food. “You have nothing to pack.”

                “I will pack your things.” Harry gave him a side eye, “I hope this omega is worth doing two-hundred push-ups when we return to Alaska.”

                Zayn smiled, shaking his head, “I do not know but –he is –worth a lot.”

                “Two hundred push-ups are a lot.”

                Zayn laughed, “Why do you choose to be funny when it is not welcomed?”

                “Matthew asks me that often.” Harry put his few things in his bag, zipping it up. “Have you been conversing of me with our leader?”

                Zayn rolled his eyes, “I wish he would tell me anything about you.” He walked back to the door, “his name is Liam –it is like your name –it means protector.”

                Harry folded Zayn’s clothes neatly, “Hm.”

                Zayn chuckled, closing the door, “thank you, partner.”

-

                “Liam?” Zayn moved a few plants from his face, “Liam?”

                “What?”

                Zayn looked up, tilting his head, “What are you doing up there?”

                Liam rubbed his eyes, “I was sleeping.” He squinted at the bags, “food?”

                Zayn smiled, holding up both, “two servings. My partner gave me his as well.”

                Liam carefully slid down the high tree, Zayn watching his every movements. The omega walked to him, hands behind his back, “did you tell someone about me?”

                Zayn shook his head, “I did not.”

                “Yes you did.”

                Zayn spun around, groaning when Harry came out of the bushes, “fuck.” He grabbed Liam’s arm before the omega could run, still staring at his overbearing partner, “why did you follow me?”

                “Because I finished packing your things and I,” Harry looked up in the trees, “wanted to see what you were doing?”

                “Let me go!”

                Zayn sighed, ignoring Liam gnawing on his hand and the omega’s kicks to his leg. “You are nosey.”

                “And?” Harry walked past him, staring at Liam who kicked and screamed against the floor. “This?” He pointed at Liam, “this is worth two hundred push-ups?”

                “He is not a ‘this’.” Zayn set the food down, kneeling. He let go of Liam for a moment, grabbing the omega’s ankle before he could run. “Liam, please –this is Harry, my partner.”

                “I said no one!” Liam growled, clawing at Zayn. “No one!”

                “Good grief.” Harry rolled his eyes, “let us go, Zayn.”

                “Liam –Liam.” Zayn huffed, “Harry –could you leave?”

                “Why should I? This is free land.”

                Zayn gave him a face, “he does not want you here –clearly –ow, Liam –ow.” He covered the omega’s mouth, “you are biting me, omega.”

                Liam covered Zayn’s hand in spit but the alpha did not budge.

                Harry walked in a small circle, “I will leave with my partner.” He looked at Liam who glared at him, “may I help you?”

                “Fuck you!”

                “Liam,” Zayn threw his head back, “please –he is nice.”

                Harry blinked slowly at him, “you are not even worth five push-ups.” The alpha walked back, “Zayn, we are leaving.”

                Zayn stood, finally letting Liam run. “At least take your food!” He frowned, setting the bags under the tree the omega had been in. “Thank you, Harry.”

                “You are welcome.”

                “For nothing –thank you, for nothing.” Zayn shook his head, seeing the omega was now out of sight. “You scared him away.”

                “I did or did you?”

                “What?”

                “I was not keeping him from running,” Harry made a face. “I did not cover his mouth or grab his foot.”

                “I would not have had to if you would have stayed in our room!”

                “It does not matter, now I do not have to lie and you will not be late.”

                “Do you have feelings? Anything? Anything at all?”

                Harry allowed Zayn to walk first, “I have very good hearing.”

                Zayn stopped walking, turning around slowly, “heartless.”

                Harry shrugged, walking after Zayn, “I can hear feet –running back.” Zayn almost turned around but Harry pushed him to keep walking. “If you wish for him to eat, then do not go back.”

                Zayn frowned but allowed Harry to push him.

                “Maybe he is worth five push-ups.”

                “I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	6. Cain and Abel 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Cain and Abel part 2
> 
> but like I work so much and I am sorry. I am trying my best, best, best.
> 
> **I like writing this pair too much  
> ***next chapter will be Harry's story part 1 :)

              “Harry.”

                “Cain.” Harry sat beside him on the ground, “where is your partner?”

                Cain shrugged, “off doing something stupid –something I do not allow myself to get involved in.”

                Harry smiled small, “I have a request for you.”

                Cain looked at him, “what is it?”

                “If I am honest, it is not my request –it is our commander’s orders.” Harry nibbled on his thumb, “be kinder to Abel.”

                Cain raised a brow, “pardon?”

                “Matthew has plans for Abel but if he decides to leave –Matthew says he needs a friend.”

                Cain gave him a funny look, “Abel is an idiot.”

                “Yes, I understand that but,” The alpha shook his head, “I cannot force you to befriend him and the only reason Matthew has asked me to ask you is because he does not want you to feel like you are being forced.”

                “I already feel that way.”

                Harry nodded, “well then,” The alpha’s tone changed, “be nicer to Abel.”

                “You are not my commander yet, Harry, do not forget that.” Abel stood up, “I only said yes to Matthew because I trust him with my life, not because I think you should be in a position of power.”

                Harry looked up at him, “I do not care how you feel nor what you think, Cain. I am not giving you an order, I am not a commander. Continue treating Cain the same, I do not care about you nor him.” He shrugged, bored, “I do as I am told and that is it.”

                Cain clenched his jaw, “I will consider it.”

                “Yes,” Harry stood up from the snow, “you do that.”

-

                “You are in rut?” Cain spoke again, confused.

                The first rut was typical at age eighteen, nineteen at most. Cain had went through his first rut –It was normal and regulated itself according to the beings around you. Because everyone was an alpha, ruts happened less often.

                “Oh Lord, what is this!” Abel scratched over his stomach, huffing into the air. “Fuck –fuck!” Cain grabbed both his hands and Abel screamed, “Let me go or I will fucking kill you!”

                Cain furrowed his brows tightly, “Abel, relax –look at me.”

                “It is so hot!”

                Cain put a hand on Abel’s forehead, “is this your first rut?”

                Abel turned over swiftly making Cain step back. Abel pressed his lower half down on the hard mattress, pillow caught between his teeth. Cain wanted to look away –he really did –but then Abel turned back over –two hands shoved in his pants.

                The alpha arched, moaning loud into their small shared space. He was clearly delirious, uncaring that Cain was standing right there –watching him jack off. Cain doesn’t remember his first rut being so –intense.

                Abel panted, tongue flicking across his lips, humping the air aggressively. His head rolled to the side, eyes low and dark –hand moving fast underneath his pants. He fisted his hair with the other hand, tugging hard –other hand moving faster.

                “Yes –yes!” Abel lifted his hips up, groaning. “Yes –I –oh fuck! Come –I –I am –fuck!”

                Cain stared in awe, wanting to scold himself –leave and give Abel his privacy. He blinked slowly, eyes focused on the hand slithering out of Abel pants. The alpha stared back at him, soft blue eyes digging into his own. Cain’s mouth parted when Abel brought his dirty hand to his lips, licking off his own fluids. He licked off every drop, moaning with three fingers in his mouth.

Cain’s mouth went dry.

                Abel sat up, head tilted, eyes unfocused and drowsy, “are you just going to watch?” Cain's eyes shot open. “Or are you going to do something?”

                Cain squatted slowly, waving a hand in the alpha’s face, “Abel?”

                Abel licked his lips too slowly, “Cain…”

                He quivered slightly, “you are going through rut –do you understand? Give it five minutes and you are going to start acting insane again –although it seems that you already are.”

                Abel leaned forward, “help me.”

                Cain looked down at the tent behind his partner's pants, “I cannot help you, Abel.”

                Abel came closer, lips hovering very close, “I fuck myself.” Cain’s breath hitched. “In the showers –when no one is around,” He turned his head to the side, eyes lingering on Abel’s, “Omega’s are not the only ones who feel good –I do too.”

                Cain swallowed hard, “I –okay –I am leaving.” Abel whined and it made him flinch back. It was extremely uncommon for alphas to whine –so uncommon.

                Abel laid back down, removing his pants and Cain focused on every inch. He’d seen Abel naked before, it never bothered him –they were naked most of the time. But now –now Abel has a small beauty mark on the inside of his thigh. Now, Abel’s cock is shiny and standing up straight. Now, Abel is using his pre-come as lube and Cain’s pants are tighter than they were a few moments ago.

                “I feel good,” Abel panted, droplets of sweat covering his arms and legs. “Oh –yes,” He hissed softly, fingers sliding in too easily –he was not lying. The alpha turned over, legs spread, his ass fully exposed. Cain cut his eyes low –Abel’s ass was very nice –so nice and he hasn’t seen an omega in a while.

                Abel wiggled his hips, two fingers trying to reach inside himself, “please –oh please.”

                Cain didn’t let himself think twice. He pulled down the front of his pants, taking one ass cheek in hand. He dug his nails in, bracing himself, “fuck –fuck, this is bad.” His neck fell back when his tip breached the alpha below him. “This is so bad.” He ran a hand down Abel’s spine, pressing the rest of his cock into the tightness, “shit, Abel.”

                Abel was pulling hard on his cock, head turned to the side, panting against the bed. “Fuck me –fuck me!”

                Cain started, trying not to acknowledge that this was his partner –his alpha partner –his alpha partner with the sweetest ass and the best dip in his back that he’d ever seen. Cain’s hands lingered on the bend of Abel’s hips, keeping his hands in the space made just for hands.

                He fucked him hard –really hard and Abel was screaming. He felt bad when Abel began crying so he helped him turn over. It was a mistake because Cain started licking his tears, started whispering to him. Cain started fucking him slower, started touching his stomach and kissing Abel’s bright red cheeks. He carefully noticed how long the alpha’s lashes were and how pink his tongue was –how soft his nipples were.

                Cain started noticing things he would have never noticed if he would have just left him on his stomach.

                Maybe if he would have left him on his stomach, Cain would have not heard the next words coming out of Abel’s mouth when he started coming again.

                Words that somehow confused and angered him all at once.

                “Harry! Harry –fuck –Harry!”

                But Cain wasn’t going to give up such a good fuck, so he covered Abel’s mouth with his hand. And then he bit him on the shoulder when he started coming and, of course, instead of pulling out –Cain stayed put; knot popping into his partner –angry and euphoric at the same fucking time.

-

                They fucked all night long and, what’s worse, Abel ended up sleeping in his small bed –with him –on his chest. What’s worse is that Abel slept so well –he slept quietly and made himself small even when they were the same height. Abel fit right on his chest and Cain could see the deep bite mark clear as day from this angle.

                Abel stirred softly and Cain wanted to push him off –pretend last night didn’t happen. He hadn’t slept and they were supposed to be up soon.

                Abel made a little noise, cuddling deeper, “what time is it?”

                Cain’s eyes were bulging –he couldn’t see the clock from here. “I do not know –the clock is on the desk.”

                Abel sat up slowly, looking around the disheveled room, “last night-”

                Cain felt like he was being thrown across a field. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, “you –was that your first rut?”

                Abel nodded, “I –am a late bloomer.” He touched his shoulder, flinching, “ow.”

                “Sorry.” Cain looked away, embarrassed, “it was in the –moment.”

                Abel nodded, “yeah…”

                Cain felt awkward –no one was talking and he wanted to stand up but Abel was in the way. “Uh –may I stand?”

                Abel nodded quickly, standing and falling. He chuckled sadly, “ow –dammit.”

                Cain kneeled to help him up, catching the fingerprints on Abel’s thighs. He wrapped Cain in his sheets, “I –am sorry.”

                “No, no, it is fine.” Abel wobbled to his bed, “may you tell Harry that I cannot go out today –make up anything.”

                Cain rubbed his neck, “sure.” He pulled his discarded pants on, going to the door. Cain turned around, “last night-”

                “Last night –I embarrassed myself and I am sorry you had to see me like that.”

                Cain nodded again, “you said…. You said Harry’s name.”

                Abel covered his mouth, “no.”

                Cain pressed his lips together, “you did.”

                Abel flopped back, facing the wall, “fuck.”

                Cain closed his eyes, “do you like our commander?”

                “No!” Abel shot up, “not a word! It is not true!”

                Cain looked dumbfounded, “what?” He looked around, “I just fucked you last night and you are more worried about our new leader knowing you have a crush on him?”

                Abel bit his lip and Cain wanted to pin him down. “Yes.”

                The alpha turned around, “I cannot believe this.”

                “Do not tell him! Do not tell anyone, please!”

                Cain took a deep breath, leaving his annoyance at the door before he slammed it behind him.

-

                “Cain,” Harry walked up to the solider tying his shoe. “Where is Abel? Is he feeling better?”

                Cain swallowed hard, standing up straight, “he –is still not feeling well.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, looking back at his soldiers. He wiggled his finger, pulling Cain to the side, “he was experiencing rut.”

                Cain’s eyes grew, “how-”

                “I could smell it.” Harry crossed his arms, “why has he not controlled it yet?”

                “It is his first.”

                “Hm, he is late.” Harry chewed on his cheek, “then he may stay back today.”

                Cain sniffled, crossing his arms nervously, “what –what if it comes back?”

                “It should not. We are alphas, not omegas. Our ruts are only for a few hours –omegas are typically three days to even a week.”

                Cain nodded, looking down, “okay, good.”

                Harry put a hand on Cain’s shoulder, “I am sure it was not comfortable for you but it was kind that you stayed with him.”

                Cain took a deep breath, “of course –of course.”

                Harry nodded once, “straighten up and join the group when you are ready.”

                “Yes sir.”

                Harry gave him a look before walking away.

Cain had never felt so uneasy.

-

                “Hi,” Abel sat up from under his covers. He rubbed his eye with his wrist and Cain rolled his eyes at how attractive something so simple was. Abel twisted his mouth to the side, “what did Harry say?”

                “Nothing –he said feel better.”

                Abel nodded slowly, watching Cain remove his boots. “How was training today?”

                “Fine.”

                Abel touched his shoulder and Cain glanced at the motion, “are you –angry at me?”

                “No.”

                “Are you sure?”

                Cain put his elbows on his knees, “Abel, we did something –something awful. Something that is so frowned upon-” The alpha sighed, shaking his head. “I –I do not know what I feel. I am not angry –I am confused and annoyed.”

                Abel nodded quickly, sitting up on his knees, “I understand. I am sorry. I did not expect this.”

                “Yeah, neither did I.”

                Abel kept his hand on his bitten shoulder, “did you –tell Harry?”

                Cain squinted at him, “do you think it is worse that we had sex or is it worse that you like our commander?”

                Abel looked down, sitting back on his feet, “liking Harry…”

                “Wha –why do you even like him?”

                Abel blushed and Cain held his breath. “He is –beautiful.” The alpha smiled small, “he is terrifying and strong –when –when I am afraid, he listens. He does not make fun of me or put me down.” Abel bit his lip, “he sees me as a solider even when I do not see myself as one.”

                Cain fell back on his bed, “stupid.” He closed his eyes when he heard Abel step off his bed.

                “Cain.”

                “What?”

                “I am sorry that yesterday happened. I am sorry that I said weird things –if I did.” Cain opened one eye, staring at Abel’s blue eyes. It contrasted his skin so nicely. Abel was a dark bronze color –fuck, Abel’s skin was so beautiful because it contrasted his own. “I did not mean for this either. I –it was impulse and I am sorry I put you in such an awful position.”

                Cain shrugged, “I am sorry for biting you.”

                Abel smiled softly, “it is fine.” He exposed his shoulder and Cain shuddered. “It hurts but it is not the worst scar on my body.”

                Cain touched it with soft finger tips, “it hurts a lot?”

                Abel nodded, “yes.”

                Cain sat up when the scene took a tender turn, “I will go shower.”

                Abel sat on Cain’s bed, rubbing his arm, “I never said thank you.”

                Cain grabbed his towel, “thank you for cleaning up the room.”

                Abel chuckled, “I did destroy everything last night.” He pulled on his lip, “thank you for not telling Harry.”

                “Sure.” Cain opened the door, “no problem.”

-

                “Cain,” Zayn sat in front of him, setting his tray down. “Do you mind?”

                “Does it matter, you have already sat down.”

                “Great.” Zayn grinned, “How have you been?”

                “What do you want, Zayn?”

                “I have a request.”

                “No, busy.” Zayn slammed Cain’s tray down before he could pick it up. “Let go.”

                Zayn smiled bigger, “sit.”

                Cain leaned forward, “just because Harry made you his second is command does not mean a thing to me.” He growled low, “Let go.”

                 “Okay, I was being nice.” He let go of the tray, “I have a command for you from your commander.”

                Cain scowled, “what?”

                “Harry, your commander,” Zayn winked, “wants him, you, Abel and I to go up to Peaks Point for a few days while the soldiers are on a break.”

                “Why?”

                Zayn stood up, “it does not matter why. As a solider you do not get to question our leader.” His eyes narrowed, “next time you talk to me so rudely I will drop you in front of your team.” Zayn lifted hand before Cain could speak, “not because I am second in command but because I do not let anyone talk to me like they please.” He picked up his tray, “change your face, Cain, or I will do it for you.”

                Cain wanted to break his tray in half.

-

                “Where?”

                Cain inwardly groaned. For the last four days Abel has been looking different –attractively different. It was common for wolves to be attracted to a being after sex, especially alphas. Cain bit Abel –fuck, he bit him hard too. So hard it was going to scar and it did not help his urge to want to claim him again. But they were alphas –alphas should not be with alphas. Lord, if anyone found out they would be tormented –probably beaten to death in their sleep.

                Cain did not want Abel to be hurt over an impulsive mistake.

                “Peaks Point –it is that large mountain near east.”

                Abel pouted and Cain stared at his full lips, “I do not want to hike that far.”

                Cain sat on his mattress, “we do not have a choice. Your love-interest has demanded it.”

                Abel covered his cheeks, “stop it!”

                Cain rolled his eyes, touching his bracelet. “Why –do you touch yourself down there?”

                Abel went bright red again, thumbs twiddling together, “I do not know.”

                Cain wished he would stop prodding. “It is weird.”

                “I know.”

                “Then why do it?”

                “I just wanted to try it one day and it felt good.”

                “I see.”

                “Can we just –never talk about that night?”

                Cain looked up slowly, “excuse me?”

                Abel huffed, “I just want to pretend it never happened. –That I am still a virgin.”

                “You,” Cain shot up and Abel moved back, “you are a virgin!”

                Abel squeaked out a short, “yes.”

                “What!” Cain threw his head back –angry, feeling possessed by his sudden thoughts. “A virgin, Abel? I –took your virginity?”

                Abel whined, “Fuck.”

                “Why are you whining?” Cain grabbed him and Abel did it again. “Stop! Stop it now!”

                “I am sorry!”

                “A virgin? Fuck, Abel! –Fuck! I bit you!”

                “It is not a big deal! We have no feelings for one another!”

                “No, we do not but,” Cain pulled his sweater to the side. “That is my teeth on your skin! It means a lot considering you are a virgin!” He shook the sobbing alpha, “If you bit me it would be exactly the same! Want, Abel –mine, Abel!”

                Abel glanced at his shoulder, sweat beading on his forehead, “I am sorry.”

                “Dammit.” Cain stood up, “this is stupid –stupid!”

                Abel covered his shoulder quickly, “I will hide it from you –from everyone.”

                Cain spun around, snarling, “Excuse me?” Abel covered his face, just like an omega would. He made little sounds in his throat, just like an omega would. Fuck. “You will hide my bite mark?”

                Abel nodded, “from –from others.”

                “From others, not from me.” He glared at the alpha, “I have never bit anyone –ever. Sex is sex but that bite mark is mine and it is deep and is going nowhere.” He lifted a finger, “you will not hide it from me, alpha.”

                Abel pulled the sleeve of his sweater down, eyes low. His breathing hitched a few times, “yes, Cain.”

                Cain pressed his palms into his eyes, “Abel-”

                Abel stood, filling the room with pheromones. “I –need to shower.”

                “I am going to shower –go after.”

                Abel grabbed his towel, “I will go to the lake on the opposite side.”

                “You are not allowed on that side. No.”

                “Then leave now.” Cain finally looked at him. Abel was angry –many smells seeping out of him. “Or you may watch me play with myself.”

                Cain’s face fell dark, hand twitching at his side. “Keep your voice down.” He snatched his towel, “and control your smell.”

                Abel growled at him, “I will do as I please. You may have fucked me like an omega but I am not one –your tone will not have me on my knees for you.” He scoffed, “because you marked me and, because I understand, I am allowing you to have your moment of possessiveness.”

                Abel just became ten times more appealing to him.

                “This is your mark and I accept that but I am not your omega and you will not tell me how I should act.”

                Cain grabbed the sleeve of Abel’s sweater and pulled on it hard, ripping it. “When we are in this room, no shirt.”

                Abel gawked at his ripped shirt, screaming at Cain as he left, “Fuck you! My mother bought me this shirt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	7. Harry 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Harry part 1
> 
> **next will be Issac and Abby  
> i love you

“His father has left.” Harry stared from behind the living room wall, small and quiet. His mother tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “He does not want us –me –and I will not take care of that child by myself.”

                Harry’s grandfather, Micah, scoffed, “you mean your child?”

                She sighed, crossing her arms, “does it matter?”

                “Yes,” Micah, sat up, “it really does.” He pointed at the wall and Harry hid. “I am not a baby sitter, Ezra.”

                Harry’s mother looked away, “I do not want him but I am not heartless –I will not leave him in the woods. –I have come to you in support.”

                “Full support –you want me to raise your child.” He stood up from his chair, “I live in a small cottage Ezra, where is he supposed to sleep –a school is miles from here.”

                Ezra bit her top lip, “I am leaving to Antarctica, father.”

                Micah snorted, walking past her, “you will die.”

                “Then I will die.”

                “You will follow him because you are stupid and that child will grow up hating everything about you.”

                “He already does.” She adjusted her purse, “I am young, father –he was never meant to be born, it was the wrong time. –If I can find Herod and he sees that I do not have him, we can try over.”

                “What did I raise –what did your mother raise? Disgusting,” He spat. “Both of you will die there, you’ll see. The Elements will condemn you for this.”

                She wiped her eyes, “is it wrong for me to be happy?”

                “At the expense of a child –your child –yes, Ezra. It is very wrong.”

                Harry’s mother turned on her foot, walking to the door. Harry ran after her, small boots against the wood floor, “mama…”

                Ezra looked down, “you will stay here from now on, Harry, do you understand?”

                Harry pouted but nodded, little hands curled into a ball, “yes, mama.”

                “I will not come back, do you understand?”

                Harry nodded again, “yes, mama.”

                “Goodbye, Harry.” Ezra opened the door, “take care of your grandfather.”

                Harry shivered at the cool air, staring at the wooden door after his mother left. He slowly turned to his grandfather, who stared back at him.

                “Are you hungry?”

                Harry nodded, “yes, papa.”

                Micah sighed, rubbing the crease on his forehead, “come –I will make you something.”

                Harry ran to him, a hand stopping him, “no running in this house –remove your shoes and leave them by the door.”

                Harry swallowed hard, “yes, papa.”

-

                “You are late.” Micah stood off his chair.

                “Excuse me, grandfather.” Harry bowed, “I was lost.”

                Micah walked to the kitchen, Harry following once his shoes and coat were off. “Your food might be cold and I will not waste fire wood to heat it.”

                “It is okay. Thank you.” Harry sat at the two seated table, thaking the Elements before eating. He glanced up at his grandfather, eating slower.

                “How was school?”

                Harry swallowed before speaking, “good.”

                “What did you learn?”

                “Um,” Harry wiped his mouth, “about the war.”

                “Hm,” Micah leaned on the counter, “what about it?”

                “About how it began –why it began.”

                “War is a mess –do not become influenced by it, Harry.”

                Harry nodded, moving his food around, “you –were in the war, right?”

                “I was.”

                Harry’s hands broke out in a sweat, “did you –hate it?”

                Micah pointed at his missing arm, “I lost an arm –what do you think?”

                Harry started eating again, stomach knotting.

                “Have you made friends yet?”

                “No, sir, not yet.”

                “Oh well,” Micah stepped away from the counter, “school is not for making them –it is for learning.” Harry stilled, smiling small into his spoon when his grandfather put a hand on his head. “You will make friends eventually.”

-

                “What,” Harry turned his face away but his grandfather held it in place. “Is that?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Nothing? Your face is bruised, Harry.” Micah stepped back, “what happened?”

                “Nothing, sir.”

                “Was he bigger than you?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                His grandfather shook his head, “did you at least win?”

                Harry’s eyes grew slightly, “yes.”

                “Hmph,” Micah patted his shoulder, “good.”

                Harry quickly went to the bathroom once his grandfather went to his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt, touching the swelling bruises. He leaned closer, staring hard at the discoloration on his face.

                Harry did win but it was five boys and Harry may have almost killed one –he only stopped when he heard someone coming. He could have told his grandfather but then it would just be another thing –If he stayed invisible at home, his grandfather wouldn’t have to worry. They’d be okay.

-

                “They are smaller than us but I would be lying if I said they are not strong.” Micah spoke as Harry wrote his book report. “Those damn humans –they know how to use their guns.”

                Harry looked up from the floor, “were there a lot of them?”

                “Oh yeah, millions –it was like pigs to a slaughter.” The ten year-old quickly wrote that down. “Bombs too –oh, they love their bombs. Blew my damn arm off.”

                Harry frowned, “they are bad, but you speak of them as if they are not.”

                “Who is bad and who is good, Harry?” Micah sighed, “War is pointless –death, destruction –makes you into something you are not.”

                “My teacher says that it is selfish to not offer yourself for war.”

                “Idiots –your teachers are idiots. That is someone who has never fought in war.”

                Harry set his pencil down, touching the chain around his neck. “You were given this, right?”

                “My necklace –all survivors were given that.” The older alpha laid his hand over his stomach, “the humans lost because of two things –superstition and weather.”

                Harry tilted his head, sitting up on his knees, “what do you mean?”

                “They spent money on silver, silver –silver bullets, silver knives –silver tanks. They believed that silver would kill us. It was an old myth, a stupid one –like vampires.” Micah huffed, “I wore that because if that is supposed to be my weakness than I will wear it. I am untouchable then. If you wear your weakness around your neck, who can stop you?”

                Harry looked down at the heavy necklace. “But you gave it to me…”

                “Oh please, I will be fine –you need the protection. I may just live forever.”

                Harry squeezed the chain, “hope so…”

                “What was that?”

                “Nothing, grandfather.” The child picked up his pencil, “you may keep talking, sir.”

                “Hm, where was I…”

-

                “Incredible.” Jazmine quickly wrote down Harry’s stats. “Styles!”

                Harry jogged up to her, full-bow, “yes, mam.”

                “Your speed,” She laughed, “you are taking your military test soon?”

                “Yes, mam.”

                “Have you received your letter of recommendation?”

                “No, mam, not yet.”

                She shoved him gently, “you have it.” Jazmine winked, “you are too good to lose. We need soldiers like you.”

                Harry’s eyes glossed over, “thank you, mam.”

-

                “Harry,” Matthew smiled, “come in, please.”

                Harry stepped inside, bowing once he reached Matthew’s desk, “sir.”

                “So formal,” Matthew hummed, head in his hands, “sit, Harry.” Harry did, clearly nervous. “Is something wrong, alpha?”

                Harry shook his head quickly, “no, sir –I was just –wondering-”

                “Do I make you nervous, Harry?” Matthew joked lightly, “Should I turn around?”

                “No, sir.” Harry rubbed his flushed neck. “I was wondering if we could spar again.”

                “We sparred last week.”

                “Yes, but I believe I have gotten better.”

                Matthew grinned, “In only a week?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                “Let us give it at least a month.”

                “No!” Harry stood, sitting back down immediately. “Please, I know I have gotten better.”

                Matthew blinked quickly, then smiled, “if I pin you, a thousand push-ups and vice versa.”

                Harry nodded slowly, “okay.”

                “In here?”

                “If you do not mind.”

                “Hm,” Matthew stood, removing his coat, “just do not mess up my desk.”

                Harry stood, backing up, “yes, sir.”

-

                “A thousand, huh?” Zayn sat, legs folded, “that is a lot.”

                Harry didn’t respond, looking angry, “it is.”

                “How badly did you lose?”

                Harry dropped and came back up, limbs trembling, “He dislocated both of my arms.”

                “Wow –and he put them back? That is very kind of him.” Zayn thought for a moment, “but he is making you do push-ups.”

                “It is fine,” Harry huffed, “it is my fault.”

                “Yes,” Zayn patted his back, “that is also true.”

-

                “Tell me about yourself, Harry?” Matthew sat in front of him on a soft rug. “Everything about yourself.”

                “Where do I begin?”

                Matthew closed his eyes, “where are your mother and father?”

                Harry didn’t flinch, “I was left with my grandfather. My father left to Antarctica because he did not want a child –my mother followed.”

                “I am sorry to hear.”

                “I am not.”

                Matthew opened both eyes and Harry stiffened. “Where is your grandfather?”

                “Dead.”

                “How?”

                Harry took a deep breath, “when I returned from school –our home had been ransacked. I am sure he tried to fight them off but could not.”

                Matthew closed his eyes again, “are you upset because you were not there?”

                “Every day of my life.”

                “Then that will be your down fall.” Matthew scooted closer, knees touching Harry’s. “For the rest of your life you will wish you could have done more. Not just for him but for anyone whom you love in life.”

                Harry’s lips parted, trying to avoid staring into Matthew crystal blue eyes.

                “This is your life torture.”

                Harry looked down, “what is yours?”

                Matthew grabbed his face in two hands, “time –I will never have enough of it.” He smiled sadly, “let’s begin.”

-

                “Ow,” Zayn hissed at the whip marks on Harry’s back. “Lord, who did that?”

                “Matthew.”

                Zayn wanted to speak but closed his mouth, “oh.”

                “It is my training,” He sat, “I will be a leader.”

                Zayn dropped to his knees in front of him, “a what?”

                “A leader.”

                Zayn chuckled in shock, “you are only eighteen, Harry.”

                “I know this, Matthew knows this. –If he believes I can be one, then I will be.” Harry closed his eyes at the pain on his back, “I need a right hand –Matthew says someone I trust and I trust you.” He looked down at his partner, “Would you be my right hand when the time comes?”

                Zayn sat back, mouth agape, “I –I fucking guess.”

-

                “Matthew.” Harry bowed.

                Matthew hugged him, “it has been a while, Harry. You look well.”

                “It has been fifty days.”

                Matthew smirked when Harry hugged back, “so prompt.” He moved back, shaking his head when Harry took his coat. “Harry, Harry.”

                “Sir.”

                “You are a leader, this is highly unnecessary.”

                “It will never change.”

                Matthew glided to the couch, “I believe that.” He sat, “how have you been?”

                “Everything is going well. The soldiers are happy and all accounted for.”

                “I heard you have been doing a good job,” Matthew patted the couch, “an ‘amazing’ job is what I have been told.” He smiled, “you will do so well when you finally go into battle. I have just,” He breathed, “such high hopes for you, Harry.” He touched the alpha’s long hair, “you are growing –it is truly a sight –like my own child.”

                Harry bowed his head, “thank you, sir.”

                “Are you happy, Harry? Do like what you do?”

                “Yes, sir.” Harry answered honestly, “I love it.”

                “You do not have to lie.”

                “I am not, sir.”

                “Hm,” Matthew hummed. “I see –you will tell me if you are ever unhappy, will you not?”

                “I will, sir. I will make you proud.”

                “I know you will, Harry.” Matthew closed his eyes, head resting on the couch, “it is good to be home. We have had so much progress overseas –everything is going so well. Alaska is thriving –I have finally had restful nights.”

                Harry kept his head down, “I am very happy to hear, sir.”

                “When you are ready to settle, tell me.” Harry looked up at his commander’s playful voice. “Promise?”

                “I –I am not looking, sir.”

                Matthew stood, “I said when.” He walked across the office, “you never changed anything –you could have.”

                “I would not, sir. This is your office.”

                “No, it is yours.”

                “It-”

                “Ah,” Matthew tisked, “yours.” He chuckled when Harry closed his mouth, “we should have a dinner tonight –may we?”

                “Sir,” Harry half-groaned. “This is your battalion.”

                Matthew cut his eyes, “then why are you here? Did I pick the wrong being?”

                Harry almost growled, “no, sir.”

                Matthew’s lips pulled into a smile, “stand, leader –let us spar.”

-

                “Harry!” Abel ran after him, tripping, “Harry! Wait for me!”

                “Abel, I cannot wait for you –keep up.”

                “Okay, okay.” Abel ran, keeping in line with Harry’s walking. “I have a question.”

                “Ask.”

                “Well, it must be in private.”

                Harry hiked up the trail, “we are alone, Abel.” He quickly grabbed the alpha before he fell, “you must pay attention to multiple things at once.”

                Abel nodded quickly, “yes –of course.” The alpha grabbed Harry’s forearm, standing up right. “Can we take a break?”

                “To speak or because you are tired?”

                Abel grinned slowly, “both?”

                “Hm,” Harry looked around, “fine –five minutes.” He looked down at his watch, “speak.”

                “Oh, well –it is very personal.”

                “Mmhm.”

                “It is about Cain and I.”

                “Mmhm.”

                Abel rubbed his wrist, “but you cannot tell anyone.”

                “Why not?”

                “Because –someone may hurt us.”

                “You are my advisor, Abel, and Cain is my head solider –no one will hurt you.”

                “Eh,” Abel screeched, chuckling nervously. “They might.”

                “Three minutes.”

                “Oh! –Oh goodness! Just do not tell, okay –sir?”

                “Why tell me if I cannot tell?”

                Abel paused, “what?”

                “What is it, Abel?”

                “I –have –may have –Cain and I may have –been –having –sex.”

                Harry’s eyes grew, “Cain and you?”

                “Mmhm.”

                Harry sat down, hand on his forehead, “how?”

                “Oh,” Abel blushed. “Cain –is on top.”

                “No.” Harry glared, “I mean –how –you and Cain –are not compatible.”

                “I know! This is what I wanted to speak to you about!”

                “I am beginning to grow a headache.”

                Abel squatted, “I –I liked you, sir –for a long time.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, silent.

                “But –I do not anymore.”

                Harry’s brows creased, “why not?”

                Abel blushed, “because –I like Cain.”

                “What does Cain have that I do not?”

                “What?” Abel giggled into his hand, “sir, you are the perfect alpha, trust me. Cain just –we are beginning to understand each other.”

                “Hmph.” Harry looked at the forest trees, “what is the question?”

                “Cain does not know that I like him –I –we are on odd terms.” He struggled to remove his bag, unzipping his sweater. He shivered, pulling down his thick sweaters to expose his shoulder, “he bit me on my first rut. I am not an omega but –I see him as my alpha.”

                Harry exhaled loudly, scratching his head, “goodness.”

                “I want to tell him –I need advice.”

                “I am not the right being.” Harry quickly zipped Abel’s sweater up, putting the alpha’s backpack back on. “Ask Zayn.”

                “Wait!” Abel ran after him, “Zayn? Zayn can barely be in the same room as Cain –he will not care!”

                “I am the wrong being, Abel.”

                “Sir, you are the right being –please!” The alpha groaned, as the hill became steeper. “You must have liked someone, sir!”

                “No.” Harry spun around, “I never have.”

                Abel squinted, “are you sure, sir –no one?”

                Harry sighed, “I am positive.” He turned back around, “I will not tell a soul, Abel –just make sure your relationship does not interrupt your work.”

                “Of course, sir.” Abel smiled to himself, “thank you. I think it helped just talking about it.”

                Harry shook his head, “we must hurry, it has been almost ten minutes.”

                “Yes, sir.”

-

                “Zayn.”

                Zayn stood, saluting his leader, “sir.”

                Harry motioned him to sit, “has Abel spoken to you of anything?”

                Zayn shook his head, “no, sir.” He sat, “something happened?”

                “No –nothing.” The leader removed his boots one at a time, “how do you feel about –alphas loving alphas, Zayn?”

                “They are together.”

                “I never said that.”

                “I saw them having sex outside the camp grounds.” Zayn crossed his arms, “I was surprised –to say the least.”

                Harry rubbed his face, “Abel asked for advice –I told him to ask you.”

                “I cannot help Abel, no one can help Abel.”

                “Be kind.” Harry folded up his thick socks, “you will leave tomorrow?”

                “Yes,” Zayn smiled brightly, “I have contacted Liam. I will spend my break in Iceland.”

                Harry smirked, “I am surprise you still can keep in contact.”

                “Well, I know eventually our meetings must come to an end once we ship out but,” Zayn rubbed his neck, “I am enamored like a fool –oof. He is –something else.” He looked at his leader, “and you? Will you stay in camp?”

                “Uh,” Harry cleared his throat. “I was,” he shrugged. “Matthew has offered his home –I accepted. I will also be able to get ahead on training.”

                “Training, training.” Zayn rolled his eyes, “you need to rest –he will say the same. Take a moment to enjoy life.”

                “I cannot if I am to be the best, but I appreciate the care.”

                Zayn scoffed, standing, “You will take all of his secrets.”

                “Impossible.” Harry laid back, thinking. “Zayn.”

                “Hm?”

                “I think I like Matthew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	8. Abby and Isa 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Abby & Isaac part 1

                “Isa!” Abraham walked around the house, looking around. “Isa?” He pouted, hands in front of his body. “Oh.” Abraham moved back quickly when Zayn came inside.

                “Abraham.”

                Abraham dropped his head, “Isa?”

                Zayn walked closer, kneeling, “Isaac is outside –would you like him to come in?”

                Abraham moved back, whimpering but nodding, “yes.”

                “Oh, do not be afraid, alpha.” Zayn held out a finger, “come, Abraham. We will call him together.”

                Abraham grabbed on slowly, thumb pressing against his lips, “Isa…”

                Zayn opened the door, poking his head outside. Abraham shivered at the cold, looking through the clear glass. Zayn looked down, “go on, call him.”

                Abraham sniffled, “Isa.”

                “He will never hear you if it is that low,” Zayn smiled. “You must scream.”

                Abraham blushed, “Isa!” His eyes grew when Isaac turned away from his mother. Abraham waved, pressing into Zayn’s side.

                Isaac ran, smiling, “are you hiding, Abby?”

                Abraham swayed back and forth, “no…”

                Isaac stepped inside, touching Abraham’s eye, “sleepy Abby.”

                “He has finally woken from his nap, Isaac.” Zayn touched the top of his son’s head, “I think he would like to play with you.”

                “Yeah!” Isaac quickly hugged the stunned boy.

                Zayn squatted, kissing his son’s cheek then Abraham’s, “play nicely.”

                Isaac squeezed Abraham’s face against his own, crushing him, “always, pabbi!” He pulled Abraham away from the door, “what should we play?”

                Abraham rubbed his finger against his lips, “Don’t know, Isa.”

                Isaac spun around, “you sound so cute, Abby!” He pinched Abraham’s nose, “we will play house!” Abraham blinked at him. “I will be the mama and you will be the papa!”

                “Baba…”

                “Yeah, like baba,” Isaac grinned wide, “but Abby instead.

-

 “Omega –omega!” Abraham ran after Isaac, “hey, I am talking to you.”

Isaac spun around on his heel, pupils dilated, “And?”

                Abraham lifted a brow, “and? I am talking to you, do not just walk away from me.”

 Isaac poked his chest roughly, “then when I am in the restroom, do not try and make ‘friends’ with an omega.” Abraham opened his mouth but Isaac silenced him. “I do not care if it was small talk.” He cut his eyes, “I do not care who spoke first.” He barred his teeth, “right after an omega sets their hand on you –you explain that you are soon to be bonded!” He poked Abraham’s chest once more, “or you may bond with yourself instead.”

                Abraham swallowed hard, bowing his head swiftly in the middle of the busy walkway. “Yes omega.”

                Isaac huffed loudly, turning around, “I am going home –watch the movie on your own.”

-

“Hey!” Abraham threw the large branch to the side, “you did that on purpose!”

                Joshua yawned loudly, “I would not have had to throw it if you’d caught the first branch.”

                “We said under twenty pounds!”

                Joshua smiled, “hm –was that twenty six?”

                Abraham smiled back, picking the branch up. He lifted it up and down, “hm, no –it seems like it is fifty –fifty two.” He grinned, “Here, check.” The alpha tossed the branch and Joshua slid out of the way.

                “Half-breed.”

                Abraham took a deep breath, rolling his shoulder, “fuck you.”

                Joshua winked, “be careful.” He walked passed him, “you may lose your tongue.”

                “Yeah? Do it then!” Abraham kicked the snow as Joshua walked away, ignoring him. “Jerk –full-bred jerk!”

                Joshua held up a thumb, whistling while walking down the hill. Abraham kicked a rock, crossing his arms. “Half-breed, half-breed.” He breathed out, watching his cold breath. “Idiot.”

                The clouds were low, it wasn’t as cold as usual but the height of the mountain did not help. It was a good thing they parted, it was beginning to snow and he really didn’t feel like getting spoken to by the counselors.

                Abraham squinted down at the cabins, keeping an eye out for the omegas training. He smiled softly when he saw his omega, jogging a bit faster. He wasn’t supposed to be around the omegas; eighteen was the age for ruts and he was seventeen, very close by–it was mostly for the omegas. Omegas, at this age, were already a foot into their heats –being around alphas often was not a good idea; especially when they were training. Training meant heightened senses –which meant sensitivity, especially to alphas.

                Abraham finally made it to the bottom, biting his lip when he came closer to the group of exercising omegas. He had eyes for one, and Lord did he look beautiful. His hair was pitch black, long –down to his back. Those brown eyes stole Abraham’s breath every time, never to deceive him. Oh –and his growth, Abraham was finally taller than him, but Isaac –Isaac filled out beautifully.

                No, Abraham didn’t like when he wore such short shorts, it was cold –come on, but he didn’t hate it either.

                One thing was made very clear after they confessed their feelings for one another.

Mates –pre-bonded mates.

                Bonding was complicated, frustrating. They hadn’t gone through their first rut nor first heat, for one, the mark would never stay. Two, the camp leaders would kick him out if he ever bit Isaac –camp was for growth, not for play.

                But, Abraham made it very clear that Isaac was his mate –bonded or not. Isaac is his. It was respected, mostly because Abraham threw a complete fit and the camp was too scared to risk the chance of him leaving.

                Abraham was exceeding, just like his father had. People respected Harry so much, and to have his son here –blood or not, was a blessing. So it was talked about, even though it was embarrassing, but it was respected and so he didn’t care.

                He whistled low, catching Isaac’s eye. Abraham smiled, giving a short wave, mouthing, ‘hello’.

                Isaac smiled back, beautiful as can be. He stood up from his sit ups, jogging over. “Alpha.”

                Abraham grabbed him gently, kissing his neck. “My omega.”

                Isaac hummed at the affection, “How was training on the hill?”

                “Awful,” Abraham rolled his eyes. “I cannot stand him. We never get anything done.”

                “Isaac,” a camp leader clapped, “away.”

                Isaac sighed, “Bad timing.” He backed away, smiling, “I will see you tomorrow, when we leave. We can talk then.”

                Abraham frowned but nodded, “Yes, omega.” He grabbed Isaac’s arm before he left, kissing him quickly, getting whistled at. “I’m leaving!” Abraham huffed, moving away. “Tomorrow.”

                Isaac puckered his lips cutely, it did horrible things to Abraham’s stomach, “yes, alpha.”

**-**

                “Abby!” Abigail was screaming when Abraham hopped off the plane. She started dancing, swinging her fist in circle, “Abby! Abby!”

                Harry took a deep breath, arm around Louis’ shoulder, “why?”

                Louis shoved his side gently, “be kind, alpha, she is just excited.”

                “She does it all the time –every single time.” He stared at his daughter, shaking her butt aggressively at no one. He glanced at Demetrius who shook his hips almost unnoticeably, excited as well.

                “Because she is excited every single time.” Louis waved as Abraham approached them.

                “Abigail, attempt to control yourself.”

                Abigail turned around, eyes squinted, “fight me, baba.” She backed up slowly, towards her brother. “I dance great.”

                “You really do not.”

                Demetrius looked up at his father, “she does, baba.”

                Harry looked down, “do not encourage her, Demetrius.”

                The male twin followed his convulsing sister to their brother, hands in front of him. Abigail threw herself at Abraham, squeezing him around the neck, like she always did. “Abby!”

                “Abi,” The alpha choked back. “Hi.” Abraham fixed his shirt when she let go, “Lord.” He smiled looking at his bother, “hey, Deme.”

                Demetrius hugged him briefly but Abraham pulled him back. “Ugh…”

                “Ugh, you.” Abraham squeezed his brother’s cheeks, kissing them. “You never are happy to see me.” He’d been going to camp for two years and it hadn’t changed a bit.

                “I am.” Demetrius squirmed away, “I do not have to scream to be excited –baba said so.”

                Abraham held him in place, dragging him towards his parents –Abigail behind him, already looking in his luggage for gifts.

                “Baba,” Abraham smiled brightly, hugging his father with Deme underneath his arm.

                “Abraham,” He caressed the boy’s cheek, “we’ve missed you very much.”

                Abraham breathed in deep, missing his father’s smell. He hugged him a while longer, always feeling smaller the longer the hug lasted, “me too, baba.” Abraham only let go of Deme when he stood in front of his mother. “Mom.”

                Louis smirked, “and I am last?”

                “Best for last, mama.” Abraham rarely said mama anymore –it slipped most of the time. But if he missed anyone, it was his mother. All the time, every day he’d wake up missing him. His mother was his best friend and he couldn’t help but miss him all the time. “I missed you so much.”

                “I missed you too, Abby.”

                Louis’ hugs weren’t just hugs, they healed. They soothed the bruises on his body, calmed his heart –reminded him where he came from; where they came from. His mother’s hugs were magic and no one could tell him otherwise.

                “Abigail, put all of your brother’s stuff back, now.”

                “Ugh, baba –he never brings us gifts!”

                “And still, somehow, you check his bag every time.”

                Abraham turned around, rolling his eyes, “Abi, come on.” He quickly scooped up his underwear, embarrassed when other kids passed by. “There are no gifts to bring –I am at a camp ground.”

                Abigail leaned on her twin, “he hates us, Deme!”

                “True.”

                Abraham looked at both of them, “you are twins.”

                “Yes, we are!”

                “The best.”

                Harry looked at his husband, deep sigh in his chest, “why?”

                Louis bit his lip, looking at his oldest son with pride, “why not?”

-

                “Hey, Isa.”

                Isaac smiled, “hey, Abby.”

                “How are you?”

                Isaac giggled, “I was fine when we were leaving and I am fine now.”

                Abraham smirked, “it was only a question, omega.”

                “That I have answered for you, alpha.”

                Abraham chuckled at Isaac’s tone, “before we parted, you wanted to talk.”

                “Oh,” Isaac sat up on the computer screen. “Yeah…”

                “Yeah bad or yeah good?”

                “I will not know until after we talk about it.”

                Abraham nodded slowly, nervous, “are you breaking up with me?”

                Isaac laughed and it soothed his heart. “No, are you crazy! We are pre-bonded, Abby! Jeez!”

                Abraham chuckled, “okay –It helps but does not completely help.” He licked his lips, “did I do something?”

                “No,” Isaac shrugged, “maybe something you did not do.”

                “I –did not,” Abraham watched Isaac’s face for some help. “Did not –wash my hands after using the bathroom?”

                “Ew, what!” Isaac laughed louder, “Abby! What is wrong with you?”

                The alpha smiled stupidly, swooning at his omega’s smile. “Please, just tell me?”

                “I –we kissed –a few times now.” Abraham stopped smiling. “And I want to keep kissing you but –I do not think you want to keep kissing me…”     

                Abraham swallowed hard, “I –love kissing you.”

                Isaac beamed, “then?”

                “I –do you like kissing me?”

                “I,” Isaac was blushing hard, “I love it and I’ve tried to kiss you again, many times, but –you will not and I do not want to force you.”

                “No!” Abraham screamed, “No! You are not forcing me at all. Our first kiss was so special and the many times after it –I have been trying to find the right space to do it again. To make the kiss more –not just small ones.” He looked down, “I am just nervous –that you will not want to.”

                Isaac smiled small, “is that not what talking is for?”

                Abraham nodded, “air –I know…communication.”

                “We learned all about air,” the omega teased. “But your mind was probably too wrapped up in something else.”

                “Fire.” Abraham was red now, “fire, fire, and more fire.”

                Isaac covered his face, giggling, “I love you, Abby. –Kiss me –all the time, small or big, okay?”

                “Do not regret it later.”

                “I do not think I could.” Isaac thought about it, “No –your lips are too soft, alpha.”

                Abraham bit his lip, tucking a sliver of hair behind his ear, “I promise, more communication.”

                “Thank you, alpha.” Isaac stretched, “will you nap with me?”

                “Of course, omega.” He covered his smile, “I miss you –your smell –touching your hair.” Abby laid down, head propped up on his hand. “Sneaking out in the forest with you…holding you.” He sighed tiredly, “I miss you, omega.”

                Isaac whined softly and Abraham bowed his head, arms flexing when goosebumps ran over them. “I miss you…”

                “My omega,” Abraham sighed, “I will see you soon.”

-

                “Baba,” Abraham moved his breakfast around, “which element is the hardest?”

                Harry wiped his mouth, raising a brow when Demetrius raised his hand. The table then stared at him, same expression. Harry picked up his knife, “which is the hardest, Demetrius?”

                Demetrius lowered his hand slowly, “nothing…”

                Abigail frowned deeply at her twin, “no, answer.”

                Louis tucked both hands under his chin, intrigued, “yeah, baby, which is the hardest?”

                Demetrius glanced at Harry’s knife, different colored eyes shifting, “…air…”

                “Hm,” Harry set the knife down, hesitantly, “I agree.”

                Louis slapped Harry’s chest, “Good job, Deme.”

                Abigail patted his back, “for a second I thought you were going to say fire, Deme!”

                Harry closed his eyes, hand reaching for the knife that Louis quickly snatched away. “Abigail, why don’t you let your brother finish asking his question?” Louis made a quick motion with his head, “Abby?”

                Abraham pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh, “I –only ask because I think I sometimes forget to communicate with Isaac –that is all.”

                “Is this about the kissing thing?”

                “What!” Abraham picked up his butter knife, “you were listening!”

                “Of course!” Abigail smiled, holding up Deme’s hand, “we both were –it is our jobs. Is it not, Deme?”

                “We are not paid to do it, but we do.”

                “Exactly.”

                “Ah,” Abraham’s jaw dropped, “mom, please tell them something.”

                Louis huffed, “Abi, enough eavesdropping –enough. It’s rude and wrong.”

                “Oh, but when baba does it, it is okay?”

                “No, it is not-”

                “I do not have a choice, I have good hearing.”

                Abigail rolled her eyes, “listen, Abby, if you want to kiss someone –do it. Do not hold back –just do it.”

                “Do it.” Demetrius agreed, “With consent.”

                “Yes, important.”

                “Very important.”

                Abraham put his head in his hand, “maybe I should have asked at a different time, baba.”

                “Maybe, Abraham.”

                Abraham smiled, looking at Deme who began stuffing his face. “What do you know about fire, Deme –you are eleven.”

                “Yeah, Deme, what do you know about fire!”

                Abraham shook his head, “you are eleven too.”

                “Turning twelve.”

                “Yeah, and you learn it at school –at twelve.”

                Abigail pouted, “I read.” She looked at her twin, “Deme reads –we read.”

                Abraham shrugged, “I guess…”

-

                “Mamma.” Isaac curled up beside his mother on the long couch. “I told him.”

                Liam smiled and Eva poked her head around their mother, “you did!” Eva jumped up on her knees, leaning over Liam. “What did he say?”

                “I said we need to communicate more –and he wants to kiss me more too.”

                Eva’s eyes grew, “air…”

                Isaac smiled, licking his sister’s nose, “air.”

                Liam smiled, kissing the top of Isaac’s head, “that’s good, baby –air has to be the most important element.”

                Eva frowned, “the hardest.”

                “Absolutely,” Liam agreed. “But eventually you communicate so much, the difficult conversations become the easiest ones.”

                Isaac sat up, looking around, whispering, “Pabbi?”

                Eva leaned closer, “showering –what happened?”

                Liam wanted to laugh at his kids and how they understood one another.

                “I –I want to go a little further than kissing…”

                Liam quickly looked down, expression matching his daughter’s. “Further as in?”

                “No –not sex…” Isaac’s flushed, “I want to –make out.”

                Eva tilted her head, “you have not yet?”

                “No!” Isaac groaned, stuffing his face into Liam’s arm. “I want –my counselor said it is normal at fourteen –we will be fifteen soon and our hormones are wacky.”

                “They are,” Liam nodded, “you are also pre-bonded so it is more personal for you. Pre-bonded mates are extremely rare.” He thought to himself, “If you wish to go further, you must talk in person about it. There are time for phones calls and time for face to face.”

                “Okay, but –what if it goes too far and I regret it?”

                Eva lifted a fist, “we kill him.”

                “No!” Liam shoved her face away, “no –we do not. It cannot go too far. You know how to defend yourself and –Abraham is such a great boy. You say no and it will not go too far.”

                “Can we,” Isaac looked around again, “touch –like –underneath our clothes?”

                “What!” Eva came back over Liam, “I thought you said make-out?”

                “Eva, hush.” Liam sighed, “I would rather you do not, but I am also not going to tell you no. I did not –I was not interested but I know your father had experience at that age. Everyone is different but it is not something you should plan either. Talk about, yes –plan, no.”

                “Will beings look down on me?”

                Liam frowned, “why would they?”

                “Because I am an omega?”

                “If they do,” Eva glared, “I will kill them.”

                “Enough with the killing, please. –Honestly, your father and you spend too much time sparing.” Liam touched Isaac’s face, “if someone chooses to look down on you then they should also choose to look down at Abraham. Times have changed but, yes, some things are still the same. You have hormones and they are uncontrollable –what you do is your choice, elskan _(darling)_.” He smiled gently, “it is no ones business but your own and Abraham’s. We cannot control how others feel but,” The omega rolled his eyes, “I will kill anyone who tries harming you.”

                “Boom!” Eva laid over her mother’s lap, “and I will be right behind, mamma.” She exposed her fangs, “ripping throats.”

                Isaac laughed when Liam shoved her off his lap. “Thank you, mamma.”

                “Hey!”

                Isaac pounced on his sister, “you too, litla systir! _(Little sister)_ ”

-

                Abraham came home, dropping himself into a chair. Demetrius walked out of the kitchen, food in hand, backing up towards the living room.

                “Hey, Deme.”

                Demetrius stopped in place, “hi…” He looked down at his food, “I thought you were at the movies?”

                Abraham pulled his hair up, “yeah, me too.”

                Demetrius rocked from one foot to the other, “do –you want to talk about it?”

                Abraham looked up, “I only said a few words to him.”

                The omega nodded slowly, “so, you want to talk.” He took a seat at the dining table, crossing his legs in the wood chair. “To who?”

                “Hm?”

                “You only said a few words to who?”

                “This omega…” Abraham rubbed his face, “I was waiting outside the bathroom for Isaac and this omega was talking to me –flirting. I did not care, I am not interested.” He shrugged, “Isaac threw a fit and just left. He will not answer my calls –my texts.”

                Demetrius put his chin on his knee, “did you go after him?”

                “No,” The alpha sighed, “I thought he wanted space.”

                “Sometimes but,” Demetrius pouted sympathetically, “Sometimes we just want closure.”

                “We?”

                “Omegas.” Deme half-smiled, “we want to be reminded we are loved –cared about. You should have chased him.”

                “Well, it is too late now.” Abraham pulled at his lip, “He’s been so angry lately –so angry. Anything I do –he just snaps. I am afraid to speak around him.”

                “When did it begin?”

                “Just after we graduated from the retreat. I feel like I hurt him somehow.”

                “Did you?”

                “I do not see how I could have? I treat him like royalty. I –maybe I am too possessive? I am too affectionate? I spoke to baba –I gave him space.”

                 “Have you had sex?”

                Abraham opened one eye, “do not ask me that, Deme.”

                “Because I am your brother or because I am young?”

                “Both –very much, both.”

                “Have you?”

                Abraham bit his lip, “no –close but, not yet.”

                “Maybe you should.”

                Abraham chuckled, “yeah? I think now is not the time.”

                “Has he experienced his heat yet?”

                The alpha lowered his eyes, “a two-day one –a pre-heat.”

                “When?”

                Abraham’s eyes grew, “two weeks before graduation.”

                “Maybe his body is ready –I learned that it can be very stressful during your first heat.”

                “Wait,” Abraham stood, “shit –what if he –his body is waiting for my rut.”

                “That is normal for mates. Your bodies identify each other. They are patient for one another.”

                “Shit, he’s probably at the vacation home.” Abraham grabbed his sweater, turning back around. He quickly kneeled beside his brother, “why do you know all of this?”

                “I read.”

                Abraham cut his eyes, “it better just be books, Deme.”

                Demetrius pouted, “It is.” He looked at his knee, “you are scary –like baba.”

                “Aye,” Abraham grabbed his face hard, “if you find someone you better remind them who your father is and who I am.”

                “So that they run away?”

                “So that they do not go missing.” Abraham stood up, “you are not allowed to have a partner, Deme.”

                Demetrius picked up his food, “oh well, it will be food and I forever.”

                “Exactly.” Abraham pointed two fingers at him, “we’re watching you.” He opened the door, “like a hawk.”

                Demetrius picked up his sandwich, turning away, “forever alone.”

                “Forever and ever!” Abraham shouted before slamming the door behind him.

-

                “Okay, since I am the mama.” Isaac stuffed his shirt with clothes, making a belly. “Pregnant!”

                Abby touched his belly, “like Liam.”

                “Yes!” Isaac walked around, holding his back. “Ow, my back –my legs –ow, my stomach.”

                Abby giggled, running to grab a chair, “sit!”

                “Oh, thank you, alpha.” Isaac sat dramatically. “Okay,” He held up his feet, “a massage, alpha.”

                Abby got to work and Isaac pulled his feet away immediately, “tickles!”

                Abraham smiled, “I make food for you, Isa.”

                “Yes!” He patted his fake-belly, “I will take some plastic corn –plastic peas –and a plastic pizza.”

                Abraham quickly went to work on the little fake kitchen, turning the nobs and sticking two corn on the cobs in the pan. “One for Isa and one for Abby.”

                “Smells yummy, alpha!”

                Abraham put both on a plate, adding Isaac’s peas and pizza after. He sat on the other little chair, pretending to eat. “Love corn cob.”

                Isaac threw his food behind him once he was done. He grabbed Abraham’s face, kissing his cheeks hard. “I loved it, alpha!”

                Abraham blushed, rubbing his cheek, “thank you…”

                Isaac touched Abraham’s eyelids, “so pretty, Abby.”

                Abraham nodded, “Isa too.”

                Isaac broke out into a smile, hugging his friend. “I love you, alpha!” He sighed, “My alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	9. Harry and Louis 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Harry and Louis part 1

                “Abraham, please, stop being obnoxious.” Harry blinked at his son, “if another being, soul, or spirit screams in this house they will be the last one.”

                Abraham kept his head down, “yes, sir.”

                “My home is not a jungle and I will not tolerate screaming –especially when it is only because of your own frustration.”

                Abraham nodded once, “yes, sir.”

                “You are about to be twelve –act like it.” Harry walked past him, snatching the phone from Abigail.

                “Baba!”

                Harry held the phone up, snapping it in half. Abigail dropped her head in a bow, hands coming in front of her.

                “No one will be using this phone for calling. No one will use your mother’s phone, not a laptop, nothing.” He walked away from her, “I know how I raised each of you.” Harry glanced down at Abraham, “when I was younger, my grandfather raised me.” The two lifted their heads. “He told me that if I ever disrespected him –if I ever embarrassed him, he would kill me.”

                Both children swallowed hard.

                “I will not kill my children, but do not forget that I do not have to touch you to punish you.”

-

                “Wha –who –Harry!” Louis dropped his hands, “are you threatening to torture our kids?”

                “I have threatened to ignore our children –it is a form of torture.”

                Louis gawked, “Abigail has not stopped crying, alpha! Abraham will not leave his room – Deme will not stay away from the fridge.”

                “I did not reprimand Demetrius.” Harry looked up from the computer, “Demetrius just enjoys eating.”

                “Well –did you have to break your own phone in half? Could you have just taken it?”

                “Yes,” Harry shrugged. “But I was trying to get a point across.”

                Louis crossed his arms, hip out, “by snapping your phone in half?”

                “A small sacrifice in the large scheme of things.”

                Louis took a deep breath, “Lord.” He approached the desk, sitting in his alpha’s lap. “You are –silly –and I think that you should not threaten our children with your different forms of torture.”

                Harry stroked Louis’ cheek with the back of his hand, “you look very beautiful today.”

                “Ah, you are changing the subject.” Louis poked Harry’s dimple, “they are heart broken and think that you hate them.”

                “They may think whatever they like, Camellia. I have always given them the freedom to feel how they want. I know that I love our children, you know that I love our children –and, in the future, they will understand that when I say to stop screaming,” He poked Louis back, “That I mean it.”

                Louis shook his head, “we raise so differently.”

                “We may,” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, kissing it. “You do what I cannot.” He pressed his lips against Louis’ knuckles, “I am a loving being but I have a hard time expressing it in the way that people expect.” Harry sighed softly, “we raise differently but we love exactly the same.”

                Louis cupped Harry’s face, smiling tenderly, “I love you and I love the way you raise our children –Abraham would have never broken his shell if not for you. Maybe it is because I wish to love them always and I forget that punishments are necessary.” He kissed the corner of his alpha’s mouth, “I just –do not want them to be sad, alpha.”

                “I know, Camellia, I know.” The alpha leaned back in the computer chair, hand on Louis’ stomach. “I will ignore them for just today and then tomorrow I will talk to both of them.”

                Louis laughed softly, “How long were you planning on ignoring our children?”

                “Only a week, but after I broke my phone in half –I decided a month.”

                Louis laughed loudly, “a month? How –how could you even do that?”

                “It is not as hard as you think.”

                “Explain it,” Louis ran his finger over Harry’s scalp, “how would ignoring them –torture them?”

                “Neglecting can be one of the worst forms of torture –even worse when you have given the being love before.” Harry’s eyes always turned dark when he spoke about certain subjects. “It leads to Stockholm syndrome.”

                “And you have done that to someone before?”

                “Never, my forms of torture were typically physical.” He rubbed a hand down Louis’ thighs, “Stockholm syndrome is normally used for the long term; to get the information you need. I would never become so close to someone.”

                Louis licked his lips, “but you will use it on our children.”

                “Yes, because I love them.”

                The omega shook his head, “Lord, alpha.”

                “They will live, trust me.” Harry sat up, adjusting Louis in his lap. He grabbed his husband’s hands, bringing Louis’ wedding ring to his lips. “We have stayed home every day, would you like to go out, my sweet omega?”

                “How do we go from you torturing our poor children to this?”

                “We can go to that restaurant you love, Camellia –we can call Esther and have the night to ourselves.”

                “I think that sounds nice. You have been a grumpy butt this past week.” Louis pouted, “They can stay alone for the night.”

                Harry raised an eyebrow, “I have not been grumpy and I would not trust any of them with a pot of boiling water –and I have. It was a mistake.”

                “Alpha!” Louis hit him, giggling. “Be kind! They are your children.”

                “I asked Abraham to watch the water –I was kind enough to make them macaroni and cheese –I came back and the water had evaporated and burnt the pot.”

                Louis covered Harry’s mouth, kissing his nose, “I will go out with you tonight if you speak to our children –and apologize.”

                “Then we will be staying home tonight.”

                “Harry!”

                “Apologize because they were screaming or because they forced me to break my phone in half?”

                “Wha –I cannot.” Louis stood, “go apologize and I will call Esther.”

                “I would rather eat my own tongue.”

                Louis bent over, tilting his head, “do you wish to fuck me tonight?”

                Harry’s eyes grew almost comically. He licked the corner of his mouth, looking Louis up and down, “just as I do every night.”

                The omega smiled brightly, “then go apologize to our children or you will be having sex with yourself for a month.”

                The alpha sat up, “omega.” He cut his eyes, “where is this coming from?”

                Louis puckered his lips adorably, “the same place you hear it, alpha.”

                Harry’s lips pulled into a smirk, “you are blackmailing me.”

                “It is not a form of torture?” Harry opened his mouth but Louis kept talking. “From what you have taught me over the years, torture –physical or mental –seems to inflict some kind of pain.” Louis winked, “I am only doing what you are doing to my babies, alpha.”

                “Mm,” Harry closed his eyes briefly, “I will apologize because I will not be deprived of you –ever.” He stood up and Louis stepped back. “I do not approve of this attitude, omega –not one bit.”

                Louis fluttered his lashes, twisting his foot, “yes, alpha.”

                “Hm, tonight I will be rough.”

                Louis only smiled, “I expect nothing less.” He stepped into Harry’s space slowly, hands on the alpha’s chest. “I love you.”

                “Torturous little omega.” Harry lifted Louis’ face, kissing him softly. “I love you.” He took a deep breath, “I am so easily subdued by something as simple as sex.”

                “It helps you be less of a grumpy butt.”

                “I am not grumpy nor a butt.”

                “But you can be –like right now.” Louis smiled, “Go on, is our sex not special?”

                “Very –very special, Camellia.” Harry walked to the door, “Here I go.”

                “There you go.”

                “To apologize for reprimanding our children in an attempt to make them better than we are.”

                “Mmhm.”

                “To allow them to do this again with no thought of a consequence.”

                “I am only asking that you apologize for threatening them, not for reprimanding.”

                 “It may as well be for the same thing.”

                Louis smiled, blowing Harry a kiss. “My silly alpha.”

                “Always silly –always.” Harry walked out, hands behind his back. “Abigail –Abraham, come –now.”

                Louis sighed, hands running over Harry’s computer chair. “How I adore you.”

-

                “Have you decided what you will wear?”

                Louis bit his lip nervously, “not at all.” He showed Niall the magazine through the computer, “I will feel weird if I wear a dress.”

                “Yes, but you will look beautiful.”

                “Maybe,” Louis bit his lip, “hm. Maybe I will ask Matthew –he has brought me many gowns that are very comfortable. I will ask if he has any more that I may wear.”

                Niall smiled, head in his hands, “you look so healthy, Louis, so happy.”

                Louis smiled, “thank you, Niall –it is so different over here.” He sighed softly, “Life is better –more wholesome. Harry makes me the happiest omega in the world –and my children,” he took a breath. “I could not have been more blessed. –But, really, the being’s here are so kind and have accepted me –Abraham. I am so very grateful.”

                Niall preened, “Please be sure to send lots of pictures.”

                “It will be small, we will go to court and sign papers –but Harry still thinks I should wear something nice for our small party.”

                “You should, it will be a special day for you both.”

                Louis rubbed his thighs, “I do not like to talk about it but,” He bit his lip, “can you believe it?”

                Niall paused for a moment, pressing his lips together. “I cannot.”

                Louis chuckled weakly, “I just –never thought I would escape and if I did it would only be through divorce.”

                The blonde omega smiled sadly, “may I tell you something?”

                Louis frowned, nodding, “yes.”

                Niall took a deep breath, “on the news –someone attacked CJ, really bad.”

                Louis took a deep breath, shivering, “oh.”

                Niall shrugged, “it was a while ago, they found him in his apartment.” He almost gagged, “his eyes were ripped out –his hands too.”

                Louis nodded slowly, feeling a sick feeling in his stomach, “did he –survive?”

                “He did –as crazy is it seems, he did.”

                Louis squeezed his knees, wanting to throw up when remembering that night. Harry did an amazing job of making him forget. “Oh.”

                Niall shrugged, “it is not like anyone cares –maybe this is his karma. He will have to live like this for the rest of his life.”

                “Yes,” Louis sighed, “I guess.”

                Niall shook his head quickly, “do not think, this is something you have prayed for.” He grinned brightly, “and you have finally made it.”

                Louis smiled, nerves eating at him, “yes –you’re right.”

-

                “Camellia,” Harry peered into their bedroom, sniffing the air. “My sweet Camellia?” He closed the door behind him, toeing up to the bundle of blankets and pillows. “Mm, my omega.” Harry dug into their bed carefully, finding Louis deep inside. Louis loved doing this because it gave him warmth but it also mimicked Harry’s wolf at night.

                “It is time to rise, my love.” The alpha gently lifted him, cradling Louis close. He stared over Louis’ features, as he always did, taking a few minutes to admire –to fall in love again. “Goodness, you are gorgeous.”

                Louis stirred, face tight and uncomfortable and Harry frowned at it. Louis had a bad sleep which wasn’t as common for him anymore but it happened. Abuse does not just disappear because you move, because you have children and are happy –it lingers when it is not wanted. Harry still had nightmares that someone would find him –that he was still in the military –that he was alone in the snow.

                They worked on it –they talked about their dreams and their nightmares. The couple constantly strived to do better so that they may receive better. Louis and Harry thanked the Elements every morning and every night together –they took care of one another.

                “Ooh,” Harry cooed, not happy at all. “My omega, open your eyes.”

                Louis did eventually, delirious and still frowning, “alpha…”

                “I am here, omega.” Harry pushed Louis’ hair back gently, hand running over his cheeks. “Were you having a bad dream?”

                Louis nodded, eyes closing, curling into Harry’s chest, “awful dream.”

                “That is no good.” Harry nudged Louis’ face with his own, licking over his closed eyes until he opened them again. “Tell me, my love, what happened.”

                Louis leaned up, arching his back, asking for more grooming. Harry smiled softly, continuing to lick over his cheeks, lips, and chin. “I would like if you speak while I lick you, omega.”

                Louis whined, hiding his face and Harry grabbed it, “I am fine.”

                Harry growled low, licking the side of Louis’ neck, “I do not accept lies, omega –you know this.”

                Louis’ gripped Harry’s loose shirt, “you will be angry with me.”

                “I will not –I do not get angry with you over things you cannot control.” Harry carefully lifted Louis’ face from his chest, “was it about him?”

                Louis whimpered, nodding, “he came back…”

                Harry pressed his face against Louis’, scenting him, letting Louis rub against it and whine. “Oh, sweet omega –he will not.”

                “He is alive.”

                Harry moved away, “how do you know?”

                “Niall,” Louis sniffled, “he told me and –it made me feel guilty and –I –I am sorry, alpha.”

                “Sh,” Harry held him closer, “you have nothing to feel guilty of, omega.” He rocked his sobbing husband softly, “I regret bringing you that day, I should not have.” He sighed, “But there is so little we can do. Regretting is always an option but it will do nothing for your sanity nor for your life.” He licked his lips, “you are an omega and these things hurt so much more for you, I will never understand. –But we are lovers and, although I cannot take your regret –your nightmares, I am here to hold you and love each bad thought away.”

                Louis bit on his lip hard, nodding fast, “thank you, alpha…”

                “Of course, Camellia, of course. I only wish I could do more.”

                “You do more than enough.” Louis shifted, yawning, “My babies –bring them to me.”

                “Yes, omega.” Harry set Louis back into the pile of comfort, making sure the nest-bed stayed intact. “Just a moment.”

                Harry was amazing and did things no one else could –helped him in ways no one else could. But his children –their children, had to be the best at relaxing him.

                “Quietly,” Harry whispered, allowing each child in. “Go to your mother.”

                Each walked with little steps, climbing into the large nest. Louis opened his arms with soft smiles, grateful when his children knew he was upset. He pressed his face against Abraham’s, “will you all lay with me –I have woken up but I only wish to rest a bit more.”

                “Yes, ama.” “Yes, ama.” “Yes, mama.”

                “Thank you, babies.” Louis closed his eyes, taking shallow breaths when they nuzzled their small bodies against his.

                There was nothing like this feeling. His children with him, his alpha sitting calmly just outside their nest. Harry gave him more than enough space when he needed it. His alpha was just perfect. Louis knew that when he opened his eyes, calling for Harry, that he would still be there –waiting patiently for him. And that was all Louis needed.

-

                “Hello,” Louis smiled, bowing his head briefly. He re-looped his arm into Harry’s as the hostess showed them to their seat. Harry pulled out his chair, scooting it in, before doing his own.

                “It is a wonderful pleasure to see you both tonight.” The woman set down menus. “You both must be very busy with three children.”

                Louis smiled, “yes, a full time job.” He reached out, putting a hand over Harry’s, “but we still need a break from time to time.”

                “Of course,” she put both hands behind her back. “Again, it is an honor. If you require anything at all, do hesitate to ask.”

                Harry nodded once, “thank you.” He grabbed Louis’ hand before he could take it away, kissing the top. “You are so good with beings, Camellia.”

                Louis shrugged, “I was only responding.”

                Harry hummed, allowing Louis to take back his hand. “You do not wear your bracelet as often but it looks beautiful on your skin, omega.”

                Louis smiled, cheeks tinted pink, “thank you, alpha.” He rubbed the aquamarine bracelet, “I like to wear it on special occasions.” He touched his necklace, “this one stays.”

                Harry tapped his foot gently, “and this one.”

                “Of course,” Louis preened, “that one is very special to me.”

                Harry smiled, hands under his chin, “why is that, omega?”

                “Because,” Louis replied cutely, “you have put your handiwork into it but,” he bit his lip, “it is meant to preserve our love.”

                “You remember-”

                “Of course I remember, I remember everything, alpha.”

                “Hm,” The alpha hummed, “Do you sometimes feel –displaced?”

                Louis frowned, opening his mouth to answer when their waiter came. They ordered red wine and appetizer to share. The omega tilted his head when the waiter left with their order, “displaced?”

                “Yes,” Harry smiled softly. “Do you ever feel like nothing is tangible, as if it will just disappear?”

                Louis looked down at the table cloth, “every day.”

                Harry took a deep breath, “I sometimes look at our children and wonder how –how did things work out so –well?”

                “I understand,” the omega nodded. “How we are here, treated with nothing but love –do you feel like you do not deserve it?”

                Their conversation paused again while their wine was being poured. The waiter bowed “your appetizer will be out shortly.”

                “Thank you.”

                “Do you?” Louis prodded, “like you do not?”

                “I feel like I deserve nothing. Not you, them –Zayn nor Liam –Matthew.”

                Louis held out an opened hand, “Harry,” he pressed his lips together. “You miss Matthew –it is okay.”

                “We are not talking about him.”

                Louis smiled sadly, “you miss him –I miss him –the kids miss him.”

                “We are talking about something else, omega.”

                Louis sighed, “But somehow –even when he is not the main topic of conversation… he is.” He lifted a hand before Harry could speak, “I know you love him, Harry –it is fine to admit you miss him. He is like your father.”

                “We are talking about something else.”

                Louis sat back, picking up his wine, “okay, alpha.” He smiled tenderly –pitifully. “I do understand when you feel like you deserve less or nothing at all. With CJ –my family shunned me for staying with him and I cannot blame them. I did not listen, I thought he could make me happy, he did make me happy. But he reminded me that he was the reason for my happiness and I slowly started to believe that I did not deserve happiness because I did not earn it.” Louis stared into his red wine, “I deserved bad things and so I stayed.”

                Harry was staring hard at him, fingers rubbing the stem of the wine glass.

                “So now that I have a good husband, an alpha –a mate. Now that I have three healthy children, a beautiful home –an amazing family, new friends. I am surrounded by kind beings, honest beings –I am finally safe.” He shrugged, “how can I convince myself that it will not all disappear? That it will not turn its back on me but if I wouldn’t have taken a chance, I would have never been with you.” He smiled, “you did things you regret –many things that not even I can help you forgive yourself for. You will take these things to your death and no one can take them from you.” He took another sip before setting down the glass, “you have been acting different all week, since Matthew’s letter arrived.” He smiled sadly, “I know you wait for each letter, Harry. Every month you wait and every night you pray for another one.” Louis shook his head gently, “you look at your home, your children –me –the beings around you that have accepted your lies and the main reason they have is because of Matthew. Matthew gave us workers to build our home –free of charge, Matthew gave us safety, he gave us hope and taught our kids when they were so little –and they remember every word. He made sure no one hated you –Matthew paraded you around to show that he loved you, that he forgave you and so everyone else fell in line.” Louis didn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes watered. “He gave you so many things that made you happy –and now you feel like you do not deserve them because you did not earn them.”

                Harry pushed his chair back, “please, excuse me.”

                Louis stood as well, just as the appetizer came to the table. “We will take it to go.” He smiled at the waiter, “please –the check as well.”

                “Omega,” Harry cleared his throat. “Stop, it is our night out.”

                “As I have said, please.” He waited for the waiter to leave before walking around the table. “How many times have you been to Sitka?”

                “What?”

                “You heard me.”

                “Hundreds.”

                “Show me your favorite place to go.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, leaning on him. “Show me the best area in all of Sitka.”

                “It is far.”

                Louis looked up, asking for a kiss and receiving one immediately. “Esther will spend the night, it will be fine.”

                Harry cupped Louis’ jaw, running his thumb over it, “I –love you like you do not comprehend. Like no one could ever.” He pressed his forehead to Louis’, bumping their noses together. “How you understand me –it terrifies me.”

                Louis quickly wiped a tear that dripped down Harry’s cheek. “You have no reason to be scared, alpha. As you do for me every day –since we met, I will take care of you. I swear –we bonded for life.”

                Harry growled low, embarrassed, face now pressed into Louis’ neck, “bless you, omega.” He took a deep breath, “thank you…”

-

                “And this one?” Louis touched one of Harry’s tattoos as they lay on the empty apartment floor. “What is it?”

                “It is in wolf language –it says artic wolf.”

                Louis touched over the lettering, “why? Because you are one?”

                “Yes, but it was in case I die, they would know I was artic.”

                Louis made a small noise when Harry’s knot slowly deflated, “…alpha.”

                “I have you, omega.” Harry licked his face, kissing marks into his neck as he pulled out. “Mm, Camellia.” The alpha laid Louis down on his back, wrapping him in a small cocoon. “I will bring you more food, you must be starving.”

                “Thank you…” Louis whispered, safe and warm in all the blankets. It was the day after Fire and they were still going at it even when they had to leave. Louis had just been too comfortable in the empty apartment, too happy –too horny to even want to move.

                “My love.” Harry sat, lifting Louis’ head into his lap. He fed him upside down, putting a piece of each item in his mouth before Louis took it with a kiss. “My beautiful omega –I am sure you are so tired.”

                “Very,” Louis moaned, wiggling a hand out of the blanket to touch the back of his neck. He hadn’t stopped touching it –couldn’t stop touching it. It hurt, felt like something heavy was sitting on his shoulders but it was a comfortable weight. One Louis did not mind holding. “More, alpha, please.”

                Harry growled at the small voice as it stirred a possessive feeling in his belly. “Of course, omega.” He fed Louis some more, licking the corner of his mouth when some juice fell. Louis looked stunning –the small light creeping through the blinds only added to his golden skin. Skin so bright could only be produced by sex and they hadn’t stopped.

         His eyes were closed but he opened them low, low enough for Harry to see the bright blue behind his long lashes. Louis’ hand was still behind his neck, getting used to the foreign feeling –Harry groaned. “I want you again –I want you now.” Harry moved back, laying Louis’ head down gently.

          Louis squirmed, filling the air strongly –submerging Harry. “Goodness.” The ex-military growled loud and it only made the omega squirm more. Louis was doing everything to get out of the cocoon and Harry was sick to want to see him struggle. He leaned down, kissing the exposed collarbones, “struggle for me, omega. Show me you want me.”

Louis growled, closing to snarling –angry at the tight wrap –turned on as well. He flipped onto his stomach, both hands free, “alpha…”

It was so demanding, it gave Harry shivers. He was not used to be bossed around, with Louis –it was perfect. “Yes, omega?”

“Now,” Louis pushed his hips back. It was still covered by blankets and Harry would have ripped them if not for their fertility blanket being one of them. The Elements would never forgive him if he destroyed one of their gifts –neither would Louis.

       Harry quickly freed Louis of each layer, neck rolling back when he was face to face with Louis’ hips. “Thank you…” He slid inside so easily –it was slicked up and soaked with come –his come. Harry gave no time, gave no kindness with his thrusts. “Thank you –thank you…” Harry whispered like it was a prayer –and it was.

Louis panted below him, hands no longer holding him up. He moaned high, cock completely spent but not failing to fill up again. “Alpha!”

“It will be so beautiful, omega.” Harry moaned in the back of his throat, dick hard and thick with every thrust, “our children –you will look so beautiful pregnant.”

Louis was crying now, sensitive and emotional. He needed to see Harry’s face. “Yes!”

“Oh fuck –you will,” Harry’ nails went digging for blood, curling into Louis’ ass with blunt force. He pulled out before his knot caught Louis’ rim. If he could knot him all day, Harry would, but he was not here to hurt his omega either.

The alpha came over Louis’ back, closing his eyes when Louis flipped over allowing Harry to bathe his front. Louis whined, arching, coming untouched and Harry was ready for another round.

The omega reached up, sobbing, with a full face of tears. “Need you!”

“I am here.” Harry swiftly put him in his lap, taking no time to wrap him in warm blankets. Harry was dizzy, having just came –exhausted but still turned on. “Sh, my sweet Camellia. It is okay, your alpha is here.”

           “Mm!” Louis mewled, hiding his face in Harry’s chest. Louis was hyper sensitive and most likely confused –that was enough for today no matter how many more times the alpha could go. There came a point where your omegas body said no, a point where Louis wouldn’t even remember it.

He cradled him like a baby, back to the window to keep the light from his eyes. “My beautiful baby,” Harry teased. “I love you so.”

Louis whimpered, tired, “love you…”

          “I know you do –I will take such good care of you, I swear it. No one will ever hurt you again.” Harry closed his eyes, “Thank you for this, thank you for watching over us during our courting.” He kissed Louis’ forehead, hot tears in his eyes. Harry himself was emotional –he would have a head ache later. “Keep watch over our son –please, Lord, let this not be another hallucination.” Harry muffled his cries, grateful Louis was asleep. “Please let this be real, please –oh please.” He tucked his face into Louis’, “I need this to be real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	10. Abi and Eva 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Abi and Eva part 2

“Isaac?” Eva knocked on her brother’s door, “Isaac, can I come in?”

“Yes!” Isaac quickly opened the door, half-dressed. “Sorry, come in.”

Eva slipped inside, leaning on the door while Isaac finished getting dressed. “Are you going out?”

“Pabbi og ég ætla að þjálfa.” _(Dad and I are going to train.)_

“Ah.” Eva crossed her arms, toeing further into the room –sitting on Isaac’s bed. “Can I –talk to you?”

          Isaac paused, putting on his sock. The omega cut his eyes low, “what is wrong?” He stood up a little taller and it made Eva shiver. When they were younger Eva sometimes forgot her brother was an omega. Isaac was confident, strong, outspoken and deadly –everything Eva aspired to be as an alpha. But then again, their mother was an omega, and could be confused for an alpha as well.

Eva was constantly reminded that there was no correct definition of an alpha or omega. No matter how the TV and media portrayed each –one as weak and one as strong. Eva was only as strong as she wanted to be.

But, Lord, Isaac could confuse anyone.

“Nothing is wrong –nothing at all.”

Isaac walked to the bed, sitting, with one sock on. “You sound unsure of yourself.”

“I am.”

The omega’s mouth twisted, “what is wrong, Eva?”

“I like someone.”

Isaac’s smile pulled up slowly, “are you serious?”

Eva took a deep breath, “deadly.”

“Oh –oh!” Isaac bounced on his butt, crossing his legs on the bed. “Segðu mér, segðu mér.” _(tell me, tell me.)_

Eva smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “Tell you what?”

“Who are they? What are they like?” Isaac grinned, looking up, “I just have to know what type of omega stole your heart.”

Eva’s laugh shook, “Uh –yeah.” She pressed her lips together, trying to smile. “Can we pretend I never mentioned this?”

“Eh!” Isaac half-growled, eyebrows furrowed. “Nei! Þú hefur þegar talað!” _(No! You have already spoken!)_

Eva almost stood, getting stopped by Isaac’s hand, “Isaac, skiptir engu…” _(never mind/doesn’t matter)_

Isaac squeezed Eva’s wrist gently, “talk to me, systir.” _(Sister)_

“It is a girl.” Isaac smiled, motioning Eva to continue. “She is –beautiful, smart –she is strong.”

“Is she from school?”

“No,” Eva smiled briefly, “no…”

Isaac put a hand to Eva’s cheek, “you do not need to be nervous, I am your brother. I will not judge who you like, Eva.”

“She is an alpha.” Eva could hear a pin drop –her stomach threatened to rip up her throat and out of her mouth. She wanted to scream to the Elements.

Isaac smiled gently and she was able to breathe again. “An alpha, just like you.” He shook his head, “I am sorry that I just assumed.”

“No, no –Isaac –I should not like an alpha. I should not-”

“Says who?”

“Everyone,” Eva licked her lips, “everyone.”

The omega bit his lip, “and? You have always ran against traffic, Eva –why is it different now?”

Eva looked down, “because –because I constantly avoid what makes me happy –when –I just-”

           Isaac held up a hand, “you said it, that is it. You do not allow yourself happiness, Eva. And it is because you believe you do not need it –that you do not deserve it. When someone screams, you scream back but only if what you scream does not benefit you –only when it benefits someone else.”

                The alpha’s lip wobbled and it made her mad because she told herself this crying stuff had to stop. “You should go –I should go.”

                “You are you doing it –you are doing it right now. I do not have anywhere else to be but right here.” Isaac took a deep breath, “I am sure there are plenty of alphas with alphas and omegas with omegas.”

                “Yeah? Hvar? Hm? Hvar eru þau?” _(Where? Where are they?)_

                “Eva, you know what I mean.”

                Eva stood up, running her fingers through her dark hair, “I feel crazy –I feel so crazy, Isaac.”

                Isaac stood slowly, keeping in mind what his parents said about approaching his sister. “Eva, relax –no one knows but you and me.” He took her hands from her hair before she could pull on it, “there is nothing wrong with liking an alpha –nothing at all. The elements do not pick and choose. Skilur þú mig?” _(Do you understand me?)_

“Okay –okay, yes.” Eva took shallow breaths –it was a part of her therapy. “I am okay –I am fine. I just –I hate myself.”

Isaac swallowed hard, almost hitting her for saying the words. He would never, no matter how it annoyed him –because he wanted Eva to be able to feel comfortable enough to talk about how she felt –even if it was bad.

“I love you –do you love me?”

“I adore you, Isaac –I adore you –Goodness.”

“Okay,” Isaac smiled, reassuring her, bringing her back to the bed. “Tell me more about her, what is her name?”

“Lord!” Eva stood again, “what do I do!”

Isaac blinked quickly, confused and taken back, “Eva.” He stood, grabbing her again, “hey! róaðu þig! Horfðu á mig, horfðu á mig núna, Eva!” _(Calm down! Look at me, look at me now, Eva!)_

“It is Abigail!” Her voice came down to a whisper, “I am in love with Abigail.”

“Oh,” Isaac’s lips parted, “oh shit.”

-

Abigail half-screamed when she saw her friend, running to her immediately. “Eva, Eva, Eva!”

Eva dropped her bags, opening her arms like she always did. She picked Abigail up easily, swinging her around, “Abigail.” She took a deep breath, taking in her best friend’s smell, “I missed you so much.”

Abigail was in tears –like always, not moving away an inch. “I love seeing you –I love seeing your face.” She giggled, “I love smelling you –is that weird?”

Eva dug her nose further into Abigail’s gland, “no, not at all.”

Abigail pulled away soon after, beaming, touching over Eva’s face. “You just get more beautiful every time we part.”

Eva pinched her dimpled cheek softly, “I could say the same.”

Abigail pouted, “We both know who is more beautiful.”

Eva smirked, “we do.”

“Do not act so smug, Eva –just because you are better looking.” Abigail put her hands on her hips, “My personality is untouchable.”

Eva closed her eyes for a moment, smiling to herself, “you are the perfect alpha, being, and friend –beautiful, with a personality that is truly –untouchable.”

“Why must you talk to me so kindly?” Abigail shoved her gently but grabbed onto her hand. “Be mean to me –call me ugly. Say I smell.”

“We have always promised never to lie to one another and I will not start now.”

“Hmph,” Abi rolled her eyes, picking up Eva’s bag. “How was your flight?”

“I can carry it.”

“So can I.” Abigail moved away before Eva could snatch it. “You may hold my hand if you wish to hold something.”

Eva groaned like if she didn’t want to –but she wanted to –and she did.

“Your bag is always so heavy.” Abigail shook her backpack, “I always feel like I bring too little.”

“I bring books, that is why.”

“Hm, books –makes me think of my Deme.” Abigail smiled to herself, “you both get along really well, I wonder if that is why.”

“Deme is hilarious,” Eva smirked, “his humor is dry –I like it.”

Abigail swooned, swinging their interlaced fingers, “the greatest being to bless this beautiful earth.” She looked around, “look, your best friend.”

Eva snarled at the alpha that watched them walk, “idiot –I cannot stand him.”

“Mm,” Abigail nudged her towards their shared bunk, “ignore him –he knows not to bother us anymore.”

“Yes,” Eva grinned darkly, “do you think threatening his omega was such a good idea?”

Abigail raised a challenging brow, “if he thinks threatening my best friend was a good idea then yes –it was a grand idea.”

Eva opened the door for her friend when they reached their room, “I thought I was the one with anger problems.”

Abigail dropped Eva’s bag on her twin bed, “so I am not allowed to be angry?”

Eva held up her hands, chuckling, “I never said that, alpha –do not bite me.”

Abigail showed her teeth, “careful.”

Eva licked her lips, looking away, “Abigail, Abigail…”

“Eva, Eva.” Abigail flopped back on the bed, looking up. “Matthew is back –did you hear?”

Eva stopped unpacking, “he is not?”

Abigail rolled her head, smiling, “he is –he arrived back from Antarctica with Mark. Baba told me just before I got on the plane.”

“Damn –I needed to speak with him.”

“About?”

“Just stuff.”

“Like?”

“Stuff?”

Abigail sat up quickly, “you know that I hate when you do that.”

Eva shrugged, focusing on unpacking. “It is nothing –you know I love Matthew.”

“Hmph,” The alpha stood off the bed, “I guess.” She stepped behind Eva, head on her shoulder. “Will you read to me?”

“You should read to me.”

“Yes or no?”

“Spilla…” _(Spoiled/tainted)_

“Ég hélt að þú sagðir að þú elskaðir að spilla mig?” _(I thought you said you loved spoiling me?)_

Eva almost groaned when Abigail wrapped her strong arms around her torso, head resting on her back. “þú ert þreyttur, alfa?” _(You are tired, alpha?)_

Abigail’s voice was small, sad and sleepy, “já, alfa…” _(yes, alpha)_

She was killing Eva and she had no clue. “I will read –come.” She hugged the hands around her stomach, moving her bag off her bed while Abigail removed her shoes. Abigail was crying by the time Eva laid beside her. She gently tucked her hair from her face –like she always did and kissed her forehead. The alpha patted her shoulder for Abi’s head, picking up the book on her chest. “Is this fine?”

“Fullkominn…” _(Perfect)_ Abigail choked on the word, pressing her nose into Eva’s shoulder. “I miss them –I hate being away…”

“I know, Abi –I am sorry.”

The alpha shook her head quickly, “do not be.” She wrapped her body around Eva, cuddling. “I love you, thank you for always being there.”

“Of course, Abi.” She opened the book to the first page. She was half-way through it but she knew Abigail would complain, because she would not understand the story, even though she would fall asleep anyway. “I love you too.”

                “Always?”

                “Forever.”

-

                “Hello?”

                “Matthew?” Eva groaned, walking back and forth in the woods, “I did not think of the time, I am very sorry.”

                “Do not be, alpha.” Eva heard shuffling, “is everything alright?”

                “Yes –no. No –nothing is.”

                “Is it Abigail?”

                “Yes,” Eva sat on the floor of the forest, “I feel tormented.” She wanted to stop talking. Matthew had a mate, they were obviously sleeping and she just woke him up –but she couldn’t. “She -can alphas be together without being hated? Will people hate her?”

                Matthew didn’t speak for a moment, “Eva…” The softness of his voice made her want to cry. “If anyone hates you because of who you love then they have no meaning to your life.” He paused, “no one is used to it but that does not mean they cannot become used to it. It has been alpha and omega for years and years, but before that it was humans and full-breeds. –Do you think anyone accepted that?”

                Eva bit her thumb, “no…”

                “But there are plenty of half-breeds and they created their own society and it became normal. Anything can become normal as long as there is beings who agree with it –and there are plenty.”

                “Where?” Eva whispered, suddenly afraid someone would find her –hear her. “Where are they?”

                She could hear Matthew’s smile over the phone, “everywhere –hiding out of fear of ridicule.”

                Eva took a shaky deep breath, covering her mouth with her hand. “Do you think –they feel like me? Crazy –alone?”

                “Maybe sometimes but,” He paused, “If they have a lover, how can they feel alone? Crazy? Maybe –but they have no reason to. –Even back then, I was always skeptical –confused, but I have learned to judge no one’s actions but my own. I have allowed that to translate to the beings that I trained in hopes that they spread the same message.”

                “So, do you think my father would shun me?”

                “Your father,” Matthew openly laughed. “Your father would never shun you –if your father becomes upset it is because you like anyone, not because it is an alpha.”

                Eva chuckled sadly, “thank you –I am so sorry for calling.” She touched her chest, “I could not sleep and –I began to panic.”

                “Never feel bad for calling me. To all of you I wish to be a lighthouse in a dark place.” He hummed briefly, “I am in Barrow, only just arrived. When you return I will be in Sitka and I would very much like if you were there as well.”

                “Oh,” Eva stood, kicking some leaves, “it is not that serious –my parents will question it.”

                “It is that serious. I will deal with your parents. They may come as well if it soothes them.” He smiled, “there are two very important people I would like you to speak to.”

                “Who?” Eva’s stomach turned, “do I know them?”

                “You have known them your whole life.”

                “Frænka and frændi?”

                “No, when you arrive –I think you will finally breathe easy, if only for a while.”

-

                Eva was on her way back to the bunks, hands stuffed in her pockets close to groaning with nervousness. There was still two months before they left, they’d only just arrived, but what Matthew said was killing her.

                “Eva!”

                The alpha stopped, eyes focusing on the breath coming from beyond the trees. “Abigail?”

                The alpha was mad –if the smoke coming from her breath didn’t say it, her eyes did. “How dare you.” Eva blinked quickly, shivering at how fast Abigail reached her. “Eva!”

                “Yes!” She stepped back, “woah, woah –what is wrong?”

                “What is wrong!” Abigail growled, deep with a gargle –it was extremely challenging. “What the fuck are you doing out here! I was terrified –I could not find you! I could not smell you!” She shoved her friend hard, snarling, “you are not allowed to hide your scent from me!”

                Eva shoved her back, only able to take so much challenging. “I needed to go for a walk!” She stepped into Abigail’s face, baring her fangs, “and, last time I checked, I am not your fucking omega.” Eva pushed into Abigail’s shoulder when she walked past her.

                Eva half groaned when she was punched in the back, “fuck.” She held her back, spinning around, eyes beginning to dilate. “Yeah?”

                Abigail roared, shaking her short hair, “no, you are far from an omega. You are selfish-” Abigail didn’t flinch as Eva approached her, angry and close to attack. “You are angry and selfish and –you drive me insane! You always do things like this! You hide when you are frustrated instead of coming to me!”

                Eva kept inching forward, almost with a wobble, her back hurt –the punch was hard. Eva was about to start ripping through skin –but then Abigail’s eyes broke out in tears. She was still angry, it was clear, but she was sad –Eva never did well with sad.

                “You do not need to be an omega –nor my omega for that matter,” the crying alpha spat. “But fine, you will learn how it feels. If talking does nothing, I will show you.”

                Eva jumped on her as soon as she turned around. It was a rough wrestle with no punches thrown. She wrapped two hands around Abigail’s throat once she was on top, “show me?” Eva sounded crazy, she could hear herself. “You are going to show me? Hm?”

                Abigail growled, hand wrapping around Eva’s wrist, “I am going to torture you, wait and see.”

                Eva squeezed harder, closing her eyes when Abigail smirked. She removed her hands, wanting to call herself stupid, “this is ridiculous, Abigail.” She allowed the alpha to flip her with no resistance. Eva sighed, putting two hands on Abigail’s hips, “why are we doing this?”

                Abigail was not talking, eyes low, bright in the dark.

                “Abi,” Eva sighed, “I was on the phone with Matthew.” She licked her lips, trying to stare past the bright green eyes. “I hid my scent from everyone –it was not just for you.”

                “Then you wake me up and tell me you are leaving the bunk.”

                “So that you follow me?”

                “If what you are speaking about is so important, why is it that I cannot know?”

                Eva’s thumbs rubbed her friend’s hips gently, “I do not know.” Abigail got off, walking away and Eva counted to three before running after her. “Abigail, please.”

                “Why are we,” Abigail chuckled, “why are we suddenly keeping secrets? Why are we –maybe it is normal.” She pressed her lips together, “why are you feeling harder to reach every time we speak?”

                “I am not trying to. You are the one being I can speak to about anything.”

                Abigail glared, “obviously not.”

                Eva sighed, “okay, you got me.” Abigail’s brows creased. “I like someone.”

                Her friend’s mouth dropped dramatically, “are you serious?”

                Eva closed her eyes, “deadly.”

                “What! For how long!” Abi hit her arm, “what! Is that what this is? You –who? What!” She pulled on her own hair and Eva smiled at the motion, she did it since they were young. “Since when? Why would you not tell me, Eva?”

                “I do not know,” Eva smiled –awkward. “Hormones, I guess.”

                “You guess!” Abigail pulled her into a tight hug, “I understand! I completely understand –liking someone is scary especially when you –when you know they are the one.”

                Eva’s eyes grew, staring through the dark forest. “What?”

                “Just know that I understand.” She pulled away, grinning, “soulmate qualities.” Eva almost gagged. Abigail rubbed Eva’s back, “I was upset and I am sorry I hit you.” She brought Eva’s hand to her mouth, “I love you, I was so worried.”

                Eva gawked, wanting to say something.

                “Come,” Abi held her hand with a gentle smile, “tell me about this omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	11. Zayn and Liam 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Zayn and Liam part 2

                “Did you have to kill him?” Harry typed, staring directly at Zayn. “Did you?”

                “Eh.”

                Harry hit a key particularly hard, “Zayn, I am stressed. Every time we come to Iceland you disappear to that omega. Now I have to send a letter saying that my second in command killed a solider –the reason? I must make up a plausible lie.”

                “Rape is not plausible enough? He would have hurt him and I stopped him.”

                “Zayn, please.” Harry rubbed his temples, “I understand. I know he was wrong, he deserved death but not by you. He was never supposed to be around the battalion. He came because he was looking for you. Does it excuse it? No. But he is safer away from our mindless alphas. –I do not care about this omega. I see him as every other omega that my battalion sleeps with. You have not seen an omega in a while and you cannot control yourself.” Zayn raised a brow. “But I need you here. Your job is more important than that omega. You do an amazing job when you are here –maybe even better than myself. But I need you here, psychically and mentally.”

                Zayn bowed his head, “I am sorry, sir.” He chewed his lip, “I did not mean for this –but –they touched him. I said not to –I told everyone not to touch him. I was angry –I saw red.”

                “I do not care what you have seen, saw or will see.” Harry went back to typing, “control your temper and keep him away from the camp grounds. This would not have happened if you would have.” Harry shook his head, “there are plenty of hotels in Iceland.”

                Zayn stepped back, “are you telling me that I may take him to a hotel and explore Iceland –although I should be working?”

                The leader looked up slowly, eyes dark, “leave.”

                Zayn grinned wide, “see you tomorrow.”

-

                “Liam!” Zayn called, looking around the woods. Liam was not in his usual hole-in-a-tree. “Omega! I am back!” He pouted, turning back towards the tree.

                “Alpha?”

                Zayn spun around, smiling, “Liam.”

                Liam approached him slowly, tugging on one of Zayn’s heavy shirts he had left with him. “What are you doing here?”

                Zayn came closer, upset, “why? Were you with someone?”

                Liam cut his eyes, “what? No.” He walked past the alpha, “honestly.”

                “Hey,” He grabbed Liam’s arm, “what is wrong? Why are you upset?”

                “I –I am not upset.”

                Zayn sniffed him quickly, “where were you? What is that smell?”

                Liam blushed, looking away, “I –got a job.”

                Zayn’s eyes grew, “a job?” He smiled slowly, picking the omega up. “A job! Truly?”

                “Yes!” Liam laughed, arms thrown around the alpha’s neck as he swung them in circles. He dug his face into Zayn’s scent gland, humming, “a real job…”

                “Where? What –what will you be doing?” He started walking, skip in his step, towards Liam’s tree. “Is it dangerous? Is it far?”

                “No and no.” Liam squeezed his thighs around the strong alpha’s waist, “I will be able to walk there with no worry.” He whined when Zayn finally approached the tree. “It is nothing special. I will wash dishes.”

                “It is very special, omega.” Zayn set him down gently, letting Liam crawl into the tree, him following after. “You will have a job. No matter the job, it is a job.”

                Liam blushed, grabbing a blanket from the floor. He poked it gently, “yes, I am excited. The place is owned by an omega, I feel safe there. –They will even provide me with a uniform.”

                Zayn smiled, hand on Liam’s knee. “Will you celebrate with me? May I take you somewhere?”

                “Oh.” The omega went red, head down. “That is not necessary, alpha.”

                “Please, please.” Zayn crawled closer, spreading Liam’s knees apart to crawl between them. “Look at me.” Liam did and Zayn kissed the corner of his mouth, “let me take you to a hotel. I want to spend time with you in the city.”

                Liam leaned closer, lips brushing against Zayn’s. “Your work…”

                “I spoke to Harry –sort of.” He chuckled when Liam giggled, “please?”

                “I –have never been to a hotel.”

                “Then it will be perfect. Just until tomorrow.”

                Liam nodded, shy, “yes, okay.”

                “Thank you, omega.” Zayn leaned in to kiss him again, “thank you. We will celebrate.”

-

                Liam held onto Zayn’s forearm, sniffing around –nervous. He whimpered when they approached the front desk, “no…”

                Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulder, allowing the omega to cuddle under his arm. “You are fine.” He smiled at the concierge, “a room for the night, please.” Zayn dug into his pocket, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He slid his I.D onto the counter, followed by his military I.D.

                The woman smiled back, “Okay, Mr. Malik.” She typed into the computer, not batting an eye when Liam’s whining grew louder.

                Zayn stroked the back of the omega’s neck. A few months ago Liam would have probably killed him for it. “Sh, omega.” He ducked his head to kiss Liam’s soft cheeks. “We are okay. We are almost done.”

                “Your discount has been added, sir.” She handed back both cards while Zayn pulled out cash.

She bowed her head, standing. “Let me retrieve your key.”

-

                Liam’s breathing slowed once the bedroom door was closed. He looked around quickly, opening every door in the room. He dug out all the blankets from the closet, throwing them onto the bed.

                Zayn watched lovingly from the door, giving the omega his space as he put together a nest. He set his bag on the small dining table before removing his shoes.

                “I hate it here.” Liam was growling, anxious growls. He formed the nest quickly, curling inside. “This was a bad idea. Everyone was staring.” He snarled, “because –because I look homeless. Because I am –homeless.”

                “Because you are beautiful –and why should they not?” Zayn frowned, approaching the nest. “May I join you?”

                “No,” Liam breathed, closing his eyes. “I am scared –I feel unsafe.”

                “We may leave, omega.”

                Liam shook his head, “you –have already paid.”

                “And?” Zayn licked his lips, “I am not here to force you to stay.” He crossed his arms, “but I did promise to protect you, Liam.”

                Liam shivered, whining. He held up a hand, “enter.”

                Zayn took a shallow breath, crawling into the warm nest, curling around the shifting omega. “Still yourself. We are safe, you have made yourself a beautiful nest.” Liam barred his neck and Zayn immediately gave it soft kisses. “I am here,” His voice fell to a whisper, “we are here to celebrate you, precious.” He dug his nose into Liam’s scent gland, “we will enjoy life –yes?”

                Liam pushed back against the alpha’s chest, calming, “yes…”

                “Good boy,” Zayn cooed, hands falling to Liam’s stomach. “For now let us rest. You have worked yourself up.”

                Liam nodded quickly, squeezing the arms around his stomach. It was rare to see Liam so raw –scared. The omega could pass off for an alpha, aggressiveness and all. Now, Liam was pliant –so sweet and gentle. His whines were music –soft and high.

                Zayn growled low, possessive, “sleep.”

-

                “What is this?” Liam pulled out a knife from Zayn’s bag, “did you make this?”

                “Yes, back at home –in Greenland.”

                Liam twirled it, touching the sharp blade, “it is beautiful.”

                They’d woken from their nap, still in the nest. Liam hadn’t said anything but Zayn was sure he did not want to leave. Even when Zayn got up to use the restroom Liam had been on high alert, eyes big when he came back.

                “It is.” Zayn nudged his face against Liam’s bare shoulder, “very similar to an omega with a very sharp tongue.”

                Liam smiled, re-wrapping the knife. “The hotel is nice –I feel better, safer.” He put it away, laying down, pulling Zayn’s arms around him. “But I do not think I would like to come back.”

                “That is fine. I am proud of you for trying.”

                Liam preened, purring while Zayn kissed small marks on his skin. “When will you leave again?”

                “In a week we will leave again.”

                The omega leaned up, kissing him, “I will miss you.”

                “As will I.” Zayn smiled softly, hand dragging up Liam’s thigh. “Tonight, we will not think. We will enjoy one another.” Liam swallowed hard but nodded as Zayn’s hand went higher, pulling on his loose pants. The alpha growled, nails digging into Liam’s hip, “a bed –a nest –you are half naked. It is tempting.”

                Liam didn’t speak, hiding his face instead.

                “Liam,” Zayn lifted his face, “look at me –Liam.” He sat up, pulling the omega with him. “You are crying, beautiful.”

                “ég er góður.” _(I am fine)_

                “What?” Zayn frowned, cupping his face, “oh please, I cannot understand.”

                Liam sniffled, “I am fine –I just –emotional.”

                “I wish to know why. Emotions and all.”

                “I am virgin.” Liam shook his head quickly, “and I do not want to have sex with you.”

                Zayn pouted, moving back slightly to take in the sobbing omega. Liam quickly clutched his shirt, “please, I was not trying to lead you on. I am happy –with you. I just –sex –I cannot not. I –dammit. Ég er ógeðslegur. Fyrirgefðu, því miður.” _(I am disgusting. I am sorry, I am sorry.)_

“I only understand the apology but I will not accept it.” Zayn scooted closer. “I want you, yes, but never enough to hurt or to make you feel unsafe.” He scented the omega, making him cry more, “I never approached you for sex. I never asked for it –I never expected it. When you are with me, you are safe, omega. I love –being with you and sex has nothing to do with it.” He kissed Liam’s wet cheeks, “we are here to celebrate you. I just –wanted to be with you outside of the forest. Make a new memory of us.” He stepped out of the nest carefully and Liam chased him, finally coming out.

                “Sh,” Zayn hushed. “I am here, I want to give you space.”

                “Nr! Nr!” Liam shook his head, forehead pressed against Zayn’s chest. “I want you with me.”

                “And I am here.” Zayn took both of his hands, moving him back. “I am going nowhere. Do you feel safe with me?”

                “Já, já.” (Yes, yes.)

                “Do you think I will force myself on you?”

                “Never.” Liam hugged him, “no, never.”

                “Then take back your apology so I can give mine.”

                “You-”

                “I should have never gotten so physical. I should have asked, I am sorry.” Zayn smiled, running a hand through Liam’s hair. “No sex –but –May I kiss you still?”

                Liam smiled, teary eyed and exposed. He nodded, “yes, please.”

                “Mm,” Zayn hummed softly, leaning into the omega’s trembling lips. “Let us each shower. We will order food, they even have a pool.” He tucked some hair behind Liam’s ear, kissing his forehead. “Let us celebrate your job, Liam.”

                Liam nodded once, firmly, happy. “Yes, alpha.”

-

                “Zayn,” Harry entered the tent, squinting at his fellow alpha when he hurried to hide something. “Show me.”

                “Show you what?” Zayn crumped the paper behind his back. “What?”

                Harry stalked closer, squatting, “you are to be my second in command, I must be able to trust you.”

                Zayn sighed, holding out his hand with the wrinkled paper. “It’s a letter.”

                Harry snatched it swiftly, reading, “Ugh.”

                “Really?” The alpha shook his head, “must you?”

                “Must you?” Harry ripped it up, “I may have never had a friend but I consider you much of one.” He sprinkled the shreds of paper over Zayn. “He hates you, he has not replied and the only time he did reply was to solidify his hatred for you –can you not catch a hint?”

                Zayn took a deep breath, “I miss him –after seeing him that day,” He rubbed his face, both elbows on his knees, “I could never –I have dreamed of his face. Two months since then and it is still eating me alive. He was so hurt, I have to try –I have to try, Harry.”

                Harry tilted his head, “I wish I could understand certain emotions that others feel –or maybe not.” He crossed his arms, “and what of Gabriel back in Barrow?”

                “You know how that is going –he is impossible.”

                “And you chose him.”

                Zayn looked up at his leader, “are you trying to make me feel worse?”

                “Whatever makes you get up faster –we have work to do.”

                Zayn rubbed his knees before standing, “you know –remember when you told me about Matthew?” Harry stiffened. “How I was there for you –being an open ear and not putting you down? Remember that?”

                Harry cleared his throat, “yes…”

                Zayn smiled sadly, “I need that –not this.” He walked past Harry, out of the room.

-

                “Zayn,” Matthew smiled gently, opening the door wider. “A surprise but a very welcoming one.”

                Zayn smiled briefly, “may I –come in?”

                Matthew stepped aside, “please.”

                Zayn stopped, seeing Harry, he turned around, “I will come back later.”

                “Never.” Matthew slammed the door shut, leaning on it with a beautifully bright smile. “A talk is in order, sit.”

                Zayn turned back around, going to sit beside his leader.

                Matthew puckered his lips, strolling closer to the pair, “you both may speak.”

                Zayn glanced beside him, Harry was staring hard. “I –actually had no idea he was here. I came for you.”

                Matthew bit his lip, eyes crinkling and it made Zayn’s stomach turn. There was a very solid reason Harry liked Matthew –clear as day. The same reason everyone grew nervous around him. He was gorgeous and Zayn suddenly felt uncomfortable.

                “Yes, but it is not a lovely coincidence that you both are here with a problem?”

                Zayn could hear Harry swallow and he finally looked at him. “Uh –hi.”

                “Hi.” Harry spoke quickly, “you are my only friend. I am sorry.”

                Zayn’s eyes grew and flew to the other side of the room, “oh goodness.”

                “Zayn,” Matthew kneeled on the floor, sitting back on his feet.

Both alphas stood quickly, angry. Zayn held out a hand just as fast as Harry did, “sir, stand.”

Matthew looked at both of them, “I wish to stay like this. Sit.” Their butts hit the couch at the same time. “Continue Harry.”

“That was all, sir.”

“Hm,” Matthew hummed, “Zayn, what troubles you?” Zayn rubbed his hands together, nervous. “I would like to think that you can trust us both equally, would I be wrong?”

Zayn licked his lips, looking back to his friend. “You would not be, sir.”

Matthew smiled gently, “speak.”

“I met an omega –in Iceland we met. Only Harry knew and –every time we traveled there, I would see him. He is so special and,” Zayn smiled, “everything an omega should not be and I have never wanted something so badly –ever.”

Matthew tilted his head, hands crossed in his lap, looking like porcelain. “And Gabriel?”

Zayn took a shallow breath, “I have spoken of our fights –we are not compatible. There is no Gabriel.”

“Hm.” The commander looked at Harry, “and your advice, Harry?”

“If he wanted the omega from Iceland he would have him. He chose Gabriel.”

Zayn groaned, “You are terrible. I do not need a pat on the back, but maybe some empathy?”

“No.” Harry looked back at Matthew. “I cannot give empathy –sympathy maybe, not empathy.”

“What?” Zayn growled, “They are the same! I am just asking for –Elements, you are so difficult! An amazing leader, yes, but as a being –you need help!”

Harry shrugged, “I need help because I am being honest?” He looked at his second in command, “your problem is a spec on the face of the earth, maybe even smaller. You are asking for empathy because you are sad over your own choice? Never, I will give you none. It is not being cruel and I do not need help. I see a large picture while your head is too far up your own ass.” Harry stood, “and empathy and sympathy are different. Two different words, two different meanings.” He bowed to Matthew before leaving.

Zayn gaped at the door, lifting a hand before dropping it. “Do you see? Please tell me you see!”

Matthew wasn’t smiling anymore, he was staring at the door. “He is upset.” He shook his head, looking back to Zayn. “I see, Zayn, trust me.” He patted his hands against his thighs, “Harry –is difficult, you are right, but you must try to –empathize with him.”

Zayn leaned closer, “is there truly a difference?”

“A very a large one, yes.” Matthew grinned, “Would you like me to care about your problem or would you like me to stand your shoes and feel it?”

Zayn licked his bottom lip, sitting back. “I should –stand in his shoes.”

“Yes, you should try.” Matthew shrugged softly, “I try to stand in everyone’s shoes, even if they do not fit me.” He lowered his head, “Zayn, you know that relationships, while in the military, are complicated.”

Zayn bowed his head, in an apology. “I know I was not supposed to –I was in the wrong but,” He looked up, eyes pleading. “I am dying.”

Matthew hummed, “what is his name?”

“Liam.”

Matthew chuckled, “a protector. You surround yourself with protectors.”

Zayn smirked, shaking his head, “he is so much more.” His smirk fell, “I messed up.”

“Does he like you?”

“Yes, I think so. –He was so upset when I told him of Gabriel –does that mean something?”

“It could mean many things but I would say he likes you.” Matthew shifted a little, “Harry is right, to an extent.” He held up a finger, “this is not where your focus should be, I am telling you this as your commander. –But how can you focus if you are not focused?” Matthew frowned, “I have only had one true lover in my whole life, and he was-” Matthew pressed his lips together, “he was very –we were not meant for one another.” He smiled, “I focused on doing better and I did. If I would have focused on him, I would be in a very different place.” Matthew scooted forward, two hands on Zayn’s knees. “It is not always like my situation, but that is how Harry sees it because he has never been in love. –Your problem is a spec, Zayn, but it is your spec. And suddenly that spec is big, too big to hide. If Liam is so important to you, and you wish to be with him, now is not the time.”

Zayn nodded, “when is?”

Matthew stood up on his knees, cupping Zayn’s face liked he’d done a million times before. “I do not know but some things are still too fresh and are not ready to be bothered. Give it time. Time will forever be my torture, but it does not have to be yours.”

The alpha sniffled, “yes, sir.”

“Tell me more.” Matthew sat back again, “everything, tell me everything about him.”

Zayn smiled warmly, “it may take long.”

“I will always have enough time for you.” Matthew’s blue eyes squinted happily, “I will not let it torture me now. Tell me –I have all day.”

-

Zayn looked up when Harry entered their room. He closed his pen, leaning back in the chair. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Harry pulled off his shoes, switching them for boots.

“I will be out there in twenty.”

“I expect you to be.”

“Harry,” Zayn stood, “Can we talk?”

Harry stomped on his shoe, getting it on. “You have five minutes.”

“Really?”

“Four.”

“A minute has not even passed –I am not Abel.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, looking away, “speak.”

“I am sorry –that you do not understand my feelings.” Harry looked at him, annoyed. “Liam is amazing, he is strong. He’s beautiful, I mean –you saw him.” Zayn shrugged, “he’s sweet, he smells amazing –he is funny. I think, though, that I love his strength the most. And you know what, I consider him a friend. He helped me, even if unknown to him, get through my mother’s death. When I was with him, I did not think of anything but him.” He sighed, “And I love him and I want him –and I do not care if it is a spec to you. It is my spec –and you know what-”

Zayn paused when Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

“I am sorry that I do not understand your feelings.”

Zayn huffed, patting Harry’s back, “Harry, it is fine.”

“It is not.” His leader squeezed him, “you are right –it is not important to me, but it is to you. You are my friend and so Liam should be important to me as well.”

“Oh Harry, if your soldiers could see you now.”

Harry pulled away, emotion clean, “they would see us hugging.”

“There is something wrong with you.” Zayn turned around, sitting back down.

Harry squatted, “what are you doing?”

“Icelandic –I am practicing –learning.” Zayn smiled to himself, “while I let time take its course, I will make myself better.”

Harry lifted a brow, “Matthew would not tell me what you spoke about.”

Zayn smirked, picking up his pen, “neither will I.”

Harry glared at him, “Secrets will destroy you.”

“Oh please, everyone keeps secrets.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah, sure.” Zayn rolled his eyes, flipping the page in his notebook, “everyone keeps secrets.”

-

“You did what!” Zayn practically growled, keeping calm only because it was Matthew.

The commander was all smiles, head high, “I met Liam –he is amazing. I like him.”

Harry nodded, “I do not agree but it does not matter.”

Zayn clawed his own face, “you –what! You were not supposed to do this to me! What about time?”

“Time has passed.”

Harry nodded again, “time has passed.”

“You shut up!” Zayn pointed furiously at Harry, “I am sure this was your idea!”

Matthew raised a hand, “It was mine.”

“It was his.”

“Good Lord, strike me.”

Matthew held out a piece of paper, “you should be thanking your leader. I asked him to find Liam and he did, very quickly at that.” He smiled, “his address, he knows you are coming.”

“Matthew,” Zayn dropped his head, “I am not ready.”

“Þú ert tilbúin.” (You are ready.)

Harry smiled gently, nodding, “Hann er rétt, þú ert tilbúinn.” (He is right, you are ready.)

Zayn groaned, taking the address with shaky fingers. “I should have never taught you Icelandic.”

“I helped,” Matthew winked, stepping back. “I will leave tonight, but I expect you will be back by tomorrow night?”

“Yes, sir.” He swallowed hard, “thank you, sir –thank you, Harry.”

Harry nodded, “he is worth two-hundred push-ups.”

Zayn grinned, looking down, “he is worth thousands.”

“Hmph,” Harry turned around, “I would not say so much.”

-

“Wha-” For once Harry was stunned for words. “You cannot –he cannot –Zayn.”

Zayn held up two hands, “please, I am begging you.”

Harry blinked quickly, “I take it back, you were not ready.”

“Harry, come on! We do not leave for another week! He can pack in that time.”

Harry’s mouth fell agape, “you are trying to bring an omega on a plane full of alphas. What? Do you think no one will notice? Wha –I am appalled, revolted. I am absolutely revolted, Zayn.”

“I know you –you said it already.” Zayn leaned on the wall, “he will never be allowed into Alaska if he does not come in with me. They will send him away.”

“He can apply like everyone else.”

“He has –a criminal history. They will deny him on the spot and he will never be allowed in.”

Harry snorted, “He is a criminal? You did not tell me.”

“He killed his father –he was abusing him.” Zayn closed his eyes, “please –I cannot leave Iceland without him.”

“Just because it is you does not mean they will let him in.”

“I know, I know.” Zayn’s smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, “so, you can bring him in…”

Harry raised a brow, “excuse me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	12. Questions & Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold Little Heart is the main story.  
> If you have NOT read Cold Little Heart, you will NOT understand this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions and Answers.  
> There may be a second 'questions and answers' in the following chapters but  
> for now these are questions/answers I've seen or things that should be explained.

  * **When do you update?**



I do NOT have a set update schedule. I am bad a commitments and so I update when I can. Some stories are just easier to write so I tend to update them more often.

  * **Do you have a Wattpad?**



Yes, to keep up with translations. I will eventually post my work on there as well.

  * **How old are the characters?**



Abraham is 3 at the beginning of CLH. He is 12 when he joins Wolf’s Retreat. He is 18 when he graduates. Isaac and Abraham are the same age. These are the most important ages. (Ages 5 and 10, for example, are just different times through the story.)

Harry is in his mid 30’s. Louis is in his late 20’s. Zayn is mid 30’s, Liam as well.

  * **How do the characters age?**



There is a reason I never mentioned ages in the adults. Unfortunately we are human and sometimes have a hard time seeing past what is told to us. Example: If I say Harry is sixty years old –you will picture a grey-haired, old looking Harry. In my story, the characters PHYSICALLY age very slowly. This is a different universe and so age is a number of experience rather than age. Wolves & half-wolves are very healthy and live much longer than humans. Adaption. Louis and Harry have a lot of time to continue having children, and have not aged very much compared to the kids. I could go on and on with ages and explain exactly how I see them in my head but it is just too complicated. Devi, the man who Harry stayed with, is the oldest character mentioned. He is at least 160-170 years old, but is still fully functioning –just old.

Example: Abraham is 10 –five years pass and he is 15 (PHYSICALLY). BUT, he has only aged about 2 years. If you DON’T get it, don’t worry. Everyone is young and healthy.

  * **How old is Matthew?**



Matthew, in my little world, is 28 when Harry is 17. 11 year difference. Matthew is NOT old, as many of you think. Harry is around 34-35 (let’s say), which means Matthew is 45-46 years old. AGAIN, age is experience, NOT in physical age. Physically, Matthew and Harry would probably look the same –in muscle and health. My baby is NOT old so please!

**-So why does Issac call him _eldri_? (Senior)**

It is out of pure respect. Isaac would NOT call just anyone _eldri_. He loves Matthew and knows him. It is almost like a nick-name.

  * **What does Matthew look like?**



Matthew and Abel are dark-skinned. Matthew has darker skin than Abel. It is rare for them to have that skin color and be born in Alaska. They are considered a rarity in a sense. Matthew has a lot of tattoos, but not many scars. His skin is very clean, something also rare especially since he’s been in battle. He has bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. His hair is short. He is tall (taller than Harry), skinny but with plenty of muscle. He has sharp canines when he smiles and is beautiful. His character is pretty much perfect. Wolves love him not just because he’s an amazing leader but he is really beautiful. He sticks out like a sore thumb and they find it to be lovely –plus his features. My child.

  * **Why in the hell is everyone named after someone in the bible?**



Because I love the bible. I love the stories, I have always found them interesting. Because I love their names and I love that they all have meanings. The names I pick for OC’s have meaning or relate to the bible stories. Example: Solomon was a rich king but he was also very wise so of course I would pick him as Abraham’s tutor.

  * **What is Pre-bonding?**



This will be explained in the story but I’ll explain it here too. Bonding, in my world, is the act of biting one another. It creates a blood-related bond, a long lasting bond. Harry bit Louis and Louis bit him back. Blood is transferred and it’s a little creepy but that is a bond in my book. They have each other inside one another and on each other’s skin. So, what is pre-bonding? No biting, but there is blood. It is a private ritual, like a mini version of courting. They appreciate all of the Elements BUT only ONE gift is given and the pair will have to ask EARTH, specifically, for its blessing. They will transfer blood, by means of knife or whatever, and will keep close during that week. NO sex is allowed, if it happens then there is no way that you are going to get a blessing. This is obviously something that is taught and would be considered (to us) superstition. I’ll explain it more in the story.

  * **Isaac’s heat & Abraham’s rut?**



In my story, heat happens to omegas 18 or older. It is normal for it to happen when you turn 18 but there are late bloomers. Rut is the same. Isaac and Abraham are pre-bonded, they are a couple, so their heat/rut slowly link up. Isaac experiences pre-heat, it’s normal, and if Abraham would have been near him then he would have went into rut. Because he was not, Isaac was able to calm his heat but eventually it will come back. If Abraham is not there, Isaac will be able to calm it again and slowly learn how to control his heats (like every other omega his age) –same for Abby with his ruts. But, because they are together (and will be close to each other) their heat/rut should be at the same time. This is confusing, I will try explaining it in the story.

  * **Will there be underage sex? (Abraham/Isaac specifically)**



No. I am still struggling on whether to write sex for them at all because I will always see them as children so it is difficult. Isaac does mention, when he is like 14-15, that he wants to do more with Abraham but nothing explicit will be written while they are underage. It will be mentioned. I just think it’s very normal to have these thoughts as a teenager and so I wrote them.

  * **Why can Abraham transform?”**



Louis is a direct-line. Direct-lines are direct descendants of full-breeds. It should NOT be strong enough to reach Abraham. If anything, Louis should be able to change. But, it did reach him and it is ONLY because of Louis’ full-bred grandmother.

  * **Is Abraham’s wolf white?”**



No. Artic wolves are white. In my story, Iceland/Greenland are not as cold as Alaska. The wolves in Iceland, Liam, are brownish-black but mostly brown. Greenland, where Zayn is from, is also not considered Artic. He is a black wolf. Harry is Artic but Harry is not Abraham’s biological father so he would not be white. Abby is brownish-black, due to Louis’ grandmother. Not CJ, not Louis’ grandfather nor Louis’ mother. It is solely because of Louis’ grandmother.

If I missed something or you are confused, let me know. If you have more questions, I will probably make another chapter dedicated to Questions and Answers.

 


	13. Harry 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Harry part 2

**this chapter contains depictions of violence/blood**

**it is not too intense but this is a fair warning**

“Harry,” Matthew smiled, looking down at the alpha’s hands. “More food?”

                Harry coughed into his fist, bowing, “yes sir.”

                “Hm,” The dark alpha moved aside, allowing him in. “More leftovers?”

                “Yes sir.”

                “To my bedroom?”

                “I –am sorry –sir.”

                Matthew took the box from him, grinning, “as long as it is good –do not be.” He closed the door before walking to his bed. The alpha sat, one foot tucked under him, “what do we have today?”

                “Duck –roasted with potatoes and green beans.”

                Matthew opened the container slowly, eyeing the alpha, “so –fancy?” He sniffed the food, “where did you buy this from?”

                “A restaurant –Zayn, Cain, Abel and I went for dinner.” Harry stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. “I did not finish.”

                “Harry,” Matthew closed the food container, patting the bed. “May I ask a question?”

                Harry sat, “yes –anything.”

                “Why,” The older alpha laughed, “do you keep bringing me your leftovers?”

                Harry looked away, blushing, “I thought you may like them. I will stop.”

                “No, no, please.” Matthew smiled, shaking his head. “It is amazing –the food looks amazing.” He bit his lip, touching the alpha’s knee, “I am just –curious.”

                “That is what you do –when you like someone.”

-

                Zayn stopped mid-way from grabbing his book, “pardon?”

                “Do you think he likes me?”

                “Wait –wait, wait –wait –stop.” Zayn shook his finger, “you like –who?”

                “Matthew, I have already said it.”

                “Yes but –you think you like him?”

                “Yes –he causes bugs to crawl over my skin, and in my stomach.”

                Zayn chuckled in awe, “and here I thought you only loved yourself.”

                “I love you.”

                The alpha straightened up, “oh –okay.” He rubbed his neck, “I –actually do not know what to say now.”

                “Abel and Cain –maybe I can be with Matthew as well.” Harry sat up, “I will be on top.”

                “Harry!” Zayn hissed, coming closer, “what is wrong with you –hello! You are talking about our leader!”

                “He is beautiful, Zayn –he listens, helps –he is everything I want to be.”

                “Okay, that does not mean you should have sex with him!”

                Harry frowned, “why not?”

                “Wha –have you ever had sex?”

                “Of course, plenty.”

                “With omegas not with alphas –and not with anyone like Matthew!”

                “Exactly, that is why I want him.”

                “No!” Zayn groaned, “Look, you are an alpha –he is an alpha. Cain and Abel are –special –very special. –Have you told him about this infatuation?”

                “He will eventually catch on.”

                “How –how would he catch on?”

                Harry stood, “you told me, if I want to tell someone I like them that I should give them my leftovers.” He crossed his arms, too seriously. “And I have, plenty of times.”

                Zayn stood, mouth agape, before falling back with laughter.

-

                Harry sat on the floor, hands folded in his lap. He squinted at the body in front of him, taking in the damage done. “How does it feel?”

                The alpha squirmed, still alive –barely.

                “Tell me, are you in pain?”

                The alpha gargled, coughing up a large amount of blood.

                “Tell me then who tried to kill my soldiers?” He came closer to the body, holding two of the male’s fingers to his face. “Will you tell me where your base is?”

                The male coughed again, nodding.

                “Do you swear?”

                The male nodded again, faster.

                Harry grabbed the alpha’s dislocated jaw, cracking it back in place. “Tell me.”

                “Gol –Gol-”

                “It is Goliath’s army,” Harry finished his sentence, standing. He dropped both fingers to the floor, “send him back just like this.”

                “He’ll –he’ll kill me –me!”

                Harry turned around, “so should I do the honors instead?”

                The alpha sobbed, fingers missing –bones from his knees down, broken. He cried harder, pressing his face against the dirt. “Mer –mercy!”

                Harry walked towards him, kneeling, “I show none –but I have I promised not to kill you.” He pressed the palm of his hand against the soldier’s jaw, breaking it this time. “At least they will not burn you alive for treason.” He lifted the man’s face, staring into wet eyes. “How does it feel?” Harry tilted his head, “does it hurt?”

-

                “Harry,” Zayn ran after him, holding his chest. “I cannot find Abel.”

                Harry rubbed his temples, “and Cain?”

                “He went looking for him.” His second in command, bowed, “I have searched everywhere. I did not want to have to tell Cain.”

                Harry turned around, walking away, Zayn on his trail. “I cannot do this right now.”

                “Harry.” Zayn grabbed his arm, “Harry, talk to me.”

                “About what?”

                “About,” The alpha sighed, looking around. “I heard you last night.” Harry’s eyes grew slightly, “I was alone but I heard you.” Zayn licked his lips, “Talk to me, please.”

                Harry rubbed a hand over his mouth, huffing, “We are going into war in a month and –I am not ready.” He pressed his thumb against his lips, “I am having nightmares –awful ones that,” Harry swallowed thickly, “they are following me.”

                Zayn frowned, reaching out for his leader, “who?”

                “The nightmares –I can –I can see them.” The alpha leader took a shallow breath, leaning into the touch. “I –see all of them.”

                “Maybe,” Zayn spoke slowly, carefully, “take some time off –maybe, allow Exodus to handle torture for a while.”

                “We are about to enter a war –Matthew is counting on my victory.” Harry stood up straighter, “forget we spoke.” He turned around, his friend grabbing him again. “Zayn-”

                “I have never seen you cry, Harry.”

                “Good, leave it alone.”

“Harry, there is therapist –they are not only for the soldiers.”

                “Leave it, now.”

                Zayn let his arm go, “maybe you should speak to Matthew.” Harry stepped closer, backing the alpha into a corner.

                “You will not speak a word of this –do you understand me?”

                Zayn swallowed hard, “yes, sir.”

                “I am fine.” Harry moved away, “Tell me when you find Abel. Send him to my office.”

-

                Zayn closed his eyes, head down while Harry stared at the twitching body.

                Harry dug his hand into the man’s open wound, stretching it. “How does it feel?”

                The man screamed, throwing up over himself –choking.

                Harry removed his hand, staring at it with low eyes. He looked back down at the man, “leave.” Zayn opened his mouth but Harry stopped him. “Zayn, leave.” Once Zayn left, he was able to relax. He crossed his legs on the floor, elbow on his knee and head in his hand. “I always wonder how it feels.” The alpha looked over the disfigured body, “I have never been so broken down –burn, whipped –but never so broken.” He looked at his bloody hand again, “does it hurt –or do you eventually stop feeling?”

                The male threw up again, twitching. “He –I –I said –the –tr –tru-”

                “I know, you already told me the truth but,” Harry stuck his hand back inside the wound, feeling the alpha's tendons. “I am asking you new questions.”

                “Stop!” The male turned over, screaming. “Please!”

                Harry leaned forward, “then tell me –does it hurt?”

-

                “Papa…” Harry looked inside his grandfather’s cabin, following the blood trail. “Papa…” He stared at the dead body, throat slit open and left on the floor. The alpha sat on the floor, letting the cool air from outside hit his tears.

                “I –” He rocked back and forth, eyes burning. He touched the chain around his neck, squeezing it. “Fuck…” Harry hit the floor, “fuck!”

                He stood, running to his grandfather’s dead body. “Fuck!” The sobbing alpha held the limp body close, pressing his face into his chest. “Papa…” He whispered, shuddering, “I am so sorry… I am so sorry, papa.” Harry groaned, whining high, “please wake up.” He touched his grandfather’s bloody face, “please let this be a dream, papa.” Harry stroked his cold cheek, “oh, please, let this be a dream.”

-

                “Harry,” Matthew rocked him gently, “Alpha, you are screaming.”

                Harry sat up, touching his chest now covered in sweat. “I am sorry –sir.”

                Matthew gave him a tired smile, “do not be, all of us know nightmares quite well.” He covered Harry with his blankets and the solider went red. The leader smiled at him, “do not be embarrassed, I woke you.”

                Harry shook his head, “I did not mean to wake you.”

                “It happens, I wake myself sometimes.” Matthew knelt next to the blankets, “would you like to speak about it?” Harry looked away, silent. “Harry, I am not just your leader –or a trainer.” He touched the alpha’s cheek, “I am your friend and I love you. I want you to always be able to speak to me, alpha.”

                Harry’s face went hot, nodding hesitantly, “I –it was about my grandfather.” He slowly took Matthew’s hand away from his cheek. “They are frequent.”

                “Hm,” Matthew smiled tenderly, blue eyes gleaming in the dark. “This too shall pass.” Harry tilted his head, confused. “The torture, the nightmares –the pain.” He stood, touching the top of Harry’s head, “this too shall pass.”

                “When?” Harry felt smaller than he should, like a son being comforted by a father.

                “Is it fair that we ask time for a time?” The alpha smirked, “take this opportunity to learn patience instead.” Matthew shook his head at him, “one day, you will have a family, Harry. And they will need this –they will need time. I hope you give them the same love.”

                “Sir-”

                “I know, I know.” Matthew rolled his eyes, walking away. “Tomorrow, let us have breakfast.” He slowly closed the guest room door, “until tomorrow, alpha.”

                Harry laid back, hand on his chest, “Elements, please soothe my heart.”

-

                “Woah, woah,” Zayn helped him stand up straight, “you are okay, I am here.” He rubbed Harry’s back, “all done?”

                “Yes.” Harry leaned against the cool wall, breathing. “Thank you –Zayn.”

                His friend shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket. “No problem.” He licked his lips, “any reason you are out here throwing up?” He looked up at the dark sky, “it is two in the morning.”

                Harry shook his head, holding his stomach. “No reason.” He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before they shot open. “Goodness…”

                “More nightmares?”

                Harry gave him a side eye, “yes…”

                Zayn rocked on his heel, “Liam,” He looked up, “and I have purchased a home in Barrow.” He sniffled at the cold air. “he really wants you to stay with us.”

                “I stay with-”

                “Matthew, I know.” Zayn smiled, “but that is not your home, Harry.” He crossed his arms, “Stay with us when you come home –it would make him really happy.”

                Harry wiped his mouth, nodding, “yeah –okay.”

                Zayn approached him, hand on his back, “come on, I’ll help you back to bed.”

-

                Matthew smiled slightly, tilting his head, “like someone?”

                Harry scooted forward, “Zayn –told me that is what I should do.” He grasped Matthew’s hands, “I like you, Matthew. I want to be with you.”

                Matthew took a deep breath, pulling his hands away. He stood up quickly, leaving the leftovers on his bed. “Harry-”

                “I know –I know!” The alpha stood, “we are alphas –this is wrong but, it does not feel wrong.”

                Matthew flinched as if he’d been slapped, “Harry, no.” He covered his mouth, “you are confused.”

                Harry shook his head, “my mind has never felt so clear.”

                “No,” Matthew gave a dry-laugh, “you are. You are mistaking my love for you. I see you as my son –as someone I wish to see flourish. I love you, Harry, but with no intention of being your lover.”

                Harry pressed his lips together, running his fingers through his hair, “I see.”

                “Harry,” Matthew came closer, “Harry, look at me.”

                “It is fine.”

                “It is not.” The older alpha took his face in hand, “Harry, you are mistaking my nurturing and it was not my intention.”

                “I am not.”

                “You,” Matthew interrupted, “have not felt the kind of love I have given you. You have told me this yourself.” He shook his head, “it happens. You have searched for this your whole life and I have finally given it to you. But please,” He frowned, “I do not want you to misunderstand.”

                “I know my feelings.”

                Matthew stepped back, arms falling at his sides, “I have given you too much love, I think.” Harry tilted his head, eyes wide and vulnerable. “I have confused your gentle mind and I am sorry, Harry.”

                Harry turned around, “enjoy your food.”

                “Harry, please-”

                “I have done nothing but try to please you!” The younger alpha roared. “I have loved you –I have tried my best to become just like you!”

                Matthew bowed his head, “and that is where I have gone wrong. I have always wanted you to be better than me –not like me.”

                Harry wiped his eyes before he began crying, “I hate you.”

                Matthew clenched his jaw, “I will never hate you, Harry, never.”

                The alpha looked away, “this was a mistake.”

                “A mistake-”

                “One that I will not make again.” Harry stood straight, bowing, before leaving.

-

                “Harry!” Abel ran after him, “I am calling you!”

                “What Abel?”

                “I need a friend.”

                “I am the furthest thing from what you need then.”

                “No, you are perfect.” Abel ran in front, stopping Harry in his tracks, “that is why I liked you.”

                Harry licked his lips, “why did you stop again?”

                Abel blushed, “I started liking Cain.”

                “So, you do not like me at all? How could you just stop?”

                “I found someone else to like –I found something new.”

                “But –nothing? You have no feelings for me?”

                The alpha looked around, “if you kiss me –I will not tell Cain.”

                Harry raised a brow, “excuse me?”

                “Forget I said that!” Abel kicked the dirt, “please do not tell Cain.”

                “You are horribly confusing, Abel.” Harry huffed, “how do you get over someone so quickly?”

                “Well, I still like you –you are you.” Abel smiled, “but things change, interests change.”

                The alpha sighed, “Whatever, what did you want?”

                “Oh,” Abel licked his lips, “how would you tell another alpha that you want to try and be on top for once?”

                Harry opened his mouth, eyes squinted, “Abel, stay away from me.”

                Abel gawked at him, “rude –rude, sir!”

                “Goodbye, Abel.”

                “You know what –hey!” He ran in front of his leader again, “do you like me?”

                “Not at all.”

                Abel puckered his lips, “hm –are you sure?”

                “Positive.”

                Abel smiled slowly and Harry couldn’t help his own smile, “I like you, sir –like a brother.”

                “Goodness…” Harry walked passed him, “go away, Abel.”

                “What is wrong with that!”

                Harry shook his head, smiling, “you are a good being, Abel –Cain is lucky.”

                Abel grabbed his arm, “being alone is nice too, sir.” Harry licked his lips, nodding slowly. Abel smirked, “it is. Not always alone –but it is nice.”

                “Thank you, Abel.”

                The alpha nudged him, climbing ahead, “welcome, sir.”

-

                “Harry.”

                Harry opened his eyes, putting his hands down, “omega.”

                Louis smiled, walking across the snowy grass towards him. “I am back.”

                The alpha stood, wrapping his arms around Louis, kissing him. “How was work?”

                “Good, it is very cold today.” He touched Harry’s chest, “yet you are still warm.” Louis smiled, “did I interrupt something?”

                “Only meditating –it has been a nice day.” He kissed Louis’ cheek, “I missed you very much.”

                Louis sighed, holding the alpha tight, “what do you think about?”

                Harry shook his head, smiling, “it does not matter.” He took Louis by the hand, taking him back inside. “It is just old things.”

                “Will you eventually tell me these ‘old things’?”

                Harry smirked, helping remove Louis’ jacket and scarf, “one day.”

                “Hey,” Louis spun around, pouting at the alpha. “You promise?”

                “When the time comes.”

                “And when is that?”

                Harry hugged him, laying his head on top of Louis’, “why rush time?” He breathed, “How I miss you when you leave.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	14. Demetrius 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Demetrius part 1

 

“Baba,” The small omega peered into the bedroom, finding his parents sleeping in the large nest. “Baba…” He ran, small feet against the wood floor. He stared at them for a while before crawling in between the mess of sheets.

His father moved, nose brushing against the omega.

“Baba,” Demetrius pouted at him, “things.” He touched Harry’s fur, pressing his face against it. “Here please.”

Harry huffed out a short breath, licking his pup softly. Not five minutes later came another small sound of feet. “Deme…” Abigail entered, sniffing the air. “Deme?”

“Abi…” The boy sat up, holding out a hand. “Things…”

Abigail crawled to her brother carefully, not to wake their mother. “Talk in morning, Deme.”

Demetrius nodded, pressing his blanket to his face, getting comfortable against his father. Abigail crawled on top of Harry when the large white wolf shifted onto his back. She held out a hand for her twin, pulling him up, “love you, baba –love you, Deme.”

Demetrius breathed, closing his eyes, small fingers threading through Harry’s soft fur. “Love you…”

-

“Hi Demetrius,” Ezekiel smiled at the little alpha, “would you like to sit down, omega?” 

Demetrius held on tight to his mother’s hand, “no.” He looked up at Louis with wet lashes, “home, Ama.”

“Therapy is very important, my love.” Louis crouched, “I will be here with you.” He touched Demetrius’ cheek, “we have to try, okay?”

Deme looked back at Ezekiel, “no…” He turned around, grabbing onto Louis’ arms, “no!”

Louis picked him up, walking further into the room. “I am sorry about this –again.”

Ezekiel smiled, “it is fine, trust me.” He sat on one of the little chairs after Louis. The omega picked up a soft toy, a small dragon that Demetrius usually responded well to. “Deme, would you like to hold Mr. Dragon today?”

Demetrius peeked, taking the stuffed animal slowly, hugging him. “Home, Ama.”

Ezekiel smiled sadly, “is it more of the same?”

Louis nodded, “well yes –and then more.” He rocked his sniffling son, “it is not nightmares but he also will not explain what they are exactly so –we can only assume they are not good. Even his eyes, my poor baby, he has such deep bags.” Louis sighed softly, kissing Demetrius’ forehead, “he is just –not sleeping at night which wakes up Abigail and then she is just a grumpy mess.”

“And have the mid-day naps been helping?”

“Yes, that is the only time he actually sleeps.”

“Still no crying at night, correct?”

“None, he is never upset but he is not sleeping either.”

“Things?”

“The things –what things,” Louis shrugged, “I have no idea.”

“Hey, Deme.” The small omega made a farting nose with his mouth, kicking his feet. The therapist smirked, “one question, if you answer it –you may leave early today.”

Demetrius peered from behind the Dragon, brows wrinkled tight.

“Just a simple question, promise.”

Louis helped him sit straight, lips on the back of his head. “Can you answer one question, baby? Then we leave right away?”

Demetrius nodded slowly, holding up one finger. “One…”

Ezekiel smiled, nodding, “one.” He leaned closer, hands between his thighs, “are these –‘things’ pretty? Very –very pretty? Bright and pretty?”

Demetrius’ eyes grew wide, cartoon-like, “yes.”

The therapist smiled softly, “so bright that you cannot sleep?”

The boy nodded again, squeezing the Dragon tighter, “yes.”

“Are they very loud?”

“Yes…”

“I think, Deme, that there is nothing wrong at all –do you want to know what I think?” Demetrius shrugged softly. “I think you have something called Hypersensitivity Disorder. Would you like to know what that means?” Deme shrugged again, blinking at his therapist. “It means you are a bit more sensitive than others.” He went to his knees, sitting in front of the small boy, “even your dreams are more sensitive. You are seeing images brighter –louder –feeling them more even when they are good things.” Ezekiel looked up at Louis, “it is only part of what I believe –it may also be a sensory disorder as well –anxiety possibly.”

“Did you hear that, baby?” Louis kissed the boy’s cheek. “That is why we come here –he can help you.” He stood, sitting his son down, crouching. “You are not sleeping, sweet boy. I need my baby to sleep –you have to.” Louis brushed the hair from his eyes, smiling, “look at those gorgeous eyes.” Deme looked away, blushing. “You love sleeping baby –especially with ama and baba but,” He pouted, shrugging, “now we cannot because you cannot sleep.”

“Want to sleep with ama and baba.”

“Of course you do, Demetrius.” Ezekiel smiled, “and I would love to help you –we will start off slow and if you hate it, then no more.”

Deme squeezed the Dragon, “want him.”

Ezekiel smiled, nudging Louis gently, “you may have him, omega.”

-

“Deme!” Abraham jogged past his sibling’s room, backing up, “Deme?”

“Yes?” The omega sat on his bed, large book in hand.

“You are wearing my favorite shirt.”

“Is that not a good thing?”

Abraham walked up to the bed, siting, “uh no –it is not. It is my shirt and I am leaving tomorrow.”

“I know, I will be seeing you off.” Deme glanced at him, “it is soft.”

“And I am very close to ripping it off of you.”

“You may try.” Demetrius flipped the page, “but it is your favorite shirt so I am sure you would not want it damaged.”

Abraham closed his book, pressing nose to nose with his brother. “You sure are full of yourself.” He licked Deme’s nose once and the omega pulled away. “You are lucky you are pretty, Deme.” He smirked, opening his brother’s book again. “I guess I will have to leave without my favorite shirt –again.”

Demetrius flipped to the correct page, wiping his nose. “I guess you will –again.”

“I named you –remember that.”

“You do not allow me to forget.”

“Abby! Come get your twin!”

Demetrius shook his head, getting back to reading when his twin slid into the room. She leaned against the door frame, beaming and breathing hard. “Did you call, twin?”

Demetrius blinked at her but smiled, “I did not –Abraham did.”

“Yet here I am.” She jumped into the room and onto his bed. “Same book?”

“No, this one is different –longer.”

“About?”

“Another one about the Elements.”

                “Interesting,” She laid beside him, “you will read to me later, before bed.”

                Demetrius closed his book, laying on his side –face to face with his sister. “Where is baba and ama?”

                “Being sweethearts outside.” Abigail kicked her feet, “our parents are beautiful.”

                “Stunning,” Demetrius laid on his back, “are you finally going to tell me why you came home crying?”

                “I always come home crying.”

                “Not that much.”

                “Nope!” She also flipped on her back, feet kicking in the air. “I will take it to my grave.”

                “Hm,” Demetrius shrugged, “whatever.”

                Abigail bumped him, “ass –you could try and find out what happened.”

                “For what?” He looked at her, “you will tell me eventually, you always do.”

                “Well,” Abi threw an arm over him, resting her chin on his stomach. “Tell me about therapy.”

                “It is going well –Ezekiel gives me food when I get there so I sit down for an hour.”

His twin laughed, biting at his shirt. “Beautiful omega.”

“I do not see a point to keep going but –I still go. Baba says I can stop but I think I should keep going.”

“Why is that?”

Demetrius put a hand in his sister’s short hair, “it gives me something to do –especially when you or Abby leave.” He stared up at the hand-drawn stars on the ceiling, “I do not have to transform there either.”

“Deme,” Abigail sat up, pulling him up. “You were able to complete transformation before me! You are fast as light itself, you are quiet –Abby and I have a hard time finding you when we hunt.” She shook her head, “you are the definition of a wolf –an amazing wolf. Why –why will you not acknowledge that? My camp leader would kill to have you under her wing.”

“I know I am good.” Abigail rolled her eyes with a smile. “But –I just –I prefer like this.”

“Why!” Abigail groaned, “Why like this? I mean, I love like this –you have no idea. If I could make you my omega, I would –and I could.” She squinted at him, “incest is not frowned upon, Deme. If anything it creates a stronger-”

He covered her mouth, eyes low, “no –that is weird.” Demetrius moved his hand away just before she could lick it. “It is not frowned upon and makes for a stronger lineage but it is weird –really, really weird.”

Abigail batted her eyelashes, “come on, we look the same.”

“Exactly.” He leaned forward, kissing her brow, “being like this is easier for me.”

“Hm,” She puckered her lips, “I guess a wolf cannot open a book or read it –or make three sandwiches in a row –they cannot put together a puzzle either.”

Deme smiled, “I love you.”

Abigail perked up, “again.”

Demetrius, grabbed his book, sliding off the bed. “No.”

“Come on!” She ran after him, “say you love me, Deme! Say it!”

Harry passed by the room, “Shut up, Abigail.”

“You shut up, baba!”

Deme bit his lip, trying not to smile on the way downstairs, “my twin.”

-

“Your son has something called Hypersensitivity Disorder. Simply put, he is very emotional.” Ezekiel nodded slowly at both Harry and Louis, “so far?”

“So good.” Harry finished. “Explain it –high detail.”

“Okay,” Ezekiel sat up a little straighter, “Demetrius feels more than others. It is not a bad thing at all, as long as he is not depressed –sad. It is not rare, very common in young children but his seems to stem a little farther. Children are typically overwhelmed, have plenty of emotions –are aware of their surroundings. Demetrius is hyper-aware, that is the rare part. He feels auras, emotions –he is extremely empathetic. Not only does he feel things that are not tangible, he sees and hears things that are. Demetrius walks into a room and can break it down to the finest detail if he wanted to. But, he is still young, and confused. He has no idea why everything is so loud, so bright –so emotionally draining. It is like taking a newborn to a festival.

“Demetrius’ dreams are vibrant, so vibrant that they wake him up. It is beautiful but not healthy. We typically cannot hear in our dreams, he hears. The loudness wakes him –they are not nightmares but just normal things. He is not afraid of his dreams, merely shocked by them. Anyone of us would be. Our nightmares are his normal dreams.”

“How,” Louis held his husband’s hand tighter, “how will he sleep?”

“The best treatment is meditation. Demetrius does not need medication, or even therapy. He is perfectly fine, as he continues growing he will learn to control certain aspects. It makes sense why he loves soft things –water. He finds physical things that will calm him down while his brain is trying its best to not become overwhelmed.” Ezekiel smiled, “is makes sense why he hates tight spaces, why he loves puzzles –why he loves to eat. Demetrius is meticulous. He hates becoming dirty, his mind already feels like a mess. Eating gives him a sense of calm, one he enjoys. Tight spaces are just louder, less to understand but with more intrusive thoughts.” Ezekiel pressed his hands together, “Demetrius is a gift.”

Harry nodded once, “I wish for him to continue therapy.”

Louis looked at his alpha, nodding, “yes, I as well.”

“Of course, therapy is good for all children but know that it is not at all necessary. He is a healthy boy with a very healthy mind.  Feed him knowledge, watch him grow –you will be amazed.”

-

“Deme!” Louis called, moving around the kitchen quickly. “Baby, come to the kitchen.”

Demetrius ran into his mother’s leg, hugging it, “ama…”

“Hi, baby, it is bath time.” He took a piece of meat from the pot, blowing on it. “Mm, look what I have for my beautiful boy.” Louis kneeled, blowing on the piece of meat once more, “want to try?”

Demetrius opened his mouth wide, small canines sharp in his mouth. Louis laid the piece down and Deme swooned, “yum-yum, ama.”

“Yum-yum, baby.” Louis smiled, releasing the boy’s hair from its little ponytail, “ready to shower?”

“Louis.”

Demetrius looked back quickly, bouncing on his toes. “Matthew, Matthew.” He ran to the alpha, bouncing to be picked up. “Up, up.”

The alpha picked him up gently, nosing Deme’s cheek, “hello, Cookie.”

Deme squealed, holding on tighter, “Matthew…”

“When you call him Cookie, I think it almost kills him.” Louis walked into the alpha’s warm embrace, “Harry and the kids went for a run, they will be back soon.”

“Lovely.” Matthew scented the small child when he began fidgeting. “Would you like to go down, omega?”

“No.”

“He would like to shower though,” Louis pulled Deme’s toes, making him giggle. “My sweet boy is all stinky.”

Matthew sniffed him, “he smells just fine to me.”

Deme blushed, “but –like water.”

Matthew chuckled, “I have seen. You like water very much.” The alpha set him down on the counter, “and why is that, omega? What is so special about water, hm?”

“Clean,” Deme held onto Matthew’s coat. “Pretty –warm.” He rubbed the end of the coat against his cheek, “feels nice.”

“Ah, it feels nice.” The alpha smiled, brushing a thumb over Deme’s dark eye. “How goes his therapy?”

“Eh,” Louis walked beside them, “he is no longer in it –it ‘goes’ very badly.”

“Hm,” Matthew pulled his phone from his pocket, “I have an ex-soldier who has an omega. He is a child specialist, and is very good at his job.” He looked through his long list of contacts, “if you would like to try.”

“Yes, please!” Louis ran for his own phone, “anyone –we’ve been having such a difficult time and Harry is so protective.” He sighed, “Demetrius starts crying and Harry leaves with him.”

“Sounds right,” Matthew chuckled. “Hm, look at those eyes –enchanting.”

Deme only opened them wider, touching Matthew’s eyelid, “blue.”

Matthew covered Deme’s eyes, “blue and green.”

Demetrius giggled, clapping, “pretty!”

Matthew pushed their noses together, “beautiful.”

-

“And Abigail?”

“Beautiful as ever,” Deme smirked, “weird as ever, but my twin –my everything.” He crossed his legs in the chair, “I am growing older and being asked about transformation more.”

“Is it so hard to explain your reasoning?”

“Yes,” Deme sighed, “I never –wanted this.”

Ezekiel twisted his mouth, “Deme, no one wants the things they are born with –no one even wants to be born. It just happens.” He thought for a moment, “Wolves typically have two-hundred million scent cells –you have three-hundred million.” Demetrius shrugged. “No, it is amazing –insane actually. You do not just smell someone a mile away, you can smell them two miles away. It is –astonishing.” Ezekiel crossed his legs, “you have come so far with your fears and dreams –with your heightened senses. You have learned to control these things and not allow them to consume your daily life.”

“But, I have not done it as a wolf.”

“Because you are afraid.”

“And I have every right to be.” Demetrius rubbed his face, “I can hear, smell, see –even taste this room. Everything floods my senses –auras, sound –and this is me, like this. When I am a wolf, I hear things that are far away –It feels like I can feel molecules in the air –it is terrifying!” He hugged himself, trying not to become overwhelmed. “Being in the flesh helps me not feel crazy.”

“I understand, Deme, but –you have not tried enough as a wolf.” Ezekiel scooted closer, “you’ve managed to control your sensitivity in flesh, but not as a wolf. Imagine this, a bathroom –the shower is broken and is spewing water.” The omega shrugged, “so you twist the head of the shower and it stops but it happens again the next day, and the next. Would you not remove the shower head and find the source of the problem? Would you not ask for help to fix the issue?”

Deme looked away, “my wolf is not me.”

“But it is though, you are a wolf even if you wish to not believe it. You are a wolf and your wolf is you. No one has to know your journey or when you transform, that is yours. You have no reason to keep coming to me, Demetrius, but you do and I adore your company –even if you eat me out of all my money.”

Deme smiled, shaking his head, “I like coming here –talking to my family is hard because I become so emotional by wanting to please them. I want them to be proud and –I know what they all want from me –expect from me. Abraham is incredible, he has managed –so many things. I want to be like him –I want to be like a real wolf but I cannot.” He breathed, “Abi –she is so strong. She lets no one walk over her –she protects us –she is loved. I just do not think I can give them it –at least not now. I have to excel in every other subject, every other possible thing there is. So maybe, they will expect more of me elsewhere.”

“You know your family loves you, right?”

“Yes,” Demetrius groaned, “not that type of therapy.”

“Good, so you understand that you are disappointing no one, right?”

“Right? So why do I hear them speak of me at night? Hm? ‘Maybe he will change in the future –maybe it is a phase.’ What do you say to that?”

“Someone can only have the thoughts they know. Deme, they have asked you why you do not like to transform, you choose not to tell them. You say you do not hate being a wolf, so you transform sometimes but then you do hate it. You are confusing them, it is unfair to say they cannot come to their own conclusions.”

“I like a boy.”

Ezekiel blinked quickly, “wha –are you changing the subject?”

“And he kissed me.”

-

“Demetrius,” Harry titled his head, squatting behind his son. “What is that?”

“A book.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “oh, really?  I could not tell.” He sat beside him, “that is my book.”

“You said I could read any book.”

“And you may.” Harry bit his lip, “if you can read it.”

“I can read it.”

“Can you?”

“I just said I could, baba, you should listen better.”

Harry lifted his face, giving him a look, “unnecessary.”

Demetrius kissed his nose, leaning against his father, “I love you, my apologies, baba.” He sighed, closing his book. “It is difficult to read but I am trying.”

“Maybe because it is way above your grade level.”

“If you are going to play a game, start on hard –eventually it will become easy.”

“So smart, omega.” Harry put a hand over him, pulling him against his side. “How I adore you –Lord, I adore you.”

Demetrius breathed in his father, wiggling at the strong smell. He took a few shallow breaths before relaxing, “maybe… you may help me read it?”

Harry pulled away, “of course, omega.” He took the book, touching the cover, “my grandfather use to read to me sometimes.” Demetrius looked up at his father. “But only if I asked –I never liked to ask, too afraid to bother him.”

“Am I bothering you, baba?”

“You could never.” Harry smirked, “when he read to me, it was nice. I never retained the information though.”

“Why?”

“I was so enamored –so pulled by the fact that he was talking so much to me. That he was reading to me –I just could not get past that.” Harry chuckled, “and so I just listened to his voice until I fell asleep. Not a word remembered but I remembered his voice –like a lullaby.”

Demetrius wrapped an arm around Harry’s arm, “I am a little tired.”

Harry huffed out a laugh, kissing the top of the omega’s head. “My beautiful boy.”

Demetrius cleared his throat, relaxing his emotional state. “I know you do not like speaking much of him –thank you.”

His father looked down but he kept his eyes on the book. “Thank you for listening, Demetrius.”

“Always,” Deme finally looked up, serious. “I will always be an ear for you.” He pressed his lips together, “Even when you cry.”

Harry swallowed hard before smiling, “I forget your supersonic hearing at night.”

Demetrius cuddled closer, “it is just as good as yours –just maybe a little bit better.”

-

“Uh.”

Demetrius looked up from his book, blinking at the alpha standing over him. “What?”

“Uh,” The tall male turned around then back to him, “may I sit here?”

“You always do.” Deme looked back to his book, flipping the page, “as if me saying no will change that?”

“Okay.” The alpha sat, tapping on the table, “what are you reading?”

“What happened to; ‘can I sit here?’ When did it turn into talking?”

“Okay.”

Demetrius picked up his apple, taking a large bite. “It is called; ‘Hearts Entwined’.

“Oh, a romance novel.”

The omega shrugged once, “two omegas kill their abusive alphas –skinning them alive and removing their genitals.” Deme took another bite, “very romantic.” He hummed, “maybe they will fall in love at the end, and then it will be a real romance.”

Demetrius could feel the strong, very uncomfortable, aura coming off the alpha. The male swallowed hard, “I guess so…” He sniffled, “my name is Jeremiah.”

The omega groaned low, “it is hard to read when someone is speaking.”

“Are you always this angry?”

Demetrius slammed his book shut, “I preferred you when you were quiet.” He tucked the book in his bag, grabbing his tray, “and sure, if it detours you, I am always this angry.”

         Jeremiah laughed and Demetrius cut his eyes. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” The alpha stood, “we have both changed over the years –you more so.” He smirked and Demetrius looked away. “I will go sit outside, since you are done. Enjoy your book.” The alpha licked his lips and it made his stomach turn, “let me know if those omegas get together in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	15. Louis 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Louis part 1

**this chapter contains physical/mental abuse|mentions of child death|mentions of forced sex|emotional manipulation|**

**read with caution**

****

“Daddy?” Louis knocked on the door, “is mama asleep?”

                His father smiled, “come, Louis.”

                Louis ran to his father, lifting his arms, “up.”

                David kissed his forehead before sitting him in his lap, “she is only resting her eyes.” He touched his wife’s cheek, “just very tired.”

                “She –doesn’t have to go back, right?” Louis worried his lip, whining. “I want mama to stay home, daddy.”

                “She will not be going back, Lou.” David bounced him gently, “she will stay home, with us.”

                Louis reached out for his mother when she stirred, “mm, mama.”

                “Minn litla…” Sarah smiled at her child, “come.” _(My little one)_

“Stay home, mama!”

                “Sh, Louis.” She hushed him softly, “my sweet baby omega.” Sarah sat up, “mama only went to the hospital, Lou, not to war.”

                “But –but, your arm, mama.”

                “Yes, there was a very aggressive wolf, baby.” She smiled, “mama had to be very brave.”

                Louis crumpled his fingers together, whimpering, “no…”

                Sarah smiled, hugging him closer, “we have to be brave –we have to work hard, baby.” She tucked his hair behind his small ear, “I gave him a good hit back, don’t worry.”

                Louis looked up at her with big eyes, “hit the wolf, mama? An alpha?”

                “Oh yeah,” Sarah smirked, looking at her husband, “I do not let anyone push me around not even an alpha.”

                David chuckled from the chair, leaning back, “she is right, Louis, and neither will you.”

                Louis stuck his hand in his mouth, “scary?”

                “So scary, baby, but,” Sarah shook her head, “if I do not defend myself –who will?”

                “Daddy!”

                “Of course, Louis, but daddy will not always be there. He was not there tonight.” She smiled, kissing her son’s nose, “we are omegas and we have to work twice as hard. We must learn how to be independent -not rely on any alpha. We do not need saving. We are strong –powerful.” Sarah tickled Louis softly, making him giggle. “We do not get pushed around.”

-

                “Mom!” Louis ran down the stairs, running into the kitchen. “Mom, I’m leaving now.”

                “Where to with this rain?”

                The omega licked his lips, “out –to a friend’s.”

                Sarah set her rag down, turning to face her son. “Louis.”

                “Mom, I am an adult.”

                “Who lives with his mother.”

                Louis looked away, “he’s –amazing, mom. He takes care of me –he loves me.”

                Sarah looked exhausted, having had this talk many times. “Louis, someone who loves you does not act like an absolute child during Christmas dinner.” She crossed her arms, “he has an ego the size of his home.”

                “He had been drinking and –and you and father said he could not marry me! Since when did that become your decision? He asked me!”

                “He is abusive!” Sarah snapped, “He grabs you as if you are a doll! He pulls and tugs on you like you have a leash on your neck!”

                “It is possessiveness, not abuse. He just wants everyone to know who I belong to.”

                “Do you hear yourself? How many times are we going to have this conversation, Louis! I am your mother! I would think my opinion would matter!”

                “I am pregnant –with his child.”

                The silence was thick –so his mother tore it in half with her hands. “Before you leave, take your things with you.” Louis’ lips parted. “And do not come back to this home.” She had tears in her eyes but not enough pity to let them fall. “I have worked hard my whole life to make you a strong omega –to make you an omega that does not get treated as such. I joined the military, went into the war pregnant –I worked my ass off for us!” She grunted, “When he ends up killing you –killing that poor child –do not try to come back. Do not say I did not warn you! That your whole family did not warn you!”

                “I will not come back here. Not to a family who will not even accept the person I love.”

                 “You are acting like a child with a disgustingly clouded mind. You do not know who you love –and he does not love you. You are going to be another omega wandering around beaten and broken –but worse, with a child.”

-

                “Omega!” CJ entered the home, box in hand. “Baby butterfly?”

                Louis came waddling out of the room, hand on his belly, “Hello, darling.”

                The alpha smiled, “how are you feeling?” CJ set down the small gift before touching Louis’ stomach. “How much you have grown, sweet butterfly.”

                Louis blushed, smiling, “yes, the baby has been restless –a lot of movement.”

                “Hm,” CJ hummed, pressing his lips to Louis’, “just a few more months, sweet boy, just a few.” He took Louis’ hand, helping him sit. “I have brought you a gift.”

                Louis kicked his feet softly, excited, “what is it?”

                CJ chuckled, scooting closer, “so beautiful, Louis. I love how happy you get –I will bring you gifts every day if I must.”

                The omega took the box with soft giggles, opening it. “Oh, CJ…” He pressed his lips together, “it is –so beautiful.” He touched the diamond necklace, touching over the small butterfly charm at the end. “It must have been so expensive.”

                “Does it matter?” CJ frowned, “do you truly know your worth, butterfly?”

                Louis looked down, smiling, “no, I must forget.”

                “More than this home,” He looked around, “these diamonds –but –I must be able to show you somehow. If I could give you more, I would put the planets in my palm for you.”

                Louis sniffled, quickly hugging the alpha, “I love you –Lord, I love you so much.”

                “My baby butterfly, I love you so.”

-

                Louis walked in the house first, falling to the floor once his foot hit the marble. He cried loudly, striking the floor, breaking the skin on his knuckles. “No!” He punched it hard, “not another one!”

                The omega laid on the cool floor, soaking in the horrible moment at the hospital. Again, the sympathetic look of the doctors, telling him his baby was dead. He shivered when the door shut behind him, fingers curling together.

                “What is this, hm?” CJ walked right over him, “is this to make me feel sorry for you? These dramatics?”

                Louis swallowed hard, sitting up, “no –no CJ… I am just-” He cupped his stomach right after the kick came.

                “Me! I should be down there crying –not you! My child –dead! As if I can’t produce a child! Are you kidding me! Are you fucking kidding me?” The blows came hard, stopping only when CJ pulled him up by his hair. “Your body is broken –I am bonded to a broken omega! How hard is it?” The alpha dragged him, Louis holding onto his arm –screaming for his life. “Shut up!” He tugged firmly, hitting Louis’ ribs on each stair step. “Time to try again, Louis –and again and fucking again until I find a way to fix your barren ass.”

                “Please, I’m sorry!” The omega pulled away once up the stairs. “I –I want to leave –I –I’m sorry!”

                “What?” CJ stalked closer, “you want to what?”

                “Leave, CJ, please.” Louis hugged himself, backing into a wall. He could feel blood dripping from the nail marks in his scalp, “I –I just need to see my mother. Maybe she can help me…”

                “Your mother –your mother will not even answer your calls. I am your family, Louis –me!” The omega flinched, “now get your ass on that breeding bench before I tie you there and leave you there.”

-

                “Ow, excuse me.”

                Louis moved back, bumping into his friend, “oh.” He looked away, “it’s fine.”

                The alpha smiled and Louis’ heartbeat raced, “hello.” He bowed to Louis’ friend, “CJ.”

                The omega smiled, “Niall and this is my friend, Louis.”

                “Louis,” CJ grinned, “your eyes are quite beautiful –Louis.”

                Louis pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. “Thank you, CJ.”

                The alpha looked back quickly, “I have to head home –I have work but,” CJ pulled out his phone, “maybe a phone number?”

                “So forward,” Niall grinned, shrugging when Louis looked at him. “I will be by the food stands.”

                “Yeah, okay.” Louis quickly pulled out his phone, face bright red.

                “Oh,” CJ stepped back and Louis’ eyes grew. “You,” he chuckled and Louis’ shivered. “You have a friend on you.”

                Louis swallowed hard, “a friend?”

                “Ah, don’t move.” He gently lifted a hand to Louis’ hair, bringing it down to his eyes. “A butterfly.”

                “Wow…” He laughed softly, “that is –strange.”

                “Beautiful, I think.” He took Louis’ hand, letting the small creature crawl into it. “Just beautiful.”

                Louis smiled, batting his lashes, “yes –quite.” They watched the butterfly fly away before looking back at one another.

                “I really have to go but, I would really love to see you again.”

                “I think I would too.”

                CJ smiled, “hopefully I can turn that ‘think’ into ‘want’.”

                Louis bit his lip, “you already are.”

                CJ laughed, blush forming on his ears, “I think I’ll call you –butterfly.”

-

                “Wha –what?” Louis cupped his mouth, “no…”

                “No?” The doctor frowned, “did you and CJ not want a baby?”

                “Yes!” Louis shook his head quickly, “yes! Just –I will tell him, please!”

                The feeling in Louis’ stomach made him sick. Louis’ had some pretty bad days –bloody days –days that never seemed to end. Louis surely had worse days than a doctor telling him he was pregnant. But somehow, this was the worst day of his life. Finding he was a whole month pregnant –being beaten and forced into sex just yesterday.

                This baby would never grow –the baby didn’t receive enough love. But he was pregnant and getting an abortion was out of the question. If CJ found out, he may actually kill him.

                This baby was going to die alongside all of his other ones and Louis could do nothing to prevent it.

                The doctor gave him a hesitant look, “it is common that both parties know that there is a child-”

                “I know!” The omega looked down, tears clouding his vision. “I am happy –I swear,” Louis lied. He smiled wearily, lifting his head. “I would just like it to be a surprise –he –he will be so happy.”

                The doctor then smiled, “of course.” He stood, putting a hand on his shoulder, “congratulations, Louis.”

-

                “Louis!” Louis swallowed hard, stating at his bruised eye in the mirror. “Louis!”

                He took a deep breath, biting his lip, “I –in here…”

                “Louis, I was calling you!” The alpha grabbed him, spinning him around. “I expect to be greeted when I come home.”

                Louis nodded, bowing, “I am sorry –CJ.” He leaned into the alpha’s grasp, feeling the warmth only if for a moment.

                CJ sighed, “I had a long day –is dinner ready?”

                Louis nodded, rubbing his face against the alpha’s collarbone. He whimpered when CJ held him, kissing his cheek. “What happened at work?”

                “I don’t want to talk about it.” CJ pulled him away, touching over his eye. “Did anyone ask?”

                “Yes –a few people.”

                “And?”

                Louis sniffled, looking away, “I fell –I am clumsy.”

                “Hm,” CJ kissed his purple eye lovingly, licking over it gently, “I –was not myself. I am sorry, omega.”

                Louis nodded slowly, “I know, alpha…”

                CJ gave him a small smile, “we –our child will come when it is ready. It will be a full-breed, butterfly, all thanks to you.”

                Louis sighed when CJ hugged him again. “Yes, alpha.”

                “You are upset.”

                He shook his head quickly, “No –no, I swear-”

                “Sh, you have every right to be.” CJ moved away, growling at himself. “I hit you –I fucking hurt you because I can’t fucking control myself!” He groaned, head against the wall. “I always hurt you and you always forgive me –even when you shouldn’t.”

                Louis touched his bond mark, running to his alpha. “Because I love you –because I know this isn’t you.”

                CJ turned around, tears in his eyes, “I don’t deserve you –I don’t.”

                Louis frowned, “you do…”

                “No,” He pressed his palms to his eyes, “a drunk –just like my father –just like my mother. “I just –I just want a child with you. I want us to be happy. I just want a child-”

                “I’m pregnant!”

                CJ’s eyes grew, “wha –pregnant?”

                Louis pressed his lips together, smiling, “yes –I am. I went to the doctor today.”

                CJ laughed, beaming, picking Louis up and spinning him. “A baby –a baby, butterfly!” He hugged him and Louis felt more loved than he had in a while. “Another chance, Louis.” The alpha cupped his face, kissing him. “Oh, sweet omega, this –we will make it.”

                “Yes, alpha.” He giggled when CJ burst out into another smile. “Our baby!”

                “Our baby!” The alpha picked him up, Louis laughing in his arms. “Time to celebrate!”

                The omega held onto his alpha, smiling into his neck. This time would be different –this time it would work.

-

                “Louis, he is beautiful.”

                Louis smiled, exhausted, Abraham small and quiet in his arms. “I have fallen in love all over again.” He looked over at CJ, boasting about him and their baby. “CJ is so happy –I am so happy.”

                Niall bit his lip, glancing at the alpha, “it has been a very bruise-free nine months.”

                Louis shook his head, “it’s different now, we are –so happy.” He looked down, touching his baby’s pale cheek, “he’s been an amazing alpha –it was only a rough patch.”

                Niall sat back, crossing his arms, “I see.”

                “I tried calling my parents.” Louis smiled down at his baby, “they have not answered but,” he looked at his alpha once more, “We finally have a family.” Abraham shifted, yawning. “Ooh,” Louis cooed, “my beautiful baby –welcome home.”

-

                “I only wanted him to meet his grandmother!” Louis growled, taking his finger off of his wedding ring. “I am reconsidering!”

                 “I refuse to be a grandmother to that child.”

                “You are awful.”

                “And you are stupid.” Sarah snorted into the receiver, “you married a monster, bonded to a monster and have now created a monster.”

                Louis hung up before she could say another word. He slammed his phone on the table, growling, “Stupid –stupid!”

                “Mama…”

                Louis looked up, smiling at his son. “Hey, baby. You came up stairs all by yourself?” He held out his arms, “did you have fun with daddy?”

                Abraham wobbled to him but didn’t respond. He hugged his mother, whining, “Mama…”

                He sniffed the small alpha, touching his pants, “did you pee, baby?”

                “Louis!”

                Louis looked up, quickly leaving the room. “Yes!”

                “Come here!”

                Louis frowned, going downstairs quickly, “CJ?”

                The alpha was at the front door, keys in hand. “Could you please –please –potty-train him already!”

                Louis flinched, cupping the back of Abraham’s head when the boy whimpered. “CJ, I am trying –he is one.”

                “About to be two and our friend’s kids are already potty-trained!”

                “Your friends…”

                “Excuse me?”

                Louis looked away, shaking his head. “Nothing –I will work harder.”

                “Hmph.” The alpha rubbed the inner corner of his eyes. “I don’t have time for this. I have to go.”

                “Where?”

                CJ glared at him, “does it matter?”

                “Yes –a little.” He scrunched his brows, “you said you would stay with Abraham tonight so I could hang out with Niall.”

                “Mama… hurts…”

                “One second, baby.” Louis kissed him, “just a minute, my love.”

                “That –you need to treat him like an alpha –not like a baby!”

                “He is one –he is a baby.”

                CJ stepped closer, “he is about to be two! He shouldn’t be crying for every little fucking thing!”

                Louis stepped back, eyes low. “You may leave, I will stay in with Abby tonight.”

                The alpha squeezed his keys tight, “you’ve suddenly gone really brave, omega.” He scoffed, “a little too brave.”

                Louis held his head up, despite his fear. “I –meant nothing by it, alpha. Please be safe.”

                The alpha glanced at his son, “go change him, he stinks.”

                Louis turned around, taking a deep breath, hands tight around his child.

-

                “Oh, Louis…” Niall touched his face and he flinched. “Come, leave him here.”

                Louis shook his head quickly, “I can’t –I can’t.”

                “Louis, you’re safe –CJ won’t come here.” He helped Louis stand off the guest bed, leaving Abraham sleeping. “Let’s shower you, okay?”

                Louis nodded quickly, holding onto his friend. “Okay –okay.”

                Niall helped Louis remove each piece of clothing, not saying anything about the bright bruising.

                “I’m sorry,” Louis hiccuped, lips trembling. “I –I had no one else to call…”

                Niall pressed a kiss to his forehead with a small smile, “it’s okay, Lou.” He held the shivering omega, hugging him close. “it’s okay.”

-

                “Camellia…”

                Louis stirred awake, feeling sweaty and hot, “ugh…”

                “Sh,” Harry cooed, “I believe you were having a nightmare.” He took Louis into his arms, removing his soiled shirt, kissing his bare shoulder. “You are warm.”

                Louis didn’t speak, leaning against the alpha. He closed his eyes, opening them against the dark when his nightmares came back. “I will –leave.” He stood, Harry right behind him, grabbing Louis before he could go.

                “Leave where?”

                “I –don’t know.” Louis took a deep breath, tears just brimming his eyes. “Where is Abraham?”

                Harry held onto his wrist lightly, “asleep with Isaac, you know this.”

                Louis nodded, “I will go see him.”

                “Just a moment.”

                Louis tugged away, “I will go see my son.” He didn’t look back, walking outside of the bedroom, down the hall to the guest room. He peered inside, seeing his son curled up beside the omega. Louis bit his lip, crouching, running a hand over Abby’s forehead. “Am I the only one?” He sniffled, crying, “Lord.” He kissed his son once then twice, standing.

                “Louis…”

                The omega turned around, walking towards Harry. “I –I can’t sleep now.” He walked past him and Harry caught him again.

                “You can.” He picked him up, closing the door, before walking back to Harry’s bedroom. Harry closed the door, going to the bed to set Louis down. “Camellia,” The alpha kissed his wet cheeks, “tell me what is wrong.”

                “I –I thought they would stop,” Louis sobbed, “the nightmares –he isn’t here! He isn’t with us!”

                “They will never stop.” Harry cupped his cheek, “but we can soothe them –I can help you soothe them.” Harry sighed softly, “You have helped me soothe mine.”

                Louis nodded hesitantly, “okay… help me…”

                Harry hugged him, pressing Louis’ face into his scent gland while the omega cried. He rocked him gently, “this too shall pass…” Harry kissed Louis’ temple, leaving his lips there. “This too shall pass…”

-

                Louis played with his wedding ring, smiling, “married…” He looked around his home, struggling to stand with his large belly.

                “CJ?”

                “No! Not yet!”

                Louis giggled, coming closer, “please, alpha?”

                “One second!”

                He bit his lip, leaning on the wall outside the room, “please?”

                CJ poked his head out of the room, grin wide, “come.” He took Louis’ hand, bringing him into the colorful room. “I know you did not want traditional pink for the girl.” CJ spread out his arms, big smile, “so I made it the color of the rainbow!”

                Louis laughed into his palm, “oh Lord.” He touched the wall, small rainbows painted over each wall. “You –painted all of this by hand.”

                CJ wiggled by the paint supplies, “with the help of a stencil… maybe…”

                Louis laughed harder, “oh CJ.” He looked around, “it is beautiful.”

                CJ clapped his hands together, “I am so happy you like it! I worked so hard.” He walked to his husband, hands on Louis’ large belly. “I hope she loves it too.”

                “She will adore it.”

                CJ backed up, sticking his hand in the crib, “I saw this,” he held up a baby blanket covered in butterflies. “I had to buy it –I had no choice.”

                Louis twisted gently, grinning, “Are you sure about that?”

                CJ looked down, chuckling, “it practically pulled me out of the store.” He set it down, “our first child.” He took a deep breath, “can you believe it?”

                “No,” Louis touched his stomach, “I wake up –and I still can’t believe it.”

                “Well,” CJ grabbed his hands, “believe it, butterfly.”

                Louis laughed when CJ started dancing with him, “CJ-” He screamed when the alpha dipped him, bringing him back up. “You scared me!”

                CJ kissed him, “I love you.”

                Louis hit him playfully, laughing when CJ blew kisses on his neck. “Alpha!” He squealed, “Tickles!”

                “Do you love me?” The alpha poked his sides. “Do you, do you?”

                “I adore you.” The omega laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. “My alpha…”

-

                Louis waited until the house was deathly silent before checking on Abraham. He kissed his child, praying beside him, before going downstairs to the kitchen.

                He walked past a mirror, ignoring how the bruises on his skin blended in with the darkness.

                Louis grabbed their butcher knife, dragging his feet back up to his bedroom.

                He walked up to the large bed, smelling foreign aromas in the room. If the smell didn’t tell him then Abraham did –telling him daddy and someone else were screaming in their bedroom.

                Louis watched the alpha’s chest rise and fall, fist flexing with every breath. CJ was so drunk tonight, he may not even feel it.

                He held up the butcher’s knife, lifting it high, hands shaking violently.

He hit him –he hit Abraham.

_“We are strong –powerful.”_

                Louis slowly lowered the knife, counting each second he stood over the alpha. He looked down at the knife-

_“Mama…”_

                Louis spun around, seeing no one. He ran out of the room, down the hall to the room where his son still slept. Louis looked back down at the knife, running to the bathroom to vomit.

-

                “Abby!”

                Louis pulled on his shoes, smiling when his son came running out of the room.

                “Precious, did you find your shoes?”

                Abraham shook his head, “yes, mama.”

                Louis smiled, looking at his little hands, “and where are they?”

                “Too far, mama.”

                Louis smiled, squatting, “then I will help you.” He held out a hand for his son to grab but instead Abraham touched his bruised cheek.

                “Hurts?”

                Louis paused, trying to smile, “no, baby –I –” He looked down briefly, “yes, baby, it hurts.” He smiled, crying, “But we are okay now and it is going to heal. I promise.”

                Abby wiped his tears, “Sorry, mama.”

                “No, it is not your fault –it is mine.” Louis picked him up, going to the fridge, “We are getting closer, Abby.” Abraham touched the picture of Alaska on the refrigerator.

                The small alpha laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, “Alka, mama.”

                Louis nodded, staring at the photo, “yes, baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	16. Matthew 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Matthew part 2

“Hi,” Matthew closed the door behind him, looking around the small cabin. “I’m Matthew.”

The alpha jumped, hitting his head on the top bunk. He groaned, turning around, “Lord.” He rubbed the back of his head, giving the other alpha a lopsided smile, “hi –Asher.” The alpha held out a hand for Matthew, “you are my roommate?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Matthew shook his hand briefly, “they would like us to get to know each other.” He glanced at the bottom bunk, “I take it that you have already picked your bed?”

Asher looked back, frowning, “oh –yeah –I am sorry about that.” He quickly threw his things to the ground, “you can have the bottom.”

Matthew blinked quickly at him then his clothes on the floor, “you really did not have to.”

Asher huffed, rubbing his face, “can we start over?” He groaned, “I am really sorry.”

The dark skinned alpha gave him a weak smile, “how do you ‘start over’ when we have already met?”

Asher thought for a moment, “I got it.” He grabbed Matthew’s bag, stuffing it into the alpha’s hands, pushing him out the door. “Okay.” He smiled brightly, “when you are ready.”

Matthew jumped slightly when Asher slammed the door in his face. He looked around, seeing everyone already in their cabins. Matthew opened the door slowly, lifting a brow at Asher now sitting in a chair. He looked at the bottom bunk then the floor, seeing the clothes were gone. “Uh-”

“Oh,” Asher stood, “hi, I am Asher.”

Matthew’s lips parted, “wha –I am –is this a joke?”

Asher frowned, “a joke? Not at all. You must be my partner –your name?”

“You know my name.”

“Nope.”

“Yes you do, I told you it.”

Asher shrugged, hand out, waiting for a hand shake. “I have never even met you before.”

Matthew licked his lips, squinting at the alpha. He chuckled dryly, holding out a hand, “Matthew.”

“Matthew.” Asher grinned, “Nice to meet you.”

“Again.”

“For the first time.” Matthew opened his mouth but Asher stepped closer. “This is how you ‘start over’.” He winked, motioning to the bunk beds, “top or bottom?”

Matthew looked away, smiling, “I think –I would like,” He laughed, covering his mouth, “the top.”

Asher’s grin widened, “I guess I will take the bottom then.”

-

“Shit.” Matthew groaned, stopping half-way up the hill. He looked up when he heard a whistle, “coming!” He rubbed his cramping calf-muscle, trucking up the extremely steep hill. “Fuck.” He dropped to the forest floor, sitting, to massage his leg.

“Aye,” Asher slipped once he reached Matthew, “fuck.”

Matthew chuckled, groaning again when his cramp flexed. “Are you okay?”

Asher nodded, “yeah.” He crawled back up to his partner, “what happened?”

“Cramp.” He fell onto his heavy book bag, “it hurts so much.” Matthew growled when Asher grabbed his leg, massaging it. “Ow –fuck.”

“Sh, relax.” The alpha quickly tied up his hair, pressing the pads of his fingers deep into Matthew’s calf. “How is that?”

They had been traveling for five days. Matthew panted, exhausted, “amazing.”

Asher smirked, “I expect the same when my leg cramps.”

“I promise.” Matthew sat up with his partner’s help, “thank you, Ash.” He looked up at the hill, huffing, “how much more?”

“Three hours,” Asher helped him stand, “then we can break.”

Matthew nodded, “okay.”

Asher shoved him gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “we got this, yeux bleus.” _(Blue eyes)_

“I would appreciate,” Matthew trudged forward, “if you taught me French rather than just call me things in French.”

Asher laughed, “Maybe one day.”

“Yeah,” Matthew grabbed the alpha before he fell. “Pay attention.”

Asher nodded, eyes wide, “Oui monsieur.” _(Yes sir)_

“Ugh.”

-

“Hey,” Asher took a seat beside him and he looked away. “Matthew.”

“Please,” Matthew sniffled, looking over the snowy grassland, “just –do not.”

“It was not your fault.”

“I –had more than enough time.” The alpha let the tears fall instead of trying to stop them. “I –I thought I had more than enough time.” He breathed, “I –Ugh!”

Asher pressed his lips together, swinging his legs off the side of the cliff. “He –is alive.”

“But,” Matthew covered his red face, “his spine –it is broken.” He sobbed hard, “he will never walk again.”

“And he does not blame you.”

“He should!” The alpha screamed, turning to his partner, “I –I did not catch him because –because I thought I had enough time. Because I was selfish and I –I went for the attacker first!”

“And you saved all of us.”

“He will never walk again because I did not catch him! That is my fault! I will have to live with it, not you!”

                Asher grasped the back of his neck, pulling their lips into a kiss that should not have been so gentle. Matthew growled and Asher pulled him closer, pushing Matthew onto his back. He laid over the alpha, pulling their lips apart, “yeux bleus…”

Matthew’s eyes were wet, light drops hung from his long lashes. His shaking fingers touched his lips, “Asher…”

                The alpha stroked his cheek, “je déteste te voir contrarié.” _(I hate to see you upset)_

                “I cannot,” Matthew breathed, white breath ghosting between them. “Understand you…”

                Asher smiled, skin soft and pink because of the cold, “I know.” He rubbed their noses together, “but I can understand you.” He kissed the alpha again and Matthew moved his face, “do not do that, Matthew.”

                “Get off.” Matthew shoved him, “what are you doing –we –Asher.” He shook his head, “we are alphas. Are you crazy?”

                Asher sat up, elbows resting on his knees, “no, I do not think so.”

                Matthew was blushing hard, rubbing his heated face. “They would kill us.”

                “Who?”

                “They-”

                “Who?” Asher looked off the cliff, taking in the beautiful scenery, “did it distract you?”

                Matthew held his stomach, “why-”

                He looked back at Matthew, “did it?”

                “Yes.”

                The alpha smiled, “good.” He stood, “good.” Asher brushed past him, “do not stay out too late.”

-

“Matthew!”

Matthew turned around, tilting his head at Zayn running towards him. “Zayn.”

Zayn was smiling and only then did Matthew smile, “my –Matthew –my –sir.” Zayn grabbed his arm, trying to catch his breath, “just a moment.”

Matthew chuckled, putting a hand on Zayn’s back. He walked them towards his cabin. “Take your time.”

“I –I want you to meet Liam!”

Matthew frowned, slowly opening his door, “meet him?” He pulled out a chair for Zayn, “how?”

“He,” Zayn looked around, “I am so sorry –am I interrupting?”

Matthew also looked around, “there is no one here but me.” He bit his lip, “did you bring him here –did you, sneak him in?”

“You cannot tell Harry.”

“That you snuck him in?”

“No, that –Harry brought him in.” Zayn smiled nervously, “I asked him and I swore I would never tell a soul but,” He clapped, “I have to tell you!”

Matthew covered his mouth, trying not to smile, “Zayn.” He shook his head, “you should not abuse your leader.”

“I know –oh, I know.” Zayn grabbed his arm, “It is not abuse –it is –opportunity. I know a very important, very special, famous alpha –who happens to be my best friend.” Matthew smirked. “And I also have a beautiful, important –stunning omega who, may I remind you –sir,” Zayn cooed, “You and Harry brought back to me.”

Matthew sat back, “hm.” He licked his bottom lip, “you realize that this stunning omega and I have already met.” The commander thought for a moment, “I do not believe he likes me.”

“Yes, he hates Harry too!” Zayn smiled, “but –he is so kind. He –I want you to meet him.” He pressed his lips together, “I –do not have a father anymore, Matthew.” He shrugged with a sad smile, “you have been that for me –more than that. My mother would have adored Liam.” Zayn sighed, “I would really love for you to come to my home and meet him –have dinner with us.”

Matthew cupped his cheek with a tender smile, “you mean the world to me.” He rubbed his thumb against the alpha’s nose, “I would love to meet him again –to start over.”

Zayn bowed his head, cheeks hot, “thank –thank you, sir.”

Mathew removed his hand, “of course.”

-

“Do you want children?”

Matthew glanced beside him, eyebrow raised, “what?”

“Do you want children?”

Matthew looked around, “it is the middle of the night –we are in the middle of a war.”

Asher rolled onto his side, smiling, “we are waiting for the enemy.” He reached over, thumb rubbing something off the alpha’s face, “well?”

“Yes.” Matthew sighed, “I do.”

Asher nodded, “good.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.” He grinned, “I mean, aside from you.”

The alpha hit him, “asshole.” He closed his eyes briefly, opening them when he felt heat close to his face. “Asher.”

“May I kiss you again?”

Matthew blushed, gaze falling, “Ash…”

“Please.” He took Matthew’s face in his hand, “please?”

“No –we cannot do this.” He grabbed Asher’s hand, “you know what it says in the text books.”

“You really think me kissing you is going to kill us?”

“Yes!” Matthew hissed, “We are in the middle of war –it is a perfect opportunity for death.”

Asher groaned, rolling on his back, “well then –I will die.”

“Can you be, not you, for five minutes?”

“I just want to kiss you –why is that wrong? Not because of the text books. Some old wolves wrote that and made it so, we do not have to believe that.”

“Look,” Matthew rolled onto his other side, “now is not the time.”

“Then when is?”

The alpha slowly rolled back over, “seriously?”

“Yeah, if now is not the time –then when is?”

“Literally any other time.”

 “Okay.”

Matthew pouted when his partner went silent, “really? ‘Okay’? That is your ending argument.”

“Yeah,” His partner shrugged, “okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

-

“Hello –again.” Liam hesitated, standing slowly. He looked Matthew up and down, “Liam.”

“Matthew.” The alpha held out a warm hand, “nice to meet you -again.”

Liam looked to Zayn when the environment grew awkward, “uh-”

“Liam,” Zayn moved him back to the couch. “I wanted you to meet Matthew –differently.” He sat the omega down, Matthew following. “He is my commander –and the greatest leader in Alaska.”

“I see.”

Zayn smiled nervously, “he is practically my father. I love him very much.” Matthew smiled brightly, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded in his lap. Zayn bowed his head, “he is very important to me and I want him to be the same for you.”

Liam swallowed hard, taking in the leader again, “you –entered my house uninvited.”

“I did.” Matthew’s smile only grew, “it is was beautiful.” He looked around, “as is this one –you have merged styles.”

                “Speaking of Styles.” Zayn looked up as his partner entered the room.

                “Hello,” The alpha croaked, having just woken up. He walked around the couch, putting a hand on Matthew’s shoulder before he stood. “Please.” Harry bowed to his leader, “good morning.”

                Matthew took a moment to smile, “good morning. I smelled you but was not sure if you were here.”

                Harry caught a soft blush, “I am sorry that I did not stay with you this time.”

                Matthew shook his head, “please.” He motioned to Liam, “I was just meeting Zayn’s -?”

                “Boyfriend.”

                “Boyfriend,” Matthew practically cooed.

                Harry nodded, “do not bother, he is awful.” He walked to the kitchen, leaving the three.

                “I am awful!” Liam stood, “says the fucking alpha that eats all my cooking!”

                Zayn’s brows rose, “goodness.”

                Matthew blinked quickly, “hm.” He smiled, “interesting.”

                “They do not get along.”

                “I see.” He licked his lips when Liam went to the kitchen, getting louder with the alpha. “I like him –just as I did when I first met him.”

                Zayn sighed, “I just –want him to get along with everyone I love.”

                Matthew reached out, grabbing Zayn’s hand, “I like him –a lot. I would love for you both to come over my home as well.” He sighed, “I am very happy for you, Zayn.”

-

                “May I come in now?”

                Matthew was not humored, “go away.”

                “Oh, come on, I traveled all this way.”

                Matthew looked around, “you live twenty minutes away.”

                Asher grinned, “Twenty minutes is twenty minutes.”

                Matthew huffed, opening the door. “Do not touch anything.”

                Asher looked around, “are you rich?”

                “Very.”

                “Hm,” Asher dropped his bag on the couch, “you were born into money?”

                “Yes.”

                The blonde alpha looked around some more, hair in a messy ponytail, touching the small figurines on the bookshelf. “Have you eaten?”

                “Yes.”

                “Unfortunate.” Asher dug into his bag, pulling out a plastic container, “I made you some food.”

                “I have already eaten.”

                “I know.” Asher stuffed the plastic in his hands, kissing Matthew’s cheek. “You look beautiful.”

                Matthew gaped at him, moving, “Asher!” He set the plastic box on the coffee table. “Listen –you are not allowed to do that. I will rip a hole in your fucking chest.” Matthew closed his eyes, “we are alphas –enough.”

                Asher stuck both hands in his pocket, “would it kill you to know you already made a hole in my heart?”

                Matthew picked up the food, walking away.

                Asher smirked, “I guess I will follow you.”

                “Asher,” Matthew sighed, setting the food on the counter, “the Elements would never accept us and –this is weird. It is confusing –I –if my parents were alive they would kill me. Alphas are supposed to be with omegas, we know this –you learn this in school, before school.”

                “So, I am supposed to pretend I do not like you because I will die? Because the Elements will not accept me?” He snorted, “I do not need their acceptance.”

                “The Elements are sacred –they are kind, they give us all that we have.”

                “Then, why would they keep us apart?”

                “Wha –there is no us!”

                “You said us.”

                “I did not.”

                “You did –you said the Elements will not accept us.”

                Matthew flushed, “I cannot stand you sometimes.”

                “You are just gorgeous, please.” Asher bounced over to him, “Please, I love looking at you.”

                Matthew ran to the other side of the counter, “please stop being strange.”

                “Like me back!”

                Matthew ran from the alpha, attempting not to laugh. He growled when he was pinned, wiggling underneath the larger alpha. “Off.”

                “Hm,” Asher hummed, lips hovering beside Matthew’s ear, “why run from me –from an alpha.” He licked the inside shell of his ear and Matthew stiffened. “I want you more than I have wanted anything in my life.”

                Matthew flipped over, pinning Asher. He sat up on the male’s stomach, eyes low, “do you already see how this is not going work?”

                Asher licked his lips, “I see –how this is going to work perfectly.” He groaned, pushing up his hips, “fuck –let me have you –please.”

                “I am not a virgin.”

                “Do you truly think I care?” Matthew swallowed, looking away. Asher sat up, arms around his back, “regarde moi.” _(Look at me)._

Matthew shook his head, “I do not understand.”

“Repeat after me,” Asher smiled, “regarde moi…”

“R -regarde moi.”

“Mm,” Asher growled low, “sounds beautiful –it means; look at me.”

Matthew nodded shyly, “and that thing you always say to me…”

“Oh, of course.” Asher pressed his nose against Matthew’s scent gland. “Yeux bleus… blue eyes.”

Mathew groaned, hiding his face, “Ash…”

“Let me,” Asher panted when Matthew took his flesh between his teeth, “oh, please let me.”

Matthew leaned back, peeling off his thick wool sweater. He bit his lip when Asher ran a hand down his smooth chest, over the markings. “Look at you, parfait…”

“Wha-”

“Perfect,” He hissed, running a thumb over Matthew’s taut nipple. “May I kiss you now?”

“I do not want to die –to be cursed.”

“I promise you will not.”

Matthew licked his lips, “and you?”

Asher smirked, “I promise, I will not.”

-

                “He,” Matthew sat up, “what?”

                “We think,” The alpha frowned, “that Harry Styles has died.”

                Matthew smiled, tilting his head, “you are wrong.”

                “Sir,”

                “Harry,” Matthew shook his head, “he is not dead –I do not believe it.”

                “Sir, we have looked for him everywhere. He has not taken a flight –he has just disappeared.”

                Matthew looked down at the picture of Harry and him on his desk. He shook his head again, “send my battalion to find him. He may be living in the woods –in seclusion.”

                The alpha nodded once, “yes sir.”

                Matthew picked up the picture, it was beside the one of him and Zayn. He touched over it, Harry was not smiling in the photo –he was. It was Harry’s going away party. He set it back down, biting on his knuckle, “where did you go…”

-

                “Ash?” Matthew removed his shoes, “bébé!”

                “In the kitchen!”

                He smiled, removing his coat, going to the kitchen. “Good evening.”

                “Welcome home, amour.”

                Matthew wrapped his arms around the alpha, laying his head on his back. “I have good news.”

                “So do I.” Asher held the arms around him, turning around, “how are you, sweet alpha?”

                The alpha hummed happily, “amazing.” He laid his head against Asher’s chest. “Tired.”

                “Of course –leader.”

                The dark alpha groaned, “Why…”

                “Come on,” Asher shoved him, “it is amazing. I am very proud of you.” He cupped Matthew’s cheek, “you –are an incredible fighter and I have yet to pin you –outside of bed.” Asher laughed when his partner slapped him. “You deserve this more than any one. You are smart, talented, a fighter –stronger than any alpha I know.”

                Matthew sighed, “It is a lot of work.”

                “You are going to be the best leader in all of Alaska’s history.” He nudged Matthew’s nose with his own, “and I am going to be dating the best leader in all of Alaska’s history.”

                Matthew chuckled, “sure.”

                “May I tell you my good news?”

                “Dîtes-moi.” _(Tell me)_

                “I said yes to Noah –about being the torture leader.”

                Matthew’s jaw fell, “are you serious –I swear, Ash, if you are lying-”

                “I swear on our unborn children.”

                “Asher!” Matthew hugged him, “Yes –yes!” He bounced, “we will be together!”

                “I will be your right hand.” He poked Matthew’s ticklish sides, “you will never be able to get rid of me now.”

                Matthew beamed, “I do not want to –I love you. I am so happy…”

                “I love you.” Asher kissed him, turning back to the stove, “what did you do today?”

                Matthew walked around him, sniffing the food, “I was fully sworn in –stripped bare in front of ten alphas.”

                Asher growled, “hmph.”

                “Hmph,” Matthew mimicked, kissing his alpha’s shoulder. “Donnez-moi.” _(Give me)_

                Asher pulled a piece of meat from the pot, blowing on it, before feeding his alpha. “Good?”

                “As always.” Matthew watched him with heart eyes, swooning. “Have you picked a name?”

                “Nope.”

                “Oh come on, it does not take so long.”

                “I must think about it.” He kissed Matthew’s nose, “not all of us rely on time –I like to take my time.”

                “Time runs out fast.”

                “If you allow it.” He grabbed Matthew before he left, “May I please have more time to think, alpha?”

                “You have a month to think of a name.”

                “You are a leader now.” Asher smacked his ass hard, “do not turn away from me.” He wiggled a finger, “come here.”

                Matthew puckered his lips, “I am sweaty.”

                “Parfait.” _(Perfect)_

                “Crasseux.” _(Filthy)_

                “And I love it, come here.”

                Matthew ran and Asher chased him, uncaring that their dinner was currently burning. And if they had burnt food together –it was just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	17. Abi and Eva 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Abi and Eva part 3

“Hey.”

Harry glanced at his daughter, “hello.” He closed the hood of the car, grabbing a dirty rag. “What do you want?”

Abigail leaned on the cool car, “nothing.”

He wiped his hands, “okay, goodbye.”

“Baba.” She groaned, jumping on top of the hood. “Could I ask you something?”

Harry blinked at her, then at the car, “you can do so –off of the car.”

“What do I do if the person I like does not like me?”

“Get over it.”

Abigail stared at him, eyes low, “really?”

“What are you going to do? Force them to like you?”

“But I am likable!”

“Not to everyone.” He leaned on the car, folding his arms. “Everyone decides who they like and if they do not like you then there is nothing you can do about it.”

“What if they do like me but they are confused?”

“Then you will move on and they will miss their opportunity.”

“I do not want to move on.”

Harry breathed, “Abigail, life is unfair.” He raised a hand before she rolled her eyes. “I say this often and I mean it. In life there are many things that do not make sense. Why someone is born sick, why some are born poor –why someone is abused.” He sighed, “It is not fair but we can do two things, accept it or move forward. We can complain and beg or we can work hard and do better.” The alpha shook his head, “complaining gets you nowhere –especially when it is about a lover.”

Abigail nodded seriously, “baba… I really want to be with Eva.” She looked at her father, waiting for a reprimand. “I like –I like Benjamin but I cannot keep pretending I do not love her –I really, really love her, baba.” Abigail rubbed her face, “I do not want an omega –I want her.”

Harry reached out, cupping his daughter’s cheek, “then tell her.”

“She likes someone and who am I to break that up?”

“You are right, but I think she would like to know.”

Abigail frowned, “she will think it is weird –because we are both alphas.”

Harry nodded once, “possibly. You do not think it is weird?”

“No.” Abigail shook her head, “I think it is beautiful –to love someone so much that you go against the wave. Omega with Alpha, that is right.” She snorted, “I do not care, I know what I want –who I want.” She huffed, “Benjamin is beautiful. He is smart, sweet –gentle and so is Eva. But she is also angry, aggressive –strong. She is perfect for me. We are opposites, we should be together. I want her.”

Harry pressed his lips together, “then you must tell her or she will never know.”

“Thanks for the talk, baba.” She smiled, “I will not tell her –not now anyway. Maybe when I get over this –whatever this is.” Abi kissed her father’s cheek, “I love you –thank you.”

Harry helped her off the hood, putting an arm around her shoulder, “I love you very much, Abigail.” He kissed the top of her head as they walked towards the house.

-

“Eva!” Abigail ran as fast as she could, seeing the scuffle. “Eva!” Eva had a wolf’s throat in her teeth, shaking him violently. “Eva no!” She pulled on her friend’s fur, pulling her away from the bloody wolf. “Shit.”

“Move aside!” The counselor stopped, turning around. “Medical!”

“Eva…” Abigail stared at her friend, reaching out when she took off. “Lord.”

“What the fuck happened?”

Abigail swallowed hard, looking around for an answer. One alpha stepped forward, “he –he said something about her brother.” Abigail’s eyes grew. “About breeding him…” She looked down at the barely breathing wolf before running after her friend.

-

“Hey, Deme.” Eva sighed, yawning, “What are you doing?” Demetrius held up his book, not answering. Eva smirked, “how is it?”

“Decent.”

The alpha rolled her eyes with a smile, “so, Deme –what is going on in your life?”

“Who knows?” He glanced at her, “I do not.”

“I hope you do –do not be so bland.” She shoved him, “talk to me.”

Demetrius sat up, closing his book. He huffed, “I think you want to talk to me.”

“What?”

“Everyone who comes to me has a problem.” He shook his head, “could yours have to deal with Abi?”

Eva gaped at him, “I –was only asking how you were doing?”

“Why did she come home crying?”

Eva sat up tall, “when?”

“Last month.” Demetrius tilted his head, what happened before she entered the plane?”

“I –I almost killed a wolf…” Eva sighed, “That is all.”

“ I heard. Did you get in trouble?”

“No, my father explained where I should have bit to kill him.”

 “I have many books on anatomy.”

Eva chuckled, “thanks, Deme.” She scratched her head, “she was angry at me and –she was angry.”

“It upsets her when you are upset.”

“Yes, very much.” The alpha bit her lip, “he spoke of Isaac and I just –I get so angry I cannot see, I cannot think. I refuse medication.”

“It will not help.”

“It would,” She nodded to herself. “It would help calm me down.”

“Briefly.” Demetrius sat back against the wall, “I think what you are doing now is better.” He shrugged, “therapy is annoying sometimes but it helps.”

                Eva twisted her mouth, “I hate it.”

                “So did I, until I started working with him instead of against him.” Demetrius looked up, “It is a lot easier to pull a door that says ‘pull’ instead of push it. If you are strong enough, it will eventually open, but at what cost?” He licked his lips, “Now you have a broken door.”

                Eva smiled at him, pinching his cheek gently, “I love you –you are the coolest creature I have ever met.”

                Demetrius gave her a small smile, “I think I am too.”

                Eva laughed, laying back on his bed, “can I sleep here?”

                “Everyone does,” He tucked his knees up close, picking up his book. “Before you leave tomorrow, take one of the anatomy books.”

Eva smiled into the omega’s pillow. “Thanks, Deme.”

-

“Eh,” Abraham took a bite of his food, “Have you told Deme?”

Abigail dropped her head, “I think he would get angry –anyway,” she glared at the wall. “He is hiding something from me, I know it. I can smell it!”

Abraham picked up his cup, “why are you screaming?” He drank half of it, “I am right here.”

“He is hiding something and when I find out-”

“You mean when I find out.”

“You know too?”

“He is hiding something.” Abraham’s smirk fell, “I have spoken to baba, we will have someone watch him.”

Abigail smiled contently, “good. –I begged the principal to give me second lunch. He said I was psychotic and when I told baba-”

“He agreed.” Abraham finished off his food, “Tell Deme, he is a great listener.”

“I already told everyone but him –and ama.” She frowned, “I think baba told him.”

“Mama definitely knows already. He knows everything. If you have not spoken to him, you should or Deme. I am the wrong one –baba is even worse.”

“He will feel left out.” Abigail pouted, “I just –do not want him to tell me something like baba did.” She rubbed her arm, “his advice is quite harsh.”

“Maybe that is what you need.”

“Can you speak to Isaac?”

“I will not.”

“Come on! Eva loves Isaac! He must know what she sees in this omega!”

“I think,” Abraham leaned back, “you need to tell Eva how you feel. If I never would have told Isaac, I would have never been with him.”

“You knew Isaac liked you –Eva likes someone else! What does no one understand?”

“You are screaming.” He sighed, “Eva loves you and even if she does not return the feeling, she will appreciate you telling her.”

“And I will be crushed under the weight of my confession. Like a small bug –crushed.”

“Dramatic.” He stood, taking his plate, running a hand over his sister’s head. “Just tell her.”

“Smashed like grapes to form wine –broken into pieces like, like a –like stained glass windows.”

“Oh my goodness, shut up.”

“Unloved and forgotten –end scene.”

“Lord.”

-

         “Já, já mamma.” Eva was sat inside the airport, kicking her feet. “Hvenær kemur þú?” _(Yes, yes mama. When do you arrive?)_ She looked up, looking for Matthew. “Okay.” Eva breathed, too nervous to stay seated. She stood, grabbing her bag, “no, I was on the second plane.” Eva pressed her lips together, “Abigail var í öðru flugvélinni.” _(Abigail was on another plane.)_ Oh, mamma, I see Matthew –yes.” She walked quickly towards the alpha, “yes, I will tell him. I will see you in three days –yes.” She smiled, “ég elska þig líka.” _(I love you too)_

Eva was practically running to the alpha, groaning when he opened his arms for her. She pressed her face against his chest, breathing hard. “Shit.”

Matthew chuckled, lifting her head, “shit?”

“No, no,” Eva blushed, “just –I do it to my father as well.” She swallowed hard, “It feels so nice –to come back home to someone.”

Matthew kissed her forehead, “I am glad.” He stepped back to look at her, “you grow every time I see you. So beautiful, Eva.”

She blushed darker, smiling, “thank you, eldri.”

“Come,” He took her bag then her hand. “Mark is waiting in the car.”

“Yes, of course.” She looked down at their fingers, “does –does he know?”

“No, it is not his business.”

Eva nodded, “but –he is your omega.”

Matthew smirked, “and? Must I share every detail with him?”

“Should you not?”

“I think it depends on the relationship.”

Eva breathed when the car came into view. He opened the front door for her, “I can sit in the back.”

“No,” Matthew helped her inside, “here is fine.” He looked at his omega in the front seat, “open the trunk.”

Eva looked at Mark, trying to smile, “I am sorry for disturbing.”

Mark smiled, “not at all.” He leaned on the wheel, “did something happen? Matthew will not tell me.”

“Oh,” Eva shrugged, “just –stupid stuff.”

“Stupid stuff?” Mark straightened up when Matthew got in the backseat. “Stupid enough to take a plane ride away from home?”

“You do not have to explain anything you do not wish too, Eva.”

“I was not prodding,” Mark looked at his mate in the mirror. “Alpha.”

“I was only stating something.”

Eva kept her eyes down, uncomfortable with the car’s atmosphere.

-

“Is –is everything okay with you and Mark?”

Matthew smiled wide, “why do you ask?”

Eva’s brows shot up, looking away, “no reason…”

“We are doing well, Eva, no worries.” He put a hand on her knee, “and you –how are you feeling?”

“Fine, I think I am fine. We –after I got off the phone with you, Abigail was upset that I left on my own. We got into a little fight but, I cannot fight her –I do not want to.”

Matthew nodded, “hm. Did you explain yourself?”

“I lied.” Eva bit her lip, “I do not like lying to her but –I said that I liked this omega that –I am so stupid.” She turned to face Matthew, “how do you stop liking someone?”

Matthew’s smile grew again, “I can answer that but I think that someone else can answer it better.”

Eva clutched her stomach, “I forgot –you said it is someone I know? Will they tell?”

“Never.” Matthew smiled, taking a turn on a road through the forest.

Eva sat up, head turning slightly, “Abel.” She looked at Matthew, “we are going to see Abel?”

“And Cain –they live together.”

       Eva pressed her lips together, “no way.” She sat up further once the large home came into view. Eva bounced in her seat, “no way! They are together –what!” She grabbed onto Matthew’s arm when he turned off the car, “Matthew –Matthew do they know I am coming! Oh my goodness!”

“Of course, I would not show up unannounced.”

“Oh!” Eva sunk into the chair when Cain opened the door, smiling. “No –I cannot –they are –what.”

“They can answer all your questions.” Matthew pinched her arm softly, “but you must exit the car first.”

She breathed, opening the door. Eva closed it slowly, opening it and slamming the door when it didn’t close. “I –I am so nervous.” She grabbed Matthew’s hand tight, walking towards the waiting alpha. Eva gave a half-smile, “hi –Cain.”

 “Eva.” He opened the door wider, “do you plan on coming inside?”

Eva took a deep breath, looking up at Matthew, “are you staying?”

“If you wish.”

“Yeah –please.” She looked back to Cain, blinking when Abel appeared behind him. “Abel.”

The alpha, who Eva looked up to, was there. Eva wanted to be in Council, wanted to learn patience and order. She stood up straighter, “hi.”

Abel tilted his head, smile soft and warm, “hello Eva, please –come in.”

-

“What the fuck is wrong with you! Transform –now, Eva!”

The black-brown wolf listened, crouching nude in the cold air. “What.”

“What the fuck was that, Eva! You almost killed a wolf!”

“He said he was going to breed Isaac! You think I give a fuck!”

“You need to learn control.” Abigail removed her jacket, covering her friend. “You could get expelled –do you understand that?”

“He was speaking of my blood!”

Abigail clenched her jaw, “there are ways to deal with things.”

“You know what the problem is? Hm?” Eva smiled, blood on her mouth, “you are selfish.” Abigail’s eyes grew. “You do not understand because you do not want to understand.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are worried about me being expelled because then you have no one! That is why you are angry! He said he would breed my brother and I will kill anyone who has the courage to say something like that to me! I am crazy! I am fucking crazy and I do not give a fuck!”

“You are crazy.” Abigail grimaced, “you forget who the one with no friends is, Eva.” She spat on the ground, “go clean your mouth, you look disgusting.”

-

Eva entered the room, warm from the hot lake. She stared at her friend, reading, from the door. She set Abigail’s jacket on her bed before sitting on her own bed. Eva looked down, long damp hair falling in her face. “I did not mean to call you selfish.”

“Hm.” Abigail flipped the page.

Eva looked up, tired, “Abi… vinsamlegast.” _(Please.)_

                “I would kill someone if they ever threatened to breed Deme.” Abigail dropped her book into her lap, eyes red with tears. “I thought about –about how angry I would be.” She rubbed her nose, looking at her friend. “I am selfish.” Abi licked her cracked lips, “I hate the thought of not seeing you. We live in two different places, Eva. I miss you every day and no amount of talking on the phone or through a computer helps.” She sniffled, breathing, “I hate seeing you angry, I just –I do not know how to help and that makes me angry and I let it out on you. So yes, I am selfish. But, I do not care –I love you so much, I do not care.”

                Eva stood, walking across the small room, taking a seat on Abigail’s bed. “Get ég lesið til þín?” _(Can I read to you?)_

                “Vinsamlegast.,,” _(Please.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	18. Abraham 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Abraham part 1

**this chapter contains mentions of abuse & child abuse**

****

“Have you told him?”

“No.” Abraham was whispering in the dark of his room. “I cannot –I do not even think he will believe me.”

“My uncle is incredible and if anyone can help you, it is him.”

“Maybe I should speak to Matthew.”

“Yes but I think frændi will want to know first.” Isaac was also whispering on the other side of the phone. “He will be so happy, Abby.”

“I know.” Abraham sniffled, considering crying, “I just do not want him to be disappointed when I cannot do it again.” He wiped his eyes, “I was thinking how happy he would be but then –what if he is just annoyed with me.”

“Never, not him,” Isaac’s voice was encouraging. “He loves you –everyone can see that. You are his first child, and he will be proud of you. He will not just be proud, Abby, everyone will be. You have done something impossible –something unheard of.”

“I only care what he thinks –is that wrong?”

“No, it is not. You love him and want to make him proud, that is all.”

Abraham wiped his face, “okay –I will tell him. Even if he is not happy, I know my mom will be.” He clutched his shirt, “I will tell him tomorrow.”

“You are not going to tell him tomorrow, are you?”

“I am not.”

-

“Stay here.” CJ adjusted his shirt, “and behave.”

Abraham held onto his father’s leg, frowning, “mama.”

“Your mom is at work.” He shook the boy off, “I have to go somewhere –I’ll be back later.” CJ swatted him when the child tried grabbing him again. “I said let go!”

“Mm,” Abraham whined when his father left, leaving him alone in the large house. “Daddy!” He knocked on the front door, unable to reach the handle, “daddy!”

      He cried, sitting on the cold floor, peeing himself. No diaper, underwear, because big boys wore underwear. Abraham wiggled when the wetness became uncomfortable, “mama!” He ran to his and mama’s ‘safe space’, the closet. “Mama!” He hid, closing the door as best as he could, “mama!”

-

“Baba,” Abigail played with her older brother’s long hair while her father cut her small toenails. “I have a question.”

“You always have a question.” Harry took the other small foot, kissing it before he started cutting. “What is your question, Abigail?”

“Mama gave birth to Abby right?”

“Right.”

Abraham opened one eye, “He did.”

Abigail nodded, kissing his nose, “but not with baba –with someone else?”

Harry nodded once, focused, “yes, that is right.”

“So, does that mean Abby is our half-brother?”

Abraham stood up, walking away. Abigail frowned, wiggling her foot, “Abby!” She whimpered when he left the room, “Abby! Baba he is ignoring me!” The alpha growled, trying to kick her foot free from Harry’s grip, “let go! Abby!” She screamed, “Baba!”

“Stop.” He pulled her hard, “and listen.”

Abigail frowned deeply, “he –he is mad at me. I did not mean it wrong.”

“Abraham is my son. I raised him and I took care of him. He is my son and he is your brother.” Harry continued cutting her nails, “I am not his father by blood. Your mother had a husband before me and they had a child, Abraham.”

Abigail wiped her tears aggressively, frustrated. “I did not mean it…”

“I understand, your brother needs a moment alone.” He clipped her last little toenail, helping her sit up. “It does not change that Abraham is my son, and your brother. Blood or not. There is no such thing as a half in this family.”

Abigail nodded, “I want to say sorry.”

“Do not, you have done nothing wrong.” He stroked the back of her head, “It is a sensitive topic for him.”

“CJ,” Abraham was at the door, tissue in his hand. He walked to his sister, sitting, “my old dad’s name is CJ.”

Abigail pouted, crawling into her older brother’s lap. “Where is he?”

Abraham looked up at Harry, “not here, and that is all that is important. Baba is here –he is my dad.” Harry pulled both of them into his lap, “and I do not want to know where CJ is.”

Abigail nodded seriously, “you are my brother.” She hugged him, whining into his chest, “my brother!”

Abraham huffed, “I am.” He looked at his father, “right?”

Harry squeezed him, pressing his face to Abraham’s neck, “of course, Abraham.”

-

“He,” Abraham sighed, fingers in Isaac’s long black hair, “he beat him –all the time.”

Isaac was staring at him even though Abraham was not staring back. “And he beat you…”

“It did not matter.” He stretched, bare back cracking, “he hit my mom and I could do nothing about it.” Abraham finally looked down, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead, “we should not talk about this.”

“We have never spoken of this because you never wanted to.” He stroked the new tattoo over Abraham’s chest, his name. “I want to talk about it, but only if you are ready.”

      The alpha wiped a hand down his face, “it is not that I am not ready, it is not a good topic –why ruin a good day?” Isaac sat up, nude with a thin sheet over his lap. Abraham smiled at him, lifting his hand to touch Isaac’s collarbone, “you are so beautiful, Giggle.”

Isaac rolled his eyes, “I hate when you call me that.”

Abraham’s eyes were low, blue peeking out just slightly, “I know you do, beautiful.”

The omega smiled, covering the hand on his collar, “what happened to him?”

“I –do not know actually.” Abraham sat up, tucking a pillow behind his back, “who knows.”

“Do you want to know?” Isaac sat on his heels, flattening the sheet, “would you want to speak with him?”

       Abraham shrugged, “Maybe –I might, but not to hear excuses.” He chewed on his cheek, “I dream of killing him.” Isaac dipped his head. “I dream of ripping off his limbs and bringing them to my mother.” The alpha licked his lips, “He would just –.” He sighed, “Slap him this way and that –pull us apart.” Abraham stared at his hands, “lock me in a closet and just wail on him like if he was a doll. He would starve us, make us sleep outside, or make me beg him to stop hitting my mom. –I tried so hard to be quiet and make it like I did not exist because my mom would take my beatings and I did not want that.”

Isaac came closer, climbing into his alpha’s lap. He ran a hand through Abraham’s long hair, pushing the strands from his face, “no one would miss him.”

Abraham nodded, hands settling on Isaac’s warm hips. He thumbed the flesh, “I love you, you know that. I would never hurt you, you know that –right?”

Isaac smiled, “of course, Alpha.” He kissed Abraham’s furrowed brow until it relaxed, “I know you would never hurt me.” Isaac sighed softly, hugging him, “You are not him and he is not you.”

Abraham wrapped both arms around the omega’s back, leaning forward until he was over Isaac.

     The night was a bit brighter than usual, it allowed some light through the window, giving him view of Isaac’s soft brown eyes. He brushed their noses together, leaving a trail of kisses over his cheek bones to his chin. Abraham licked Isaac’s nose, growling low when the omega rolled on his side, pleased by the hot grooming.

“Thank you, alpha.”

Abraham sat up, rubbing the tranquil omega’s bare side, hands running over the clean expanse of skin. He dipped his fingers into the flesh, “how is that?”

“Mm, amazing.” Isaac purred, long black hair stretched out over the white sheets. He turned his neck to look at his alpha, “am I greedy for wanting my heat to arrive already?”

“No, but I am.”

Isaac giggled, humming while Abraham massaged his limbs. He stared at his nails, touching over them, “if you ever want to,” Isaac looked back at him, “I will go with you –to see CJ.”

Abraham’s hands stopped, head turned slightly, “it is not something I would want you to see –even if I do not kill him.”

     “My mother’s father abused him and he killed him –omega or not, and I would have done the same.” Isaac rolled onto his back, full body exposed without the sheet –Abraham felt air bubbles rise in his chest. “It does not matter as long as I am with you.” He reached up, wrapping his arms around Abraham’s neck, “I love you.”

“Beautiful,” The large alpha kissed him, whispering on his lips. “Just beautiful.”

-

“We want,” Abraham’s hand was going numb from how hard it was being squeezed, “to pre-bond.” His eyes stared at the floor, anywhere but on his parents –anywhere but on Isaac’s parents –on anywhere but Zayn.

“Pre-bond.”

His head finally shot up at Liam’s voice, easy but firm, “yes.” He took a moment to look at each of the faces. His father’s, unreadable. His mother’s, encouraging –having known beforehand. Liam’s, unsure and Zayn’s, unreadable.

“I am in love with Abby and we have decided that this is what we want to do.”

Zayn and Harry leaned back in their chairs at the same time. Abraham swallowed hard, “I –I –agree.” Isaac looked at him quickly, brow raised. “I love you!” He looked to the omega, “I love you and I agree.”

“Abby,” Isaac rolled his eyes, releasing his crushed sweaty hand. “Look, we just turned thirteen and this is a mutual choice. I do not want anyone else, I do not want to try with anyone else.”

                Liam crossed one leg over the other, intimidating him. “Abraham, something to say?”

                Abraham nodded slowly, pressing his tongue against his cheek. “I –do not want anyone but Isaac.” He groaned, shaking his head, “I love your son, okay? You both are like my uncle and aunt and I love you. You made him and it is not coincidence that we met. I was blind for a while but the whole time, there was no one else. Matthew was blocking my sight, and that was my choice to let him. I was in love with the thought of someone rather than in love with them.” He looked at his father, “but I had some pretty good advice.” He licked his dry lips, “if I do not go after who I want, I do not deserve them.” Abraham looked back at Zayn, “and I truly believe I deserve your son.”

                Louis smiled, “I agree.” He nudged Harry, “don’t you?

                Harry nodded once, “I agree.”

                Liam looked at his son, “Zayn.” He then looked at his alpha, “I love them together.”

                Zayn sat up, holding out a hand for Abraham to shake, “Abraham.” He breathed when the alpha took it, “he is my son, my omega –son.” Zayn pressed his lips together, “I know he can take care of himself but, please,” his eyes were pleading, “do not fuck this up.”

                Abraham found his respect for Zayn a while back, but this was different. He nodded sternly, “I will not.” He took Isaac’s hand with a smile, “ég lofa.” _(I promise)_

                The omega beamed, “Þakka þér fyrir.” _(Thank you)_ He kept on smiling, looking at Abby, “we have more news.”

                Abraham quickly looked at him, then at their parents. “I –we do?”

                Isaac nodded slowly, “you have some news you would like to share?”

                He frowned, then his eyes went big, “oh –oh! No! Not now!”

                “What news?” Louis eyed him funny, “there is more news?”

                “No!” He looked at Isaac, “no news!”

                “There is news and it is big news that has not been spoken about and it has been almost a year!”

                “No!”

                Harry growled, arms folded, “what news?”

                “No news! There is none! Isaac!” Abraham stood, “I am not ready to talk about this!”

                “Then get ready,” The omega stood, “because everyone is waiting.”

                The nervous alpha quickly looked to his parents, “I am sorry.”

                “Abby,” Louis stood, taking his shaking hands, “baby, you can talk to us. You know that.” He stroked his face and Abraham melted, “Abby?”

                “I can transform.” He looked around, looking last at his father who only looked confused –he’d never seen the expression before. “Into a wolf.” Louis stepped back and he let him.

                Harry stood, kneeling once he reached him, “you can what?”

                Abraham could feel tears brimming his eyes, “In the forest, during the race, the wolf I helped told me that I transformed. My clothes were all ripped and –I almost did not believe him but I blacked out and I do not remember.” He looked down, “but I did –I know I did.”

                “Oh.” Abraham looked up, eyes sprouting with tears when he found some in Harry’s eyes. “Oh Abraham.” His father pulled him into a crushing hug, sobbing, “My son!” He picked him up, swinging him around, “my son transformed!”

                Abraham smiled, laughed and cried, pulling his mother into the hug. “I did! I did it, baba!”

                “You did it!” Harry kissed him hard, eyes wet and full of pride, “My boy, you did it!”

                 It was the most excited his father had ever been -the happiest. Harry was screaming, crying, patting him on the back, joy emanating from his skin -and Abraham soaked it up like a sponge.

-

Harry stroked Abraham’s hair back, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Why did you not tell us earlier?”

“I was afraid.” Abby frowned, “I do not know how to do it again and I did not want to disappoint you.”

        Harry smiled, dimples exposed, “you could never.” He leaned down, kissing his nose. “My son, my beautiful boy.” Abraham swallowed away the lump in his throat. “I cannot believe this.” He chuckled softly, “you are so strong, through everything –Lord.” Harry wiped his wet eyes, “I have always had such high hopes for you but I could never imagine this.”

Abraham smiled, sitting up to lean on his dad. “Are you proud of me?”

       “Am I proud?” Harry’s voice was unsteady, “name a day when I was not. When you –when you first held my hand, I was proud of you. When you tied your shoes, when you ate all of your food, every time you finished a puzzle, when you spoke –when you called me baba.” He kissed the top of his head, “If I could sit here and name each time you made me proud,” Harry chuckled sadly, “My voice would run out.”

Abraham sat back, looking at his crying father. Harry smiled, eyes bright red, “I hope my tears do not disappoint.” He lifted a hand, placing it on his son’s cheek, “I will help you in any way that I can, do you hear me?”

“Yes baba.”

“I will never give up on you, not ever.”

“I know, you never have.” The younger alpha wiped his new forming tears, “thank you.”

Harry looked up, “my head will pound tomorrow, but I think this is worth it. Not even your mother cried this much.”

Abraham laughed, “He only fainted.”

     “We caught him,” Harry winked. He licked his lips, “my grandfather –he, uh –I always wondered if he was proud of me. I always wanted to do better, for him, in hopes that he would be proud of me.” Harry shook his head, “I never found out, he died and I never knew.” He smiled tenderly, “I do not want that for you. I do not want you to ever think that I am not the proudest father in the world. I do not want you to ever think that I do not adore you in every sense of the word.” Harry groaned, fresh tears flowing, “Lord, you are my first child and I never expected to have even one. You have ran through obstacle after obstacle. You mean so much to me.”

Abraham could barely see past his own tears, stomach tight with butterflies.

       “The day you said you wanted to be a wolf –I was furious. Furious that he would ever make you feel like you were not one, that you needed to be more. You are a wolf, Abraham, you have always been a wolf. You never needed to transform, you never needed to look like me because you are you. You are going to be one of the greatest wolves in Alaska, whether you can transform or not.” He poked Abraham’s chest, “you are strong, you are brave and you are a wolf. I said it then and I say it today. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.”

“This transformation means a lot, and I will help you, but it does make you any more of a wolf. My son has been a wolf since birth and he will be a wolf when he dies, that will never change.”

“May I –May I sleep with you and mama –I know I am older but-”

“Our bed is never closed for any of you.” Harry stood, holding out a hand, “come.” He pulled Abraham under his arm, “get ready for your sister to lose her mind.”

Abraham chuckled, keeping close to his father, breathing him in. “She will.” He closed his eyes on the way to his parent’s room, warm and loved, “thank you, baba.”

-

Abraham walked outside, combat boots on his feet, “mom.”

Louis looked up from the garden with a big smile, “hey baby.”

He approached his mother slowly, jumpy, “hey mom.” Abraham now stood much taller than Louis, “what are you doing?”

Louis stood up straight, “I am trying to plant flowers. I have finally managed to keep two of them alive.” He groaned, “The snow just destroys them.” Louis crossed his arms, “but I have seen Esther’s garden and it is flourishing so there must be a way.”

Abraham laughed, taking a minute to admire his beautiful mother. “I love you, mom.”

Louis winked at him, “I love you more.” He wiped his dirty hands, “what brings you to me so nervously?”

     The alpha groaned, annoyed that his mother was able to see right through him. “Deme is out with Abi.” He took Louis’ hand, walking to the patio. “Baba is out with Matthew –and I was not invited.” Abraham sat Louis down first before sitting down after. “I thought we could hang out.”

Louis smiled warmly, “of course, precious.” He smirked, “before or after you tell me what is wrong?”

Abraham chuckled, rubbing his leg, “after –would be good.”

“Talk to me, baby?”

“I want to see CJ.” He could visibly see Louis stop breathing. “I want talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	19. Harry and Louis 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Harry and Louis part 2

“No, no, no.”

“Saying words in repetition will not change my mind.”

Louis gave Harry a face, “Alpha-”

“Omega.”

Louis breathed, “I want to buy my dress –alone.”

“No.”

The omega stepped back, taking another breath, “Harry, do you not have something to do?”

“No, I do not have a job –neither do you.” He blinked at his omega, “We are sitting on millions.”

Louis pressed his lips together, “Lord help me.”

“For what?”

“Harry!” Louis finally snapped, “it is tradition! You do not get to see my outfit before I wear it!”

Harry sat on the arm of the couch in their room, unfazed, “we have a book written about us –people will bombard you and I will not be there to protect you. I must go.”

“And who will watch our children?”

“They may watch themselves.”

“Harry –they are babies –my babies!”

         “Give Demetrius food, give Abigail a mirror, and give Abraham the responsibility of watching them.” The alpha shrugged, “we could be gone for weeks.” Louis was not smiling and Harry held up a hand. “I refuse, this is me –your alpha, telling you that you may not.” He dropped the hand, “may not, leave this house without me today.” Harry crossed his arms, “this is me being not-silly, omega.”

Louis growled, turning away from him, “Lord!” He went downstairs, finding his children staring mesmerized at the TV, “my loves.”

Abby looked at him first, “mama.” He smiled, standing off the couch, “yes, mama.”

Louis smiled, squatting, “would you like to come out with baba and I today?”

“Yes!” Abby kissed his cheek quickly, going to his siblings. He turned off the TV and pointed at Louis, “mama says we are leaving!”

Demetrius stood up, knocking on the TV, while Abigail wobbled over to him. “Ama…”

“Oh,” Louis pouted, touching under her eye, “you are sleepy, my baby girl.”

Abigail nestled into Louis’ chest, whining, “ama…”

“Come, sweetheart.” He stood, holding his daughter close. Louis grabbed Abby’s hand, “Deme.”

“Ama, on!” He knocked hard on the TV, upset that it shut off.

“Come here, sweet boy. We are leaving now –no more TV.” Louis could see the tears before hearing them. “You both are tired.” He sighed, hearing Harry come down the stairs. “We will stay in.”

“Go, before I change my mind.” Harry took Abigail, bouncing her softly when she reached out for her mother. “Sh, sweet alpha.” He kissed her chubby arm, “go, omega.”

“Why must everything with you be dramatic, Harry?” Louis was seething, now annoyed. “Come, Abby.” He grabbed his first son’s hand, “you will come with me.”

“Lovely, now I can worry about my husband and my child.”

“Ugh!”

“Demetrius, stop knocking on the TV.”

-

“Where are we?”

Harry shut off the car, looking around the dark, “it will be cold.”

          Louis pouted, opening his car door. He closed it and Harry followed quickly. Louis hugged himself; they had driven up a mountain and the altitude made it hard to breathe. He looked around, unable to see much due to the darkness. “It hardly gets this dark here.” Louis smiled when Harry wrapped his arms around him. “It is cold.” He bit his lip when Harry did not respond. “Is this –your special place?”

“No.” He took Louis’ hand, tugging him further up the mountain. Harry was quiet while they walked, if he heard Louis’ teeth chatter he did not speak on it. “I liked Matthew –once.” Louis smiled, shaking his head lightly. “When I younger.”

“Hm.”

“You do not seem surprised.”

“I am not.”

Harry turned around, “No?”

“You are his spitting image, Harry.” Louis grinned, “I only think it is funny that you make a fuss when our child also likes him.”

            Harry breathed, continuing their walk. “I was –incorrect with my feelings.” Louis listened. “My grandfather was all I ever had and after –I found him –dead, I just –I had nothing.” Louis watched his breath. “I had no one and even though my grandfather was adamant about not joining the military –I did. Matthew was so special –is so special. He is well rounded, he is kind, and he loved me unconditionally. I wanted to be like him –I wanted to be him. But, I confused his fathering for romantic affections and,” Harry paused, “he let me know.”

Louis shivered, “he –he only loved you –as –as his son.”

“Yes, and I was –heartbroken.” The alpha sighed, “but then I observed him interacting with others and it was just like how he treated me –and I realized that I had made a big mistake. He loved us like his children and I learned to accept that.”

“Ma –Matthew is am-am-amazing.” Louis chattered, “he will not fo-forget you, alpha.”

Harry spun around, eyes wide, “you are freezing, Camellia.” He quickly pulled Louis into a warm embrace and the omega melted. “Oh, I am so sorry –I am so selfish.” Harry put a palm to Louis’ chest, “you can barely breathe.”

“But I can breathe.” Louis mumbled, taking deep breaths, “take me to –your favorite spot, please.”

Harry pulled away, cupping Louis’ face, “I am sorry, I still do not know how to be an alpha for you.”

Louis smiled, “then why –are you so perfect for me?” He reached up, tucking a stray hair behind Harry’s ear, “then why am I with you?”

“I-”

“Do I not deserve the best and nothing less?”

“Only –only the very best.”

          Louis nodded, “as do you and I think,” He rubbed his thumb across Harry’s red cheek, “I think that we deserve each other. We finally deserve something good –something tangible.” He sniffled, “we deserve our family –our home. We deserve the happiness that was denied to us by our own selves.” Louis licked his dry lips, “and I think we need to stop questioning when we deserve it –how much we deserve. We need to stop –stop waiting for someone to steal it from us and instead focus on how to keep it close to us, to our children. They deserve everything that we deserve and, if we deserve nothing,” He shook his head, “then what do they get?”

Harry was shaking, pulling Louis back into a hug. He picked the omega up, going up the steep hill. “Harry –I am heavy.”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “Abel is heavy.”

Louis watched the trees pull farther away, “Abel?”

“He hated hikes –I would carry him sometimes.” Harry rubbed the back of Louis’ neck, “Abel is heavy.”

Louis smiled, laying his head on his alpha’s shoulder, “I love you and deserve you.” He closed his eyes, “and you deserve me and we deserve this.”

-

“How is this one?” Louis spun slowly and Abraham clapped.

“Beautiful, mama!”

Louis gave him a sympathetic smile, “They are all very beautiful, baby, but one is more beautiful than the other.”

Abraham frowned, “I love you, mama. You are always beautiful.”

        Louis kissed his son’s nose, “thank you, precious.” He looked at himself in the mirror. They had been at the dress store that Matthew had recommended for an hour. Louis tried on a dress, Abraham said it was beautiful and that was the process. “Maybe not white.” He rubbed down the gown, pouting, “maybe pink?”

“Pink!”

Louis smiled at Abby in the mirror, “I think pink too.”

Abraham stood up proudly, leaving the dressing room to call the ‘dress helper’ back in. He held the omega’s hand with a big smile, “mama wants a pink dress.”

The omega smiled warmly, “of course, Abraham.” He went to Louis, helping him remove the flowy gown, “with glitter –maybe stones?”

“Um, no-”

“Yes glitter!”

“No,” Louis chuckled, “plain, please. Maybe a shawl to match, something very soft and light.” He reached for his phone when it rang. “Simple, please.”

“Of course,” The omega bowed before closing the door.

“Alpha.”

“An hour, where are you?”

“The same place I was when you called half an hour ago.” Louis huffed, “Harry, I am seriously considering calling this off. I did not even want a party –you wanted a party.”

“I wanted our family to come to our home and celebrate us being married.”

“That is a party.”

“I have read up on half-breed’s weddings and there is supposed to be a party. You told me you wanted to be traditional and I have researched as much as I could –I am trying.”

Louis sat down, watching Abraham make faces in the long mirrors. “I am sorry, alpha.” He rubbed his eyes, “you are right, I do want this –you are just being a little overbearing.”

“Overbearing?”

Louis smiled, “yes, overbearing. I want to surprise you with the dress, I want to make our night beautiful and I cannot do that with you here.” He bit his lip at Abraham playing with his bellybutton, “I have Abby here to protect me.”

“Yes!”

Louis could practically see Harry’s eye roll, “Abraham runs from birds.”

“Harry!”

-

“Where are my children?”

Louis closed the door, surprised by the angry question. “Hello, alpha.”

Harry was not smiling, arms tight at his sides. “Why are my children?”

“Our children?”

“Omega-”

“With Liam and Zayn,” Louis removed his shoes. “Having a sleep over in their vacation home.”

“Why did you sneak out?”

Louis stepped forward slowly, a little afraid of Harry’s tone. “I –I wanted to surprise you.”

“You do not leave this house in the middle of the night without me.” Harry’s fists where clamped tight, “ever and never –ever with our children.”

“Is someone going to hurt me?”

“I do not know!” Louis flinched. “What did I just say?”

Louis whined, bowing his head, “yes, alpha.” He ran after Harry when he walked away. “Please wait!” He groaned, climbing the wooden stairs, “Harry!”

“Why?” Harry stopped at the top, “if I ever did this –you would be furious.”

Louis grabbed onto him before he could leave, “I am sorry, I am so sorry.” He hugged Harry, “please forgive me. I made a mistake –I wanted us to be alone. I thought I could come back before you awoke.” Louis shuddered, “Harry, please.”

“With what, Louis?” Harry pulled back, “surprise me with the thought that my family was taken from me in the middle of the night?”

Louis swallowed hard, “I forget how deep your trauma is, alpha, and I am sorry.” He huffed, “Damn, I –was not thinking.”

“I am going back to bed.”

“No!” Louis grabbed his arm, “just,” He put two hands on Harry’s chest, “wait –just a moment and I will give you your surprise.” He kissed Harry briefly, “and maybe it will make up for my mistake.”

Harry leaned on the wall outside of their bedroom, “hm.”

“Please, our party was only yesterday, it was wonderful. I want –I do not want us to be angry today.”

“You have five minutes.”

“Ten.”

“Four.”

“Okay, okay, five.” Louis quickly slammed the door to their bedroom. He ran to their closet, pulling out the hidden bag –finding it was not where he left it. “What?” Louis searched faster, growling, “Harry!”

“What.”

He jumped, “what –when did you come in?”

“When you closed the door. I did not agree to you closing the door.”

Louis sighed, “where is my bag –the bag I left right here.”

“The bag you hid?”

“Yes! The bag I hid! Where is it!”

“Why are you yelling? I see where Abigail gets it from.”

Louis’ jaw fell, “Ha –Harry Styles!”

“Louis Styles.”

“Where is my bag?”

Harry walked to their dresser, opening the bottom drawer. He lifted the thin silky lingerie, “this?”

Louis growled, “It was supposed to be a surprise! Why –why could you not just allow me that!”

“We have been fighting often.”

The omega dropped his head, sitting. He folded his legs, “we have.” Harry walked over, sitting in front of him, “you have been so hard to deal with Harry.”

“For trying to keep my family safe?”

“From what? No one has tried to hurt us? We have been treated with nothing but love by everyone. There are gifts coming from every direction –parties thrown in your honor. Who is going to hurt us?” He grabbed his alpha’s face roughly, “who?”

Harry swallowed, squeezing the silk material, “I do not know.”

“Because it is no one, Harry.” Louis took a deep breath, “why did you hide it?”

“I –was angry.”

“For what?”

“Because I did not see you purchase it –you have been sneaking out when I am not looking. You just –leave. You take the kids and run as if you do not want me around.”

          Louis sat up on his knees, leaning down to kiss his pouting husband. “My love –my world, my light and my dark.” He ran a hand through Harry’s messy hair, “I love being with you –you are not just my lover, alpha, you are my friend.” Louis smiled gently, “we laugh together, we comfort each other –we are honest and we care for one another. We were friends before we were lovers, Harry.” He kissed the alpha’s closed eye lids, “and I want to do everything by your side but I cannot. I must also live, and my children must live. You,” He searched for the right words, “you have been keeping us locked inside and I have never done well in captivity.”

“I understand.”

        Louis hugged him, “I love you –our children cannot see past you. We love being with you.” He stroked the fluffy curls down, “instead of holding us hostage, come with us. Enjoy your home and stop fearing something that is not coming.” Louis laid his head on top Harry’s, “I never should have taken the kids without telling you –it was wrong of me.” He leaned back, “I wanted to surprise you with something special. We have three children and it is hard to have sex when they are constantly knocking –especially with Deme waking in the night.” He smiled, “I wanted to have a night, just you and I. I was wrong for how I did it and I am sorry.”

Harry nodded, squeezing Louis close, “I am as well. I –just worry that there are still angry beings who want to hurt me –I know there are.” He scented the room unintentionally, “I just want to keep you all safe.” Harry looked up at his omega, smiling, “I love you and I love your understanding.”

“And I love yours,” Louis smiled back, “maybe we can start a new week –no fighting, no screaming.” He licked the tip of Harry’s nose, “okay?”

“Yes, omega.” He held up the silk lingerie, “I want to see it on you.”

Louis blinked sweetly, standing, “Yes alpha.” He took the soft cloth, “close your eyes.”

Harry covered his eyes with both hands, peeking through the cracks of his fingers. Louis shook a finger, “silly –no peeking.”

“It is not my fault.” Harry smirked, “I learned from our children.”

-

“This is it.”

Louis looked around, no longer surrounded by trees, “there –there –is nothing here.”

Harry took his shivering hand sympathetically, “come.” He walked Louis further, stopping in front of a large rock wall. “This.”

Louis touched the rock, confused, “a rock?”

           “This was not here before –if you look behind this, it was a cave.” He rubbed the smooth stone, “before I left, I lived here for a short time.” He pointed at the cliff, “I would sit there, and watch the sun rise –it was –something I never forgot. It was a part of Sitka I never experienced and I fell in love.” He looked back at the rock, “I had never seen a sunrise like it –except when I was lost.” He turned to Louis, “I remember laying down and watching the sunrise but it was not real. It was during months of darkness, the sun never rose.”

“You imagined it.”

         “I imagined many things. When you believe that a sunrise is real and it turns out it is not –ordinary things begin to scare you.” He took Louis’ hand, walking him to the cliff, helping him sit first. “At night I would count stars and in the day I would sleep.” Harry looked up at the brightly lit stars, “this is my favorite place in all of Sitka because it was the first time I learned reality. I picked up snow and it was snow. If I saw a bird –an animal, it was real.”

          Louis breathed into his cupped hands, “it’s terrifying out here –in complete darkness.” He looked over to his alpha, “but it cannot be scarier than hallucinations –a fake world.” Louis smiled, leaning on his husband. “I love it.” He looked at Harry, puckering his cold lips, “thank you.”

“I am sorry –you are so cold. You should not be here.”

“I asked to be here.” He sighed when Harry wrapped an arm over his shoulder, “this is better than dinner. I love getting to know you more –it seems like an endless journey.” He grinned, sniffling, “we should have brought our appetizer.”

Harry chuckled softly, white smoke coming from his mouth, “yes, omega, we should have.”

“That is fine –it is going nowhere.” He cuddled closer, whining happily, “He will come back –in one piece.” Louis poked Harry’s side, “do you believe me?”

“Always, Camellia.”

“Do you love me?”

“I adore you.” Harry pressed his lips to his forehead, “my sweet little flower.”

-

Harry stood like a statue, hands tight at his side. Zayn and Matthew were on either side of him, “look at him.” Zayn patted his stiff back, “he looks beautiful.”

Matthew was leaning slightly on him and Harry found it comforting. “He does.”

       Louis was dressed in a pink gown, sheer wrap around his shoulders. He was wearing probably every piece of jewelry that Harry gifted him during their courting. Louis was also wearing his crown, and it matched the dress –the alpha was feeling the same feeling as when he found out his mate was pregnant. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so nervous, felt like vomiting. He blinked quickly, saying a small prayer of thanks to Zayn and Matthew holding him up.

Louis eyes shown a soft baby blue against the pink of the dress. He could hear his children’s harsh breathing, excited to see their mother. Harry could feel his chest pulling, wanting to twirl his hips along with them. If he was a wolf, his tail would be wagging.

        Louis was much shorter than him, he knew Louis was shorter, but as Louis stood in front of him –it really showed. He almost took a step back, wanting to keep staring, continue falling in love over and over. Up close, Louis’ beauty –his scent, was slapping Harry in the face. Harry was unsure of which Element to thank first; Water for giving him a new chance? Air for Louis asking him to be a Styles? Earth, for ripping his voice away, reminding him to admire. Fire, for his family?

“Harry?”

The alpha’s lips parted, taking in Louis’ concerned face. He took a deep breath, “wow.” Louis’ concern quickly turned into giggles around the room. “You,” He swallowed thickly, “you look –unreal.”

Louis bowed his head, blushing bright red, only giving Harry’s breath more reason to waver.

“Thank you, alpha.”

Harry looked around, Cain and Abel were also here, Liam, Eva and Isaac as well. Matthew still had a hand on him, Zayn warm beside him. At his side where his three children, ranging from tallest to shortest. Harry even looked down at himself, in a suit –he’s never worn a suit.

“You look very nice too, Harry.”

Harry reached out, taking Louis’ hand, “I –am –sorry. It is so hard to think of words.”

Louis bit his lip, cheekbones prominent from smiling, “a first.”

The alpha chuckled in surprise, giving him a once over again. “Thank you.”

Louis tilted his head, “Hm?”

“For not allowing me to go with you to buy the dress.” Louis laughed hard, shaking his head. “Because seeing you, like this, is such a special surprise. I imagined what it would look like, but not even I could have imagined this.”

Louis’ eyes blinked crystal clear blue, tears forming, “I love you, Harry Styles.”

“And I love you, Louis Styles.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss the pink cheeked omega. “Thank you.” Harry rubbed their noses together, breathing, “Will we ever wake from this dream?”

Louis licked his lips, closing his eyes, “I hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	20. Cain and Abel 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Cain and Abel part 3

“Hey,” Abel stepped over a large log, wood in hand, “are you okay?”

Cain went to help him, “you were not gone long.” He kissed the alpha gently, “I am fine.”

Abel sat on the forest floor, poking the fire before tossing some sticks inside, “sit.” He smiled tiredly, patting the spot beside them. Abel rubbed Cain’s knee, taking little time to climb into his open lap. He wiggled, getting comfortable, before leaning back against the strong alpha. “I love you.”

Cain pressed his warm lips to the back of Abel’s shoulder, were their mark sat. “I love you.”

“I know you are tired.”

“I want to be here with you.”

Abel nodded with a long sigh, “we will go home soon.”

“When we return, I think we should start moving the things from your home to our home.”

“Yeah,” Abel turned his head, laying soft kisses across his partner’s jaw, “I would like that.” Cain wiped the alpha’s tired under eye. Abel took his hand, kissing it, “you are so perfect to me, Cain.” He smiled adoringly, “thank you.”

“I want to find him too, Abel.”

“I know, but I keep dragging you along.” The alpha rubbed his cheek, “everyone has just –given up. I do not understand. How could they just –no. I cannot just give up, I will not.”

Cain squeezed him close, “we will not. Even if all we find is a body, it will help. –Harry was too strong to just die, to just disappear.”

“What if –he wanted to?”

“He had a family here, Abel, he had Matthew.” Cain mumbled, “it does not make sense. He had Zayn and Liam –it is just –it does not make sense. He would never just leave.”

“You are right.” Abel shivered, mouth falling open when the cold air blew their fire down. “Wha –ugh.”

“Sh,” Cain chuckled, “it is time to sleep anyway.” He rubbed Abel’s thighs, “you are so tired, my prince.”

Abel stood, stretching, “you are tired –more tired than I.”

Cain smiled softly, watching his mate remove his winter robe, “we are tired.” He groaned when the large white wolf laid on top of him, warming him to the bone. “Maybe I should just sleep like this.” He ran his hands over the pearl white fur, “beautiful –my beautiful alpha.” Cain wiggled from under him, removing his own robe, changing into his own white wolf. He laid on top of Abel, as they did for the last five nights, licking his alpha’s ear.

Abel whined softly, rolling onto his back, before going to sleep.

-

“Hey, I am talking to you.”

Cain looked up from his lunch, annoyed, “what?”

 “Where is Abel?”

“How should I know?”

Zayn lifted his hands, shrugging, “hm, maybe because he is your fucking partner.”

Cain moved his food around, “not his keeper.”

Zayn tilted his head back, groaning, “I do not understand how he always just disappears.”

“Does it matter –what do you need, Zayn?”

The alpha sat down, “I need Abel to come on a hike with me –he is not here, so I cannot leave.”

“Why is it that Abel always must take these private hikes with you and Harry?”

“That,” Zayn snatched the bread off Cain’s tray, “is none of your business.”

“Did you just take my bread?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

Zayn ate it, shrugging, leaving, “find Abel, tell him to report to me.”

Cain looked down in awe, “what the fuck.”

-

“Stupid asshole.” Abel flinched, looking up from the steaming water. “Zayn has been looking for you.”

Abel pouted, exiting the water, “I am swimming.”

“You are lucky I have not told him of your little hiding spot.”

“What does he want?”

“To take a hike –and he should.”

Abel smirked, grabbing his towel to dry off, “hmph.” He breathed, rubbing the cloth down his face, “I hate taking hikes. I am usually ignored.”

“What,” Cain licked his lips, glancing over Abel’s figure, “what do you do –on these hikes?”

“Nothing, we hike.”

The alpha cut his eyes, “just hike?”

“I try to speak with them –it usually ends up with them preventing me from falling off the side of the cliff –sometimes with me being asked to shut up ‘for five minutes’.” Abel shrugged, “I do not know why Matthew has required it. No one would tell if I did not go.”

“If Matthew has said so then it must be done.”

“I know.” Abel put on his underwear before putting on his pants. “Was Zayn upset?”

“A little –he took my bread, right off my plate.”

“He does the same thing to me!” Abel lifted his arms, “what is that –can I complain?”

Cain chuckled, “maybe Abel.” He bit his lip, glancing at the scarred bite on his partner’s shoulder. “Does it still hurt?” He tapped on his shoulder when Abel gave him a questioning look.

“Oh,” The alpha rubbed it, pouting, “no, it feels like another scar.”

“Hm,” Cain looked down, “uh –when do you return?”

“I do not know when I leave, so I do not know when I come back.” He sat on a rock, drying his feet before putting on his socks. “Why?”

Cain licked his lips, “I –uh –thought we could-”

“Have sex again?”

“No!” Cain growled, “I thought that we could –hang out –go off sight, eat out somewhere.”

Abel thought about it, “sure.”

-

“Zayn,” Abel panted, “can I ask a question –friend to friend?”

“I do not see you as a friend but sure.” Zayn huffed as the air got thicker, “ask away.”

“What does Harry like?”

“Harry?” Zayn turned around, shaking his head at the solider trying to climb. “Not you.”

Abel stopped trying, pursing his lips, “a little help?”

“No.” Zayn sat, “you can do it, come on.”

Abel groaned, clawing up the mountain. “Break time?” Zayn nodded once and Abel grinned. “Yay, I have my sandwich.” He struggled to remove his bag. Once it was off, Abel pulled out his lunch. “So, what does he like?”

“Silence –which you are not. Peace –which you are not, and he really likes food –which you are not.”

Abel took a big bite of his sandwich, “I can cook.”

“Thank the Elements, because he cannot.” Zayn shook his head, “but he tries –Elements, he tries.”

Abel giggled, “Harry is very kind.”

“Now he is kind, before he was evil.”

“He does not smile, only when Matthew or you are around.” Abel looked into his plain sandwich, blushing, “sometimes he smiles at me.”

“Hm,” Zayn glanced at him then looked ahead. “We are his family.”

“Am I included?”

“No.”

“Well,” Abel rolled his eyes. “I –how do you feel about Cain?”

“I fucking hate Cain.”

Abel’s eyes grew, casting back down, “my goodness.”

“But,” Zayn shrugged, “Cain has an amazing nose –he is strong.” He gave Abel a side glance, “and he is stuck with a baby deer.”

“Baby deer?”

“You –you are the baby deer.”

“That is kind of sweet, Zayn.”

“I hate you Abel.”

-

“What is the place called?”

“I did not pick a place, remember?” Cain stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around.

“So we are to waste our time just walking around?” Abel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, “I hate Iceland.”

“It is beautiful.”

“It is but it is so quiet.” The alpha yawned, “the people here are rude as well.”

Cain snorted, “You are rude –some silence will do you well.” He watched Abel’s hand come up to scratch at his shoulder. Cain looked away, “how did your hike with Zayn go?”

“Fine –I almost fell four times and only complained fifteen times.” He smiled, looking up at the string lights as they entered the more popular district. “I am proud.”

Cain smirked, biting his lip at his happy partner. Abel was stunning against the soft lights, his skin stood out among the pale. He swallowed hard, following his cheek bones and lips, tinted red because of the cold. Abel had no tattoos –not yet, people did not see a solider –they just saw Abel. The alpha did not want any, but would eventually have to get them if he was going to be under Harry.

Cain looked down at his own marked arms, disregarding the salutes and whispers as they passed through. He rubbed his forearm, gaze following Abel’s hand again –rubbing at the bite. “You said it did not hurt.”

Abel retracted, “it does not.” He blushed and Cain groaned internally. Abel stuck his hand under the sweater, touching the scar. “It itches sometimes –feels like I have to touch it.”

“Like an omega.” Abel growled and Cain held up his hands. “I am only saying, they react the same.”

“I did not bite myself, Cain.”

“Is it wrong to be compared to an omega?”

“When you are not one –yes.”

“Does it bother you that you act like one?” Cain stopped walking, finding the light hit Abel’s blue eyes perfectly there. “You whine like one –you like to be pleased like one,” He tilted his head, “you feel like one.”

Abel looked down, “no, it does not bother me.” He smiled sadly, “but I am not one, Cain, I am an alpha –do not forget that.”

“Come,” Cain held out his hand and Abel grabbed hold. They were stared at but it was not seen as wrong –brothers in combat. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“What did you eat today?”

“I slept in,” He nudged Cain, “because someone did not wake me and I missed breakfast.” Abel puckered his lips, smiling when a child wobbled past them to his mother. “I made a sandwich –it only had ham, because the cheese was gone.” Abel looked up, softly swinging their entwined hands, “but it was good, I gave some to Zayn.”

“For what?” Cain snorted, “He takes your food anyway.”

“Yes but Harry and Zayn never bring food when they hike so I always offer some. Harry takes it sometimes –Zayn, rarely. But he took it today.”

“Hm,” Cain waved at a group that waved at them, saluting. “I like Iceland.”

“Stay here then.”

“Shut up.”

-

“What is this –sushi?” Abel grimaced, turning around, “no.”

“Oh, come on –they have decent fish.”

“Alaska has the only fish I will consume –cooked.”

Cain sighed, “Abel, can we just eat here? It is becoming late.”

“Fine,” Abel threw up his hands, going into the cold restaurant, “of course it is cold –Lord.” He smiled quickly at the woman that greeted them, “Hello.”

“Hello,” She bowed, “a back room?”

Cain and Abel both raised a brow, “pardon?”

The woman tilted her head, “would you both like a back room?”

“Sure?”

Cain looked at him, “you do not even know what it is.”

The female smiled, “separate or together?”

“Together,” Abel smiled, “do you sell meat here?”

She blinked at him, “yes –we do. Would you like to order now or after you are seated?”

“Seated.” He looked at Cain, “right?”

“I guess, even though we have no idea where we are going.” Cain followed his partner and the lady to the ‘back room’, looking around. “Okay.” He looked back when she shut the door, “Abel, can we leave?”

“You wanted to come here.” The alpha sat back, looking at the dim red and blue lights. “I like it.” He grinned, “Calming.” Abel looked around for a menu, “maybe they will bring them in a moment.”

Cain sat, “I am hungry, I hope they hurry.”

Abel whistled when it got quiet, rubbing his knees, “do you think, maybe, if I apply to the Council –maybe in two years, that I will get in?”

Cain chewed his thumb, “where did this question come from?”

“I had a dream that I was a part of Council –head of Council.” Abel sighed loudly, “I do not want to be a part of this –I do not belong apart of this.”

“Have you spoken to your father?”

“He told me to not come back home if I quit. He does not appreciate a quitter.”

“There is only so long that you can live through someone.”

Abel nodded sadly, elbows on his knees, “I have nowhere to go.” He looked at his partner, “My family is not wealthy –my father wants me to work hard. I cannot go home but maybe when I-”

“Abel.” Cain put a hand on his shoulder, right on the bite, “you cannot keep living for your father, because your father wants this. You need to want this and you do not. He is not the one crying at night,” he lifted the alpha’s face, “you are.”

Abel’s lip wobbled, “you are just saying that –just because you do not like me, neither does Harry or Zayn or-”

“And does that matter?” Cain scooted closer, their knees touching. “Does it really matter? You whine and complain and you suck at physicals, but you have something none of us have.” He smiled warmly, “you have a fucking brain.”

The alpha’s breath hitched, “–a brain?”

“A fucking brain. You are the smartest person in Harry’s whole battalion. That is why Matthew chose you, and he is never wrong.”

Abel chuckled weakly, smile growing, “thank you, Cain.” He leaned forward, kissing the alpha suddenly, “I appreciate it.”

Cain stopped breathing for a moment, focused on the tingling across his lips. He opened his mouth when the door opened, Cain squinted when it shut behind the six omegas. “This is a whore house –great.” He grumbled when Abel and he were pushed down at the same time.

Abel shook his head, groaning when an omega put a good amount of pressure on his crotch, “I wanted meat.” He rolled his neck when another omega licked it, shivering, “–mm.”

Cain was still, exhaling while he received a cluttered lap dance. He glanced at Abel, “this was my mistake.” It was not their first time at one of these places. The alphas often went when they were in different parts of the world. None of them were ever disguised as sushi bars though.

Abel closed his eyes, nodding, “yes –it was.” He frowned when the omega’s hands crawled up his robe. “A show and then food…” His face fell flat, growl growing in his chest when a hand ran over his bite mark.

“Abel?”

Abel was clutching his shoulder, protecting the mark there, “get off of me –now.” He shoved the omega, swinging his arms so the others moved. “I am leaving.”

“Abel!” Cain gently removed them from his arms, helping one off the floor, “excuse us.” He ran after the alpha, “I will pay-”

“Just shut up.” He handed the woman some money before leaving.

“Abel!”

“I told I did not want to come here!”

Cain bit his cheek, seeing that his partner was crying. “How was I supposed to know what it was? It said sushi. I said I wanted to leave!” He came closer, “Abel, why are you crying?”

“She –she touched my bite…” Abel had a hand clasped on his shoulder. He quickly wiped away stray tears with his forearm, “could we just leave –I am leaving.”

Cain grabbed him, pulling Abel’s back to his chest, “come here.” He kissed his shoulder and his Abel stuttered. “Relax, they do not know us.” Cain turned him around, hands on his warm sides, “show me my bite.”

Abel colored, pulling on his long sleeve, exposing the perfect mark. Cain kissed it, licking over the scar, “mm…” Abel moaned softly, leaning into Cain, “can we leave?”

“No.” The alpha re-covered the bite, “we will find a different place to eat.” He took Abel’s hand, ignoring the lingering stares, “wherever you wish –you wanted meat?” His partner nodded, head down. “Then let us go find meat.”

-

“Cain, Abel!”

Cain shot up, looking down at Abel –naked –in his bed. He shoved the alpha off, sitting up quickly.

“Ow, what the fu-”

“Hey!” Zion looked from Cain to Abel on the floor. “What are you doing?”

Abel cupped his shoulder quickly, pouting, “I fell off my bed.”

“Okay, look –Harry wants everyone up. Hurry.”

Abel looked up at Cain viciously once the alpha left, “did you have to shove me?”

“Yes, I did.”

The grumbling alpha stood, going for his clean uniform, “how did you sleep?”

Cain shrugged, removing his blankets, “fine. It was tight but fine.”

Abel’s eyes grew, looking away, “oh.”

“No –no, I did not mean, ugh.” Cain ran his fingers through his hair, whispering, “not that you were tight –I mean you were –yes you were tight but I-” The alpha took a shallow breath, “we should hurry.”

Abel nodded, “Thank you –for last night.” He held his shirt to his chest, “for calming me down and stuff.”

Cain nodded, putting on his boots. “Yeah, sure.”

“Um,” Abel approached him slowly, shirtless. “Do you –want to see it?”

“What?”

“You said, last night when we were,” Abel sighed, “that you wanted to see it every day.”

Cain went red at the truth, clearing his throat. “Uh, okay.”

Abel knelt in front of his partner, shirt crumpled in hand. He turned his neck one way, baring Cain’s mark. “Is –is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Cain spoke slowly, fingers hovering over the bite. He leaned down to kiss it, lick it, “it is perfect.”

Abel shuddered, standing, “we should go.”

Cain nodded, looking down at his untied laces, “yeah.”

-

“Prince?” Cain closed the door behind him, hot food in hand. “Baby?”

“I am here!” Abel ran out of the room in nothing but gold laced underwear, “look!”

Cain whistled, “What is that?” He set the food down, going to his alpha. “Where did you get these?” He grabbed Abel’s hand, twirling him, “lace?”

“Yes, it was a gift.”

“Pardon?” Cain growled, pressing him up against the wall, “a gift from?”

Abel laughed, biting his lip, “Matthew. He asked me to accompany him in buying Louis a gown and-” The alpha went red, “he saw me eyeing the lingerie.”

“Ugh,” Cain shook his head, “why Abel…”

“He said you would like them!”

“I have to go to Harry’s house tomorrow to test their child with Matthew –I have to look him in the eye.”

“You can say thank you.”

Cain chuckled, running a hand across Abel’s cheek, “you have been so happy lately, my prince.”

Abel hummed, “I have.” He shivered, “he is alive, he has a family –he is so happy, Cain.”

“I love how sweet you are –how you forgive.” Cain kissed his mate’s nose, “I am still angry.”

“I know, baby.” Abel hugged him, “I know you are.”

“He did not see you crying every night, your nightmares –you looking for him in the snow.”

“You were with me, Cain.”

“I gave up hope and I only continued because of you, Abel. You were the only one who never gave up.” He kissed his alpha slowly, sliding his tongue into his mouth. “Mm,” He brushed their noses, “I wish I could be like you.”

Abel pushed Cain’s hair from his face, “and I wish I could be like you. Strong, devoted, with the best nose in the world.”

Cain smiled, hands grabbing onto Abel’s fleshy ass, “how do you look at him and not stay angry? Tell me your secret.”

“Harry did so much more good than he did wrong.” Abel tucked the hair behind Cain’s ear, “this –him disappearing, causing all of Alaska to mourn –Matthew.” He smiled, “has nothing on the years he served. The lives he saved, the people he influenced –I can thank him for you because you mean the world to me.” Abel unzipped Cain’s jacket, “and Zayn, ever the faithful. You can thank him for me. They were our strings and they helped us, Cain. They never judged us. So if you cannot forgive them for Alaska, forgive them for us.”

-

“How much longer!”

“Shut up, Abel.”

The four had been hiking to Peaks Mountain for what felt like hours. Matthew requested that they all take a monthly hike together. He had lost track of who was telling him to shut up, “what?”

“Shut up and keep hiking.”

“I hate this hike –why must we do it every month?” When no response came, he took a seat. Abel laid back, completely out of breath. They had been doing this hike for three months and he hated it. No matter how cold it was, he still sweat. No matter how short the distance, he still got tired. He was stuck with three alphas that refused to take breaks and he needed breaks.

Abel loved Matthew but he was beginning to doubt Matthew’s love for his well-being.

He sat up, wiping the snow off his butt and backpack, “okay.” He struggled to stand, looking around when he saw no one. “Hello?” Abel jogged, frowning, “Cain!” He ran faster, hitting his foot on a hidden rock that knocked him down. The weight of the bag pulled him back, forcing him tumbling down the snowy hill.

He groaned when a tree stopped his rolling, “shit.” Abel stood slowly, grateful that the large bag protected his spine. He would make sure to rub it in all of their faces when he saw them. Abel always had to carry extra because no one else found it necessary.

“Harry! –Zayn! –Cain!” He frowned, now back where he started. “No way.” Abel shook his head, turning around, “I am leaving.” He could practically hear Matthew telling him to start climbing. Abel whined, kicking the snow, “stupid hike –I fucking hate this shit.” He climbed on his hands and feet, “I just wanted order –I wanted to work in the Council but no, dad says it is best-”

“Abel!”

The alpha stood straight, crossing his arms, “Cain!”

“Abel!”

He frowned, feeling the ground shake, “Cain?” Abel took a step back when the three rushed at him, snow following behind them. “Oh shit!” He turned around, taking off as fast as his legs allowed. If he wouldn’t have brought the stupid bag.

“Where the fuck did you go!”

Abel almost stopped running, “I took a break!”

Cain pulled his arm, making him run faster, “you lazy asshole!”

“What,” He could barely breathe. “An avalanche?” Abel looked back briefly, heart in his throat at how close the snow was. “I can –not –my legs!”

“Run!” Harry grabbed his other arm, keeping in pace with them. If he didn’t have the stupid bag, they could all transform and outrun the snow –he was holding everyone back. If Harry wanted to, he could leave them all behind, take off and not look back. But the leader wouldn’t. It did not help his bubbling crush.

“I-” Abel fell, bringing the two with him. Zayn stopped, running back with his hand out before snow covered all four of them.

-

                “Hello –omega?” Abel leaned in closer, widening his eyes at the omega. “You are an-”

                “Omega.” Liam growled, “Get out of my face.”

                The alpha nodded slowly, “your face says omega –your smells says omega but your mouth says-” Abel moved just before he was punched, grabbing Liam’s wrist. “Look, I do not want to fight you.”

                Liam growled, ripping his hand away before slamming the door and locking it. “Hello?” Abel knocked, frowning, “hello? Zayn!” He crossed his arms, “hello!” Abel stood straighter when the door opened, revealing Harry. “Oh –my goodness.” He looked past Harry, into Zayn’s home, “is this a magic door.”

                “What do you want, Abel?”

                Abel took a moment before bowing, “uh –I do not –how many people live here?”

                “Abel.”

                “Relax, I came to see Zayn –because this is his house, because he lives here.”

                “Zayn is not here.”

                “But you are here and that omega is here.” Abel started grinning, “You found an omega.” He punched Harry’s arm playfully, “I see, I see.”

                Harry looked down at his arm, “do not touch me.”

                Abel cleared his throat, “Well, can I wait for him here?”

                “Why?”

                “Because I need to speak with him.”

                “About.”

                “Um,” Abel smiled awkwardly, “about alpha-stuff.”

                “I am an alpha.”

                “Yes but, you are far from friendly.” Harry didn’t respond and Abel started sweating. “It is –about Cain.”

                “About you two having sex.”

                “Sh!” The alpha looked around, “goodness, what if someone heard you!”

                “We are in the middle of the woods.”

                “No! It is not about sex! Zayn –Cain has been talking to Zayn. I thought they hated one another but then, on my way to Cain’s, I saw Zayn leaving his house.” Abel hissed, “They were laughing and smiling! I know he knows.”

                “He does know, he found you both having sex a very long time ago. He knew before I did.”

                Abel’s jaw fell, “what! Why did he not tell me?”

                “Because Zayn minds his own business.”

                “Move.” Harry stepped aside when the omega walked outside. “You move too.”

                Abel raised a brow, pointing a thumb at him, “who is this?”

                “Liam, he is Zayn’s mate and a pain in the ass.”

                “Shut your mouth.” Liam zipped up his jacket, walking away from the two, “idiot.”

                “Hey, you watch your mouth!” Abel shouted, “That is the leader of Alaska’s military you are talking to!”

                Liam turned around, scoffing, “you shut your mouth too.”

                Abel gaped, “oh my-” Liam kept walking, ignoring him. “Zayn picked that? That! He is horrible.”

                “Awful.”

                “I thought he was an alpha when I opened the door. He has an aura you can cut through.” Abel raised a hand, breathing, “focus, Abel. Sir,” He sighed, “what do I do?”

                “I have no idea why you are here.”

                “Harry!” Abel whined, “Come on!”

                Harry rolled his eyes dramatically, “what do you want, Abel?”

                The smaller alpha frowned, “a hug –closure –to know whether Cain is cheating on me or not.”

                “And you think Zayn will be able to give you this information?”

                “He is obviously buddy-buddy with Cain.” Abel clasped his hands together, “Cain has been avoiding me –he went through his rut without me. I am sad and I thought that Zayn could give me some information –without knowing he is giving me the information.”

                Harry stared at him for a long time before speaking. “I cannot tell you if he is cheating on you or not, Abel, but I can give you a hug.”

                Abel smiled softly, waking into warm arms. “Thank you, sir…”

                Harry rubbed the back of his head, “of course, Abel.” He took the alpha’s hand, “come in, I will make you something.”

                Abel grimaced, entering, “eh…I am okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	21. Humans 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I honestly was really writing out and trying to see how many chapters WLH is going to be and like lol... there will probably be a few BUT I think I finally introduced the final type of chapter? Like, there wont be a 'new' pairing after Humans. So it's going to be just finishing up everyone's story, get me?
> 
> Anyway, I don't write notes on WLH but I do want to say thank you! Thank you so much for kudos, comments, coffees, support. I know WLH is taking me a while especially with QOA but I am trucking it (+ all the other stuff I haven't finished BUT will!) I am pretty sure next 2 chapters will go like this: Abby/Isa & Zayn/Liam. Then from there I will figure it out again. Thank you all though, for mostly support and love. It really is my motivation to write, it is a solid reason why I continue so I love you. 
> 
> This chapter is a little creative from lil brain. Humans should answer a few questions that I wanted to explain but didn't just want to narrate so, here is Daniel and Malachi to do that for me.
> 
> The story of Humans part 1

“Hell!” Daniel jumped back, knife in hand, “what is wrong with you!”

                The male looked up at him funny, crouched and nude, “what.”

                Daniel huffed, “you should not just jump out of the brushes when someone is walking by, holding a knife! –I could have stabbed you.”

                “No, you could not have.”

                “Yes, I could have!”

                The male sniffed the air, “who are you?”

                Daniel looked around, “who I am? Says the naked person jumping out of a bush? Who are you?”

                “Malachi, who are you?”

                “Daniel.” He put his knife away, fixing the bag on his back, “do you often jump out of the bushes naked?”

                “Not often.” Malachi stood up straight, “where are you from? Your skin is darker than mine.”

                “The West –I am traveling.” Daniel puckered his lips, “you are the palest person I have ever seen in my life.”

                “What is ‘the West’?”

                “It is called the West.”

                “The West?”

                “Yes. I am not sure where I am right now but I am traveling to unseen land –Alaska.”

                “Alaska?”

                “Yes.”

                “Here. You are in Alaska, we are at the border.”

                “Truly?”

                “Yes.”

                “Yes! I made it!”

                Malachi watched him jump around, “you made it.”

                “Yes, I did!” Daniel smiled smugly, “it is less cold than I thought it would be –I mean, it is cold but not that cold –you know?”

                “You smell –interesting.”

                “I have not showered in a few days,” The man frowned, “no need to bring it up.” He rolled his shoulder, “Well, I will be on my way.”

                “You do not smell like I do.”

                “I know, I have not showered.” Daniel looked Malachi up and down, “although you look like you have not showered either.”

                Malachi looked down at himself, “where are you going?”

                “I am hunting right now –looking for something to eat.”

                Malachi’s eyes flashed, “May I come with you? I am hungry.”

                “Here is the thing –no.” Daniel smiled, “I travel alone.” He raised a hand, waving, “bye.”

-

                “When I said no, I meant –no.”

                “There,” Malachi pointed at a deer, “food.”

                “I can see.” Daniel pointed at his own eyes, “I have two eyes.”

                “I will kill it.” The smaller man moved slowly and Daniel pulled him back.

                “You do not have weapons so you will stay right here and not make my dinner run away.”

                Malachi touched the hand on his arm, big green eyes on Daniel’s brown ones, “it not run –I will kill it.” He removed his hand, backing up before running.

                Daniel groaned, watching through the bush, “come on-” His eyes grew abnormally wide, jaw falling when Malachi, once human, altered right before his eyes. The white wolf ripped into the deer, going for its neck. He snarled, shaking his head until the deer stopped moving.

                Malachi, the wolf, looked at him through the brushes, blood on his white fur. He trotted over to the stunned male, panting, motioning him to follow. Daniel stayed on his butt, behind the bush, too shocked to move. “Wha –what.” He swallowed thickly, rubbing his eyes as if he was dreaming. “What are you?”

                Malachi turned his head before his bones snapped into different places, fur disappearing right in front of Daniel’s eyes. “We are different.” He licked his lips of the blood, “hurry, the meat will spoil.”

                Daniel was drooling, unable to close his mouth, “you –are –what.”

                “Come,” Malachi lifted him, although he was smaller than Daniel, walking him to the dead animal. He ripped out a rib, throwing it aside. Malachi dug into the deer’s body, ripping out parts –eating them raw. Daniel gagged, looking away, wiping the spit from his mouth. When he turned back around, Malachi was holding out the heart for him and Daniel then did throw up.

-

                Malachi looked cozy by the fire, licking his blood covered hands and mouth. Daniel had both knees pulled up, elbows on his knees, waiting for his meat to cook in the fire. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man –male –wolf, across from him. “An omega…”

                “Yes, I am one.”

                “I do not know what that means.”

                Malachi licked his hands once more, scooting around the fire to sit beside Daniel. “You are a human.”

                “Yes.”

                “I do not know what that means.”

                Daniel rolled his eyes, poking at the meat hovering above the fire. He stood, removing it, setting it on a large leaf he carried around as a plate. He sat back down, watching the steam escape the hot meat, “It means I am human.”

                “Do all humans cook their food?”

                “Do all omegas eat meat raw?”

                “Mostly, yes.”

                “Ugh,” Daniel shook, trying not to think about earlier, “disgusting.”

                “It is not, I offered you the best part.”

                “Can we not talk about the deer –thank you?” He sighed, “Wha-”

                “You are welcome.”

                “Pardon?”

                “You said thank you and I said you are welcome.”

                Daniel bit his cheek, annoyed, “how –how did you do that? Can all omegas do that?”

                “Yes.” Malachi nodded, “all omegas can transform.”

                “Do all omegas have long hair like yours?” Malachi’s blonde hair was past his lower back.

                “No, we are all different.”

                “Why is yours so long?”

                “My alpha liked it like that.”

                “Alpha?”

                “Yes, my mate.”

                Daniel looked up at the dark sky, “wait –wait, can alpha’s transform?”

                “Yes.”

                “The same way you do?”

                “Yes.”

                Daniel pressed his tongue to his cheek, “then what is the difference between an alpha and an omega?”

                “There are very big differences, they are much larger than omegas when in transformation.”

                “Larger? You are pretty big –bigger than any regular wolf that I have seen.”

                “Regular wolf?”

                “The actual animal –ones that do not transform.”

                “Those are my ancestors.”

                “My God, they do transform?”

                Malachi scooted closer, too close, “I love how you speak –‘My God’. Who is your God?”

                Daniel blushed at the closeness, quickly turning to his food. He broke off a piece, stuffing it into his mouth –it burned but it was worth it. He coughed, clearing his throat, “he is my God –the God that created us –me –Humans.”

                “Humans.” Malachi blinked, “I was born from the Elements.”

                “Pardon?”

                “The Elements, Water, Air, Earth and Fire. I was born from them.”

                Daniel pressed his lips together, “I know what the Elements are but –you are not born from them.” He pointed at the fire, “how can you been born from fire? They are not –it does not –God gives you life, he gave us the Elements.”

                “God gave birth to you and I was born through the Elements. It is why we are different.”

                Daniel ran a hand through his hair, “alphas.” He picked up his food, too hungry to wait for it to cool more, “how big are they if they are bigger than you?”

                “Not all are so big, but they are larger than omegas. Some alphas can be eight or nine of you in length –maybe more. They could eat you in two bites.”

                Daniel’s jaw fell again, “what.”

                “Your knife would not be able to protect you.”

                “This is Alaska?”

                “Yes.”

                “And they live here?”

                “Yes.”

                Daniel shook his head, “I guess my travels will come to an end. I will have to travel back to my home.”

                “Do you have omegas –maybe something similar?”

                “I hardly know what you are.”

                “I am,” Malachi shrugged, “an omega –I was born from Earth to give life to the Earth.”

                “How do you give life to the Earth –by gardening?”

                “No,” Malachi laughed and it surprised him. The omega laughed hard, sweet, the noise turning into giggles, “no, not by gardening.”

                Daniel smirked, eating, “how?”

                “I give birth to children that will populate the Earth.”

                Daniel’s chewing slowed, eyes narrowing, “hm.” He chewed faster, then a litter slower, “hm…” Daniel swallowed, licking his lips, setting down the food. “You, a man, gives birth.”

                “I am not ‘a man’, I do not know what ‘a man’ is. I am an omega.”

                “A male omega.”

                “I am male, yes.” Malachi spread his legs, showing his penis. “I want to see yours.”

                “Wha –no! No, look,” Daniel shook a finger, “look and listen –Humans do not show other Humans their body parts. They did that a very long time ago but that was seen as wrong and,” He shook his long sleeve shirt, “see, clothes.”

                “I had clothes.”

                “Where are they?” Daniel pulled his own hair, “I should have questioned this earlier! It is cold and you are naked –what is wrong with me!”

                “I had to leave them –it is easier to transform without them.”

                “Hmph,” Daniel picked up his food, eating, “I can imagine the rips.”

                “Yes.”

                “Where does the baby come from?” The man paused, slowly turning to Malachi with a grimace, “from the anus?”

                Malachi made a face, sickened, “that is disgusting.”

                Daniel frowned, looking away, “sorry...”

                “Why would my child come from my anus?”

                “Well,” Daniel blinked quickly, stuffing his mouth, “I am,” he swallowed. “Unsure of where else it would come from –your mouth?”

                “Humans are revolting,” Malachi growled.

                “Woah,” Daniel held up a hand, taken back by the growl –sounding too animal like. “You are scary –calm down.”

                “Where do your children come from?”

                “Women.”

                “Women?”

                “Females?”

                “We have female omegas and female alphas.”

                Daniel sucked his teeth, “do they have vaginas?”

                “Yes, of course. That is where their baby comes from.”

                “Malachi,” Daniel wanted to laugh, “Do you see where this is going?”

                “Yes, I do not have a vagina and you do not see how I can have a child.”

                “Exactly.”

                “It comes out of my stomach. I would be cut open and my baby would be removed.”

                “Some women do that –if natural birth will hurt the child.”

                “That is how I would have my child. If I have it in the wild then I would stay in a safe place, stay with my baby, breastfeed, and transform so that my open scar heals faster.”

                “My God.”

                “’My God.’”

                “You breastfeed? How!”

                “You are yelling.” Malachi scooted even closer, their arms touching, “I have nipples and they grow when I am pregnant –they fill with milk after I give birth. Do you have nipples?”

                “Obviously but not for breastfeeding! Men cannot breastfeed and they cannot give birth!”

                “I am not ‘a man’.”

                “I can tell!”

                Malachi looked down at Daniel’s food, “what are –‘women’ like?”

                “They –they have breast and vaginas, they are pretty –most of the time,” Daniel shrugged, “they give birth to other Humans.”

                “Why type of Humans?”

                “Uh, all types?”

                “When you are born as a wolf, you are either alpha or omega.”

                “Well, when you are born Human, you are either female or male.”

                “Hm,” Malachi set his head on his shoulder, “‘My God’.”

                Daniel smiled despite the insanity of it all, shaking his head, “I cannot believe I met a wolf –that is a Human, a half-Human?”

                Malachi sat up, brows furrowed, “I am half of nothing. I am only a wolf –I am not Human. I am not sure exactly what a Human is but, if a Human is you then we are not the same.”

                “I guess.” Daniel ate some more, almost done. “A Wolf that can change from Huma –flesh to not-flesh.”

                “When I am like this, we call it ‘being in the flesh’.”

                “Okay, so half-wolf half-flesh.”

                “I am half of nothing.”

                “You know, Malachi, it makes it easier on my brain to call you something other than Wolf-man.”

                “I am purebred.”

                “A pure-breed then, you are a pure-breed and I am a Human. Happy?”

                “Happy for what?”

                “I am asking if you are happy.”

                Malachi nodded, pressing his nose against Daniel’s warm clothes, “I am happy now.”

                Daniel quickly finished his food, coughing, “I see.” He sniffled, “you said you had a ‘mate’, an alpha?”

                “I had one, yes.”

                “Where did he go?”

                “I killed him.”

                “Great,” Daniel threw up his hands, “a murderer.”

                “Yes, I am one. I was forced into a marriage that I did not want to be in. He was –nice but they said the only way I could leave was if he died.” Malachi fluttered his lashes at him, “I poisoned him.”

                “My God.”

                “My God.”

                “Stop copying me.” Daniel breathed, wiping off his leaf to put back in his bag. “I can at least say I made it to Alaska.”

                “You will leave now?”

                “Of course –you said that there are purebreeds bigger than you –bigger than nine of me –you murdered someone!”

                “I will come with you –West.”

                “No, you will not. You stay here with the crazy people and I will leave –to the sane.”

                “Wolves are not crazy.”

                “Then stay with them.” Daniel shook his head, “if you came home with me I think people would actually scream and try to kill you.”

                “Do they use knives?”

                “Yes, they do.”

                “Then I am safe, a knife will not kill me.” Malachi rubbed against him again, “I will travel ‘home’ with you.”

                “No, you will not.”

-

                “My God.”

                “My God.”

                “I said stop talking!” Daniel stopped rowing once they reached the edge of the beach. He tied the boat to the dock, as he normally did on shorter travels, helping the omega out. “Do not remove that cloak until we reach my home.”

                Malachi grabbed onto his hand, much to Daniel’s annoyance. “Yes Daniel.”

                Daniel walked quickly, although exhausted by the ten day journey. It would have taken much longer if Daniel wouldn’t have been able to carry him on his back while as a wolf. The days were full of screaming, questions –confusion but full of food as well. Malachi was an amazing hunter, in his wolf form or not, the omega always made sure they were entirely fed. He made sure they didn’t eat poisoned berries or sleep inside a dens with other animals that would kill him. Malachi was extremely curious, constantly asking to see him naked, asking about Humans and if they all looked like him. The omega wanted to bathe with him, sleep right beside him –sniff him.

                All Daniel could do was remind himself that this was a wolf –and that he was not crazy.

                They both had no family, Daniel’s parents passed from illnesses and Malachi’s parents offered him for an arranged marriage. Malachi often reminded him, on their journey, that Daniel was all he had –which made the Human feel worse for trying to get rid of him.

                Daniel worried, worried what people would say –wondered what they would do. People spoke of werewolves –vampires, but they were always myths –scary stories. And now he had an actual, werewolf –purebreed? How was he supposed to introduce Malachi to his friends? How was he supposed to tell them that he found a wolf-omega-thing? How was he supposed to find space in his small house for Malachi?

                “What is that?” Malachi stayed close, pointing at a hot dog cart.

                “A hot dog cart.”

                “Hot dog?”

                “Yes, it is food.”

                “Is it made from wild dogs?” Malachi pulled back, his strength pulled Daniel back as well. “Is it?”

                “No, it is made from many different things, beef mostly –not dogs, we do not eat dogs.”

                The omega pulled Daniel, unwillingly, until they were in front of the cart. “Hello.”

                The old man smiled, “hello, I saw you pulled up in your boat. How was the sea?”

                Daniel rubbed his neck, conscious of Malachi on his arm, “fine –I came back from traveling, made a friend.”

                “I see.” The man nodded, “are you interested in a hot dog, young man?”

                “I am not a-”

                “He does not want one.” Daniel chuckled nervously, “we are both very tired and my home is just there.”

                “I do want one.” Malachi was pouting at him, “If it is not a wild dog, I want one.”

                “My God.”

                “My God.”

                The man started taking out a bun and the little money Daniel had left in his pocket was about to disappear. “No dogs here,” the man laughed. “I can promise.”

                “How old are you?”

                Daniel looked down, “rude.”

                “I am sixty-five, but I am still kicking.” He put the steaming hot dog into the bun, “ketchup?”

                “Yes, I like ketchup.” Malachi looked up at him, “ketchup?”

                “Oh me? No, I am not hungry.”

                “We will share it,” Malachi smiled at him, soft and sugary, “right?”

                “You both are very close.” The elder held up a yellow bottle, “mustard?”

                “Yes.”

                “Well,” Daniel crossed his arms childishly, finally releasing Malachi’s grip. “I mean, if we are sharing –I do not like mustard.”

                “No mustard then.” Malachi rubbed his back lovingly, “we are close. We have traveled from Alaska together for ten days.”

                “Oh?” The man gave them the hot dog, “you must be careful traveling there.”

                Malachi blinked at him and Daniel spoke first, digging in his pocket for change. “Why do you say?”

                “They have those wolves over there –the ones that look like us sometimes.”

                “Mm,” Malachi hummed. He bit into the hot dog, moaning, “delicious.” The omega looked up, “eat with me, share with me.”

                Daniel swallowed hard, “save me some.” He looked back to the man, handing him the change. “You have seen one –heard of one?”

                “No, not I but my great grandfather was in the war. No one speaks of them anymore. Those creatures and Humans met long ago, parted ways –kept to themselves.”

                “A war?”

                “You have never read about the war between Wolves and Humans? It happened many years ago, over land and such. Maybe they prefer to keep it out of textbooks but I am sure if you go to town hall, there are plenty of documents and books. In some parts of the world some say they even live together peacefully –sounds quite difficult if you ask me.”

                “Really?”

                “Yes, really.”

                “Daniel,” Malachi whined, holding up the half-eaten hot dog, “do not ignore me.”

                Daniel sighed, “thank you, sir. Have a nice day.”

                “It looks like it will rain, maybe no one will come to the beach today.” He winked at them, “at least I had one customer.”

                Daniel nodded with a short smile, “see you, sir.” He walked, Malachi beside him, grabbing his arm again. “People are going to stare if you are always on my arm.”

                “Why?” Malachi held the hot dog close, eyes swarming the beach houses.

                “Because we are both men.”

                “And?”

                “It is wrong but, I forgot, men can get pregnant where you come from.” It was sarcastic.

                “Yes.” Malachi leaned on him, staring back at the people staring at them. “We are going ‘home’?”

                “Yes, it is right around the corner.”

                “Everyone here smells like you but –different.” Malachi sniffed the air, “things are different here. Everything is loud.”

                “Well, they are building a road.”

                “With machines?”

                “Yes, of course, anything else would take too long.”

                “Hm.” Malachi ran to catch up with the traveler. “Is that your home?” He ran ahead to the small shack, “it is small.”

                “I never claimed to have a big home.” He unlocked the door, walking in first. Daniel took a deep breath, dropping his things to the floor. “Hello house, I am back.”

                “I am back.” Malachi copied from the doorway. He handed the hot dog to Daniel before sniffing around, opening drawers and closets. “Your room is in your kitchen and your kitchen is in your dining area –your dining area is in you liv-”

                “Okay, Malachi! Thank you for your wonderful observations!” Daniel had a forced smile on his face, body sore from traveling. He practically swallowed down the hotdog, “Anything else?”

                “Did you build this home?”

                “Of course not! Do you not have machines where you come from?”

                “No, we do, but none for building walking areas or homes –buildings. It is seen as disgraceful to not build your first home by yourself. Building by hand is safe, our buildings are sturdy.”

                “That makes no sense but I will let it sink in for you.” Daniel removed his shirts, chest bare, “I have to shower.”

                “Your body is beautiful.” Malachi stepped in front of him, hands on his chest. His thin fingers traced over each ab, over Daniel’s nipple.

                “Hello!” Daniel swatted him, “Human’s do not do that! Especially not two men –males –two males!” He rubbed his chest, “we are both males, we have the same parts.”

                “I did not see.”

                “I have seen your penis enough to know we have the same parts.” Daniel huffed, “I have to shower –we have to shower. Then I will find some change so we can eat.”

                “Where is the ‘hot dog’?”

                “I ate it.”

                “We were supposed to share.”

                “You ate half!”

                “I am still hungry.” Malachi removed the robe, trotting around completely naked to the kitchen. “There is no food in here.” He closed the cabinets, opening the cold chest, “where is all your food?”

                Daniel folded his arms, blushing, “I –do not have a lot of money. I travel a lot and so I do not stock up on food often.”

                “You bought the hot dog.”

                “Because you wanted it!”

                “You should have told me.” Malachi tip toed, grabbing two cans of red beans. He opened the cold chest once more, pulling out carrots. “I will make us something.”

                Daniel watched him move around the kitchen like he owned it, “I –will shower then.”

                “Okay, Daniel.”

-

                When Daniel dressed and left the bathroom, the smell in the house was incredible. “Mm, smells really good.”

                “Thank you.”

                Malachi was sitting on his bed, naked, the sheets a mess. “What did you do?”

                “I scented your home because it is ours now.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Can you smell me?”

                “Yes, go shower.”

                Malachi stood, sniffing Daniel, “you cannot –Human noses are inferior. I have scented this room enough to make any alpha go into rut.”

                “Rut?”

                “Yes.” Malachi kissed Daniel’s clothed chest once, “I will shower.”

                Daniel turned around, frowning, “okay…” He rubbed his hands on his legs, going straight for the food but turned around, “clothes, clothes.” Daniel found Malachi some clothes that might fit him –that probably wouldn’t fit him. The omega was small no matter what aura he dragged around. Daniel considered himself strong, muscular, but the fact that Malachi was able to pick him up told him enough.

                He would need to work out some more.

                “Malachi?” He opened the door slowly, “I have clothes.”

                “Your water,” Malachi was standing in the shower without the water going. “You have hot water?”

                “Oh no, do not tell me wolves do not have hot water.”

                “We do not –we bathe in lakes, bring water to our homes.”

                “You are all very –in the past.” Daniel grabbed the tap, “it will take a second to get cold, come here.”

                Malachi grabbed him, hugging him –which was not what he meant. Daniel tested the water with his hand, waiting. “Sometimes there is hot water in the Springs, but only for Summer –sometimes into Winter.”

                “How would you even know?” Daniel pulled a twig from the omega’s hair, “it is always dark –I heard, before I began my travels, that Alaska was always dark but I did not believe it.”

                “It is not always dark. We have several days of darkness and several days of light.”

                “Lord.”

                “Lord?”  Malachi almost knocked him over, “who is Lord?”

                “No, Lord as in –My God.”

                Malachi whined, a very odd noise to Daniel’s ears, rubbing himself against his chest. “Lord,” Malachi lifted his arms, “carry me.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Carry me, please. I want you to hold me.”

“Uh –Human’s carry children and babies, not other adults.” The whining assaulted his ears, just like if a dog was kicked. He rolled his eyes, picking up the shaking omega, “my God, you are heavy.” Daniel huffed, setting Malachi in the bath with the difficultly of him rubbing against him –his neck. “How much do you weigh?”

                “I am not sure.” Malachi blinked at him then the water, “warm.”

                “Yes, so do not waste it –it will shut off eventually.”

                Malachi dropped his head, water going down his neck and back, “I love it here.”

                Daniel bit his lip, touching the scar on Malachi’s neck. He groaned, punched in the face before being tackle to the ground, “what in the world!” Daniel pushed Malachi off, “hey! You do not get to attack me –bad! Bad wolf!”

                Malachi was back in the shower, head down as if he hadn’t just punched his nose bloody. Daniel left as quietly as he could, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he crab walked out of the bathroom.

-

                “Daniel?” Malachi exited the bathroom in his large clothes, dragging the sleeping pants across the wood floor. “I am done –I have used your toothbrush to brush my teeth.”

                Daniel threw his hands up, chewing, “why!”

                “What is this?” Malachi pulled the little bloody paper from his nose, “because I punched you?”

                “No, I often have bloody noses for no reason.”

                Malachi kissed it, “I am sorry to hear.” He walked into the kitchen, taking the second of the two bowls Daniel owned, filling it with food.

                “I was lying! You punched me in the face!”

                “Humans are odd.” Malachi moved the second chair right beside him, “everything you say must have a double meaning.”

                “It is a joke –not really.”

                “How is the food?”

                Daniel sighed, moving it around, “delicious. I do not even know what you put inside.”

                “There were nonpoisonous mushrooms outside your door, they added a lot of flavor.”

                “You went outside –naked?”

                “Yes.”

                “They are going to burn my house to the ground.”

                Malachi growled, “no one will do that.”

                “Just breathe, Daniel, just like your mother taught you.”

                They ate in silence until Daniel had to speak.

                “Are you going to eventually apologize for attacking me, or is this something else I will have to ignore?”

                “Apologize for what? You touched my bond mark when I did not allow you to. I will not apologize.”

                “Your what?”

                “My bond mark.”

                Daniel sucked his teeth at Malachi slowing down his voice, “Rude –what is a bond mark?”

                “I was bonded to an alpha, I may have killed him but it is still a mark that I protect. I do not protect it for him but for myself. This mark is my vulnerability and I cannot just expose it but I feel safe with you.”

                “Safe enough to punch me?”

                “You do not have canines, I knew you would not bite me but I still must protect my neck.”

                “That is a bite?”

                “Yes.”

                “Lord. Why do you bite each other?”

                “Lord –it is the only way to bond.”

                Daniel took another deep breath, “I have so many questions.” He flinched when Malachi took his hand, entwining them, “uh-”

                “I will answer anything you like, Daniel.” Malachi was smiling, “I love being here with you.”

                “It has not even been a day,” Daniel was blushing despite himself.

                “Then,” Malachi took his hand, kissing the top of it, “I love being with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	22. Abby and Isa 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Abby & Isaac part 2
> 
> p.s. I think I will write them a sex scene but it's probably going to be short cause these are my children.

“Baba.”

“Hm?”

Abraham rocked from side to side, “Are you busy?”

Harry was making something –it smelled weird, borderline bad. “Only burning dinner, what is it?”

“I need –money, please?”

Harry moved the pot to the sink, filling it with cold water. The huge plume of steam made Abraham nervous, “for?”

“Going out.”

“We can go together. Your mother will be back from work soon.” He turned around, wiping his hands on his new apron. Louis bought him the apron, it said; ‘I am a cool dad’. Abraham had laughed for maybe ten minutes, Abigail never stopped laughing, and Demetrius gave Harry a thumbs up.

“Oh, no, baba. I mean –it is for next week.”

“You cannot go out next week, the family is coming to visit. We are having a large dinner in honor of Matthew.”

“I know, baba, I know. I would never miss that.” Abraham groaned, “But the day after.”

“The day after, you, Matthew and I are going hunting. Matthew will be great help in working on your transformation.”

Abraham sighed loudly, throwing his head back, “and the day after that?”

“The day after that is your mother’s and I anniversary. Since Liam and Zayn will be in town, we will go out together. Your mother called it a ‘double date’.”

“A date –a date! Hello!” Abraham threw his arms up, “and me? Can I come too?”

Harry made a face, “no. You will stay here with Isaac, Eva and your sister and brother.”

“And after that?”

“After what?”

“The day after that!”

“The day after that we will travel to Matthew’s home in Barrow, spend the night.”

Abraham’s mouth fell open, “is there a day –at all, next week, that I can be alone?”

“No.”

“Baba!”

Harry crossed his arms, “instead of ‘beating around the bush’, how about you ask directly. Is it not faster to receive answers this way?”

Abraham blushed, “I –since Isa and I are going to pre-bond soon. I just –wanted to take him out on a date.”

“Okay, how easy was that?”

Abby nodded, “I just get embarrassed.”

“You should never be embarrassed of the person you want to be with. I do not think it is fair for them.” Harry licked his lips, “and where were you planning on taking Isaac?”

“I –do not know exactly where.” Abraham quickly caught himself, “but somewhere nice! Somewhere we have to dress up!”

Harry smirked, “Okay.”

Abraham cringed, “do not do that.”

“Do what?”

“That, baba, what you are doing right now. You do it to mama, you do it to me –you do it to Abel!”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Harry walked back to the sink to scrub the burnt pot.

“Yes, you do!” Abraham wiggled his finger at his father’s back, “you are taking in my embarrassment and giving it life!”

“Abraham, stop shouting.” Harry put on his dish-washing gloves, “go dress so we can buy take out. We will throw away all the containers it comes in and pretend I cooked it.”

“Pretend, baba, or lie?” Abraham shook his head in shame, “this is what you will teach your son?”

“Pretending simply means to make something appear to be something, but it is not.” Harry shooed him, “your mother is not stupid, he will know.” He turned slightly, “it is a ‘joke’, as you call it.”

Abraham leaned on the door frame, “I love you, baba.” He smiled gently, admiring his father, “I love everything about you.”

Harry smiled back, humming, “and I love you –maybe not every single thing about you but I do love you.”

The young alpha rolled his eyes, “Lord.” He turned around, loving eyes on his back. “I am going to change.”

-

“Hey,” Abraham nodded at the long mirror, “Isa, you look –astounding. You look like –I could actually kiss you.” He groaned, rolling his eyes, “disgusting, Abby, disgusting.” The alpha shook his arms, “hey, Isa, looking good –wait, you always look good. Why would I say that?” Abraham looked around, wanting to slap himself, “why would I say that?”

“Abby…” Abigail slithered into the room, Demetrius’ hand in hers. She batted her lashes, “what are you doing?”

“Leave –go away –shoo.” Abraham turned around, taking a deep breath, “whatever I can say to get you out of the room faster –goodbye.”

Abigail shook her head, “nothing can get us out of the room faster. Right, Deme?”

“Right.”

“Exactly what I said.”

“You both are being annoying. Remember I said that yesterday and the day before.” He made circles with his finger, “you are doing it again –right now.”

Demetrius pointed blandly at the mirror, “are you practicing on how to take out Isaac?”

Abraham squinted at him, “why is your hearing so good?”

Abigail patted Demetrius’ back, “how do you think we always knew what was going on? You think I was alone!” She laughed loudly, holding her stomach, “no –we love you.”

“You both are ten years old and need to leave me alone. Demetrius, go read a book –Abigail, go get a life.”

They both stayed put, Deme speaking. “I already did read a book.” He shifted closer to his twin, hands still entwined, “you should read a book on dating.”

Abraham sucked in his cheeks, “dónalegur.” _(Rude)_

“Við getum verið.” _(We can be)_ They spoke at the same time.

“I do not even know what you both said.” Abraham breathed, “Abi, I know why you know Icelandic. Deme –why in the world-”

“I read, I listen, I learn.”

Abigail looked at her twin, nodding slowly, “deep.”

“I am a deep child –ama says so.”

“I love you.” Abigail hugged him from the side, “everything I want in a child –in a mate.”

“Could you,” Abraham separated them, “stop being weird –leave.”

“We can help!” Abigail sat, “we used to help all the time.”

                Demetrius joined her, looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled, just to see his dimples, “I like my face.”               

                Abraham rolled his eyes but his sister beamed. “I love your face!”

                Demetrius kissed her cheek, looking back in the mirror. “I like your face, Abi.”

                Abraham gagged, “because she looks just like you! Conceited!”

                “Is it wrong?” The omega shook his long wavy hair, “that I think I am pretty?”

                “No!”

                The eldest alpha threw his hands up, “I cannot win.”

                “You can say; you look pretty, Isa –and nothing more because you are not confessing anything new. You are simply giving a compliment; a predetermined compliment because you have no idea what Isaac will look like.”

                Abraham bit his lip, eyeing his over-intelligent brother. “He always looks beautiful, I do not need to know what he will look like.”

                Abi nodded once, “and that is the type of things you should say on your date. Like baba says; be natural –stop talking so much –you are obnoxious.” She grinned, “Keep those three things in mind and you will get an A+ on your date.”

                “Get out of my room.” Harry stood menacingly at the door way, “five seconds.”

                “Bye!” Abraham ran and Abigail was behind him.

                Demetrius stood up slowly, walking up to Harry’s extended leg, “excuse me.”

                “Stay out of my room.”

                Deme looked up, “excuse me.”

                Harry smiled at him, kissing his son’s nose, “my lazy little omega.” He softly pushed Demetrius out of the room, “stop going in my room.”

                “It is my fault,” the omega sighed, walking away. “For following the crowd.”

-

                “Wait,” Isaac squinted at the book, scratching his head, “lesið þetta, Eva.” _(Read this, Eva)_

“…by use of knife, needle but no teeth. The blood will seal the bond and the pair –must drink from –one another…” Eva set the book down, “sounds scary.” She ate her cereal, “drink the blood?”

                “I know.” Isaac grimaced, “why?” He rubbed his forearm, “they say the mark must be in plain sight so on an arm or hand –even chest. Abraham will offer me a gift from Earth and we will spend as much time together as we can.” The omega sighed, “This sounds –tedious.”

                “Tedious means –bothersome?”

                “Yeah –time consuming –annoying.”

                Eva bit on the end of her spoon, “so you will come back here for the courting or will you go to Sitka?”

                “I will stay in Barrow and after retreat he will come home with me. It will be very –different. I do not want Pabbi to be –Pabbi.”

                “I think the shock of Abraham being able to transform has nothing on this.”

                “That is true.” Isaac tapped his knuckles on the glass table outside. “Should I bring a gift?”

                “Does it say to?”

                “It says the alpha will bring a gift to a suitable omega –a single gift is provided for Earth. –I do not think so but is that not weird? I want to give him a gift.” Isaac sighed, “But I do not want to disrespect Earth or do this wrong. We have one chance and I do not want to tarnish it.”

                “Tarnish what?”

                Isaac slammed the book shut, looking up at his father, “Pabbi.”

                “Isaac.” Zayn smiled, “good morning.” He walked up to them, kissing Isaac then Eva who hummed. “And book.” The alpha snatched the book before Isaac could blink, “on bonding.”

                “Please do not.”

                “Do not what?” Zayn took a seat, “did we not have a conversation about it? It is good to keep yourself educated.”

                Isaac rolled his eyes, “goodness…”

                “Faðir,” Eva finished off her bowl of cereal. “Is the omega supposed to give gifts during bonding?”

                “No, only the alpha.”

                “Why?”

                “I have no idea, I would have loved a gift.” He smiled when his children laughed, “It was fine. I did not mind it.”

                Isaac bit his lip, “do you know why you have to share blood?”

                “Yes, that is the only way a true bond can form. In combat they believed that bonds strengthened the wolf. To drink the blood from your brother gave you their strength and gave them yours. In courting –in bonding, the blood represents two entities coming together to form one. The mix of DNA is important to a bond, you have a piece of me and I have a piece of you.” Zayn smiled, “blood mostly belongs to Water, which represents a new start. Blood is normally transferred during Fire, which is Water’s polar opposite but they are closer than you think. The bond forms and, unknowingly, you begin again.”

                Eva clapped excitedly, “I love when you talk!”

                Isaac smirked, leaning on his father, “I love when you talk too…”

                “See, I am not as bad as your mother says.” Zayn smiled proudly, “I know my stuff, I read a lot –I am smart.”

                “The smartest!” Eva grinned, scooting her chair closer, “and the strongest.”

                “I have yet to pin Matthew –or your uncle.”

                “Psh,” Isaac shook his head, “They have reached their maximum while you have miles to go.”

                Zayn nodded in thought, “That is true –I should call your uncle, not that he would care.”

                Eva giggled, “Do not worry, Faðir, we care.”

-

                “Hello, Liam.” Abraham smiled, flowers in hand. “How are you?”

                Liam was smirking, “hello Abraham, I am well.” He reached out to cup his cheek, “you look lovely.”

                The alpha blushed, “oh, thank you.” He quickly tucked a hair away when it fell. His hair was pulled back tight but the stupid strand kept falling on his cheek. Abraham was in black slacks and a dark blue button down underneath his long winter coat, black combat boots to match. He stood about the same height as Liam now, maybe a bit shorter. The flowers were last minute. Abigail had been watching this TV show and the father had showed up with flowers and Abraham almost threw up. How could he forget flowers?

                Thank the Lord for his mother’s amazingly fast driving –and the grocery store.

                “Isaac is ready, I will get him.”

                Abraham rocked on his heels, sweating. He looked back at the car, his mother and Deme inside. Abby waved and they waved back, giving him some encouragement.

                “Abby.”

                “Woah!” Abraham spun around almost slipping on ice. “Isa.” He blinked quickly, looking the omega up and down. “Shit.”

                Isaac smiled with a soft blush, looking down at himself, “too simple?”

                Abraham swallowed thickly, “no –not at all.” Isaac was in black leggings and a black long sleeve with a pink fur coat. His fur lined boots were the same pale pink color. He had his hair down, long black strands that blew against the chilly air. His cheeks were flushed, eyes a dark brown against the dark winter sky.

                The omega licked his lips, “I –my mom bought me the fur coat and my dad found boots that matched.”

                “They are beautiful, you look beautiful.” Abraham wasn’t used to such dark colors on Isaac, but he looked amazing in them. The black made the pink pop, and the pink made his skin pop. He was a walking portrait from one of those old library books. “My mom –he is in the car with Deme, they are dropping us off.” He pressed his lips together, “if that is okay?”

                Isaac giggled, “Perfect.” He looked back, opening the door, “really?” Liam, Eva and Zayn were all behind the large oak door, “you guys are so embarrassing.”

                “Hi Abby.” Eva smiled.

                “Hey, Eva –Zayn.” He wanted to wipe his sweaty hands, normally not shy. “How are you?”

                “Bring him back home by ten –if not,” Eva’s smiled turned sour, “I will kill you.”

                “Eva!”

                Zayn covered her mouth, “have fun, Abraham, Isaac.” He raised a brow at Abraham, “ten-thirty, latest.”

                “Zayn,” Liam shoved both alphas away, “have fun.” He kissed his son then Abraham, “if you need anything, call.”

                Isaac sighed softly, “takk, mamma.” _(Thank you, mom)_ He took Abraham’s hand, walking to the large vehicle.

                “Wait!” Abraham groaned, holding out the flowers, “I brought you flowers –I just forget to give them to you.”

                Isaac smiled, taking the red roses, “they are beautiful, thank you.” He turned back to his mother, “I will leave them, one second.”

                Abraham watched him walk, long hair at his lower back. He ran once Isaac went inside, “mom!” Abraham threw the door open, “I forgot the flowers!”

                Louis was laughing, Demetrius smiling beside him, “Abby, you are shaking.”

                “Mom!” The alpha complained, “This is not funny! I forgot to give him the flowers –I almost walked back to the car without giving him the flowers!”

                “But you did, baby.” Louis wiped tears from his eyes, “you are hilarious, Abraham. Lord.”

                “Ugh!”

                “He is coming,” Demetrius pointed to the house. “Stand up straight.”

                Abraham did, fixing his thick sweater. He smiled big, slamming Louis’ door and opening the back door, “there you go.” He helped Isaac up into the high car before closing the door. He ran to the other side, slipping to the floor, “fuck.” Abraham wiped himself off, happy to have fell behind the car and not in front of everyone.

-

                “Thank you.” The waiter pulled out Isaac’s chair before Abraham even had the chance. He ended up awkwardly standing behind the two before taking his own seat. “Thank you…”

                The waiter bowed his head, “to drink?”

                “I would like a water, please.”

                The alpha looked to Isaac, “and for you, omega?”

                “May I have a lemonade please?”

                “But of course, I will be out with some bread in just a moment.”

When the waiter left Abraham breathed. Isaac smiled at him from across the table, “are you going to keep your coat on?”

“Oh –oh!” Abraham quickly removed it, face going red. He threw it over his chair, sitting back down, “sorry.”

Isaac giggled, “it is fine, Abby.” The omega looked around, “this place is beautiful.”

“My parents come here a lot –they really like it.” Abraham rubbed his hands together, “I am so nervous, Isa.”

Isaac smiled, pressing his lips together, “I can tell, Abby.” He tucked some hair behind his ear, “but I do not know why.”

Abraham sighed, “We are supposed to bond and this is not just us hanging out anymore, this is a date.”

Isaac frowned, “well, if we are not hanging out any more than I do not want to bond with you.” Abraham’s eyes broke open and Isaac could see tears forming in them. “Abby, I want us being together to be like a friendship.”

Abraham blinked and the tears fell, “you want to bond –as friends?”

“No, Abraham.” Isaac huffed, going beside him –it made the alpha feel worse. “What is going on?”

“I need to go outside for a minute.” He quickly stood, walking as fast as he could out of the restaurant. “Damn!”

“Abby!” Isaac grabbed him once out, “look at me, what is going on! Talk to me!”

“I do not know why you are saying you want to be friends when we both said it was more than that!”

“That is not what I meant! You are misunderstanding!”

“Then what did you mean!” Abraham wiped his face aggressively, “can you explain it!”

“No, not while you are freaking out in front of the place we are about to eat! Have some control!”

“I am leaving.” Abraham shrugged, “I do not care, I am leaving!”

“Abraham!”

The scream put shivers up his spine, making him two years old again –his mother screaming for him to run. The alpha turned around slowly, looking at Isaac; crying, no jacket –shaking and pale. “Isa…”

“Do not leave me here! Are you crazy!”

“Isa…” He ran to him, stumbling, hugging the omega tight, crushing him. “I am so sorry, I am so sorry.”

Isaac struggled, “you dramatic dick!”

“I am sorry.” Abraham didn’t let him go, closing his eyes so he could forget about the people around him. “I screamed at Deme earlier for taking my shirt and dirtying it and my mother gave me a talk and said I cannot scream –I need to calm down and not scream if you are. I need to learn how to deal with an omega and not become like CJ. I am so sorry, Isa, I am so sorry.”

Isaac finally stopped moving, arms limp at his sides, “I want to bond with you, be with you but I want to know that we can still talk like friends and hangout like friends because that is how we started –friends. And I never want to stop being friends with you, Abby.”

                Abraham exhaled, watching his breath, half relived and half because he was freezing. “I am so stupid and I ruined the one thing I did not want to.”

                Isaac finally hugged him, “you did not ruin anything. This is healthy, we can change this into something good.”

                “Okay…” Abraham was shaking now. “I am sorry.”

                “I accept your apology, alpha.” Isaac kissed the side of his neck, moving away, “may we have dinner as soon-to-be pre-bonded lovers and friends?”

                Abraham nodded, trying to smile, “I think they gave our table away.”

                “Then, we can just leave. There are many restaurants over here, not so –upscale ones with cheeseburgers.”

                Abraham chuckled sadly, wiping his eyes, “yeah.”

                Isaac nudged him, “can we get our jackets first, so we do not freeze to death?”

                “Yes. Stay, I embarrassed us. I will get them.”

                “You did,” Isaac took his hand, kissing it. “But I think we can do the ‘walk of shame’ together.”

-

                “Mom –mom –mommy!”

                “Lord, what is it?” Louis slid into Abraham’s bedroom with big eyes, “what?”

                Abraham shook his brand new shirt, “Deme wore my shirt for my date tonight! He keeps stealing my clothes!”

                Louis breathed, “Did you really have to scream like that, baby? I was brushing my teeth.”

                “Yes, your son keeps stealing my stuff!”

                “My son and your brother,” Louis sighed, going to his son. “Let me see.” He held up the shirt, shaking his head, “Deme! Come here, please!” Louis laid the shirt on the bed, looking at the stain, “we will get another shirt, baby.”

                “Ugh, I spent two hours looking for this one!”

                Louis pulled him under his arm, “I know, precious, I was there.”

                “Yes ama.”

                Abraham growled, “You took my shirt!”

                “Abby,” Louis covered his mouth, frowning at Demetrius. “Deme, you took your brother’s shirt and dirtied it.”

                Demetrius pouted, looking away, “sorry…”

                “You did not even try to clean it!”

                “I did,” The omega whined, “I did…”

                “Why do you steal my clothes!”

                “Hey,” Louis sat Abraham down, “you cannot scream at him. I am the parent, Abraham, sit down.” The alpha did so, angry. “Deme, we have spoken about you taking Abby’s clothes. We do not have thieves in this house.”

                Demetrius crumpled his hands together, breathing hard, “okay…”

                “Deme,” Louis wiggled a finger, “come here.”

                Demetrius walked closer, whining when Abraham fell back against the bed. “I am sorry, ama…”

                “Not to me, to your brother.”

                “I am sorry, Abby.”

                “I do not care, go away.” Abraham snatched his shirt, shoving past his brother. Louis grabbed him by his collar before he could exit the room. “Let go!”

                “Excuse me.” Louis pulled him back, sitting him down. “Excuse me?”

                Abraham swallowed hard, looking away, “please…”

                “I am your mother.” Louis grabbed his face, “do not ever scream at me –ever.”

                “Yes mommy.”

                Louis took the shirt, “we will go find you a new shirt and that is it. Apologize.”

                “What for! He took my clothes!”

                Louis cut his eyes, “I said apologize.”

                “I am sorry…”

                Demetrius was holding his arm, “it is okay, Abby. I am sorry I dirtied your shirt… I –I like your clothes.”

                “But they are mine, Deme, come on!”

                Louis took the omega’s hand, giving Abraham a look, “go to your room for me, precious. I’ll be right there.” He closed the door when Demetrius was gone. “How dare you.”

                “Wha-”

                “You are over reacting because you are nervous about your date and instead of acting your age, you freaked out.” Louis shook the shirt, “it is a shirt! A shirt that can be replaced! That is your brother and you know he is sensitive! His hearing, his touch! You love to scream, Abby, but forget that others know how to scream back!” Abraham flinched, sniffling. “He loves your clothes, he loves feeling safe and your clothes make him feel safe, get over it. You are constantly screaming at Abi and Deme and I am sick of it. They are not your children, they are brother and sister –cut it out.” Louis threw the shirt onto the bed, “I get it, you want your space and we make sure they give it to you but this is different. Deme is different and I will not let you scream at him because you think you can.”

                Louis squatted, “when you bond, there will be a lot of things changing for you. You are going to learn about omegas, you are going to learn a lot of things you can never understand right now. There will be many things Isaac does that makes you angry but you have a choice; scream all the time and fight or get over it. You are going to do a lot of things Isaac dislikes and he will have to make his choices as well. And if he is screaming and you are screaming too then you are going to end up in a similar situation to the one I was in.”

                Abraham wiped a tear away. “Yes mom…”

                “Deme needs to feel safe constantly and we have done everything to give him that sense of safety. He asks for nothing, Abby, he asks for nothing. All he wants is your clothes and you have plenty. We are always buying you clothes because you keep growing. Leave him alone.”

                Abraham nodded, “yes mom…”

                “I will talk to Deme about stealing your clothes –he needs to ask.”

                “Can I –Can I talk to him?”

                “If I hear one scream, your date is off for tonight.” Louis stood, “I am very nice, Abby, but I am protective of my babies. You all are my babies and if I can’t trust you then I cannot leave you alone with one of my most delicate.”

                “Yes, mommy.”

-

                “Who is CJ?”

                Abraham stopped chewing his burger, “hm?”

                “You said you did not want to end up like CJ, is he your real father?”

                “Baba is my real father. CJ is far from a father –the furthest.”

                Isaac ate a fry, “do you want to talk about him?”

                “No.”

                The omega nodded slowly, “when you do –if you ever do, I am open ear.”

                “I know.” Abraham half-smiled, “you are pretty amazing, Isaac. You just –make everything better.”

                Isaac grinned, “So I have been told.”

                The alpha chuckled, looking around at the other young people around them. “This is a lot more comfortable.”

                “It is and I think we should always feel this way, Abby.” Isaac picked up his milkshake, “I do not ever want to feel any other way when I am with you. I always want to be comfortable.”

                “Thank you, Isa.” Abraham rubbed his throat, “I think, earlier, I was –afraid that I messed up. My fear is messing up, not being enough and I want to be enough for you. I want to be enough for my father, my siblings but my mom –to disappoint him would kill me.”

                “And you thought that us not bonding would disappoint him?”

                “I thought he would see me like –CJ. My mom did not say I would but I know what he was trying to say. I –have always had a temper and my mom always tried to help me with it and reminded me to not become like what I had saw as a child.” He sniffled, “half-breeds –it was a thing, my mom said, that half-breeds were born with anger on their shoulder. And, to be an alpha and a half-breed, the line between abuse and anger were very thin so I had to be careful. Baba and him worked with me, and I am so grateful. I do not ever want to be CJ, I do not want to be in the same category as him.” Abraham picked up his milkshake, “I did not want to have to tell my mom that you just wanted to be friends and him assume it is my fault especially because of earlier. Then when we were shouting, I was doing the exact opposite and I only knew how to run away.”

                “Abby,” Isaac whispered, “your mom, my aunt, is amazing. I –used to hear my parents talk about him, about how much they loved him, about how strong he is –about how much he loves you. Louis would never, ever think something like that.” He took Abraham’s hand, “no one would. He may be trying to prevent you from going down a bad path, one that he has maybe seen. I do not think he is trying to put you in a category, but trying to protect you.” The omega pouted, “My mother has a thing about me because I am his first born. Louis is probably the same with you.”

                Abraham sighed loudly, “I have a lot of things to work on…”

                “So do I and, what is great is that we can work on them together now.”

                “Yeah…” The alpha nodded with a little smile, “yeah.”

                “I knew I liked you the moment I met you and when we finally separated, I was okay. You gave me a drawing and I loved it –I still have it, you know that. It is framed on my dresser beside our picture.” Isaac smiled, “but I realized after going back to school, seeing my friends, I missed you a little too much and I would cry to my mom because I really missed you. I would see that picture and have a break down. I did not know a lot then but now, I know, we are soulmates and nothing can break apart soulmates. Not even screaming in front of a fancy restaurant.” Abraham huffed out a laugh. “We are going to be okay, we are young but our minds are in the right place. We are on the right track and we will help one another focus, and be happy.”

                Abraham sighed happily, “I cannot wait…” He licked his lips, “my brother and sister –I do this stupid thing where I practice talking in the mirror, I feel like it never works but it might work sometimes. Abi said to do what our dad always says; be natural, stop talking so much, you are obnoxious.”

                Isaac laughed, “Oh, that does sound like my uncle.”

                “It is good advice that I should have taken today.”

                The omega smiled, eyes crinkly and sparkling, “maybe, Abby, just maybe.”

-

“Oh!” Abraham breathed, both hands in his hair, “you are here! Thank goodness!”

Isaac didn’t look impressed, “what do you want?”

The alpha shook his head, heart racing. “You know what I want, Isa, do not do that.”

The omega crossed his arms, light blush on the top of his cheeks. Abraham could smell how close he was –was so stupid for not noticing earlier. “I am not in the mood, Abraham.”

“I do not think I care.” Isaac’s eyes grew wide. “I think you do not care either.” The alpha sighed, “I am not leaving.” Abraham wiped his cold sweaty forehead, “I wanted a nice night and I did not allow that for us. I spoke to an omega, allowed them to touch me without thinking. Normally this would not be such a problem but I just talked to my brother and,” he licked his lips. “You are clearly going through pre-heat and you are so close to your heat and I refuse to miss it. We have talked about this since we were fifteen and I will not ruin our first time together –not over an omega who means nothing to me.” Abraham stepped closer, “let me inside, giggle.”

“I hate when you call me that…”

“I know.”

Isaac sniffled, whining into his alpha’s embrace, “Abby…I am sorry…”     

“No,” Abraham picked him up, the omega weighing nothing in his arms. “You have done nothing.” He walked inside, slamming the door with his foot. “Tonight is only us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	23. Zayn and Liam 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Zayn and Liam part 3
> 
> Forgive the update time, I can see that these chapters are going to be long so I am trying to update multiple at a time  
> Thank you all so much!!

“Zayn,” Liam toed around the house uneasily, “Zayn?”

                “Yes?” The alpha poked his head out of a hallway bathroom, “yes?”

                Liam sighed a small breath of relief, “you said you would be right back.”

                The alpha tilted his head with a small smile stepping out of the bathroom. Liam knew that face, the; “oh Liam” face.

“Oh, Liam.” The omega chewed on his lip, closing his eyes when arms embraced him. “This is your home now, where you live.”

                “I know.”

                “Your things are here, my things are here, soon to be our things.” Zayn rubbed his back, “explore. You do not have to wait for me. I am not going anywhere, enjoy our home.”

                Liam rubbed his arm, “yeah.”

                “Liam.”

                “I know!” The nervous omega huffed, “I am trying.”

                “I know you are.” Zayn cupped his cheek, lifting his face, “you are being so good about everything. Thank you.”

                Liam nodded, “I just –I feel like I do not belong here.” He finally wrapped his arms around Zayn’s sides, “I appreciate all of this –but maybe-”

                “I do not want to hear that.” Zayn shook his head, pulling back to look him in the eye, “you really think, after all this time, that you do not belong with me?”

                Liam pressed his lips together, “Nei...” _(No)_

                “Then do not speak such nonsense.” Zayn smiled, “no home is a home until you are comfortable in it. I promise that this will feel like home soon.” He kissed the omega gently, wrapping his arms around Liam’s sides, “ég lofa.” _(I promise)_

-

                “You can sit with the luggage.”

                “Harry, no, he will not.”

                Liam stared at the leader, “I hate you.”

                Harry lifted a brow, “I did not ask, I do not care, so shut up.”

                “Hello!” Zayn came in between them, “he is not going to sit with the luggage on a nineteen hour flight!”

                “What? So he will sit with us?”

                “Us?” Liam stepped around Zayn, “us ‘alphas’? What, because I am an omega I cannot sit with ‘us’?”

                “Yes, that is exactly why.”

                “Sir!” Zayn lifted a hand, “he will sit with us at the back of the plane.”

                “He will not.”

                “Harry, you said you would help.” Zayn threw his hands up, “this is not helping!”

                “He will take a separate plane to Barrow, our plane leaves first and will land first. Once,” Harry looked Liam up and down, “once this waste of a push-up lands, I will be waiting to bring him in –you are welcome.”

                “Waste of a –excuse me!” Zayn grabbed Liam when he jumped, “waste of a push-up! Who in the fuck do you think you are, you self-absorbed alpha bitch!”

                “Liam, please!”

                Harry stared bored at the furious omega, “you are a waste of half a push-up with a mouth full of tar.” He turned around, “remind me to never help you again, Zayn.”

-

                “You are a dick.”

                “I have been told.” Harry drove them away from the airport, “I have been told…”

                “Cannot stand you.”

                “Mmhm, shut up.”

                “You shut up!”

                “I have enough strength to shove you out of this car, through that closed window.” Harry looked around for wolves crossing, “so shut up.”

                The ride was quiet from there on. The ride to Zayn’s from the airport was a long one.

                “Can we hear music?”

                “No.”

                Liam folded his arms tightly, bundled up in the front seat, “please?”

                “No.”

                The omega laid his head on the cool window, touching it with his fingertips, “cold…”

                “It is much colder here than in Iceland.”

                “I did not ask you.”

                “I do not know what Zayn sees in you.”

                Liam frowned, curling closer to the window. He closed his eyes, drifting off, hearing the low sound of music before he fell asleep.

-

                Liam was pacing the house for what felt like hours, “vinsamlegast, vinsamlegast.” He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear –it was hard to breathe. “Vinsamlegast, vinsamlegast.” The omega was having a physical and mental crisis, “vinsamlegast, vinsamlegast.” _(Please, please.)_

                Zayn was being held captive and all he had was a phone call. The shortest and longest phone call of his life. It was Harry and he spoke calmly but quickly; “I am leaving now to find Zayn. He’s being held hostage and they are going to kill him if I do not get there in one hour.” Liam didn’t even have a second to speak when Harry spoke again; “I will bring him back to you and if I do not, I will not return either. Goodbye Liam.”

                Liam had stared at the phone for ten minutes, waiting for a call back saying it was a joke. He was waiting and waiting and waiting with no response. When the waiting got to him, the pacing began and then cooking –and cleaning –and ironing their sheets, their clothes –their underwear and socks. Liam went outside in nothing but a long sleeve and pants, and he then shoveled snow for two hours. He made the bed three times until it was perfect –until it was crisp just like how Zayn made it.

                Liam ate most of the food he cooked before cooking some more.

                Eventually the clock hit eight o’clock at night, twelve hours since this morning. When the sickness in his stomach wouldn’t go away he started clearing out their office that they had yet to finish putting together (ten months in this home and they still hadn’t finished putting it together). Zayn had been adamant about not needing instructions on the furniture no matter how many times Liam called him an idiot.

Harry’s words swirled around his head as he started building one of the desks; ‘I will bring him back to you…’

                They had their differences, they nipped at one another often but Zayn never tarnished Harry’s name. Zayn always made sure Liam knew how special the alpha was, how strong and kind he was. Liam didn’t see it, mostly because he chose not to. Now, he can only repeat the alpha’s words, crying, while trying to build a desk with no instructions.

                Liam started kicking boxes, kicking the desk pieces –screaming and crying and waiting for a fucking phone call.

                He looked up when he heard the door, running as fast as he could to it. Liam flung it open, stupid to think it was Harry or Zayn. “Matthew…”

                Matthew had tears in his eyes, not yet fallen, “Liam.”

                Liam swallowed, thinking of waking up to Zayn. His mind was flooded with memories and thoughts, unanswered questions –I love you’s, kisses and touches in the dark. Breakfast with Zayn –and Harry. Every argument and every walk together after dinner. When Zayn would trip him when he was walking by, just for fun. When Liam would take a bowl of snow and throw it on him while he was showering.

                Their endless amounts of harmless pranks. They were friends and laughed even when Harry didn’t understand the jokes. They enjoyed each other, took fights and laughed at them. Told each other how stupid the other was being and then got over it.

                They’d just bonded after a month of Liam refusing to submit and Zayn reminding him that he had to give up nothing. Reminding Liam that nothing would change –the bite at the back of his neck began to burn. He knew something was wrong – he wondered if his emotions were being controlled by Zayn’s pain –his pain but not his death. Zayn was still alive –he was still breathing.

Liam thought about their conversation about having a child during courting, going back and forth about what to name him or her. He thought about Zayn loving him even when he sometimes acted more alpha than omega –how no one understood him but Zayn. How no one ever would.

Liam could practically feel his heart beat in his ear, lulling him to sleep. Zayn was still breathing –Zayn was still alive, Liam could feel him.

                “Zayn is safe.”

                The words washed over him like a wave. The words doused out the fire in his heart –the words made him drop to his knees and cry. The words were real and in front of him.

                “Liam,” Matthew sat on the cold floor, putting a hand on his back. It was comforting, it was all he needed in that moment. When the alpha picked him up, helped him inside, it was all he needed. Matthew sat him in front of the unlit fire place, removing his jacket to cover him with it.

                It was warm and Liam could feel Zayn.

                Matthew was gone and he was left staring at a fire place, crying. Unsure whether his tears were joyous, fearful, or grateful.

                Matthew came back with wood, lighting the fire place. When the flames rose, his chest tightened –Zayn always had the hardest time lighting it.

                The alpha sat beside him, not saying anything and they both cried without sound –staring at the crackling flames.

                Liam was finally warm again.

-

                “Liam,” Zayn sang, which meant he did something, “falleg!” _(Beautiful)_

                “Yes, alpha?” Liam closed his book, “what happened.”

Zayn had a bouquet of flowers in hand, snow on his jacket that fell on the carpet. No matter how many times Liam begged him to shake off outside, it went unheard.

                “Zayn, vinsamlegast, snow belongs outside.” _(Please)_

                Zayn raised his shoulders, cringing, making more of the snow fall. “Fyrirgefðu, ástin mín.” (Sorry, my love)

                Liam sighed softly, playing with the pages of his book, “Harry is still sleeping.”

                “I am not looking for Harry, I am looking for you.” Zayn shuffled closer, shoving the flower at Liam, “I have a question.”

                Liam took the red roses slowly, smelling them, he smiled, “falleg.” (Beautiful) Liam laid them over his lap, “what is the occasion.”

                “I have a question.” Zayn fell to his knees in front Liam, putting two hands on his thighs.

                Liam’s eyes grew, looking around, “is he not a light sleeper?”

                Zayn lifted a brow, “pardon?”

                “Should we not do this in the bedroom?”

                “Wha –no!” Zayn laughed, “No, Liam –I am asking you something!”

                “Oh,” The omega blushed, “sorry… what is it?”

                “I wanted to do this over dinner but I went to council and my next deployment is next month –it is the sixth of the month so we would be late but I think we can manage if we start tomorrow.”

                “Will you tell me what it is first?”

                Zayn took a deep breath, smile breaking his face, “Liam Payne –I love you and I would like to court you in hopes that the Elements will-”

                “No.”

                Zayn’s smile fell, watching the omega stand and walk away, “what?” He grabbed the flowers that fell, “Liam?”

                “I said no.”

                The alpha chased after him, knowing not to grab Liam, “wait but, I thought –why?”

                “I am going out for a walk.”

                “Wait!” Zayn did grab him, ignoring the growl, “Liam, please wait.”

                “Let me go.” Zayn did and Liam stomped on his boots and threw on his coat before leaving.

                “Zayn.” Harry started at the closed door, eyes half open, “Zayn.”

                “Harry,” The alpha turned around, throwing the flowers aside. He walked past his leader, “not now.”

                Harry picked up the bouquet, watching some petals break off to the floor, “he finally left.”

                “Harry, could you shut up!”

                Harry followed his second in command, leaving the roses on the table. “He did not deserve you, Zayn.”

                “Harry, just –stop.” Zayn was sitting on a large cushion, head between his legs, “I do not understand –I did –I thought we were finally getting somewhere! It has been months!”

                Harry plopped beside him, “he leaves often –I could have told you that he was seeing someone else.”

                “Seeing someone else!” Zayn looked at his leader, eyes wide, “what!”

                “He is not cheating on you?”

                “No –I do not know! Why is this happening to me?” Zayn hit his forehead on his knee, “I do everything to make him happy, safe –make him comfortable. I am not deployed for this month –this is the perfect opportunity to court him and he said no.” Harry made a face and Zayn ignored it. “Liam finally accepted this as his home. I do not understand.”

                “Maybe you are moving too quickly.”

                “It has been months –years before that!”

                “Years apart and months mean nothing.”

                “Harry-”

                “Liam is very private and lacks self-esteem –he puts on a big front because that is all he knows. I appreciate how he takes care of himself, he lets no one walk over him. Everyone can tell that he is not a typical omega, maybe he does not want to be courted. Maybe he does not want to feel bound to you just because you want to be bound to him.”

                “But –it is not as if I am going to own him.”

                “He does not know that.” Harry looked at the door, “every time he is upset, you leave him alone –go follow him, see where he goes.”

                “He gets angry –he wants space.”

                “There is time for space and there is time to talk. You told me to shut up earlier –but here we are now, speaking.”

                Zayn looked up at the fireplace, unlit. He bit his lip, “what if he runs further because of me?”

                “You have run miles and miles without stopping, Zayn. How far will you run for him?”

-

                “Mamma?” Isaac opened the bedroom door slowly, “mm –mamma.” He ran to the bed, crouching to kiss his mother, “mamma –pabbi says it is time to wake.”

                Liam shifted, pulling his son into the bed with him, “mm, hvolpurinn minn.” _(My puppy)_

                Isaac whined, wiggling closer to his mother, “mamma. ég elska þig. Smell so good, mamma.” _(I love you)_

                “Thank you, Isaac.” Liam sat up, licking his son’s cheeks, tasting syrup. “Mm, what are you eating, my sweet puppy?”

                Isaac giggled, only coming closer to be cleaned, “pancakes, mamma! Pabbi is making lots and lots! Pabbi says it is a special day!”

                “Special –oh no. Your father is up to something dangerous.”

                Isaac laughed, “Like when he thinks?”

                Liam laughed, hugging his son closer, “exactly!” His laughing died slowly, “hm…” He shivered, sniffing the air, “it –I-”

                “Mamma?” Isaac touched Liam’s cheek, pouting, “What happened?”

                Liam shook his head, “I am not sure, puppy, I am just a little –I feel a little odd.”

                Isaacs’s voice fell to a soft whisper, “mamma smells different.”

                “Oh no.” Liam quickly ran out of the room with Isaac in his arms, tapping down the stairs. “Zayn! Zayn!” He slid into the kitchen, Isaac over his shoulder, “alpha!”

                Zayn turned around, spatula in hand, with a large smile on his face, “my beautiful omega, good morning.”

                Liam took a deep breath, “when?”

                “Just this morning.” Zayn came closer, putting a hand on Isaac’s butt before taking him.

                “I am pregnant!”

                Isaac looked from his father to his mother, “pregnant?”

                “Yes!” Liam jumped into Zayn’s arms, Zayn stabilizing them so he wouldn’t fall. “Another baby!”

                Zayn laughed, kissing his omega, “A boy.”

                “I do not care about your lineage! I am having a baby!”

                Isaac whined, “No!”

                “Yes! Baby, mamma is pregnant! You are going to have a sibling!”

                The small omega threw his head back before crying.

-

                “Liam!” Zayn chased after him, “wait –please wait!”

                “I already said no!” Liam had his hands in his pockets, fur hoodie over his head, “leave it alone.”

                Zayn caught up, happy that Liam walked slow, “I already heard you. I just want to talk.”

                “Talk or try to convince me to change my mind?”

                “Talk.”

                Liam snorted, “Leave me be, Zayn.”

                “Liam!” Zayn grabbed him and was shoved back as soon as he did, “please.”

                “Put your hands on me again and I will kill you.”

                “I am not trying to hurt you, Liam, please. I just want to talk.”

                “And I do not –I asked you nicely to leave me alone –leave me alone.”

                “No.”

                Liam’s eyes lowered, “I will not come home tonight.”

                “Why do you do this!” Zayn groaned, “I do everything for you –to make you happy! Why is it never enough for you! What is enough for you?”

                “I would like if you just left me alone!”

                “We are dating, we were growing! You even told me that you considered our home a home! What is happening with you?”

                “I do not want to bond with you –that is what.”

                Zayn touched his chest, breath coming out white, “why would you say that?”

                “I love you, Zayn, but I do not want to bond to you –that is it. What part do you not understand?”

                “But-”

                Liam waved his hands, “there is no ‘but’ –there is nothing. I do not want to bond to you and you cannot force me.”

                “I know and I do not want to but, just talk to me. Tell me why.”

                “I do not need to be taken by an alpha, marked by an alpha –I do not want someone to have a hand over me, physically or not.”

                Zayn cut his eyes, “so this is a ‘I do not need an alpha’ thing.”

                “No, I do not need you, but I love being with you.” Liam shook his head, “why is that not enough?”

                “Because I want to people know.”

                Liam laughed, “of course, marking your claim.”

                “Liam.” Zayn huffed, “what are you afraid of? Do not start this –you love –love when I scent you. You love when I hold you in public, you love my attention. What is it, hm, tell me?”

                “I already told you.”

                “What are you afraid of?”

                “I-”

                “What are you afraid of?”

                “Zayn-”

                “What are you afraid of!”

                “You!” Liam screamed, “I am afraid of you! You are going to change and take my freedom! You are going to change everything! You are going to ruin something because you can ruin it!” Liam growled, “You are great now but just wait! Why do we have to do it now?” He looked down, “it is too early and it becomes boring and then –and then you change. We grow older and we are bored every step of the way. Things change and if I say yes then they change now and –I love what we have now. I love having fun with you and I do not want to change. I just –I just got used to this.”

                Zayn came closer, keeping his hands to himself, “why would anything have to change when everything is so perfect?”

                “For now.”

                “And it would only be better –we would be closer. It would be good change, beautiful change, Liam.”

                “I do not want any change.”

                “We live in Barrow, my love, you lived Iceland –our relationship began with change.”

                Liam licked his dry lips, folding his arms, looking away so he wouldn’t cry. “I do not want to bond.”

                “Okay.” Zayn dropped his arms to his sides, “then we will not but I will not stop talking about it. I will not allow you to believe what you have seen or let your worries eat you alive. You can say no every day for a year and I will not stop.” He breathed, “because I love you, Liam, bite or not.” Zayn came closer, taking the crying omega’s face into his hands, “and that will never change.”

-

                “Harry…”

                The alpha looked up from his food, eyes falling to a glare when Liam entered the guest bedroom. “I do not leave my door open to be interrupted.”

                Liam made a questioning expression, “what?”

                “What do you want?”

                “I-” Liam came closer, “thank you, Harry.” The alpha’s expression softened, “we argue a lot but thank you.”

                “He is alive, Liam.”

                “But he would not have been if you were not fast enough.” Liam hugged himself, lip trembling, “you did not have to call me but you did.”

                “You would have felt something was wrong eventually –I thought it would be best.”

                Liam nodded, “I am sorry.” His eyes filled with tears, “that I ever –I should have seen what a good friend you are to Zayn.”

                Harry stood up and Liam noticed how much taller he was. Liam always had a large shadow but now it was small. “He is my friend and you both have just began a life together. I promised you I would bring him back and I did.” Harry caught himself when Liam hugged him, slowly hugging the crying omega back.

                “Thank you.”

                “You are welcome, Liam.”

                Liam moved back slowly with a teary smile, “I –I will make steak for dinner –I –we will have a delicious dinner.”

                “Okay, Liam.” Harry lifted his face gently, “you do not have to treat me different. I did what I did because I love Zayn.”

                Liam sniffled, cupping his hands together, “you did more than just save Zayn, Harry. You wormed your way into my heart just like he said you would. You are his hero -you are my hero.”

                Harry bowed his head, “you make Zayn happy.” He let Liam’s face go, “stop putting on a front, Liam. I know what it is like.”

                Liam cleared his throat, “I just do not want to be hurt.” 

                “You have three very strong alphas that would kill for you. No one will hurt you ever again. I even think Abel may be growing onto you.”

                The omega nodded quickly, smiling, “thank you.”

                “I am very likeable.” Harry sat back down, “you wanted me here in the first place.”

                Liam chuckled, eyes squinting, “no I did not.”

                Harry put his fork down, “Zayn said that you wanted me to stay with you both.”

                Liam scoffed, “a lie.”

                The alpha pressed his tongue against his cheek, “I hate a liar.”

                Liam ran to him, hugging Harry’s head suddenly, whispering, “I am happy he did though.”

                Harry blinked, putting a hand on Liam’s arm, “I think I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	24. Harry 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Harry part 3
> 
> Forgive the update time, I can see that these chapters are going to be long so I am trying to update multiple at a time  
> Thank you all so much!!

“So small…” Harry leaned in close to the baby, “Isaac…”

                “Just wait until you have your own,” Liam smiled. “It will feel even odder.”

                “Then it is a good thing that I will not.” He held up a finger and Isaac grabbed onto it with a large toothless smile. “I like him, he will grow up to be something great.”

                “Because he held your finger?”

                “Yes. He likes me, which means he can see greatness.”

                The omega rolled his eyes, “you are ridiculous, Harry.”

                Harry looked back down, “hello, Isaac. How do you feel?” Isaac blinked at him before his lips pulled up into a large smile. The baby wiggled, squealing happily. “Good, I am glad.”

                Liam laughed into his hand, sitting up in his bed, “You are the funniest person I have ever met, Harry.”

                “I have been told.”

                “I know.” Liam sighed softly, “It feels so good not to be pregnant.”

                “I am happy I was there for the delivery. I am sorry I had to leave.”

                “I know, Harry.” Liam smiled tenderly, “half of Alaska was at that hospital –Matthew.”

                Harry’s lip twitched and he nodded, “yes.”

                “He is doing well, beautiful as ever.” Liam bit his lip, “misses you.”

                “I know.”

                “I know you do.” The omega smiled again, “It will be okay eventually.”

                Harry nodded, “I know.”

-

                “It was freezing –Siberia gets very cold in winter.” Harry closed his eyes, thinking back. “I was –I offered to take the letter and I –I did not know,” he swallowed. “My apologies.”

                “Not at all.” The therapist was sat up straight, patient –Harry was grateful. “Take your time.”

                “I have spoken to many therapists and,” He sniffled, “this is always the difficult part for some reason.”

                “Because it was a difficult situation you were in. There is no need to question yourself about that.”

                “Yes.” Harry rubbed his arm, “I was –freezing to death and it was the most painful experience I have ever felt in my life. To keep going when your body says to stop, when your brain agrees –going against everything in you is –difficult.”

                “Near to impossible.”

                “Yes.” Harry nodded, “near.” He sighed loudly, “I just wanted someone to be there with me –but then I felt selfish. I wanted to be held and then I fell asleep.” Harry licked his lips, “and then I woke up and there they were –my family. –I called out for them, screamed for them to come closer and then they were gone, just like that. And then I remembered that I had a job to do and laying in the snow pretending was not going to get it done.”

                “You went above and beyond.”

                “And I somehow still feel that I failed.”

                “Failed who?”

                Harry pulled on his bottom lip, “myself.”

-

                “Baba, baba!” Abigail bounced around her father, tugging his sleeve. “Baba, baba!”

                “Yes, Abigail, what is it?”

                “Come, baba, come!”

                Harry followed his daughter down the stairs to the living room. “Demetrius, you are too close to the TV.” Demetrius looked at him then back at the TV. Harry scooped him up with one arm while still being tugged on by Abigail. “What is it?”

                “Want that!” Abigail pointed at the TV. “Want it!”

                Harry raised a brow, holding his wiggling son under his arm. “A TV?”

                “No!”

                “Abigail,” Louis stepped into the living room, work uniform on, “you are screaming.” He lifted a brow at Demetrius’ squirming, “what is going on?”

                Harry pulled Louis under his other arm, kissing his forehead, “Abigail wants something, which is nothing new, and Demetrius was too close to the TV.”

                “Ama!” Abigail jumped, “want this!”

                “A TV?”

                “No!” Abigail’s voice cracked which was the beginning of something bad. “Cat!”

                “A cat, baby?” Louis squatted beside her, kissing her arm. “There is a commercial playing right now. Was the cat on before?”

                “Yes!”

                “You do not have to scream, alpha.” Louis cupped her cheek, now red from frustration. “You want the cat from the TV?”

                “Yes, ama.”

                “I want too!” Demetrius finally stopped wiggling, just hanging limp. “I want cat too, ama!”

                “I am very sorry, babies, but we cannot have a cat.”

                “Why!” Abigail threw herself to the floor. “Want it!”

                Harry walked up to her, sitting on the ground, “because animals do not belong in houses. They belong in the wild.” He grabbed her little foot, wrestling his son with his other arm. “Stop yelling.”

                Abigail flipped onto her back, “want it!”

                “Abigail,” Louis chuckled, “we cannot keep animals in the house. It is wrong. Animals belong in the wild.”

                “Abigail.” Harry finally fought Demetrius down, laying him flat over his lap. He lifted the back of the boy’s shirt and rubbed his back. “Relax, omega.” Once Demetrius was still, Harry looked back to his daughter. “You are picking your nose.”

                Abigail removed her finger, little green booger at the end.

                Louis pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. They had been teaching her not to bite and not to pick her nose, but Louis ended up biting her all the time. And, when she picked her nose, she was always so surprised when she found a booger –as if it didn’t belong in there. Louis saw it as harmless, Abraham picked his nose when he was one.

                “Ooh, ama, look!”

                Louis laughed, kissing his daughter hard, “oh, how I love you, Abi.”

                “May I just-” Harry took a deep breath, “aside from that being disgusting, and aside from never understanding why your mother finds it to be funny-” He glanced at Louis who pouted. “You, Abigail, are spoiled.”

                “Spool.”

                “Yes, spoiled.”

                “Do not call our children spoiled, Harry.” Louis sat down, picking up his daughter. “They do not ask for much.”

                Harry made a face, “every time we go to the store they want something.”

                “Because they are children, that does not mean we buy always buy it for them, alpha.”

                “Yes, we do.”

                “No, we do not.”

                “No, I do not –you do.”

                “Name the last thing.”

                “A new table.”

                “Yay!” Abigail cheered, booger finger still high in the air. “Table!”

                “She likes to be a wolf and we do not let her be outside enough, alpha. We spoke about this. She was constantly hitting the table because it was so low.”

                “I told her to stop running in the house.”

                “The kids don’t mind the higher table.”

                “I do, Camellia, I do. A typical wolf house has low furniture. I did not even want a couch.”

                “I am a half-wolf, Harry.”

                Harry held out a hand, “do not, Camellia, that is not what I meant.”

                Louis shook his head, “they are not spoiled.”

                “Abigail is –and so is Abraham.”

                “Abraham is not. –Deme is probably the most spoiled!” Louis chuckled, “well, with food.”

                “Abraham walked around the whole store with a candy bar even when I said I was not buying it then put it on the conveyer belt. He was shocked when I put it back and cried.”

                “That is a candy bar!”

                “That I did not buy.”

                “Lord.” Louis stood, snatching up a tissue from its box, cleaning off Abigail’s finger. “This went from a cat to a candy bar.”

                “Cat!”

                “Sh, stop screaming.” Harry laid a kiss on Deme’s sleeping head, “no cat –no candy bar.”

                Louis closed his eyes, smiling, “I love my life.”

                “You should.”

                “Lord.”

-

                “Hello, welcome.”

                Harry blinked quickly, “you are a wolf.”

                The elder smiled, “I am –as are you.” He held up a menu, “follow me.”

                Harry followed him hesitantly passing a few people who stared. He was happy to have the seat at the back, “thank you.” He closed both of his suitcase handles, putting them beside his seat. He dropped his duffle on the seat beside him.

                “I have never seen a pure-breed here other than myself.”

                Harry nodded, “I just arrived and I am hungry.”

                “Will you be living here?”

                “Yes.” Harry cleared his throat, “why are you here?”

                “Because my wife was tired of the cold.” He smiled, “we did not expect to move here, of all places.”

                “With half-breeds.”

                “Yes. –Why are you here?”

                “Because I am hungry.”

                The old male smiled, “I see.” He set down the menu, “do you have somewhere to stay?

                Harry looked up at him, “no.”

                “I have a spare bedroom.” He bowed, “my name is Devi.”

                Harry dipped his head, “Harry.”

                “How about you order and I can help you take your things upstairs?”

                “Why?”

                Devi smiled, “I know who you are. It is not my business why you are here but you are here. I know how much good you have done.”

                Harry breathed, “…thank you.” He stood, “I will put these upstairs first –I can pay.”

                “No need.”

                Harry took his bag and both handles before following Devi to a backroom. “Thank you again. I will not be here for long.”

                “Of course, of course.” Devi walked up the stairs slowly and Harry followed at the same pace.

                The room was small but it was dry and safe for now. “Thank you, Devi.”

                “You are welcome, Harry.” He looked around, “there is a bathroom in the hall, towels as well. We often take in ‘strays’, never pure-breeds. My wife will be very happy.”

                 “I would love to meet her.”

                “Of course, of course. Please, come down when you are ready to order.”

                “Thank you.”

                Harry looked around again, the room was small. There was no way he’d be able to sleep in wolf form. He sat on the bed, wiping his hands on his thighs –this would be okay. He could do this no matter the nerves. Harry could finally get a good night’s rest and ignore the worry in his chest –the sadness.

                He was making a mistake –a mistake that was going to ruin his life unless he left right now.

                Harry stood up, pacing the small bedroom. What was he doing? He could go back now, he could go back and go back to therapy –get better in Alaska. Harry could go to Matthew’s home and talk to him, tell him what he was feeling. Matthew would listen, he would understand but then Harry would disappoint him. Matthew would give him the same look Zayn did –the same surprise for wanting to leave Alaska to live with half-breeds.

                Harry bit his cheek hard, still pacing. No one knew he left but Zayn and Liam. No one would think to look here –he had to go back.

                Harry grabbed his suitcase, flinching when the door was knocked on. His heart sped up, fists clenched tight. –They found him, they knew.

                “Harry?” It was Devi. The alpha opened the door slowly with a smile, “please excuse me, I just forgot to tell you that there is a safe to store your valuables.” He entered, chuckling, “I forget to tell everyone.”

                Harry’s heart was racing, eyes wide and unseen by the elder.

                “Oh, goodness.” Devi turned around, “I forgot the lock. I will be right back.”

                Harry fell onto the bed, almost breaking the weak wood. He clutched his chest, putting his head between his legs. His knees were bouncing violently, lungs tight, “relax, relax.” He knew he should lay back, it made him think of Matthew –made it harder to breathe. He choked on air, drool sliding out of his mouth; he was going to throw up.

                Harry ran out of the open door, straight into the open bathroom across the hall. He slammed the door, making it rattle, before vomiting into the toilet bowl.

-

                Harry looked up from his food, head tilting at the knock on his door. He slowly put his takeout on the floor, still not having bought furniture. The alpha stalked to the door, breathing when it was knocked on louder. He peered into the peephole, throwing the door open, “…Zayn.”

                Zayn was smiling, looking the same as he did three months ago. “Sir.” The alpha bowed, sticking his hands in his pockets, “may I come in?”

                Harry’s nostrils flared, pulling the alpha inside before slamming the door. He threw Zayn against it, grabbing him by the collar, “how did you find me.”

                Zayn blinked quickly, brows high, “how do you think?”

                “Who knows you came here?”

                “No one but Liam.”

                Harry let go of him roughly, turning around –pacing. “How did you find me?”

                “How-”

                “Do not fuck with me, Zayn! Tell me now!”

                “I hacked into their airport data base. You were smart to not take a plane out of Alaska, which means you traveled by foot.” Zayn fixed his shirt, “I saw you get off and get on another plane –once I knew what location you were in, I started asking around.”

                “Asking around?”

                “There are not many full-breeds here, none really –definitely none that are military.”

                Harry crossed his arms tightly, nervous, “you –you took a plane here. What if they follow you?”

                “I did exactly what you did, but I drove.” Zayn smiled, “no one knows I am here but Liam.”

                “What do you want?”

                “I was your right hand, Harry. You do not trust me?”

                “I cannot trust anyone.”

                Zayn licked his lips, “I missed you –oddly.” He bit his lip, “Liam misses you even more maybe –everyone misses you.”

                “Do –do they know that I am missing?”

                “Not yet. Matthew has asked me where you are, I say I do not know.” Zayn walked closer, “that you probably left to travel.” He sniffled, “you did not leave immediately.”

                “I stayed in Sitka for a while.”

                “Where? I looked for you.”

                Harry shook his head, “why?”

                “Because you are my best friend.” Zayn smiled, “and I am persistent.”

                The leader licked lips for the fourth time, “I do not know how Liam puts up with you.”

                The alpha smirked, “me either.”

                Harry wiped his face, “now what? You are here.”

                “With a car –and luggage.” Zayn sucked his teeth, “and money.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “You did something,” Zayn chuckled, “you put your checks to go to my house.”

                “Keep them, I do not want them.”

                “Oh, yes you do. You cannot get a job here –your qualifications are very high.”

“I brought two suitcases; one filled with money and one filled with gold. I do not need the checks. Living here is inexpensive.”

Zayn put his hands back in his pockets, “And I have two suitcases; of your cashed checks. One in money and one in gold.” He smirked, “I know you how you like your money.” Zayn rolled his eyes, making his voice deeper; “’gold has real value, Zayn. You need to invest in gold, Zayn. Paper is easily disposed of, Zayn.’” The alpha smiled softly, “which is why one of my checks is cashed in paper and the other in gold.”

Harry pressed his lips together, “you did not have to.”

“I did. I am sure they believe I am stealing your money, but I have been saving it for you. Let me tell you, Harry, gold is heavy and three months of it is even heavier –second highest paid leader in history. Are you really going to make me take it back?”

Harry looked down, “thank you, Zayn.”

Zayn nodded once, “of course, sir.”

-

“Okay,” Harry pressed his hands together, pacing the room, “my son-”

“Our son.”

“Our son, who is also my son –can transform.” Harry stopped pacing, staring out the window, “this is a momentous day. We need to,” the alpha started moving again. “We must celebrate, we must –I must –we must –I will-”

“Harry,” Louis waved a hand, standing. “My beautiful amazing, perfect alpha.” He grabbed Harry’s arms, “I love you so much, but you are making dizzy.”

Harry cupped his face in both hands, kissing his husband, “I am sorry, Camellia.” He brushed noses with him, hugging him, “my apologies.”

Louis smiled into Harry’s chest, “it is fine, alpha.” He moved back, “I am excited as well but –it has been a week.”

“My love,” Harry took a deep breath, “this is unheard of –this is –this is-” He kissed him hard, running to the closet. “This is momentous!”

Louis laughed, going after Harry, “what are you doing now?”

“Changing clothes, we must start training now.” Harry ripped off his shirt and Louis bit his lip at his build. “I will take him to the woods and we will begin.”

Louis smiled warmly, “it is seven in my morning and our son is a teenager.”

“Camellia,” Harry changed into black cargo pants, “all we have is today. If he wants this then he must work for it.”

Louis walked into the closet, putting a hand on Harry’s back, “how about,” he put his other hand on Harry’s stomach, touching over the toned abs and marks, “we take this time as an opportunity.”

Harry stopped trying to grab his shoes, standing tall, “pardon.”

Louis licked his lips, “you look good enough to eat.” He smiled, tip toeing, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, “and I am starving.”

“Oh,” Harry picked him up, “I can have some breakfast.” He walked to their large nest, dropping Louis on it, “maybe go for seconds.”

Louis blushed, raising his arms so Harry could remove his shirt. “We will all go to the woods.”

Harry looked over Louis, “yes…” He touched his stomach, his chest, “you distract me so well.”

The omega giggled, arching into the callused hand, “I adore you, my alpha. My husband, the father of my children.” He reached up, bringing their hands together, “I love seeing you excited. After all this time –a new expression.”

Harry smiled small, “I am –so proud of Abraham and where he has started to what he has become. I know –he is not my blood but, how can he not be? He was made for my arms, for my love, for me to be his father.”

“You are more of his blood than CJ will ever be, alpha.” Louis kissed the top of Harry’s hand, bringing him down. “CJ has no place in his life, in his blood, or in his wolf.”

Harry kissed him slowly, licking Louis’ soft cheeks, “yes, omega.” He sighed, “Our son bent and broke all odds because he is strong and his will is even stronger.”

Harry smiled, tears in his eyes. The alpha had been crying often for the past week. His prayers at night longer than usual. Louis sometimes found him staring at Abraham, eyes twinkling from pride.

“He will continue to destroy all that binds him and I will be there for him every step of the way.”

“We will,” Louis bit Harry’s nose softly, “our son, remember?”

“Yes,” Harry chuckled, sniffling, rubbing his tears against Louis’ chest. “Our son.” He kissed his flushed skin, nipping gently at marks he made a few days ago. “Would you ever want more children with me?” Louis was quiet and so Harry looked up. “I am only curious, Camellia.”

Louis smiled with a sigh, “now? I do not know. With Abigail and Deme –it was so hard for both of us.” He hummed when Harry slid a hand on his belly, “but maybe in the future –maybe when they are all too old to want to be my babies anymore.” He chuckled, “Esther said she would be ready if we decide to.”

“They pretend but they all melt when you baby them, when you love them.” Harry stroked his cheek, “they all love it and love you so much.”

“I am grateful to that –Abby is the only one that loves to roll his eyes at me.”

“I know, I have threatened to pull them from his head.”

“Harry!”

The alpha covered him, kissing Louis’ quiet, “let us not waste our time together.” He hushed Louis again before he could speak, ripping away his sleeping pants, “Mm.” Harry shivered, “Thank you Elements for this meal.”

-

“Baba.” Abraham wobbled to Harry, holding up half of a string cheese. “Baba.”

Harry looked up from sowing Louis’ shirt, “yes, Abraham.”

“Want this.”

“You may have it. I gave it to you earlier but you decided not to finish it.” Harry looked back down, focusing on the stitching. “We will begin dinner for your mother soon.” Abraham tried to speak, mouth full of cheese. “It is rude to speak with food in your mouth, finish eating first.” Harry lifted the shirt –good as new.

“I eat it.”

“Ate.”

“Eat it.” Abraham sat in the middle of Harry’s legs, staring at the shirt, “mama’s shirt.”

“It is. It had a hole but I was able to sew it.”

“Where hole?”

“Here.” Harry showed him, “see?”

“No, no hole.” Abraham grabbed the shirt, hugging it. “Mm, smells like mama.”

“It does.” The alpha leaned back on his arms, “what would you like to do?”

“See Isa!”

“Not now, something else.”

“Hm,” Abraham pressed his face against his mother’s shirt, rocking back and forth, “nap.”

Harry smiled softly, “I assumed so.” He rubbed Abraham’s extended belly, “we will nap then.”

Abraham looked up, “love you, baba.”

Harry blinked at him, “thank you, Abraham.”

“Love Abby?”

The alpha smirked, pressing his lips to Abraham’s cheek, “I love Abby too.”

Abraham smiled big, “call me Abby!”

Harry tickled his sides, kissing his cheeks, “do not grow used to it, alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	25. Demetrius 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Demetrius part 2

“Demetrius, hey.”

                The omega looked up from his book, “Jeremiah.”

                “Hi,” The alpha smiled awkwardly, “can I sit?”

                Demetrius looked around, “is this going to be an everyday occurrence?”

                Jeremiah sat anyway, “I have been sitting here almost every day since we were younger.” He chuckled, “is that bad?”

                “I meant speaking to me, asking me if you can sit.” Demetrius rolled his eyes, unable to focus on the sentence in the book, “if you have sat here every day, since before, why ask now.”

                “Because-”

                “It was a rhetorical question.”

                Jeremiah smirked, “how did the other book end?”

                “Who says I finished it?”

                “You have a different book today, you do not seem like the type to read two books at a time.”

                Deme looked at him through his lashes, “one of the omegas changed their mind last minute.”

                Jeremiah raised a brow, “oh?”

                “And so the other killed both of them.”

                The alpha’s mouth pulled into a grin, “sounds like your kind of story.”

                “You know nothing about me.”

                “No, but am I wrong?”

                The omega blinked, picking up his apple, “no, you are not.”

-

                “Hey, Deme.” Eva grinned, standing at the front door, “Look who is here.”

                “Matthew,” It came out like a breath. The omega tried not to run to him, wrapping his arms around the alpha. “I missed you.”

                Matthew hugged back, kissing the top of his head, “as have I, cookie. How are you?”

                Demetrius moved back, holding his beating chest, “I am –good.”

                Matthew lowered his eyes gently, taking off his shoes before walking into the house. “Is anyone home?”

                “No, just I and –my mother is working, baba is with Abby and Abigail –training.”

                Eva closed the door, removing her shoes, “and you did not go?”

                “No, I-”

                “There is no need to explain.” Matthew sat them on the couch, “instead, tell me about how you are –really.”

Eva sat on the other side of the alpha, removing her coat. Deme sat on his knees, biting his lip, “I am fine but,” he tilted his head, “I am very surprised.”

“Does not look like it.”

Matthew shoved Eva softly, “I am sure it is a surprise, omega.”

“Yes because both of you do not live here.” Deme looked at Eva, “is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine. I just came to visit –with Matthew.”

“And is everything okay with you, Matthew?”

“Yes,” Matthew smiled, “I am fine, I just came to visit –with Eva.”

Demetrius scratched his head, “not to be disrespectful but –why?”

Eva shrugged, “came to say hi –I will be leaving in a few days. I just-”

“Why did you not come with Abi?”

Eva looked at Matthew for help and the alpha smiled, “we went to see Abel and Cain.” Matthew unbuttoned his long coat, “Eva really wanted to speak with Abel and so I told her to take a plane to Sitka and that I would meet her because I am here for visiting reasons.”

“I see.” Deme smiled, “well I am happy you both are here.”

“Thank you, cookie.”

Deme blushed, “of course.” He sighed, “How is Mark?”

“He is fine. How is therapy?”

“Fine.”

                Eva bit her nail, “this conversation is very tight.”

                “Because you both are lying to me.”

                “As you are lying to us, omega.” Matthew winked at him, “conversations tend to go smoother with truth involved.”

                “A boy likes me, I think.”

                Eva’s eyes shot open, “What!”

                “Eva,” Matthew hushed her, “truth for truth.”

                “A boy? What boy? Who? Your sister –brother –and father will lose their minds!”

                Deme looked at Matthew, “see?”

                “I want to know what boy –what is his name!” Eva leaned over Matthew, “what does he look like? The facts, Deme, I need the facts!”

                Matthew covered her face with his hand, “nothing said in this room will leave, not to Abigail, Harry or Abraham. Is that not right, alpha?”

                Eva made a face, moving back, “yes.”

                “He sits with me all the time and recently started speaking to me. He asked if we could hang out outside of school…”

                “Did you say yes?”

                “No… I cannot. Everyone will follow me because I do not have friends.”

                “Well, I do not leave Sitka for a few days. I will tell them that I am taking you out and then you can make plans.”

                Eva’s jaw dropped and Deme sat up straighter, “truly?”

                “Of course I will have to meet him and if I do not like him, then no.”

                “That is fine, it gives me an unbiased opinion.”

                Eva had her arms folded, “I should come too.”

                “You will have to be back home by then.”

                “Bring your phone, I can listen in.”

                Matthew chuckled, patting Deme’s thigh, “it will be fine and no one will suspect a thing. When you want to leave, call me.”

                “Yes, okay.” Deme smiled, biting his lip to stop it, “oh no, now I am nervous.”

                “Do not be, omega, a boy is a boy. Nothing special.”

                “That is true,” Eva agreed, “very true.”

                Demetrius clasped his hands together, “why –are you here?”

                Matthew looked at Eva and the alpha froze. “We did come to see Abel…”

                “For what?”

                The young alpha licked her lips, raising her shoulders, “I like your sister.” She grinned uncomfortably, “Surprise?”

                Demetrius chuckled, “no, not really.”

-

                “Kissed you?”

                “Yes… I –I went on a date with him and then another –and another.”

                Ezekiel nodded slowly, “Does your-”

                “No one knows –except –Matthew and Eva but,” Demetrius swallowed thickly, “I have been only talking to Matthew about it, I told Eva that I stopped talking to him. I trust her but –I just do not want anyone to know.”

                Ezekiel sat up straighter, “please excuse my brief shock, Deme, it was unprofessional. I am very surprised though –you have never spoken of him before.”

                “I am partly scared that you would tell as well.”

                “If you were younger. You are older now, your parents have advised me not to give out your business to them.” The omega smiled, “specifically your mother who advised me to ignore your father’s questions.”

                Deme sighed, covering his smile, “Lord.”

                “Your father has asked me if I know something he does not –he called me while I was having dinner.”

                “I am so sorry.”

                Ezekiel laughed, “Not at all, I found it hilarious. I think he is suspicious –maybe it is this?”

                “I have been going out alone. I am very quiet and I know they have been following me. I just hide until they give up.”

                Ezekiel smirked, “your father does not find you?”

                “Oh, I leave when he is napping or not home –there is no way I could leave otherwise.”

                “Hm,” The therapist smiled, crossing his legs in the chair, “So… he kissed you.”

                “Yes.”

                “And?”

                “It was –terrifying.”

                Ezekiel stopped smiling, leaning closer, “Deme, did he hurt you?”

                Demetrius flinched, “no –no!” He shook his head quickly, “no, it was –amazing. It felt amazing and –I kissed him back and –he feels so soft and his eyes are so gray –he has gray eyes! He got it from his father –he has an older brother and he wants to be in the military. His lips,” Deme’s voice fell, “are soft and pink –he has small freckles on his nose.” He swallowed, “he likes my eyes and my dimples –he calls me pretty.” Demetrius rubbed his knees, “he –gave me one of his shirts.”

                Ezekiel was smiling too wide, “Deme.” He cupped his hands together, “that is amazing.”

                “I like that he understands things about me.”

                “Like?”

                “Our first date, I told him about my –problem, he listened –he responded not just pitied and nodded. He asked me questions, he was interested.” Demetrius smiled softly, “he said there was nothing wrong with not wanting to transform.”

                “He sounds wonderful, Demetrius. My only advice would to be to take it slow. There is no rush, you are still young.”

                “I know, I know. I am not in a rush but –we kissed and it felt terrifying because –all my senses sparked a fire and I could smell, hear, see –feel. It was so hot and terrifying, I did not want to stop. I felt like how I felt when I transformed but I was not scared and that is what terrified me.”

-

                “Hey…” Demetrius let Jeremiah help him out of the large SUV. “Thanks.”

                “No problem.” Jeremiah smiled, stiffening when Matthew walked around the car. His body fell to a bow, “sir.”

                Matthew dipped his head, “hello.”

                Jeremiah stood up straight, “you –whoa.” He looked at Demetrius, “you did not tell me you knew Matthew.”

                “Does it make a difference?”

                “It should not but my heart is beating very fast –so it may.”

                Matthew smiled gently, “where will you go?”

                “Oh –we will just stay in.” Jeremiah quickly spoke again, “my parents are home!”

                The alpha glanced at Demetrius, “then you will not mind if I walk you to the door.”

                “Not at all!” Jeremiah cleared his throat, “I am screaming.”

                Demetrius nodded, hugging his coat closer, “you are.” He walked towards the house first, “your home is nice.”

                “Thank you, my parents built it years ago.”

                “Ah, I knew I knew this rode.” Matthew looked at Jeremiah, “I know your father.”

                “Yes, you do.” Jeremiah gave a cheesy grin, “he was in the military for only a year –mom got pregnant.”

                “Yes, Barak, he was very strong.”

                “Thank you.” He kicked his shoes of snow before opening the door. “Please come in.”

                “No need, I only said to walk you to the door. I believe that your parents are here.”

                “Oh,” The young alpha nodded, “thank you. It was so amazing to meet you.”

                “Thank you, Jeremiah, you as well.” He put a hand on Demetrius’ hoodie, “I will pick you up whenever you call me, Cookie.”

                Demetrius smiled, hugging the alpha, “thank you very much, Matthew.”

                “Of course. I will not be far.” He bowed to both of them, going down the steps. “Have fun.”

                Jeremiah shook his head, watching Matthew leave, “he is perfect –and I have no one to tell.”

                Demetrius smirked, “I am here.”

                “You do not count.” Jeremiah nudged him gently, chuckling, “come in, please.” He closed the door, helping Deme remove his jacket. “Do you mind just staying inside?”

                “Not at all, I prefer it.”

                “Great.” He let Demetrius use him as a crutch to remove his boots. “Pretty.”

                “Hm?” Deme looked up, face too close to Jeremiah’s. “What?”

                “Your boots, there are pink –pretty.” The alpha smiled, eyes crinkling, “but your eyes just might be prettier.”

-

                “Deme.” Louis closed the door before he sat on Demetrius’ bed, “your mother has a question.”

                Demetrius closed his book, “yes, ama?”

                “I do not want to be annoying…”

                “Impossible, ama.” Demetrius frowned, “what is wrong?”

                Louis breathed, “I was doing laundry and I found a shirt in your laundry.”

                Demetrius froze, “my laundry?” He groaned, covering his face, “ama!”

                “Hey, relax, baby –relax.” He rubbed his back, “sweetheart, I just –you all take too long to wash your clothes and I decided to do it instead.”

                “Please-”

                “I did not tell anyone, I did not even bring up the shirt because I would have passed by your father. It is in the washer –washing.” Louis lifted his face, “I just thought that we could talk.”

                “It is not –mine.”

                “Oh, I know that.” Louis rubbed his cheek with his thumb, “I am not upset, I am not angry, I just want to know what’s going on.” He sighed softly, “I am not trying to be pushy and I give you all as much space as I can. I am not trying to be ama right now, I am trying to be a friend.”

                Deme licked his lips, leaning against his mother’s chest, “his name is Jeremiah.”

                “Is he nice?”

                The omega looked up at his smiling mom, “he is so nice.”

                Louis chuckled, “and he gave you his shirt.”

                “If I explain it then you will be upset.”

                Louis stopped smiling, “when you go out –you go to see him.”

                “Yes…”

                “Why did you feel like you could not tell me?”

                “I am scared you will tell baba.”

                “I would but I would make sure he left you alone.”

                Demetrius groaned, hiding his face, “nothing stops him –Abraham may be even worse.”

                “I can stop both of them.” Deme looked up at his mother’s stern face, “no more lying. For now, do as you wish, but we will eventually have to speak. Your relationship should not be hidden either, omega. Do you not want him to meet us?”

                “I do!” Deme sat up, sitting up on his knees, “I really want him to meet Abigail and Abraham. Our family is just a little –overwhelming. What if they scare him away?”

                “If they do not scare him away now then they will scare him away later.”

                Deme nodded, “a secret –just for now? Abby is home –I do not want problems.”

                “I understand, but soon.” Louis ran a hand threw Deme’s long hair, “so, how did you meet?”

                Demetrius snickered into his mother’s shirt at his playful tone. He hugged him close, rubbing his face aggressively against Louis’ shirt, “I love you.”

-

                “And this is my bedroom.”

                “It is very clean –big.” Demetrius looked around at the very minimalistic room, “Your nest is –large.”

                “Oh, I am a large wolf.” Jeremiah jumped onto the great bundle of blankets and pillows, “when I graduate I will go to boot camp and then hopefully wolf camp and straight to the military after that.” He grinned, wiggling three fingers, “I would be Sector three.”

                “My father was Sector three.”

                “Interesting. Sit.” Jeremiah scooted, patting the nest. “Tell me more about you –since you hate talking I think you should go first.”

                Demetrius rolled his eyes, “I hate talking to strangers who interrupt me while I am clearly reading.”

                “But here you are.”

                Deme blushed, shrugging, “yeah.”

                “Come on, where is that sarcastic rude omega from school?”

                The omega cut his eyes, “right here.”

                Jeremiah laughed, rubbing his socked foot, “tell me about Demetrius.”

                “I hate being a wolf and I have a fear of failing my family. I have a hypersensitivity disorder that makes my senses very heightened. Sometimes it is okay and sometimes it is not. I like food, water and soft things.” Demetrius touched the soft blankets underneath him, “I have a twin and a brother who I love more than myself.” He shrugged, “I like puzzles and reading –I am sarcastic and rude.”

                Jeremiah grinned, “and pretty.”

                Demetrius tucked a hair behind his ear, “I think so too.”

                “And confident.”

                “Very.”

                Jeremiah leaned back, “you hate being a wolf because?”

                “I have controlled my senses in flesh, not as a wolf. It is hard –I have not explained it to my family.”

                “Why tell me?”

                “Everything is easier to say when you do not care about the other person’s opinion.”

                Jeremiah flinched, clutching his stomach as if he were hurt, “ouch.”

                Deme smiled, “it is true.”

                “I guess I should not tell you my secrets –I care about your opinion.”

                Deme twisted his mouth, “I guess not.”

                The alpha rolled onto his side, head on his arm, “nothing wrong with being flesh. Everyone feels safer in one or the other. My mom feels safer in wolf form, my father is the opposite. Nothing wrong with that.” He smiled, “hypersensitivity disorder –under control right now but not as a wolf?”

                “Yes.”

                “I could see that. Why not tell your parents –it makes sense to me, an uncared for opinion, I think they would understand.”

                “Being a wolf is scary for me and my family is strong. I –do not want to disappoint them because I am ‘scared’. No one in my house is scared –I just need to be better at other things so I can make up for what I am not.”

                “I see.” Jeremiah thought for a moment, “what do you see –like, how do you see? What is the color like, the sound?”

                “Bright, and loud. I can hear my heart just behind the sound of birds, wind –scratching of my nails across the floor.” Deme shivered, “the wind against my fur hurts. My ears go numb from so many sounds. I get constant headaches from the sun beaming in my eyes and if it is dark then it is the moonlight. I run with my eyes closed and no one notices.”

                “With your eyes closed? And you hit nothing?”

                “I have never hit anything.”

                “That is really impressive, Demetrius. It does sound painful though –I do not think I would want to be a wolf either.” He sniffled, rubbing his nose, “you also should not have to explain yourself.”

                “I agree, so I try not to.”

                “I think I have met your sister at school. Short hair, dimples –loud?”

                “Yes,” Demetrius smiled wide, “and beautiful, a perfect package.”

                “Your eyes lit up.”

                “I love her.”

                “I can tell.” The alpha came closer, “how did you get such a lucky pair of eyes?”

                “From a lucky pair of parents.” Demetrius chewed his cheek, “your eyes are gray. I have never seen gray eyes.”

                “My father –another rarity. It is in our genes.”

                “Does your brother have gray eyes?”

                “Nope, green, like my mom’s.”

                “Lucky.”

                Jeremiah dipped his head, smiling, “I think so too.”

-

                “Abby, what did it feel like when you kissed Isa?”

                Abraham stopped shoveling snow, “Uh –that was a question?”

                Demetrius nodded, “I asked it.”

                “There is no need for that.”

                “Obviously there is if you cannot tell what a question is.”

                “I named you, Deme,” Abraham threw some snow to the side, “do not forget that.”

                Demetrius sighed, hearing his sister slam the back sliding door, “you never let me.”

                “I have cocoa!” Abigail skipped towards them, “cocoa for my beautiful brothers!”

                “You do not have to scream, Abigail.” Abraham stuck the shovel in the snow, taking a cocoa off the tray, “you spilled all of them.”

                “But guess what, Abby?” Abigail set the tray down, picking up the last one, “there is still cocoa in the cup.”

                “Lord.” Abraham moved his cup away from Demetrius’ nose, “excuse me.”

                “That one was mine.”

                “What? You already drank from yours.”

                “That one has more marshmallows, it was mine.”

                Abigail nodded, sipping her cocoa, “it was.”

                “No, now it is mine –I like marshmallows too.”

                “Give it to me, now.”

                “You already drank from that one!”

                “Now.”

                Abraham swapped cups with his brother, “unfair. I come home to be treated so badly.”

                “We love you, Abby!” Abigail looked around, “not much has gotten done.”

                “You keep going inside and Demetrius pushes the snow instead of shoveling it.” Abraham sighed into his cup, “Abi –have you ever kissed someone?”

                “None of your business.”

                “Get over yourself.”

                “I am better than you so I cannot.” Abigail smiled, batting her eyes, “I have as a matter of fact.”

                “What was it like? Deme wants to know.”

                “Why would you want to know, Deme?” Abigail turned her head at an odd angle, “hm?”

                Demetrius groaned, “It is a question.”

                “It feels like –well, depends; it could feel warm or soft. It could be aggressive, rough.”

                Abraham made a face into his cocoa, “what? No, how does it feel –it feels nice if you are kissing someone you like. I love Isaac and I love kissing him. It should be a nice calm feeling –yes, it can become heated, but it still is nice. Please trust me, I am bonded and she is not.”

                “Deme, please listen to me –I have kissed plenty more people.”

                “What!”

                “You have had Isaac since you were three! One person!”

                “And how many people have you kissed?”

                “Two! One more than you!”

                “Lord.” Abraham finished his cocoa, setting it on the tray, “be quiet, Abraham, just be quiet.” He plucked the shovel from the snow, leaning on it. “Now, who is it?”

                “What?” Demetrius quickly looked to Abi, “what?”

                “Do not look at her.” Abraham was not smiling anymore, “look at me when I am talking to you. Who is it? Where are they?”

                “I- what?”

                “Deme!” Abigail growled, “Who is it!”

                “What is wrong with you two? Who is what?”

                Abraham flipped the shovel onto his shoulder, “you think I am stupid? Baba!”

                “No! Okay, okay! Lord, you both are so –ugh!” Demetrius covered his ears, “his name is Jeremiah.”

                “Where does he live?”

                “No!” Demetrius waved his hands, “no! I like him, please!”

                “And I do not,” Abigail shrugged. “I will find him when school begins again. No worries.”

                “Jeremiah Anson! He is –he eats lunch with me!”

                “Anson?” Abraham squinted, “does he have a brother?”

                “Yes, Joshua.”

                “No.” Abraham shook his finger, “no, no –never –it is not happening.”

                “What?” Demetrius threw his hand up, “what!”

                “I know his brother, he was my partner during wolf’s retreat –I hate him.”

                Abigail slurped the rest of her drink, “bad blood.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, “I hate him too –it does not matter if I have no idea who either of them are. I promise you will never see him again.”

                “Matthew likes him.” Demetrius took a deep breath, watching their faces change. He held his stomach, “he –he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	26. Matthew 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Matthew part 3

**Warning: This chapter does contain death**

“Why can we not celebrate in Alaska?” Matthew frowned, looking around, “Antarctica is a frozen waste land.”

                “With plenty of problems.”

                Matthew made a face, “and we are here because?”

                Asher smiled, “I have never been.”

                The leader rolled his eyes, “why do I allow you do drag me along with stupid things?”

                “I think –possibly, it is because you love me so much.” Asher nudged him, “you cannot resist me.”

                “Do you want to bet?” Matthew laughed when Asher wouldn’t let him remove their tangled hands. He looked around, everything was white, the nearest anything was miles away. “It is beautiful.”

                “Very,” Asher smiled at someone as they passed a lodge, “I am surprised to see a person in flesh besides us.”

                Matthew glanced at the alpha, “yes –I have only seen wolves since we arrived.”

                “Too cold to be anything else.” He grinned, “now, are you not happy that I packed you extra clothing?”

                “I think I would be happier if we would have gone somewhere else. We could have gone to France.”

                “Yes but France is the same as Alaska, I wanted to come somewhere different.” Asher swung their hands, “and we have been there four times.”

                “I will never understand your logic, alpha.”

                Asher pulled down Matthew’s mask, kissing him, before pulling it back up, “oddly enough, I do not think I will either.” He sighed, “But I love you and that makes sense to me.”

                Matthew smiled, bashful, “I love you.”

-

                “Sir.”

                Matthew stared at the fire in his living room, photos upon photos scattered in front of him, “yes, Israel.”

                 “I have brought you food.”

                Matthew nodded at the fire, looking down at the flames dancing across the photos. “Thank you.”

                Israel set it down beside him, kneeling, “sir.”

                Matthew looked to him, eyes wet, shiny, “yes, Israel.” The alpha took his cheek and Matthew recoiled, “do not touch me.”

                Israel pressed his lips together, “I only wanted to check your fever.”

                Matthew turned back to the fire, naked save for the blanket over his lap. “I want to ask if there is any word but,” He wiped away a tear that fell, “I am sure it is the same.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “Thank you, Israel. Please come back in three days.”

                “Yes sir.”

                Matthew looked back down at the pictures when the door shut, picking up Harry’s first wolf camp photo. He transformed, photos tucked under his large body, as if the warmth would bring him back.

-

                Matthew’s eyes were soft at the panting alpha above him, holding him to the ground. “Impressive.”

                Harry was breathing hard, “Pinned.”

                Matthew smiled, “I am.” He tilted his head, “will you allow me to rise?”

                Harry moved off, sitting back on his heels, “I am stronger now.”

                “That you are.” Matthew moved a long strand out of Harry’s eyes, “I am proud.” Harry sat up straighter, “amazing.”

                “You are not out of breath.”

                “I am rarely out of breath.”

                Harry sighed, “I will have to do it again.”

                “You will not.”

                Harry blinked at him, “I will not?”

                Matthew stood, “once someone has pinned you once, twice would be a joke.” He winked, “you will not pin me twice.” He removed his shirt, flicking his finger upwards when Harry’s eyes dropped to his torso. “Keep your eyes up here, watch me closely.”

                Harry removed his own shirt, body almost as impressive, “yes sir.”

Matthew was not pinned twice.

-

                “My name is Matthew.” The alpha smiled, “thank you for treating me.” Mark did not responded, quickly bandaging Matthew wrist, “how long have you lived in Antarctica?”

                Mark looked up, “do you really care?”

                Matthew raised a brow, “no –not really.” He crossed his leg over the other, “maybe I should ask how you know Jehu.” Matthew smiled, “you both look very similar.”

                Mark looked away, “he is my brother.”

                “You do not seem happy about that.”

                “And you look like a manipulator.”

                “You are smart, because I am.” Matthew grinned, “you hate it here, I could tell when I was speaking to you brother. He is planning on killing all of us, he is a tyrant.”

                “I know what he is.”

                “Then, let us make a deal, yes?”

                Mark bit his cheek, “what deal?”

                The alpha leaned closer, “my men will attack at dawn, if he is distracted, we can take him out easily. I did not bring enough troops but if I have to die so that he stops killing wolves, I will.”

                “If he does not kill you, the cold will.”

                “I know Antarctica’s cold, do not worry. I just need a distraction for my troops, and I need battle plans. I want to know where everyone is stationed. You have small wolves here, my wolves can take out hundreds at a time but I need time.”

                 Mark rolled up the wrap, “I will be killed if you lose.”

                “Then make sure I have what I need so you do not.”

                Mark licked his lips, “a deal then.”

                Matthew lifted a brow, “ask.”

                “I –am allowed to leave with you –to Alaska. I do not want to live here anymore. If I help you, and you win, you will take me to Alaska.”

                “I am the most known person in all of Alaska, I cannot just bring anyone without questions.”

                “Say I am your lover, I do not care. If not then I will not help you.”

                “I am trying to help your country, Mark. I will not leave for Alaska for many years, I need to fix what your brother has destroyed.”

                “Says who?” Mark snorted, “Who gave you the job?”

                Matthew licked his lips, “no one, but it is the right thing to do. We are all wolves, and wolves need to stay together. It is how we have survived so long.”

                “So noble.” Mark groaned, “My brother is evil in its pure form. He wants to skin you all alive and bathe in your blood in hopes to be a larger wolf. He is insane and if I do not know that I have your full protection –I cannot help you.” He gathered his things, “I will not risk my life for you.”

                Matthew chewed hard on his knuckle, “Six years –that is how long I need.”

                Mark looked down, “that is too long.”

                “I will find others to help but I refuse to bring anymore help from Alaska. I chose to come here on my own, to do something –to fix this. To do that, I need six years.”

                “What am I supposed to do until then? What part of; ‘I do not want to live here’ did you not understand?”

                “I will change Antarctica, make if friendly for life. It is freezing but –with a little bit of changes people can be happy here.”

                Mark scoffed, “so now I am supposed to wait six years before my deal is met? I could die by then!”

                “I will make sure you are comfortable, no one will know about this. If we are to be lovers, that will be it. You will have safety, a home and, in six years, a new one in Alaska.”

                Mark sucked in his cheeks, “do you swear?”

                “I swear,” Matthew leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “but I need your help first.”

-

                “Um,” Matthew shivered going outside the lodge, “did you see an alpha out here? Blonde-”

                The omega looked at him with big eyes, “yes!” She crowded Matthew, electric blanket around her shoulders, “I just came back! Our group of children are stuck out there, I had to leave them and find help! He told me –that if you asked, that he would be right back!”

                Matthew growled, “What!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Asher!”

                “Sir, please! They are only children –there is no help for miles.”

                Matthew breathed, “Where are they?”

-

                Matthew wrapped Asher’s ankle, “why are you so clumsy? Why do you always run into trouble instead of thinking?”

                “Do you mean; why did you save a hundred people from an explosive?”

                “No, I mean; why are you so impulsive?”

                Asher chuckled, “someone had to help –should I have tripped, probably not.” He shook his head, “they knew when they recruited me that I was clumsy. I ran the mile in time but tripped five times in the process.” Matthew helped him sit up, “I was the only one who knew how to disarm it.”

                “You could have called someone, Ash.”

                “And taken the chance? No. If I can do something, I should do it –then and there, not wait.”

                “Bébé, you cannot save everyone and, because you cannot, try saving yourself first.”

                “I can save everyone.” Asher smiled, black smoke on his face, “but I cannot if I do not try.”

                “How about you leave the bombs to the professionals.”

                “What fun is that, bébé?” Asher laid back down, “I saved people, I feel good.”

                “You broke your ankle.”

                The alpha nodded, closing his eyes, smile still on his face, “and I still feel good.” He opened one eye, “should you not be praising me? Your strong, willing alpha? Anyone would kill to have me.”

                Matthew slapped an ice pack on his chest, “let me see anyone be able to handle you.”

                “Ohh, you are right.” Asher put the ice pack on his head, “I think I have a concussion.” He grabbed a handful of Matthew’s ass, “may I please receive special treatment?”

                Matthew smiled, throwing another ice pack at him before pecking a kiss on his dirty nose, “two ice packs instead of one –special treatment for my special patient.”

-

                “He is just lovely.” Mark leaned against the window, “any other angry alphas I should meet?”

                “I defended you. Harry is very protective.”

                “As was Ezekiel and Israel –Israel still hates me and I lived with you both for six years. –Let me not even speak about Zayn.”        

                “How can they trust someone from the enemy?”

                “The same way you did.” Mark drew on the fogged window, “they have three kids?”

                “Yes; Abraham, Abigail and Demetrius –I call him Cookie.”

                Mark glanced at him, looking back at the window, “I guess anything can happen. A half-breed and a wolf had three kids.”

                “That they did, and Louis is perfect.” Matthew came to a light, “you will not say a word against him.”

                “He is nice, they are very different.”

                “Very, you will learn to like Harry.”

                Mark rolled his shoulder, “I am just happy to be out of the frozen tundra.” He pouted, “although it did start getting better. I was a little hesitant to leave.”

                “Three more years and it will be flourishing. I may even build a home up there.”

                The omega yawned, “Wake me when we reach your next rude solider.”

                Matthew sighed, “Elements be in my favor.”

-

                “Antarctica!”

                Matthew had his legs crossed, unimpressed with the pamphlets, “Antarctica.”

                “Antarctica!” Asher shouted again, wiggling his hands. “Surprise!”

                The leader puckered his lips, “you want to go to Antarctica to celebrate our four year anniversary.”

                “Yes!” Asher grinned, “And,” he looked around for something to drum on. Asher found their coffee table suitable, “we are adopting!”

                “We have not even started looking, Ash.”

                “Yes but we will start looking when he return!” Asher did a small dance, “leader of the torture sector, leader of a battalion, and their beautiful baby!”

                “Named?”

                “Hm?”

                Matthew smiled, raising a brow, “their beautiful baby –named?”

                Asher pressed his lips together, “uh-”

                “You still do not have a name.”

                “We have time!”

                “Our trip is only four days.” Matthew huffed, “people are talking already.”

                Asher frowned, sitting beside Matthew, “about?”

                “Us, some know we are together.”

                “And, they will not say a word against you –who knows? Name one person.”

                “Israel –Ezekiel.”

                “That is only two people!”

                “My people –my top soldiers –my right hands!”

                “Psh,” Asher waved a hand, “they love you –and they like me. We will be fine.”

                “And when we adopt a baby, will we still be fine?”

                “Of course –we may start a movement!” Asher stood up, “alphas and alphas –we could be the first ones open about it. We have so many beings backing us –backing you! No one would ever let our family be hurt.”

                Matthew groaned, “what if-”

                “Matthew, ne pas.” _(Do not)_ Asher kneeled in front of him, “once we build our family, nothing will stop us –no one.” He smiled, “if that means we leave this all behind and move to –Antarctica, then we will.”

                “You are crazy.”

                “I am,” Asher’s voice fell, “and I love you Matthew Petra, more than I have loved anyone in life. You have made me the alpha I am today and no one can take that from me.”

                Matthew smiled, putting a hand on Asher’s cheek, “okay, alpha.”

                Asher pulled him off the couch, “I promise, before we leave Antarctica, I will have a name. I promise.”

                The leader poked his chest, “swear.”

                “I swear.”

                Matthew nodded once, “we will have to speak about you working from home.”

                “Sure, I will dismember people in our living room.”

                Matthew slapped him, smiling, “that is not what I meant –ridiculous.”

-

Matthew ran as fast as he could, blurring against the white snow. He slid, growling when he saw Asher, children surrounding him. He ran towards them, dropping to his hands and knees, “Asher.”

When the wind hit him, Matthew felt needles up his spine. It was unbearably cold.

                The alpha looked up, smiling, “alpha.” He reached out to kiss him, “mon bébé.” _(my baby)_

                Matthew was breathless, hugging the alpha, “I am so –happy –I made it.” He stroked Asher’s cheek, finding it was freezing. “Are you okay?” He looked around quickly at the children that stared at them. He quickly went to one, “hello.”

                The small girl whined, tears down her cheeks. They were not as cold as Asher, having been born in such freezing temperatures.

                The wind slapped Matthew again and he felt tears sting his eyes.

                “Oh,” Matthew picked her up carefully, she was trembling –he was trembling. “We have to get them out of here.”

                Asher nodded, “I –I broke my ankle.”

                Matthew’s head snapped up, “what?” He cradled the girl closer, looking down at the swollen bone, “Ash…”

                “It is okay –I am sorry –I am now one of the children.” Asher’s whole body was shaking, tips of his fingers turning blue.

                Matthew almost laughed. He shook his head, “help me get them on my back.” He now realized how cold it was. “I will take a few at a time and then come back for you. The run to the orphanage is thirty minutes –Two hours, two trips.”

                “You and your time.” Asher smiled and Matthew took in his pale face, “okay, two hours.”

                Matthew could feel his eyes watering, “you –you cannot transform.”

                “Go.”

                “You are hurt –you are cold.” He was crying now, reaching out and Asher caught his hand. “Please –stay awake.”

                “Go, yeux bleus.”

                “Alpha.”

                “Go, hurry.”

-

                Matthew slid through the snow, huffing, “Asher.” He slapped the alpha, “Asher!”

                Asher’s head rolled, eyes opening slightly, “so warm…”

                “No,” Matthew sobbed, growling, “no! Wake up!”

                “I am –I am.” Asher groaned when Matthew moved him, “okay –I am awake.”

                Matthew licked his cheeks, “come.” He transformed, going on his belly so Asher could climb on. The alpha did, holding on tight.

The run was thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes there, thirty minutes back.

He’d gotten all the children back to the omega, now it was just Asher. It was freezing –not Barrow cold, this cold was bitter with bite.

                Asher had always been pale but now –Matthew shook his head, running through the thick snow.

Thirty minutes there, thirty minutes back.

                He whined when Asher started to slip. He jumped, adjusting the alpha on his back. He groaned when Asher slipped more. He stopped, changing back, “Ash.” He gripped the alpha’s forearm, “Ash, you have to hold on.” He whimpered when the alpha did not respond. “Bébé…” Matthew touched his cold face, “alpha…”

                Asher’s head turned slightly and Matthew was able to breathe. “Yeux bleus.”

                “I told you,” Matthew whined, “you lied to me.”

                Asher was crying, tears drying on his wet cheeks, “je t'aime…”

                “This is not fair…” It was a whisper against the harsh wind. “Please…”

                “Ruth,” The alpha coughed with a smile.

                “What?” Matthew gave a weary smile back, curling closer to his alpha, giving him warmth, “what?”

                “Ruth –our baby –I would name –her –Ruth…”

                Matthew covered Asher’s face with his own, howling, “no…” He gripped the snow when the alpha stopped breathing. “No…” He rubbed his face against his alpha’s, “I hurried –I –I did not,” He breathed, lying beside the dead body, whispering to himself, “not enough time.” He wrapped the limp limb around his body, “I love the name, alpha.” He whined when it began snowing, “Réveillez-vous...” _(Wake up)_ Matthew closed his eyes, rocking against the freezing air, “please…”

-

                “Matthew?” Mark shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing his eye, “you are making noise. You know I am a light sleeper.”

                Matthew looked up from his box of photos, “I was making tea –I apologize.”

                “You were crying.”

                He nodded, “was.”

                Mark sank beside him, looking into the box, “who is that?”

                Matthew looked down at the photo of Asher, “an old friend.”

                “What is his name?”

                “Asher.” Matthew bit his lip, “his name was Asher.”

                “He died.” Mark picked up Matthew tea, drinking from it, “another solider of yours?”

                Matthew smiled at the omega drinking from his mug, “yes actually, he was. He was –amazing.”

                Mark stared at him through the steam, “better than Harry?”

                The alpha smiled, “they are too different to compare.”

                The omega nodded, setting down the cup, “how did he die?”

                “In the snow.” Matthew closed the box, “today is the day he died.”

                Mark nodded, “I am sorry to hear, he must have been special.”

                “He was.”

                Mark crossed his arms, “if you decided you want to talk more about him –maybe tomorrow, my room door is always open.”

                “Thank you, Mark.” Matthew watched him walk away, looking back down at the box cover. He ran his fingers over the name; ‘Ruth’. Matthew stood, taking his cup and box. He turned off the hall light before slipping into his own bedroom to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	27. Humans 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi, it's been a while. I literally haven't updated this story since last year which is like -a long time. Well, first: I hope everyone's 2019 is treating them well so far. Mine has been rough, I am looking for different ways of getting money without having to get an actual job because then it's going to be too much again. I am sorry for making you all wait. I am working behind the scenes, editing and fixing old stories while working on this and QOA. You all have been so kind and patient and for that I am thankful. Trust me when I say I know the frustration of someone not updating and the slight fear that they are just going to stop all together. I do not forget my stories, I know which ones aren't done and I am working hard on them. I really want to start something new by the end of the year and also have everything completed and I am doing my very best even though it doesn't look like it. (Shit's tough man) But again, thank you all for pushing me and giving me time.
> 
> I love every single one of you like you cannot imagine and like I cannot explain. Bless.
> 
> The story of Humans part 2

 

           

“Please just –Malachi!”

            The omega growled at him from the floor, having been pushed out of the small twin bed for the third time. “Let me in.”

            Daniel crossed his arms, “there is a limit –and you are pushing it! This bed was made for one person. I made you a little bed on the floor!” He glared back, “and enough with the noises.”

            Malachi growled louder, clawing his way onto the bed. He wrestled with Daniel for about ten second before pinning him to the mattress. The smaller male sat on his waist, “I want to sleep with you!”

            Daniel’s eyes grew at Malachi’s strength and speed. He blinked twice, “Jesus Christ.”

            Malachi tilted his head to the side, eyes lowering angrily, “who is ‘Jesus Christ’?” He bared his teeth, “who is he! You let him in your bed!”

            “Woah, woah, woah.” Daniel shook his head, “you are not allowed to be jealous of Jesus. It is –it is just wrong! Get off of me right now!”

            “Why did you call me his name?”

            Daniel wiggled his fingers, “can you release my wrists?”

            Malachi sat back, folding his arms tight, “I want to sleep here.”

            “Then I will take the floor.” Daniel winced, covering his ears at the high pitched whine, “Lord, what is that? Stop.”

            The omega was frowning, tears brimming his eyes. His fingers found Daniel’s shirt, “please, Daniel.” He fingered a small hole in the fabric, “please. I want to sleep with you…”

            Daniel blinked quickly, mouth drying slightly at the shift in Malachi’s voice and demeanor. He licked his lips, “F-fine.”

            The omega nodded, whining high but it was different –not painful to listen to. He continued messing with Daniel’s ripped shirt, making a larger hole. “Thank you.” Malachi laid over him, head pressed to the human’s chest.

            “Wait, I did not say on me –Malachi!” Daniel covered his eyes, red from his cheeks to his ears. “Ugh, we are both men –God, what are people going to think?”

            Malachi looked up at him shyly, “I am not a man, Daniel.” He wiggled up so that they were face to face, “And I do not care what your people think.” He slowly slid off to the side, squished between Daniel and the wall. “Get off.”

            Daniel glanced at him when his face felt less hot, “changed your mind?”

            “I will make us a nest.”

            “A what?”

            “Get off now.”

            Daniel rolled off the side of the bed, hitting the sheets on the floor with a loud thud, he wished it would have hurt more.

            “I need these blankets too.”

            “Of course you do.” He rolled off the blankets and onto the hard wood floor. Daniel stared up at the ceiling while Malachi went to work on ‘a nest’. He didn’t have the energy to question why his mattress was on the floor.

            The day had been –eventful – a confusing mess. He turned his head to stare at his front door. Malachi was here with him now, he hadn’t lived with someone in so long and now he was living with an omega –a pure-breed –he was living with a guy that could turn into a wolf.

            Daniel chuckled to himself, the thought of it all. Eventually his friends would realize he was back and, if they didn’t, Malachi and him would eventually need food. Daniel would have to start getting small jobs to save up money to travel again.

            Eventually they would see Malachi.

            Daniel covered his eyes, “Lord, what a day.”

            This is what he got for wanting to travel instead of settling down to have a family. His friends always warned him he would die out there but they were wrong. Instead, he found a wolf, and he should be more excited about it, but he couldn’t be. He saw Malachi as more human than wolf –more of something than wolf.

            He turned his head the other way, watching the omega still working. He squinted at him putting blankets in a circle but didn’t comment. It was probably a ‘pure-breed’ thing that he would never understand.

            “Jesus Christ was someone who was alive a long time ago. He died for us.”

            Malachi didn’t stop working, “For who?”

            “For us, Humans, to live.”

            “He died for Humans to live?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then,” Malachi stopped briefly, “what did ‘my God’ do?”

            Daniel sighed, “He is the father –Jesus’ father –look, I do not really know a lot about this but I know the basics.”

            “My God made humans and then his son died so humans could live?”

            “Well yes, it was planned –I think. God made Jesus so he could die for our sins.”

            Malachi’s brows grew tight, “why would he do that? Did he not love his son?”

            “Look, Malachi, like I said, I do not know a whole lot.”

            “My God made you and Jesus died for you and you know nothing about them? I know all about my creators, the Elements. You are ungrateful.”

            “At least I believe in them, alright? You want to know more?” Daniel reached above his head, opening a small drawer. “Bible, in here, tells you everything you need to know.”

            “I will read it. Is it in our language?”

            “English, yes.”

            “I do not know what English is. Is it written in the language we are speaking?”

            “Yes, Malachi.” Daniel rolled his eyes, “are you done?”

            The omega frowned, quickly moving off the mess of blankets –and his mattress, on the floor. “Come.”

            Daniel rolled back over, closing his eyes once he was laying on the soft surface, softer than his bed would be. “Ah, this is nice…” He opened one eye, seeing Malachi standing over him with his Holy bible in hand. “What?”

            “You look so beautiful in our nest, I could not help but watch.” Malachi sat down, “sleep.”

            Daniel yawned, “Are you going to sleep?”

            “In a moment.” He put a hand in Daniel’s short hair, “goodnight Daniel.”

            Daniel snorted with a small smile, “‘night Malachi.”

-

            “Mm,” Daniel shifted, pressing his face against the extremely soft hair. He opened his eyes slowly, jumping up and out of the nest. “Fuck!” He scrambled away from the large white wolf now laying in his house. He ran a hand through his hair, “Good Lord…”

            Malachi yawned, large mouth opening wide, exposing his teeth. That mouth –the same mouth that killed the animals they ate.

            The wolf’s eyes opened swiftly, landing right on him. Malachi turned his head to the side before standing with a stretch. He shook out his bright white fur, stretching once more.

            Daniel could only stare with his mouth parted. He swallowed hard, not even close to being used to seeing a human-like body be anything but that. He grimaced at the omega’s bones moving oddly until he was flesh again.

            Malachi was on spread knees, both hands pressed to the nest, “Daniel…”

            Daniel blinked at him. “Hi…” He breathed, finding himself staring hard. He started at Malachi’s long blonde hair, down his pale skin to his bright green eyes.

            Malachi gave him a tired smile, “Hi Daniel. Good morning.”

            He rubbed his neck, eyes falling lower and lower until it was too low. Daniel’s eyes flew back to Malachi’s soft eyes, “Good morning.”

            “Did I frighten you?”

            “Yes, a little unexpected.”

            “Sorry…”

            “You are still tired.” Daniel slowly walked back to the nest, sitting down. “Were you up all night reading?”

            “Yes.”

            “How far did you get?”

            “I finished.” Malachi rubbed his eye with a balled fists. “It was interesting but confusing. I did like Jesus.”

            “You –read the whole Bible?”

            “I read very fast.”

            “Lord.” Daniel laid back in the nest, uncomfortable with a nude guy staring at him from above. “Uh…”

            “There were things I did not agree with.”

            “Okay.”

            “Men are males, yes?”

            “Yes.”

            Malachi scooted closer, “Males lie with males. It is not wrong.”

            Daniel huffed, “it is.”

            “No.” Malachi shook his head, blonde hair going askew. “Not between wolves.”

“Well humans are not wolves.”

            “You would never be with another male?”

            “No.”

            Malachi stared at him for a while, “why?”

            “Because,” Daniel shook his head, “woman and man. Not man and man.”

            “You are not answering.”

            “You read the bible.”

            “You said you barley know anything about it.”

            Daniel blushed, “whatever.”

            “What if I want to be with a man?”

            Daniel raised a brow, “like a human? Oh no, that will not work. You are a –a –a something not human. Humans and humans, women and men.”

            Malachi didn’t speak for a moment, “This is your prejudice.”

            “No, it is fact.”

            “In my world, omegas and omegas cannot be together, neither alphas nor alphas.”

            Daniel sat up, “why not?”

            “The Elements gave birth to all to add to the earth, just as God did for you.” Malachi sighed softly, “His name is not ‘my God’, you have been saying it incorrectly.” Daniel made a face. “Omegas were born to give life and Alpha’s are there to be their helper. The same with your women. If an alpha is having sex with another alpha, it is not giving to the earth. It is seen as selfish.”

            “Well,” Daniel shrugged, “you explained it better than I could.”    

            “I think it is not wrong for alphas to love alphas and omegas to love omegas. I do not think it is fair to give freedom to love anyone and then when someone does, you call it wrong.”

            Daniel glanced from Malachi’s lips to his eyes, “I do not care if people do it –I just do not want to be a part of it.”

            “Does is make it okay since I am not your kind?”

            “No –I told you last night! It makes it worse! It is like –bestiality!”

            “What is that?”

            “Having sex with animals!”

            Malachi cut his eyes, “I am not an animal, watch your mouth.”

            Daniel’s eyes grew, “you are terrifying, stop.” He looked away from Malachi’s gaze, “In my world, a human having sex with an animal –like a wolf –is wrong.”

            “I do not have sex in my wolf form. Some do, but I do not –my wolf is sacred.” Malachi came closer, “I have sex in flesh, like you.”

            “God, would you stop that!” Daniel stood, rubbing the goosebumps off his arms, “you keep –making –weird faces and sounds. Stop.”

            Malachi stood up, naked as he was for the last days of travel. “I like you –a lot, Daniel.”

            “Yeah, I can tell. Stop.” Daniel turned around, “Why me.” He turned around, “look –fuck!” He held his chest at Malachi so close behind him. “My God –listen –we need some rules.” The omega said nothing. “That I will think of while I am out.”

            “I am coming.”

            “No, you are staying home and I am going out.”

            “So you are one of those.” Malachi frowned deeply, crossing his arms. “Of course you are. I see alphas traits cover humans as well.” He spun around, sitting back down in the nest, sheets bundled around him. “Go.”

            Daniel looked around, “what did I do?”

            Malachi ignored him, flopping down in the nest, rolling himself in blankets until he was hidden.

            “Malachi, I will be right back! There are people out there who will kill us because you are a wolf and you act so homosexual! I am going to the bank to pull out some money so I can buy food so we do not starve!” Daniel crossed his arms, feeling ignored when Malachi didn’t move. “And I barely have any money to buy you any clothes –and whatever else a pure-breed needs.” He stepped closer, “what do you need?”

            Malachi didn’t respond.

            “Ugh!” Daniel squatted, fighting with the blankets until he found Malachi’s face. “Hi.”

            “Go away.”

            Daniel pinched the omega’s nose softly, “can you stop being a baby? We are adults.”

            “I am not being a baby. I am an omega –I have certain needs and I have certain emotions.” Malachi scrunched up his nose, “I am being a good omega and listening so hurry up before I poison you too.”

            Daniel raised a brow, “poison –what?” He poked Malachi’s cheek, “did your alpha keep you in the house?”

            “He was a Royal and yes, he was nice, but I do not like being held captive. If I want to explore, let me –he said I had to stay home. Make sure everything was ready for when he arrived. He was already speaking of children the first night we slept together.” Malachi whined, “I do not want to be a home-omega. I want to hunt for my family and take care of our children, yes, but I do not want to be forced to stay home.”

            Daniel bit his lip, “get dressed then –come on.” He unraveled Malachi, helping him sit up. “I am not an alpha, you know –and we are not together. We are friends –equals.” He moved some hair out of the wolf’s face, “I guess wolves and Humans have some things in common. You just described how men treat women sometimes. Like they cannot do for themselves. And now women have been forced into this way of thinking that they can only be good for a man by staying at home and cleaning.” He rubbed a thumb over the tear that slipped from Malachi’s eye, “It is not true and there are many women that know that but many that do not. But –if anything, I hope you know that you are worth more than just staying home and I do not think that you are better because you stay here. I just –am afraid of someone seeing us and asking questions and you like to talk so much –but it is fine. If you are going to be living here, you cannot stay inside forever.”

            Malachi sat up on his knees. “I will get you my cloak, just do not open it –oof!” Daniel caught the omega when he jumped into his arms. “Okay.” He rubbed Malachi’s back, “goodness.” Daniel opened his mouth, closing it when he heard sniffling.

“Okay, Malachi, okay…”

-

            “You cannot hold my hand right now.”

            Malachi nodded once, keeping his hands in front of him.

            “Later, okay?” Daniel walked through the bustling of bodies, making sure Malachi stayed close. The omega had no problem keeping up, dodging people with ease. “We are going to find you some clothes first, okay?”

            “Okay.”

            Daniel pressed his lips together, a little uneasy by Malachi’s change in tone.

            They went to the cheapest clothing store Daniel knew, the place he shopped. They sold second hand clothes and, if you looked well, you could find gems.

            Once inside, Malachi was gone, walking straight to the women’s section. “Mal –okay –God.” He took a deep breath, walking to the men’s section. Daniel smiled at a person walking by before looking in the small section for a shirt.

            Five minutes in, Malachi was walking over with a few clothes in hand.

            “No, no,” he whispered, looking around, “you cannot wear that, put it back.”

            Malachi looked down, “I like them.”

            “Those are for women, put them back.” Daniel grabbed a grey shirt from the rack, “look, try this on.”

            “I do not like that. I want to try these on, please.”

            “No, even if you try them on –you cannot wear them outside.”

            “Then I will wear them inside our home.”

            Daniel closed his eyes, “you realize you are holding a dress.”

            “Yes, omegas wear them –we also wear gowns.”

            “Yes but –you know what. I do not care, just one thing and then you have to pick something from the men section. Go over there to the changing rooms.”

            “Yes Daniel.”

            Daniel watched him walk to the changing rooms. He shook his head, making a mental note of questions to ask Malachi when they got back home.

            Daniel had a small amount of shirts and pants on his arm, walking to the dressing room with them. “Malachi?” He looked around, happy that the store was empty so early, “where are you?”

            “Here.” Malachi exited the bathroom, dress on and tied with a big pink bow. “Do you like it?”

            Daniel’s eyes grew, “whoa.” With the long hair and figure, Malachi looked like – “a woman. You look like a woman.”

            “I am not one. I am male.” He turned around, “is it short?”

            Daniel licked his lips, hands going sweaty. “It is –a little,” he cleared his throat, “you –a little.”

            “Can I wear it around the house, please?” Malachi was admiring himself in the mirror, “I want to.”

            “Fine –okay –go back.” He hurried Malachi into the room, “try these on.”

            “They are all the same color.”

            “Now.” Daniel shut the door, sitting down on the bench. He laid his head against the wall, flustered by how normal the dress actually looked on Malachi –how nice it looked. He rubbed two hands down his face, “Lord.”

            “Daniel.” Malachi was out, black shirt with mint green pants that were tight around his thighs and stopped above his ankle, “I like this.”

            “I did not give you those pants.”

            Malachi whined, “Please.”

            “Ugh –I do not even care anymore. When people burn down my house and throw rocks at you, you will see.”

            Malachi came closer, whimpering, “Daniel…”

            “Enough, I have a headache and I am hungry –hurry and change.” He closed his eyes when Malachi left him alone.

            “I am ready.”

            Daniel slapped his knees before walking towards the checkout, the omega following behind. “Hello.” He smiled at the woman behind the counter, “these please.” He grabbed the un-colorful bunch of clothes from Malachi. Daniel looked down at him, “where is the dress and pants?”

            Malachi shook his head, keeping it down.

            “Malachi, go get them.” He grabbed the omega’s arm, “hey, go.” Malachi didn’t move, head staying down. He mumbled an apology to the woman, saying he’d be right back. Daniel ran to the dressing room, scooping up the colorful clothes, rolling his eyes at the woman’s underwear. He ran back to the counter, “sorry about that.”

            She gave him an uneasy smile, “it is fine.”

            He let the silence linger as she typed in each price. “Five-fifty.”

            Daniel pulled out his wallet, handing her exact change. He gave her his bag he brought from home before grabbing Malachi’s elbow and leaving the store. “Hey, what is wrong with you?”

            Malachi shrugged, “nothing…” He rubbed the arm Daniel had been pulling, “I just –want to be good for you and I made you upset.”

            “I do not need you to be good for me, Malachi –enough. We are equals, remember?” Daniel grabbed his chin, raising it. “You have your clothes, we are going to the supermarket and then to the town hall, okay?”

            Malachi leaned into him, “yes Daniel.”

-

            Daniel didn’t even try to stop Malachi from walking away when they entered the grocery store. He took a cart, sticking their clothing purchase inside. He went to the bakery first, biting his lip at the prices. Daniel stuck the loaf into the cart anyway before going towards the dairy. He found Malachi there, staring at the milk, “hey.”

            Malachi looked at him, “I want milk.”

            “Okay –which one?”

            “I do not know why there are so many.” Malachi picked up the whole milk, “what does that mean –‘whole milk’?”

            “It has more fat than 2% and 1%. I usually buy it because it is cheapest.”

            Malachi picked it up, hugging it close. “I want eggs.”

            “I was going to get them.” Daniel picked up a carton, sticking it in there cart. “Put the milk in here.”

            “I want meat.” Malachi put the milk down. “Good meat.”

            “Good meat is expensive. We have to get what we can. I will look for work tomorrow, to get extra money.”

            “Are there woods here?”

            Daniel looked at him, “it is far.”

            “Okay.”

-

            “Hello, I was wondering if you have books on wolves. Maybe documents?”

            “Write your full name here then sign.” Daniel did before signing. The man took a few minutes looking in a book for the section. “Upstairs, section Y, row forty-two.” The man handed him a pad paper and pen. “Nothing leaves this building so if you need information, you must write it on here or your own paper.”

            “Oh, thank you.” Daniel quickly jotted down the location before saying thank you. “Upstairs.” There wasn’t anyone upstairs once they got there. “Hm. I have never been up here.” He walked all the way down, where it said section Y. “Shit,” Daniel looked at the rows of books, “My God this place is huge.”

            Malachi walked first, swatting the air. “And dusty.”

            Once they reached row forty-two, Daniel looked around, “Hm, are we in the right row?” He picked up a book from the large section, “what language is this?”

            “Wolf language.” Malachi reached up high to pluck out a folder, “this-” His eyes lowered, sitting down on the small old chair, “these are Royal documents.”

            “How –what does it say?” Daniel kneeled beside him, “can you read it?”

            “Of course I can.” Malachi scoffed, offended, and Daniel rolled his eyes. “They are birth documents of from very long ago –almost forty years.” The omega turned the pages slowly, careful not to tear the old documents. “I am just –confused at how this would be here. Royal documents are kept in castles.” He stood, setting the folder on the chair, “grab me that one –the blue book.”

            “This one?”

            “Yes.” Malachi took it, flipping through it, “this is –the next one –the one beside it.”

            “What do they say?”

            Malachi continued flipping and Daniel continued grabbing until there was a little pile.

            “Are you going to share?”

            “These are books written by different wolves about humans.” Malachi grabbed the first blue book, flipping until he stopped on an image, “this is a human body’s drawing.” He read quickly, eyes following his finger, “they –dissected one.”

            “What! They did what?”

            “Sh,” Malachi bit his lip, “it says that they found the lungs to be two times smaller than a wolves –the bones seemed thinner –frail.” Malachi squinted, “the brain and nose seemed to have the largest differences.”

            “They dissected a human? I am not passed that!”

            “During the war when they were captured. –What war?” Malachi set the book down, taking the folder off the chair to stand on it. “We need to take some of these.”

            “We cannot, you heard the man.”

            “Under my coat I will hide some, and hide some under yours as well.” Malachi took a heavy book down, “we will take this one –it is called ‘Origins’, maybe it has some information on the war –like the male from the dock spoke of. –I know the wolf that wrote this.”

            “I thought you said these books were old.”

            “He is an elder, about one-hundred-forty to be exact.”

            “Wha –what?” Daniel grabbed Malachi’s arm before he grabbed any more books. “A hundred –forty?”

            “Yes, he is fine.”

            “No one can live that long.”

            Malachi tilted his head, “that is not true. Humans can as well.”

            “No –no they cannot.”

            “Methuselah did.”

            “Who?”

            “Methuselah, in the bible. He lived to be nine-hundred sixty-nine.”

            Daniel gaped at him, “who?”

            “You have the book but do not even both to read it.” Malachi looked around, “we need to find some way to take these.”

            “I –we –that is stealing!”

            “Do you think wolves gave them such important documents?” Malachi shoved the book into Daniel’s hands, “find something.”

-

            “Malachi –Malachi –Malachi no!” Daniel quickly looked around outside before slamming the door, “What if someone saw you!”

            Malachi transformed back, licking his hands, “no one saw me.” He walked to the kitchen, pulling out Daniel’s hunting knife. “Get bags so we can store it.”

            As disturbed as Daniel was, he knew the meat would be good just like very hunt Malachi found on their travel.

            He quickly ran for bags and cloth to wrap the meat in while Malachi cut apart the animal expertly. “How far did you go? It did not take you long.”

            “I am very fast, Daniel.” The omega worked quickly, always cautious of the meat spoiling. He shooed Daniel away once he was finished. “I will cut it into small parts so it is easy to dispose of.”

            Daniel nodded hesitantly, “I feel like we killed someone.”

            “This is life, eat or be eaten.”

            “God.” Daniel wrapped the meat well before sticking it into the cold chest. He washed his hands, surprised that Malachi was almost done cutting up the animal. He crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. He caught sight of Malachi’s bite at the back of his neck. “The bond –on your neck. Why do the alphas have to bite you?”

            “It is the only way to bond. There are certain things that create a bond; consent, the Element’s acceptance, a bite and blood.” Malachi bit a piece of meat, chewing, “that forms a bond.”

            “What –do the Elements do? Is there more magical stuff out there?”

            “Magical?” Malachi looked up at him, “you think I am magical?”

            “Well, you can transform and that is a very ‘werewolf’ thing to do.”

            “Werewolf?”

            “A human that transforms into a wolf.”

            “I am not-”

            “Human, I know, I know.” Daniel bit his cheek, “so what do they do?”

            “The Elements are loving but fierce. They have given us everything we have and they want acknowledgement –similar to God.” Malachi stopped cutting, “disrespecting them can lead to many bad things. Water, Air, Earth and Fire each have a place in a wolf’s life. Before you bond, you must ask for respect from the Elements by courting. The alpha asks the omega to be courted and the omega will accept. For the month the alpha will shower the omega in gifts and love, while each week is dedicated to each Element. Once it is over, the Elements will bless you both and that is it.”

            “You said you need consent?”

            “Of course.”

            “If you did not want to be with your alpha, why did you say yes?”

            Malachi shrugged softly, “I was trying to honor my family. He was kind and I was okay with it but –I could not continue living there. I just –wanted freedom. I do feel bad for killing him, but that is life. You make a decision and you live with it.”

            Daniel shook his head, “sad.” He kept his head down, “after dinner, will you read for me the books we stole?”

            “We will go back tomorrow and steal more.” Daniel held up a piece of meat for Daniel, “I will. Would you like?”

            Daniel held up a hand, “do not ever ask me to eat me raw me again –please.”

            Malachi stared at him, “I will cook for us and you will show me how to cook this meat.” Daniel raised a brow. “If it is so good cooked.”

            Daniel smirked, “it is good –so I will cook instead.”

            “I want to cook for you, Daniel.”

            “And I would like to cook for you, Malachi.” He bit his lip when the omega whined, shyly tucking his head into his chest.

            The blonde lifted his face, strands of hair hanging in his face. “I will take good care of you, Daniel.” The omega smiled tenderly, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	28. Abraham 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Abraham part 1
> 
> If you did not read my note in Humans 2, please do!  
> I appreciate each one of you! Thank you for inspiring me to write!

 

“Please, please –Lord, stop!” Abraham waved his hands around from the ground. “You are ruining it!”

                “Then get your ass up here and do it yourself!” Abigail flicked off her older brother from on top the roof. “I have to get ready for my date night but instead I am standing on the shortest fucking roof in all of Alaska –the shortest broken roof –helping you!”

                Abraham looked around, shocked, “you offered!”

                Abigail whistled a piercing noise, “Deme!”

                Demetrius walked up behind Abraham, frightening the alpha. “Deme! Sound –we talked about this. Make noise.”

                “I strive to not be as loud as you and Abi.” Deme had his hands behind his back, scarf warm against his neck, “how goes building?”

                “Our sister is annoying,” Abraham cupped his hands together, yelling, “and is doing everything wrong!”

                “You asked me to measure –I am measuring!”

                “You are breaking down the tiles!”

                “To make space for your fucking chimney you want so badly!”

                “Baba and I went over the plan at least fifty times –at least. We measured, cut and pasted everything perfectly –down to the last fucking tile! Adding –we are adding to the roof!”

                Deme sighed softly, “You asked for her help.”

                “I did not! I did not ask for her help or your help. This is going to be Isaac and my home and it is to be made by me –alone! You offered and I said no and you came anyway!”

                Demetrius looked up at his brother, “no need to yell.”

                “She cannot hear me if I do not yell, Deme.”

                “Yes, I can.” Abigail was back on the floor.” She growled at him, “Your house is small! Ha!”

                “You are so –ugh! It does not matter, I need only one of everything.”

                “And when you have children?”

                Abraham’s breath hitched, “I-” He pulled off his beanie, sitting down on a tree stump Demetrius had cut down before complaining about being tired and walking away. “We cannot have children…” He rubbed his messy hair, “you know that.”

                Deme fixed his scarf, “says who?”

                “Genetics.”

                “Your genetics have been a lie since the beginning, Abby.” Abigail folded her arms, “You are considered a half-wolf and you can transform. You have went so far against genetics.”

                Demetrius nodded in agreement, wiping some snow off Abigail’s shoulder, “Think of ama and baba. They are the first half-wolf and full-wolf to have children. No one could have predicted that.”

                “Yes but,” Abraham huffed out white, “mom is a direct line –I just received the butt of it. Yes, I am blessed to be able to transform but –having a child seems like too much of a blessing.” Abraham rubbed his knees, “Isaac and I have spoken about having children and –about not being able to. He says even if we cannot, there is always adoption, or none at all.” The oldest alpha bit his lip, looking at his siblings, “but I know he wants a child. I know I want to give him one but, again, that is a stretch.”

                “There is always a chance.” Abigail squatted beside him, “our parents did not give up on having us, so neither should you.” She grinned, “Take out those blue prints, we are going to add a second room.”

                “No –Abby, look, it will just be sad if it never happens.”

                Demetrius went into his brother’s coat pocket, taking the prints. He held out a hand, “we can always visit.” The omega smiled softly, “give me the pencil, I know how awful you both are at drawing.”

                Abraham dropped his head, chuckling, “you both are the best and worst siblings –ever –I cannot stand either of you.”

                Abigail grinned wider, dimple showing, “and cannot stand,” she helped her brother up, “without us.” She nudged him, “it does not mean you need a child now but –practice.” Abraham made a face and his sister laughed.

                Demetrius cleared his throat, eyes focused on the blue prints.

                Abraham growled, “Demetrius.”

                “I am seventeen.”

                “Underage!”

                Deme flinched, whining, “stop.” He walked towards the house, leaving Abraham fuming behind him.

                Abigail did not speak, only sighing, “let us hurry up.”

                Abraham closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Fine.” He watched his brother, shaking his head slowly, “I cannot –Demetrius! Come here!”

-

                “Mom –mom?” Abraham waved a hand in Louis’ face, “please blink.”

                “You –you can’t.”

                Abraham gave a dry chuckle, “I –can.” He pressed his lips together, taking Louis’ hands in his. “I want to –I think I need to.”

                “Abby –don’t.” Louis’ eyes sprang tears, “please don’t. We are past CJ –we have a life here.”

                “You, mom, are past CJ, I am not.” Abraham took Louis’ cheek in hand, “I want –closure? I want –to hurt him.” Louis stiffened even more. “How he hurt us –traumatized our sleep and our lives. I want to do this for us.”

                “Abby-”

                “I was not going to tell you but I wanted to. I am not changing my mind, mom. I have thought about this for a while and I am finally going to see him.”

                Louis sobbed, choking on it, “no!” He squeezed Abraham’s arms, “you are –we hurt him already.” His voice was harsh, vision blurred by hot tears, “your father and I already –hurt him.” He swallowed hard, unable to look at his son. “Please-”

                “What did you do?”

                Louis looked up quickly. Abraham’s eyes were dark, mouth in a thin line, “Abby.”

                “When?”

                “You were still little –before we moved.” Louis removed his hands from Abraham’s arms when the alpha growled. “Abby –it was the final straw. He –he was unbearable and I wanted us safe.” Louis grabbed his own forearm, squeezing, hating that he couldn’t read his son’s expression when he had always been able to. “I did not want to at first –I knew that one day you may want to see him but –I wanted us to be safe and I would have done anything.”

                “You killed him?”

                “I did not –touch him.” The omega was trembling, “Harry –we agreed on removing his eyes and hands… He is still alive.”

                “How do you know?”

                “Niall told me…” Louis dug his nails into skin, sick. “I have been haunted by seeing what I saw but I do not regret it –I never will and I am sorry, Abby.” He bit his cheek, “I am sorry that I did not tell you –I should have but I could not.” Abraham still wasn’t giving him anything to feed off of. “I wanted to pretend it did not happen,” Louis’ lip wobbled, “I just wanted a new life and I always thought it was impossible but then it became real and I went with it because it was easier than remembering what Harry and I did.”

                Abraham stood and Louis let him. The alpha walked to the edge of the patio, thumb pressed to his teeth. “Why –you should have told me, mom.” Louis shivered, finally seeing the sadness in his son’s eyes. “CJ was us –CJ hurt us –he hurt you. I made sure I could be strong for us so that –so that you never had to worry again.”

                “Abby, you are and I never have to worry again.” Louis stood, “I was selfish. I should have told you but it was my guilt of allowing that to happen to another being –even an abusive one. I knew that one day it would come back but not now…”

                Abraham ran a hand through his hair, “I am not –mad at you.” He licked his lips, looking at his mom. “I am not angry at baba –I am not disgusted –I just –disappointed? I wanted to be the one to handle that part of our life. I wanted to make you proud by getting rid of that.”

                Louis came closer, eyes stinging from the wind drying his eyes, “I never wanted you to see that –thing again. Ever. CJ was the worst decision I ever made and he did not have to be yours.” Louis reached out, “Baby…”

                Abraham stared at Louis for a short while before pulling him into a hug, “I am going back.” Louis felt another shiver shake his body. He pressed his face into Abraham’s chest, crying. The alpha pressed his lips to the top of his mom’s head, “You are passed it –but I am not.” He held Louis’ closer, rubbing his back, “Mom… I am sorry but I have to.” He was whispering, “My home is finally built, I have an omega, I have a wonderful life yet I still resent him and I still have nightmares.” Abby caressed the back of Louis’ head, “I want to show him everything he missed out on –if he is alive, then I am going to see him.”

                They stood on the patio, Louis crying into his chest, Abraham kept him as close as he could. He rubbed a hand down Louis’ arm, phone vibrating for the third time in his pocket. He sighed, pulling it out, “mom.” He groaned softly, “hello.”

                “Where is your mother?”

                No matter how old Abraham got, there was this part of his father that terrified him. The protective part –the part that was the most dangerous.

                “He –is here.” Abraham rocked them side to side, “we were speaking.”

                “Let me speak to him.”

                “Mom-” Louis shoved the phone away from his face, walking out of the warm hold and into the house. Abraham grabbed the wooden pillar behind him, squeezing it until the wood cracked under his fingers. “Why did you not tell me you almost killed CJ?”

                Harry didn’t falter, “Does it upset you?”

                “No –my mother crying does.”

                “Put him on the phone.”

                Abraham growled, “He does not want the phone.” The growl was challenging, “You should have told me. He is an omega –that is more trauma on top of what he has already gone through.”

                “It was your mother’s choice to come. I said no. Everyone has free will, Abraham.”

                “CJ was for me to deal with! He did not beat your mother, he beat mine! You took something from me!”

                “You sound ignorant, Abraham.”

                The alpha threw his phone when he was hung up on. He screamed, shaking the pillar with both hands, “Fuck!”

-

                “I have seen many things in my life but,” Matthew couldn’t hide his large smile, “this –this is something else.”

                Abraham was wrapped in a blanket, hot cocoa in hand. His cheeks were a soft pink, eyes low, “thank you, Matthew.”

                Harry sat at the table, “I agree.” Harry cupped his cup of tea, staring at his son. He put a hand on Abraham’s head, “a wolf, inside and out.”

                Abraham smiled into his drink, blushing a brighter pink.

                “How does it feel, Abraham?”

                Abby looked up at Matthew, “powerful until,” he shrugged, “I pass out.” He smiled slightly, “I really want to stay transformed for a longer time but –I will have to work harder and harder, that is all.”

                Matthew nodded, “and I will help you alongside your father.” He put a hand over Abraham’s hand, “you will get it, even if it takes years.”

                Abraham sighed, “I do not want wait years.”

                Harry’s hand slid down to Abraham’s shoulder, “time is a curse and a blessing.” He glanced at Matthew who nodded once. “But in this case –time will be your friend. Let it. You do not become strong one day to the next, you do not become what you want in a day, not even in a year.”

                Abraham nodded, “yes baba.” He smiled, “I should be happy now.”

                Matthew smiled, “yes.”

-

                “Mom!” Abraham banged on the door, “mom, please open the door!” He knew better than to try to invade an omega’s privacy. “Mom, please, I am not angry at you!” He quickly looked to the staircase, hearing noises downstairs. Abraham’s eyes didn’t leave the stairs, growling as soon as Harry came into view.

                Harry didn’t flinch when Abraham grabbed his hand when he reached for the door knob.

                “Let me go.”

                Abraham didn’t, “I will speak to my mother.”

                Harry stared at him, “Abraham, if you are trying to challenge me you are going to lose.” He shoved his son off his hand, “get back.” He hit the Abraham in the mouth as soon as the alpha lifted a fist at him.

                “I said I will speak to him!” Abraham was bleeding from his mouth, blood wetting his green shirt. He swung at his father, blocking the punch to his ribs. “Move!”

                Harry slammed him against the wall, cracking it, “you are messing up.” Harry bared his teeth as Abigail came up the stairs. “Get in my way again and I will throw you downstairs.”

                Abraham bared his teeth back, “do it.”

                “Hey!” Abigail moved out of the way just before getting hit with her flying brother, “Abby!” She looked at her growling father who ripped his shirt off his body. “Baba!” She moved back flat against the wall when her brother jumped back onto the second floor.

                She grabbed Abraham’s fur just before he could attack their father, “Abby!” She gritted her teeth, “what are you doing!”

                Matthew came up the stairs, holding Demetrius’ hand. He looked from Harry to Demetrius, “dramatic.”

                Harry took off the button on his jeans and Abigail was unable to hold back her brother when he began snarling. “No!”

                Harry wrestled his son, the bedroom door opening as he transformed. The larger white wolf latched onto the brown wolf’s neck, shaking him roughly before flinging him back off of second floor.

                “Harry!”

                Harry jumped over his daughter, down to the first floor. Abigail pushed past Matthew and Demetrius, clothes ripping as she changed mid way down the stairs.

                “Harry!”

 Matthew put a hand on Louis’ chest, “Louis.” He held out a hand to the shaking omega, Demetrius pressed close to his back, “Do you trust me?”

“Harry stop!”

“Louis.” Matthew put a hand on his cheek, “look at me –do you trust me?”

Louis’ eyes were watering, hearing whining and growls from downstairs. “Yes.”

Matthew nodded, walking down the stairs with both omega’s shaking behind him. He blinked at the mess of Abigail between her father and brother, snapping at each one when they moved.

Matthew walked closer, “Harry.”

The wolf looked at him, roaring when he saw Matthew’s arm was around Louis’ waist. “This is quite dramatic.” The alpha was caught off guard, attacked by his son. Abigail bit down on her brother, getting thrown across the room.

Demetrius growled, running at Abraham full force.

Matthew held Louis back despite his screaming. “Leave it.” He held Louis closer when Demetrius transformed, clawing and ripping into his brother. Once Abraham was off, Demetrius went for Harry. Harry kicked the omega off of him easily.

Matthew sighed, untying the robe around his neck, “we will settle this now then.” He handed Louis’ his robe, “just a moment omega, before I am killed.” Harry’s speed never changed; Matthew barely had time to transform before he was tackled.

Louis moved back, flinching when he pressed against Demetrius. He quickly scurried to Abigail who was laid out beside Abraham, both breathing hard in the flesh. He quickly huddled his children together as they watched the fight between the ex-solider and his leader.

Harry was fast but Matthew was moving back each time the alpha tried to touch him. Matthew swung his tail at Harry, throwing the alpha into the stairs case before jumping on him. He dug his teeth into Harry’s neck, stilling the alpha. Matthew moved away after a few seconds, transforming, hardly out of breath.

“I can still kill you just like this.”

Harry changed on his hands on knees, blood dripping down his arms and mouth, “this was not your fight.”

“So I should just let you kill me and your children –let you terrify your omega?” Matthew tilted his head, “I am disappointed in you.” Harry flinched slightly, staring up at his commander. Matthew squatted, “of all the stupid things.” He scoffed, “get up.”

Matthew turned around, clothes ripped. He held out a hand for his robe that he put back on. He touched Demetrius first, “are you okay, Cookie?”

Demetrius nodded, holding his twin close, “yes.”

“That was very brave, I am proud of you.” Matthew’s smile lingered over to Abigail who was on her back, “and you. Taking on two alpha’s at once.”

Abigail nodded, completely out of breath. She held up a thumb, “and survived.”

“Yes.” Matthew put a hand on her forehead, watching Abraham as he watched him, “stupid.” Abraham bared his teeth and Matthew stood. He walked over to the alpha, “I will choke the life out of you in front of your whole family if you challenge me again.” Matthew put a hand around Abraham throat, “I have no remorse when it comes to killing, not even for those I love.”

Louis whined behind him, high and afraid. Abigail quickly scurried, scenting her mother despite Harry’s fury. Abigail wrapped her arms around Louis’ head, glaring at her father, “mine.”

“Enough.” Matthew stood, finally letting Abraham cough up his breath. “How about we speak about the stupidity going on.” He looked at Harry, standing tall but still by the stairs. “Abigail, Demetrius, unbeknownst to you and to Abraham until about thirty minutes ago, your father removed the eyes and hands of Abraham’s birth father.” Matthew watched Harry’s every move, “and your mother watched.” He looked down at Louis who looked horrified. “What I do not understand is why it led to this.” He looked at Abby, “do you miss him?”

“No!” Abraham was still holding his throat, “I hate him –but –I was supposed to do it! I was supposed to get rid of him!”

“I see why your father called you ignorant.” Matthew shook his head, “you were a child and still are acting like one. Everything your mother and father did was for you –for your mother as well. You are not owed something so stop acting like if you are. If you want to see your father, kill him, harm him, then do so. Do not be angry because it was your ‘right’ to do it first.” He cut his eyes, “your mother had to deal with him first so he dealt with him first.”

Abraham looked away, “I am not angry at them…”

“But you dare challenge your father, in his home. I would have killed you, any alpha would have –you are very lucky.” Abraham swallowed thickly. “Louis.” Matthew looked at the omega, face covered in tears, still wrapped in his twins. “You did nothing wrong, Harry did nothing wrong. You survived and that is it. Survival is in us and we will do anything, including harm to do so. It is not an omega thing, it is not an alpha thing –it is a wolf thing. Do not blame yourself.” He took a deep breath, now looking to Harry. “The problem is pride, something every stupid alpha has –both of you have. You,” he pointed at Abraham, “think you are strong and want a challenge for no reason. And you,” he pointed at Harry, “cannot stand a challenge. Get over yourselves.”

Matthew helped Louis off the floor, then Deme and then a hissing Abigail. She hugged her side, “thank you…” Abigail looked at her brother, “ass.” She looked at her father, “also an ass.”

Louis held onto Matthew’s arm when the alpha offered it. “I know you are afraid but that is still your alpha and that is still your child. They would never hurt you intentionally, they are just stupid and unfortunately, it is incurable.”

Louis frowned deeply, unable to breathe through his boogers.

“Come get your omega, Harry.”

Harry went to Louis swiftly, picking him up before going straight to the stairs. Matthew helped Abraham off the floor, “next time, do not get between an alpha and their omega.”

“That is my mother.”

“Then,” Matthew smiled, “next time Isaac needs someone.” He held up a hand to Abigail, “should Abigail come and help.” His smile fell, seeing fire in Abraham’s eyes, “your mate and your mother are two different categories. Protect him when someone is hurting him, not when your alpha needs a stroke of ego. You turned a stupid situation stupider. Congratulations.”

-

Abraham entered when Harry allowed him to. He closed his eyes at the strong smells in the bedroom. He couldn’t see his mother under all the blankets but he did see the blankets moving up and down, showing signs of breathing.

Abraham stood right outside the nest, wrapped in bandages. “Baba.”

“Abraham.”

“I have come to apologize.”

“I would hope so.”

Abraham looked away, “I –had no right. I made something escalate that did not need to but –I knew my mother was sad and upset and –I wanted to be his comfort.”

“Because you could not be his comfort since CJ.”

Abraham nodded, “yes. It did make me angry when I was trying to be there and then you came in between. Matthew said I was stroking my own ego and he was not wrong.” Harry didn’t respond. “I want to see him.”

Harry slowly peeled the blanket from Louis’ face and Abraham stepped closer, careful of not entering the nest. He breathed seeing his mother’s face, pliant and neck covered in hickies and bites. He sighed softly. “Thank you…”

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead before recovering him. “This did not need to happen.”

“I know but I am glad it happened now because it would have eventually. I am glad I was humbled and reminded that I am not the head alpha in this home –but that does not make me less of an alpha.” Abraham licked his lips, “I want to be like you –for as long as I can remember I have wanted to be exactly like you. Strong, powerful, kind –loved.” He pressed his lips together, “and the more I try, the more I fail.”

“Then stop trying to be like me.”

“And start trying to be like me.” Abraham nodded, biting his lip hard, “but is it that wrong to want to be a protector –the best protector I know? Is it wrong to want to be like the wolf that raised me?”

“Intentionally? Yes, it is. Because the more you try to be like me, the less you are yourself. The more you fail and the more things go wrong. I wanted to be like Matthew and look where that led me. Once I started being like me, and let Matthew’s guidance lead me –I found myself.”

Abraham nodded again, “I am still going –I am leaving tomorrow. I think it is best if I stay away for a while.”

“For who?”

“Everyone.”

“If you think that is best then you are still trying to be me.” Harry looked beside him when Louis stirred, “I forgot people loved me and I betrayed them. If you need to see your father, do so but do not be upset because you feel like you missed out on something. Abraham,” Harry looked back at him, “if you truly believe that you need to kill your father, then do so but if you are doing this for your mother, as you said you are, then you do not need to. If you wish to speak with him, ask questions –do so but for you.” The alpha sighed softly, “you will still be my son despite what occurred today –despite you leaving tomorrow."

Louis whined, keening loud and Abraham shivered. Harry removed the blanket from his face, “sh, Camellia, my sweet omega.” Louis panted, pants coming faster until he was whining so loud it was hurting Abraham’s ears.

“I am taking Abigail and Deme out –as an apology. I know I hurt them and I feel terrible –please –if you would apologize to them when you can. At least to Deme -Abigail keeps calling me an idiot.” Abraham winced at the sound, “I will go, thank you and again,” Abby put his hands at his sides, “I am sorry, dad.”

Harry stopped stroking Louis’ hair for a moment, “as am I, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4I37V)


	29. Louis 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Louis part 2
> 
> I know this seems like more harry/louis, but they are a really big part of one another.
> 
> oh, and hi! how are you all? I am trying to do an update a week. So, next week will be QOA (dont quote me)  
> also; i made something up. lol. on my twitter; CamelliaCurls (plug), so, on my twitter, that I barely know how to use and dont want to follow anyone on, I am doing something called "Writing Wednesday|a-peek-a-boo|". I think it's going to help me to write more. I post a snippet of the story I am working on.  
> AND I want to do something for each day... I dont know what yet. I think I'm going to do; "Truthful Tuesday", where I give you one honest thing about me. & possibly "Nosey Friday" where you guys ask me uncomfortable questions and I answer them.
> 
> I am just so grateful for everyone and I want to engage somehow. We'll see.  
> :) I love you all. I have to pee and I know it's late but I said I would update Friday and it is Friday!  
> muah!

Louis scratched his arm, looking over the vegetables. The day had been fine –Harry was home with their children, Louis had begged to go out –he needed a breather after having such a bad night. Harry had sensed his distress and Louis left.

He parked, and when he opened the door –it had felt colder than usual.

“Louis?”

Louis turned around, smiling at a couple he’d met about a month ago. “Hi, hello.”

“Hello, how are you?”

“I am –good. Great.” He shook his head, light headed suddenly, “I had a rough night but I feel good.”

The omega smiled, putting a hand on his arm, “good. You look incredible, as usual. How are the children?”

“They are wonderful and so sweet.” Louis looked to the omega’s alpha, shivering at her smell. “They,” He coughed, shaking his head again. “Are growing.”

The omega tilted his head, stepping closer, “Louis.”

Louis looked up from the alpha’s shoes, “I apologize. I am fine.”

He put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, “You should go home.”

Louis growled when his shopping basket was being taken from him but released it right after, “I think- I should go home.” He looked at the alpha, “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, holding up a hand, “go straight home.”

The omega smiled, “I can put these back for you. Go on.”

“Thank you,” Louis swallowed, “I will remember this.” He turned around, walking quickly, then running out of the supermarket. “Shit, shit!’ He growled at the cold air against his warm skin. Once he entered the car, he turned it on and called Harry.

“My Camellia.”

Louis panted, buckling himself in, “my alpha.” He shut his eyes, humming, “my alpha.”

“You sound beautiful, omega. I wish we could have went out together.” Harry sighed, “But I understand that you need your space.”

“Where are the children?”

“Abraham is being annoying in his room, Demetrius is being perfect in my office, and Abigail is being loud in my office.” Harry huffed, “when I was told teenagers were more difficult than children, I did not believe it.”

Louis’ laugh came out breathy, watching his speed on the slippery road. “Do you want to leave them alone and meet me somewhere?” He gripped the steering wheel when he came to a crossing.

 Louis didn’t know if he’d ever get used to seeing such large wolves crossing the street.

“That would be wonderful. They can all fight one another to the death.” Louis heard shuffling, “you do not want to bring the groceries home first?”

“Mm, no.” Louis shuddered, stepping on the gas when the light changed. “Meet me –at Zayn’s and Liam’s –please.”

“What is there?”

“Maybe –maybe –just meet me there.” Louis bit his lip, “let us have lunch. Bring my blanket –bring some food.”

“Did you not buy food, Camellia?”

“I did not.”

Harry growled into the receiver, “Where did you go then?”

Louis almost crashed, his cock growing hard in his thick leggings. “Oh, Lord.” He stopped, pulling off to the side, “meet me there.”

“Tell me where you went, now.”

Louis put the car in park, shuffling off his gloves and turning on the heater. “Run to me, do not take the car.” He growled, putting his hands down his pants, “oh please, alpha.”

Harry took a deep breath, voice low, “where are you, Louis, what are you doing?”

Louis whined, slick creeping out of him, “fuck…” He arched his spine, unworried of the cars passing by. The car was filled with his scent quickly, filled with the smell of slick and heat. “My heat –I want you.” He whimpered when Harry growled into the phone. “I want your cock, alpha –I want your knot.” Louis growled back, “run, hurry.”

-

“Alpha.” Louis smiled, slowly sliding into their bedroom, hands behind his back. Harry was getting ready for the day, having woken up after Louis on this rare morning.

“What are you up to, omega?”

Louis gawked at his marked back, “what?”

Harry pulled his shirt on and Louis bit his lip. The alpha turned around, long curls still damp from the shower. “Omega.”

Louis licked his lips, staring his alpha up and down, “how often do you tell me I am beautiful?” Harry raised a brow. “Because, my alpha, you are gorgeous.” He whined when Harry picked him up swiftly, taking them back to their nest. “My love, our children will wake soon and breakfast is not –done.” Louis turned his neck to the side, wheezing for more licks against his skin. “Your tongue is so rough,” He moaned, “but so gentle.”

Harry growled, grinding down against him, “you feel so good this morning.”

Louis nodded absently, turning his face the other way, “please, alpha.”

“First,” Harry caught Louis’ lip in his teeth, “what were you going to tell me?”

Louis blinked, having forgot. “Later.”

“Now.”

Louis lifted his arms, making himself look appealing, “later…”

Harry bared his teeth, “now.” Despite his aggravation, his eyes were raking over Louis’ body. “Now,” He snuck a hand under the omega’s shirt, thumb sliding across Louis’ pointed nipple, “now.”

Louis curved his back into the calloused touch, “I have a job interview tomorrow.” He closed his eyes when the warmth was pulled away from him. Louis rubbed down his face, “alpha.”

“How do you have a job interview tomorrow? When? How?”

“I was speaking to Esther about getting a job –which we agreed that I would not seek out until our children were older.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

Louis huffed, “I just asked her two days ago, Harry. –I did not even ask! I was only speaking about it and she said that,” He sat up in their large nest, folding his arms. “That she did side work –cooking.”

“You want to cook for people?”

Louis frowned, “is there something wrong with that?”

“No, I am asking you.”

“I do not mind. It is at a hotel and it is only mornings or events.” Louis shrugged, “This is not my first job, Harry, and I would not be ashamed to make food for people.”

Harry stepped closer, “I am not saying that you would be.” He took a deep breath, “I do not want you to work, I never wanted you to work but,” he raised a hand. “I know that we agreed.”

“We did.” Louis looked down, “my independence has not left me, Harry. I am domestic but –the omega you first met is still right here and he is going nowhere.”

Harry breathed, kneeling on their nest, “I know.” He grabbed Louis’ face, “it is why I fell in love with you.” Louis pushed their faces together. “I must go there, see and meet every single person.” Louis laughed but nodded. “I need the address, and I must scout the area.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down, “I could not imagine anything less, alpha.”

-

“Camellia,” Harry touched his back, “please, speak with me.”

Louis kept his face pressed against the blankets, unresponsive.

“My love,” Harry’s eyes hooded, “please.” He sighed softly when Louis did not respond again. “He is coming back.” The alpha bit his lip at Louis’ whine. “He –needs to do this, we must let him.” Harry covered his face with both hands, trying to keep his heart at bay. “Louis, please, just –I need to hear your voice.”

It had been two days since Abraham had left to see CJ. Louis hadn’t moved from their bed, barely ate the food Harry offered him –didn’t even speak to Abigail or Demetrius. Their children had been understanding, as they were since they were younger, of their mother’s sadness. The house had been full of a heavy atmosphere that Harry was usually good at dispersing but with his omega –his life line, so sad –he couldn’t cut the tension.

“Camellia, I just need a word –anything.” Harry waited, rubbing his eyes when he felt them water.

He was trying his best to keep his emotions under control, so that it didn’t trigger anything in Louis, but it was becoming difficult. It was one of the rare times in his life that Harry didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know who to ask for help –because the one he needed, needed his help.

“I-” Harry pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes hard, preventing the tears from falling. “Anything, Louis, please.”

Louis whimpered, moving –sitting up. His eyes were red, face as well. The omega’s eyes were wide and glossy, “alpha.” He touched his chest, “Harry.”

Harry was crying, vulnerable and sick to his stomach, unable to stop the tears as they fell.

And the tension finally became thin enough to cut.

-

“Alpha,” Louis sucked hard on Harry’s neck, grinding against him as he carried him into the warm home. “Oh, Harry.” He growled, nails digging into broad shoulders, “in me –want you.”

Harry was walking fast, practically running to one of the spare rooms. He wasn’t speaking, hadn’t said much since finding Louis pulled over –with his hands in his pants. Harry had shoved him into the passenger seat, pealing onto the icy street with Louis’ hands all over him.

It made it difficult to drive, especially when Louis’ hands had went lower, had become feistier. The omega had the car smelling so strong, the Elements forbid that an alpha could have accidentally smelled him. Harry had been furious, at himself –at Louis –at the world because half-breed’s heats were so erratic.

Something Harry had learned was that Louis had smaller heats in between his actual heats. They lasted about a day or two; compared to Louis’ actual heat that lasted four to five days (and compared to a full-breed’s heat that could be a week to a week and a half). Louis’ heat had linked up with Harry’s rut but there were times were it just sprouted and it infuriated him because it was always when Louis wasn’t home.

Harry had to slow down a few times while Louis gagged on his cock. It had went straight to his balls and spine, making it extra hard to grip the wheel on the icy streets. Harry had to full on stop when Louis’ ass had went high enough to see in the window –gray leggings soaked through.

“Alpha,” Louis panted, dropped onto the bed, ripping off each piece of clothing until only his leggings and shoes were left. He kicked off his boots, eyeing Harry closely as the alpha moved around the bed. He thumbed the top of the material, “alpha…”

Harry was breathing harder, taking in big gulps of air. The alpha continued pacing, eyes never leaving his omega.

Louis pulled the leggings down slowly, hissing slowly when they rubbed his length. He threw his head back when Harry growled, “fuck.” Louis was wet, all the way to his balls and cock, “my beautiful alpha.”

Harry was seething, hands now griping the soon-to-be-destroyed comforter (Zayn either never noticed brand new sheets or never questioned it). His eyes were dilated, wide with want but full of fury. The alpha’s words were hissed, barely heard, “no underwear…”

Louis arched his spine until not even his butt was touching the mattress. “Fuck me, alpha.” The omega rolled onto his stomach, “please.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, fury building onto something else. The smell was strong, delicious, and it had been the right amount of months since Harry’s rut.

The sight was jaw dropping, forcing his mouth to water so much he had to swallow. Harry’s knot had been swelling since they had been in the car, the smell suffocating in the closed space. He could finally breathe now but he wasn’t sure he wanted to anymore.

Harry had to reprimand before his rut did.

“You,” The alpha leaned closer without thinking, closer to the smell –to the sight. He reached out, overwhelmed by the sounds –the smell –the sight. Harry blinked slowly, mouth hovering closer, enough that he could taste it –so close. He dug his fingers into the Louis’ ass, and he leaned into the hold. “You,” Harry shuddered, tongue darting out to lick his lips, “are not wearing underwear.”

It hadn’t come out angry or reprimanding. It had come out weak and high pitched –a statement rather than a question.

Harry prayed for strength every night but the Elements turned a deaf ear when it came to Louis.

Louis flipped back over and the air was ripped from his already tight lungs.

“No, no,” He shook his head, sounding desperate. “Turn back around.”

Louis had tears in his eyes and drool on his chin, “want to come, alpha.” He bucked his hips, “you like me like this –naked for you…” Louis bit his lip, “my pretty cock out for you.”

Harry choked on his words, feeling the dam break and the water flow. He stood up straight, shoulders back, fists tight –teeth clenched, “I am so lucky. How –am I so,” his eyes followed Louis’ impatient fingers already pinching at his own nipples.  “How-”

Louis whined, a sound that snapped the room in two. His eyes were wide now, hyper-focused on Harry. “Yes.” He took a deep breath, flipping back over, “rut me –oh, rut me.” He screamed when Harry entered; easy, fast and large as ever. “Yes!” Louis gripped the covers, slicking dripping down his thighs, blessing his alpha’s cock. “Smells so good!”

Harry didn’t wait, he never had to wait –Louis took before he could give.

Harry’s hands gripped his hips, fucking Louis with sweet unrestraint, growling –baring his teeth –remembering he didn’t lock the door. The thought of another alpha challenging him during his rut, during Louis’ heat, almost made him purr. To show his omega his strength, how far he would go to protect him.

Rut wasn’t just blinding sex, it was the want to protect and fight. Harry’s rut was aggressive and unafraid. He was on alert, ready to kill as soon as someone spoke. It was a release for that short time and he ate it up. He wanted to please his omega, just as Louis, during his heat, wanted to protect him.

“I want more babies!”

Harry had to actually stop, flat hand pressed to Louis’ back, “what.” The alpha shook his head, in between confusion and wanting to knot Louis until his voice disappeared.

“Please, more,” Louis reached back, sobbing, “more babies –breed me.” He bared his neck, “bite me.” His voice was muffled, ass still clenching around Harry’s cock, aching for a knot. “Please give me more babies. I want them.”

Harry’s mouth went dry after having been almost spitting on himself. “Bab –babies.”

Louis whimpered, “Need it –please.”

Harry groaned, moving slowly, “Elements, please –please.” He picked up the speed, “please –fucking give –shit.” He pushed down on Louis’ back until it was arched painfully, “please, please.”

Louis was pulling at his own hair, “put your come in me, alpha. Fuck me –fuck me!”

Harry put his hand in Louis’ hair, pulling out of him and flipping the small omega on his back. “Look at me when I come in you.”

Louis’ eyes rolled before closing, knees slamming closed together, “I am going to come.”

Harry couldn’t control the smirk on his lips, “do you think I can sweet talk you into coming, omega?” He licked the corner of his mouth, “make you come faster than on my knot?” Louis shivered, opening his legs wide, humping the air aggressively. “I cannot put babies in you from here, Camellia.” Harry put two hands on Louis’ bent knees, spreading them wide, cockhead nudging the welcoming wet hole, “but I would love to try.”

-

“I do not know-” Harry fisted his hair, “I do not know how to bring him back, I do not know how to bring you back, I do not know how to apologize to my children for hurting them.” He sniffled, head between his legs, “tell me what to do and I will.”

Louis covered his eyes, “nothing –do nothing because.” He moved closer, “Harry, please.” He shook his head, pulling the alpha’s head to his chest, “I cannot fix this –we cannot.” He groaned softly, “I have neglected you –my children. I forgot I have other children and,” Louis moved away. “I am looking at you now, please look at me.”

Harry lifted his head, eyes tired and heavy, “when you told me long ago that he would want to see him –I told myself to make sure I was the best father I could be so he never wanted to.”

Louis sat back on his heels, “do you know why I am sad?”

Harry took a deep breath, “because he is gone. Because he is going to see his father.”

Louis crossed his arms, looking away with a sniffle. “I am sad because –CJ is manipulative. CJ tricked me into loving him and I loved him.” Louis kept his eyes away, ignoring Harry’s tenseness. “He was good to me and he –he took care of me when he wanted to. CJ was so happy when Abby was born, we were the happiest we had ever been –but it was fake. We were never happy, he was not happy –I was not happy. We rushed into something and had a child.” Louis licked his lips, “Abraham likes to talk and he will talk to him and what if –he is tricked how I was. What if he sees his father instead of a monster?”

Harry eyes slowly fell to the floor.

“Then,” Louis swallowed thickly, “when he sees his father, dismembered, he comes back and sees a monster and not his mother.” He cupped his mouth, a cry slipping out, “he –he –I know my baby is smart, I know he is but,” Louis took a deep breath, lips pressed together. “I cannot lose my son to our past. I cannot lose my son to anyone.”

“Abraham knows, since he was young, who hurt his mother. He knows who hurt him, who hurt you both.” Harry licked his lips, “Abraham has wanted to protect you since before he knew he did.” He held out his hand, “even if he does not see a monster at first, that does matter. Even if he does not see it for ten minutes, or an hour –he will. And it will not take him any longer than that.”

Louis nodded, lip wobbling, taking Harry’s hand. “Don’t –don’t ever fight Abby again, Harry.”

“I was –angry.”

Louis nodded, “and I was terrified.” He took his hand away, wiping his eyes, “bring my children to me.”

“Yes omega.”

Louis took a deep breath when Harry left, sitting back on his butt, crossing his legs. He tried to smile when they walked into the room, faces similar to Harry’s. “Come.” Louis kissed their temples when they sat on either side of him. “We should all talk.”

Abigail pressed her face against Louis’ bare shoulder, “and Abby…”

“Without your brother.” Louis closed his eyes, “I am strong –we are strong and,” he’s stomach turned. “Your brother is not here right now, and it should not change anything.” Louis looked up at Harry, “Sit.”

Harry did, crossing his legs.

Deme wrapped around Louis’ arm, staring at his father, “did you hurt him because he hurt ama?”

“Yes.”

Louis shook his head, “no –no.” He huffed, “the beginning, I am going to tell all of you –the beginning and how and why I fell in love with a monster.” He stared hard at his alpha, “my mistakes, my family –everything that I chose to push away.” Harry sat up further. “And then your father will.” Louis kissed Abigail’s forehead when she hugged his other arm. “My mother was a strong –beautiful –powerful, military omega.” His eyes filled, “who did nothing but build me up and love me.” He looked away from Harry, tears dripping down his cheeks, “and I never even went to her funeral.” Louis looked back at Harry, thankful for his alpha’s perfectly neutral expression. “Because CJ,” Louis smiled sadly, tears coming faster, “because CJ did not let me.” His eyes drifted off again, “and then he locked me outside in the rain with my baby.”

-

Harry moved the sweaty hair from Louis’ forehead, “are you finally satisfied?”

Louis smiled, leaning into the cool hand on his head, “for now.”

Harry growled softly, kissing Louis with a soft bite to his lips, “insatiable.”

“I love you so much.”

Harry kissed his nose, “my beautiful flower.” He smiled, cupping Louis’ cheek, “omega.”

“Hm?”

“Do you really want more children, truly?” Louis didn’t respond. “Because we have spoken about this.”

“I want more children.” Louis blushed, whining, “I know that –it was terrible but, I want more children with you, Harry Styles.”

Harry smiled wider, cheeks turning pink at the top, “then, I will have to give you more, Louis Styles.” He pressed their faces together, licking Louis’ face when the omega giggled. “No more birth control.”

“Are you sure?” Louis pouted, reaching up to touch Harry’s soft hair, “it was so hard the first time –and what if,” Louis shut his eyes, “please, Elements, I do not want any more stillborn.”

Harry hushed him softly, kissing Louis’ whimpering lips, “did I promise you children, omega?” Louis nodded, opening his eyes. “And do we not now have three?”

“Yes alpha.”

“Am I not the greatest alpha in the world.”

Louis laughed, covering his giggles with his hand, “yes, you are.”

“It was not a question but I am glad you agree.”

Louis slapped him playfully, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. He kissed the corner of his mouth, “did I ever tell you how happy I am that we met? That you found me?”

“Every time we wake, Camellia.” Harry stroked Louis’ side, “and have I told you?”

Louis smiled, “every time we wake, alpha.” He sighed softly, “We are doing this?”

“I would run across the world for you.”

“You have.”

“Then, what is easier than loving you more and more every day, while our children grow in you? As we give them love around people who will also love them. Our children, despite being annoying –infuriating and loud, are perfect. The most perfect, kindest, most accepting beings I have ever met.” Harry smiled, “and we made them that way. Any children after them, will only be better. You have a perfect pair, what more can you expect?”

Louis chuckled, “silly alpha.”

Harry rubbed their noses together, “the silliest and all yours.”

Louis hugged him, kissing the light bonding scar on Harry’s neck, “all mine.” He closed his eyes, whispering, “thank you.” Louis squeezed his alpha harder, rubbing his hands over all the little scars Harry had built up –all his perfectly placed markings. “Thank you for saving me –for saving my child.” He opened his eyes, taking an unsteady breath, “where would I be –dead –beaten?” Louis swallowed hard, “still with a cold heart?”

Harry kissed Louis’ neck, crowding him, “nothing but warmth, omega, nothing but now.”

Louis hummed, “warm me, alpha. My warm little heart…”


	30. Abi and Eva 4/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new, the old and the untold of Cold Little Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latelatelate 
> 
> I'm twenty four today! It's crazy that I lived this long but I'm also grateful. Thank you all. I had a pretty good Tuesday :)
> 
> The story of Abi and Eva part 4

“You may sit, Eva.” Cain motioned her to the couch, “I will bring drinks.”

Eva watched him walk away before turning her attention to Matthew and Abel. Matthew a hand at the side of Abel’s neck, whispering something soft that was making the alpha smile.

Abel nodded once, bowing, then turned to Eva with a smile that made her hold her breath. “Eva, welcome.”

The young alpha shifted, rubbing her gloved hands together, “thank you for allowing me into your home.”

Abel sat across from her, just beyond the coffee table. “This is also your home as well, you know this.”

Eva gave him a nervous smile, nodding, “of course.”

Cain exited the kitchen with a tray of water, setting it down on the coffee table, he sat beside Abel. Eva breathed in relief when Matthew sat beside her, putting a hand on her knee. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

Abel crossed his legs, sitting back, “are you sure?”

She quickly turned her attention to the other alpha, lips parting, “I-”

“Are you sure you are alright?”

“No.” Eva swallowed, “no, I am not.”

-

“Okay, okay, okay.” Abigail twirled in her dress, “tell me.”

Eva looked up from her bare feet slowly, “you look –beautiful.”

“Okay but –okay –you cannot say that.” Abigail puffed, “say something else. Something that I can believe.”

“Why would you not believe that? You always look beautiful, Abi-”

“Exactly! That is exactly why I cannot believe that!” Abigail dropped her arms, “þú segir alltaf að ég sé falleg, Eva.” (You always say I’m beautiful, Eva.”

Eva smirked, “vegna þess að þú ert.” _(Because you are.)_

“Notaðu annað orð, alfa.” _(Use another word, alpha.)_

Eva scooted forward a little, crossing her arms and spreading her legs. “If you were an omega, I’d have you.”

Abigail stopped smiling, “if I was an omega.”

Eva nodded, her smirk faltering, “if.”

“But not like this –as an alpha?”

“No,” Eva licked her lips, “I’d have you just like that.”

Abigail eyes fell slowly, “how would you –have me –as an alpha?”

Eva exhaled, “Ég get sýnt þér betri en ég get sagt þér.” _(I can show you better than I can tell you.)_

-

“Hey Deme…” Abigail closed her twin’s door behind her, leaning on it, “getting ready for bed?”

Demetrius was midway through putting on his shirt, “yes, we have school tomorrow.”

“We do…” Abigail whistled, “Can we talk –can I talk?”

“You often do.” Deme sat on the bed, “we can.”

“I do not want to bother you.”

“You never do.” Demetrius patted the seat beside him, “come.”

She kicked off the door, sitting next to her brother, “it is about Eva.”

“Eva,” Demetrius repeated, “is she okay?”

“Yes, I was just on the phone with her –she is well.”

“Then?”

“Do you like Eva?”

“I do –she is one of the few people who accept me and understand me without question. I do not mind her presence, I find myself enjoying it.”

Abigail smiled softly, “she loves you so much.”

Demetrius nodded, rubbing his knees, “Do you like Eva?”

The alpha blinked, pressing her lips together, “I do –I –like her –a lot and you are the last one to know.”

“I think I am the first one –mama may have me beat.”

Abigail looked at him, “what?”

“You and Eva have a very special relationship –since you were children.”

“We do but-”

“It is not wrong, if that is what you are wondering.” Abigail frowned. “I do not think it is. How can it be?”

“It does not feel wrong.” She rubbed her shoulder, “she likes someone else.”

“Who?”

“I,” The alpha chuckled, “I do not know –someone from school.”

Deme bit his cheek, “Are you sure?”

“She told me so and I had to pretend to be happy –‘encouraging’.” Abigail rolled her eyes, “I want to see this omega –see if they are worth such a –precious –beautiful –alpha.” She pressed her knuckles against her lips, just like her father did. “Lord, we are made for each other –I can see it, I can feel it.”

“And Benjamin.”

“Is a perfectly perfect omega without me.” Abigail huffed a laugh, “but Eva needs me and I need her –ugh.” She stood, “She’s going to think I am crazy.”

“I do not think so. Maybe she will find her own feelings.”

“We are alphas, Deme.”

“And water is wet, Abi.” Demetrius tilted his head, “and there is only one of her. If you let her go now, there will still only be one of her.”

-

“I like her –I really, really like her.” Eva put her head in her hands, “Elements.”

Abel licked his lips, leaning forward to grab a glass of water. “Eva.” She parted her fingers, looking at the alpha. “What do you like about Abigail?”

Eva slowly dropped her hands, confused, “what?”

“What do you like about her?” Abel smiled, “when did you start liking her?”

“I-” Eva lifted a finger, “I like an alpha.”

“And I am mated to an alpha.”

Eva nodded quickly, surprised despite connecting the dots in the car. “You and-”

“Cain and I are mated, yes.” Abel smiled, “would you like me to tell you what I liked about him?”

“I am a little confused.”

“Why over complicate something so simple?”

Eva opened her mouth, “this is a very complicated subject –not simple.”

“It does not have to be.”

“I am an alpha –who likes an alpha. I am –we are not meant to be together and,” Eva rubbed her eyes, “Elements, I love her hair –and her smile –her voice and her smell. She understands me, she listens to me-”

“The only complicated part sounds like you trying to name all the things you love about her.” He put the glass to his lips, “I learned, a long time ago, that the more you worry about how others feel –the unhappier you will be.” Abel cupped his hands around his water, “I found someone I loved and who loved me and I allowed society’s thinking affect what I knew made me happy.” He shrugged, “We were hurting no one, we were just happy together and something so harmless could never be wrong.”

Cain sat up, “I hated Abel.” Eva blinked. “I hated Abel more than I hated anything. I thought he was weak, useless.” Cain coughed, looking at his mate, eyes soft. “And then he became the strongest, most important person on the planet. It was like a switch flicked on and I could finally see.”

Eva dropped her head, “Abi and I did not like each other either because –of me… I was bad at communication.”

Abel put a hand on top of Cain’s, “and then?”

“I –did everything for her. I wanted to be her friend but she thought I was crazy and she had every right.” Eva sighed, “But every therapy session had her name in it. If I could just calm down and stop –fighting myself –stop being angry.” She frowned, shoulders hunching, “so started pretending that I was happy and I would –I would be loud and scream just to keep up with her energy.” She sniffled, looking up when Matthew’s hand fell on her shoulder, “and she knew…” Eva bit her wobbling lip, “she told me to stop –stop pretending and I did and she –se loved me so more like this…”

Abel smiled tenderly, “because this is you, Eva. Because she saw you.”

“Yeah,” Eva smiled, tears clouding her vision. “If you are together –why do you hide it?”

“People know. You all are still young and have your own focuses but people know. Two alphas still unmated, living together.” Abel chuckled, “Cain is my right hand, left battle to be close to me. We do not hide it, but we also will not put our business out to the public. There is a difference.” He set his cup down, “people will feel however they want. I worked through blood and bone to be where I am, Cain has as well, if people want to see two alphas –a disgrace, I could care less. Abel from years ago would be horrified. My image was everything for me, for Cain as well –for all us but then –but then getting shot at and watching wolves be blown up –dragging corpses around,” Abel shivered, “loosing people you love.” He scoffed, “I could not give less of a fuck how you feel about my alpha and I. What we do is our business; how we feel, what we think –who we love is our business, not the worlds.”

Eva sat up straight, “what if Cain did not like you back? Then what?”

“Then,” Abel grinned, “my heart keeps beating, the world keeps spinning, and I keep on living.” He shook his head, “and I never lose track of myself no matter how much I love or loved him. I need to love myself too.”

“And –and the Elements?”

“And the Elements?” Cain spoke, “I courted Abel as I would have courted an omega. I loved him, was faithful –we have nothing but respect for the Elements.” He smiled, “and it has been years and years and not once have I woken up with regret or sadness. I would say we are happier than most and I am proud to say that I love my alpha.”

Eva wiped her eyes, breathing, “Why-” She laughed shakily, “Lord, why is it easier said than done?”

“Because you are young, Eva.” Matthew spoke, “because you are so worried about what everyone thinks and how everyone will feel.” He grabbed her hand, “because you are not selfish enough. You do not just worry about the beings you cannot control, you also believe that you should not be happy.” The leader shook his head, “and –I believed that same thing for a long time…”

“And then-”

Matthew bit his lip, “and then I found someone.”

“Mark.”

The alpha closed his eyes, “yes, Mark.”

“Eva,” Abel stood, going to her side of the couch, “my father tried to kill me when I told him that Cain and I were together. He tried choking me to death. My family disowned me.” He smiled, “the only reason I ended up in the military was to make my father proud. The reason I stayed, was to make my father proud. I worked endlessly to make him proud. –I told him that I was going to be head of counsel and he did not even pat me on the back. It was –the best day of my life.” Abel laughed, “I was so happy and he did not care and I went home –to my alpha, and he was so happy for me. I knew that something was wrong –that love comes in so many forms although not all of them are healthy forms.

“I sent my father a thank you card because without him, I never would have met Cain, and do you know what happened?”

Eva shook her head no.

“He sent one back, telling me that Cain and I were going to die for being together. That I was not his son and to never write to him again and I did not. I worked endlessly, my alpha by my side –and I was so happy, I am so happy. I work with the love of my life, I sleep beside him –he is my best friend and nothing, not even the being who once meant the most to me, could ever take it from me.”

“Do you think-”

Cain laughed, cutting her off, “Your father loves you, Eva. Your father loves Abel –he used to hate Abel, possibly more than I and now he may love him more than he hated him. Never did your father make us feel bad, nor your mother –no one who truly loved us made us feel like we were wrong.” He smirked, “and that is called acceptance. Abel does not need that family, especially such an awful one. We all are family now and no matter what, that will not change.”

Abel hugged her, pressing his lips to her temple. “The hardest part is usually the easiest.” His voice fell lower, humming, “there is no reason to over complicate it.”

-

Abigail stepped closer, “show me then.”

Eva swallowed, “uh-”

“Show me, Eva.”

The alpha stood quickly, “I am going outside.”

          Abigail slammed her against the door in the small dressing room, “were you lying to me?”

          Eva glanced down at her lips, then back up, “no.”

          “Then show me.”

          “Abi-”

          “Get out.” Abigail turned around, unzipping the back of her dress. “I’ll meet you outside-” Her words were cut short when she was shoved against the opposite wall, eyes wide, “Eva-”

"I like you! I really –really like you!"

Abigail blinked at her.

"I love you! I love your hair, your voice, your smile –your alpha…" Eva's voice cracked, arms dropping weakly, "and you make it so hard..."

Abigail stepped forward, putting a hand on the crying alpha’s cheek. "…And you make it so easy."

The kiss was soft, long waited, but patient. Abigail put her other hand on Eva’s neck, breathing into her friend’s mouth. “Oh Eva…” She licked across Eva’s soft pink lips, nibbling at them gently –tenderly.

Eva’s face was red, tears down her cheeks, hands gripping Abi’s dress hard. She sucked in a hard breath, leaning forward slightly, lips hovering, “I am sorry…”

“Why?” Abigail huffed sadly, stepping even closer, bodies pressed together, “Please look at me, Eva.”

She kept her eyes closed, lips parted and shaking –wet –scared.

“Falleg alfa, horfðu á mig.” _(Beautiful alpha, look at me.)_

Eva’s eyes fluttered open, red and wet, “just –just make it go away.”

Abigail stroked a thumb across her cheek, “do you want me to leave?”

Eva growled pathetically, whimpering, “no –never.”

Abigail rubbed their lips together, “let us go –can we leave now?” Eva nodded quickly, licking her lips. “We can talk elsewhere.”

“Vinsamlegast…” _(Please)_

“And –if we walk out holding hands? If I hold you?”

Eva shivered, exhaling, “please hold me.”

Abigail lifted her head a little, smug, scenting the dressing room. “If I kiss you again –in front of the cashier?”

“Please…”

Abigail growled softly, possessively, grabbing Eva by her hip, “falleg.” _(Beautiful.)_

“I want nothing more than for you to hold me in front of everyone.” Eva panted, “To be your alpha.” Abigail swallowed hard. “It has been so long, Abi…”

“Yes…” Abigail pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It has been.” She hugged her sobbing friend close, closing her eyes, “always?”

Eva dug her face into Abigail’s scent gland, putting her necklace between her teeth, “-forever…”

-

“Ama!” Abigail removed her coat, hanging it, “Ama!” She kicked off her boots, thick socks skidding across the wood floor. “Ama!”

“In the kitchen!” Louis poked his head out of the pantry, “hi baby.”

Abigail grinned, always happy to see her mother, “hello.” She walked into the pantry, putting a hand at Louis’ back, “what are you doing?”

“Trying to reach that box up there.” Louis smiled, “I did not think I would use it so soon so I told your father to put it up high.”

Abigail reached up, pulling down the box of pasta, “there. Is baba not here?”

“He is outside but I can do for myself.”

The alpha rolled her eyes, leaving the pantry after her mother, “you could have dropped something on yourself.” She jumped up onto the counter, “you should ask.”

“Is it because I am an omega or because I am your mother?”

Abigail opened her mouth but closed it. “I did not-”

“Hmph,” Louis smirked, “what is going on, baby? I did not expect you to come by today. I thought you were coming home yesterday.”

Abigail nodded, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, “me too.” She bit her lip, “I went into rut last night.”

Louis almost dropped the pasta, setting it down. “Wha –really?” He beamed, “my baby! Aw, you are growing!”

Abigail blushed, smiling to herself, “yes… I took –Eva…”

“I would hope so,” Louis stepped closer, eyes worried. “Was it –mutual?”

Abigail looked up quickly, “yes –it was –I swear!”

Louis rubbed her thigh, “I believe you, sweetheart. You just look –uneasy. –Where is Eva?”

“She is at her parents’ house still.”

“Abi,” Louis’ voice was firm, “what happened?”

Abigail rubbed the inner corners of her eyes, “I bit her…”

Louis nodded slowly, “oh.”

“That was not mutual.”

“Did she-”

“She –I do not know. I left.”

Louis gaped at her, “what –what!” He threw his arms up, pulling the pot off the stove, shutting it off. “Are you insane?”

Abigail lifted a brow, “what?”

“Get up –and get your sweater and shoes –now!”

“Ama-”

Louis growled, “Get your ass off of my counter and get your shoes on –now!”

Abigail quickly scurried off the counter, “I –what if she hates me?”

“If she does it is not going to because you bit her –you left her, Abi! She could be scared and you just left her! I did not raise you like that!”

“I was going to go back later…”

“Abigail.” Louis held up a hand, “that alpha loves you and you left her after rutting and biting her. She is going to wake up alone –she is going to feel used!”

Abigail wrapped a hand around her necklace, the necklace Eva gave her. “I –I was scared. I –am scared –so I left.”

“To your home, Abi. Her home is in Barrow.” Louis stepped closer, “I am not asking you, this is your mother –telling you –get your shoes on now, and get your ass back over there.” He scoffed, “that alpha is like my child and I have never allowed any of you to hurt each other intentionally. Your fear does not constitute you hurting someone, Abigail.”  

Abigail bowed quickly, “I am sorry, ama.”

Louis picked her face up, looking from one eye to the other. “What every happened yesterday is something you both will solve together. That is what mates do.”

The alpha nodded, “mates –we are mates.”

“You are mates.” Louis stepped back when the back door opened. “Go now. Ég kenndi þér betur. _(I taught you better)_

Abigail slid past her father, stomping on her boots, and snatching her coat off the rack. “Fuck, fuck.” She slid across the ice, grabbing onto the car mirror for balance, “please still be sleeping –fuck.”


End file.
